Nothing can come between Us
by Le Rukia
Summary: Sequel to Hello Again,Byakuya/Tamiski,what happened when they returned to live as husband and wife&it’s impacts on the other foundation members:Karin,Yuzu,Rukia,Cheri,Hisa,Yuri&Man behind the curtain.HITSUKARIN.ICHIRUKI REVIEW rating changed some cursing
1. Prologue

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**This is the Sequel to Hello again … entitled Nothing can come between us…**_

_**The story is based in Byakuya and Tamiski's relationship; there are HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, and other parings **_

_**Please enjoy and tell me whether it is worthy of continuing… **_

_**I now give you the Prologue**_

_**Of **_

_**Nothing can come between us…**_

_**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Reader's POV**_

One week after the ending of Hello Again…

A ringtone is heard in the middle of the night…

**_Instrumental: "All my friends know the low rider……The low rider is a little higher ... Instrumental …Low rider drives a little slower…..Low rider is a real goer… Instrumental"_**

The man behind the Curtain awakens…

_**To The Man behind the Curtain **_

_**OTAC is in jeopardy; negotiations has fallen apart **_

_**HS has order she return or else he will attack**_

_**This is bad… Really Bad…**_

_**S**_

The man behind the curtain is PISSED beyond words that this would happen now; after they have successfully reconciled both couples…

He knows everyone and everything is about to be impacted and if they are not careful they will all be exposed…….

He now looks out his window into the night saying, 'DAMN'

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Two weeks later ~ Reader's POV**_

_**Music: **_

"_**At first I was afraid…I was petrified…Kept thinking I could never live…Without you by my side….But then I spent so many nights….Thinking how you did me wrong…And I grew strong.......And I learned how to get along….And so you're back….From outer space….**_

_**I just walked in to find you here….With that sad look upon your face….I should have changed that stupid lock......I should have made you leave your key….If I've have known for just one second…..You'd be back to bother me….**_

_**Go on now go….Walk out the door…..Just turn around now…'Cause you're not welcome anymore….Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye….Did you think I'd crumble?....Did you think I'd lay down and die?....Oh no, not I….I will survive....Oh, as long as I know how to love…..I know I'll stay alive….I've got all my life to live…I've got all my love to give….And I'll survive…I will survive, hey hey"**_

The Foundation members have come together to celebrate in girl friend Style, Karin, Yuri and Hisa's completion of classes, they (Karin, Yuri, Cheri, Hisa, Yuzu, and Rukia) have gathered together at the Fuji Estate….

This is the first time they have come back together since taking their vacations weeks ago, each are laughing, joking and, sharing pictures ….They are waiting for Tammi … she is very late…

Rukia and Karin are standing on the balcony overlooking the ocean ……

**Rukia: **[looking around, then looking at Karin] 'So Travesuras, This is where you spent your honeymoon?'

**Karin:** [Grinning] 'Yes, it is the perfect place, the maids are very discreet, and they leave nothing for you to ask for… they spoiled us rotten'

**Rukia:** [looking timid] 'Do you think, Ne Sana will allow Ichigo and I to come here?"

**Karin:** [rolling her eyes] 'God Conejos, she is your Ne Sana, did she not select the material for you wedding dress?'_ (Rukia's code name "Conejos" it means Rabbit….) _

**Rukia:** [looking up] 'Yes'

**Karin:** 'Did she not stand up to Byakuya, about the wedding arrangements you wanted?'

**Rukia:** 'Yes'

**Karin:** 'I think it is clear your Ne Sana will give you the world if you asked'…. [Playfully shaking her] 'So she will say yes if you wish to come here for your honeymoon'

Yuri walks onto the balcony, she has a look of concern on her face as she looks over the rail, as if looking for someone. She looks out at the ocean, and then to the road, Karin and Rukia turn to her…

**Karin:** [looking at Yuri] 'what is it Mora'

**Yuri:** [eyes are nervous] ', she has not arrived… She is an hour late… she has never been this late before'

**Karin: **[Eyes now alert] 'Has her plane landed yet"

**Hisa:** [walking out] 'She did not take the plane, she is coming through the gate'

**Cheri:** [walking out with cell phone] 'she is not picking up'

**Yuzu:** [walking out, her eyes reflecting real concern] 'What does this mean?'

Rukia's eyes becoming determined, as she projects from her Gigai, pulling her Zanptukuo, she looks to Yuri and Karin, saying 'come let us look for her, she then looks to Hisa and Cheri saying 'stay here with Preciosista and the Gigai' (_Yuzu's Code name "Preciosista" it means precious)_

As Karin and Yuri project from their Gigai, Rukia jumps from the balcony to the beach, calling forth the gate…..

Karin and Yuri stand next to Rukia as the gate opens, they hear an intense battle taking place, they look at each other then vanish into portal...

* * *

_**Tamiski's Journey – Reader's POV**_

One hour ago....

She had just spoke to her husband, his voice sounded a little disappointed that she was not coming directly home, but he understood she was having a girl friend congratulations party for Karin, Hisa, and Yuri at the Fuji Estate; they had finished all of their requirements to graduate and where moving back to KaraKura Town to stand up the foundation offices with Rukia and Yuzu.

She promised him she would be home as soon as possible, he became quickly upset, when he learned that she had sent Cheri ahead to finish setting up and she was travelling alone. She assured him everything was fine, and since she was using the gate she did not feel the need to have Cheri wait for her, she kissed him through the phone and disconnected …

She pulled out her Zanptukuo and opened the gate; as the princess of the Shihoin Nobles, she like Rukia had the ability to easily move within the portal; and now since she was no longer considered an exile she desired to use this form of transportation more, due to the FanBoy threat she encountered while in the human world, and the fact it would now allow her to spend time at home with her husband and little sister Rukia….

She was late and she was rushing through…. She had in her arms several different things for the foundation members…

She did not expect it, when it happened, so she did not see it coming …

as she approached the exit for the estate, they attacked her, almost knocking her out , she screamed and fell to the ground hard, when she looked up she saw four assassins, one moved to attack her, but she side stepped him easily;

She asked why they were there and who sent them; they looked her and smirked saying nothing… she defended herself, but would not counterattack;

She only said she did not want to hurt them; suddenly the large one shunpo behind her and hit her hard to the ground while saying, with distaste 'how can a pure breed, the heir of the Shihoin Clan… the Clan of assassins be taken so easily'

She screamed in pain, as she fell to her knees from the blow…. she felt the blood start to steep from her side, she as in pain… she tried to hide it from her husband, but she knew he must already know something was wrong…

Then the other assassin came in front her; she moved in time, but only to be struck again by another, each time they would say the same thing, 'How can the Assassin princess be so easily defeated'

She continued to side step them saying, 'she would not kill them and they should leave' suddenly the larger one attacked her, while saying 'Tamiski Sama, we are now done playing with you, it is time for you to die…'

She looked at him perplexed asking 'why…. Why do they want me dead' ….

He now stood with the other three in front of her as if passing judgment, saying 'You know why we are here'

Hearing these words she looked at him hard saying, 'you would do this now…… why!!!!!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**The Sixth Division ~ Byakuya's POV**_

One Hour ago….

He had just spoken to his wife, and as usual she had him upset, she was moving around unescorted, without her guard…. As much as he loved her, she drove him crazy…..

Hence the nickname ~ "Renegade" appropriately given to her by her Godfather

He had decided not to discuss it on the phone, but to wait until she returned home….

He now sat, thinking about her…She had not been home, to Soul Society since the one day the two of them had returned; returned so she could face her father….

He rolls his eyes, and instinctively rolls the ring around his finger on his left hand symbolizing his marriage, as he recalls that whole situation...'The clans where in an uproar, over the fact they had reconciled, and she now stood as his wife' …

The day he brought her home, he was proud of her as she stood before her father in the large circular greeting room of the Shihoin Manor, Her Father sat up ten steps with all the nobles of their clan sitting around the room looking down on her.

He shivers as he continues to think about it and the fact that clan always made him uneasy, they trained Assassins, as apart of the 2nd division Special Ops, Yoruichi, Tamiski's older sister and Sensei was the captain before Soi Fon, took pride in their killing skills.

Tamiski was different, she went the over way… she was a healer, she never practiced the assassin way and never took the ritual of Blood shed; it was because of this she caused great anger in her clan, and it was because of this she was chosen to wed Him.

Only once did she come close to completing the ritual of blood shed and that was when she almost killed Soi Fon, only to be stopped by him……

They spoke afterward, she told him, for her to take a life would cause problems… problems he now realizes she never again spoke of.

He leans back into his chair grinning; as he again thinks about the day they returned…. 'They pressured her … they wanted our marriage annulled, when she calmly asked why … they never spoke a word… I watched her face, her eyes; it was like she was reading their thoughts….they never spoke a word; she just said,' she would not annul our marriage, and she would stand by me as my wife, with that she was dismissed by her father… and we left'

As he now begins to stand, it was something about that visit and the eye contact between Tamiski and the Shihoin nobles was bothering him…. As if in the back of his mind, he knew it was not over…

Byakuya, is suddenly hit with a stabbing pain to his side, and staggers, then again another blow across his face and back; he is leaning on his desk, he senses her;

She is somewhere in the portal, she is surrounded and being attacked; just as he locates where in the portal she is …the alarm sounds; and a black butterfly is in front of him ordering him to go investigate the situation in the Portal with the 10th and 5th Taichos…

As they all shunpo through the gate they hear Yuri, Karin, and Rukia screaming, 'RENEGADE'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**The Awakening:**_

15 mins ago….

She defeated three of the four assassins; she did not kill them…. They were unconscious … what was left as the large one, she was bleeding bad and hurt… she watched him... she kept saying, 'I will not kill you, you can not make me do this' …

He grinned at her saying, 'Princess you will do what you must to survive, the time has come that you can no longer sit on the sidelines … you must take your place'….

She looked at him in shock, saying, 'you would give your life …. For this … why'

He looks at her saying, 'you fool…I will not sacrifice myself, you must defeat me and kill me… or because you have proven yourself unworthy, I will kill you', stepping slowly towards her he says, 'now we will decide …. If you live, and so you understand, my orders are to also kill your husband, after killing you'

Her eyes became large, as she looked into his eyes, she knew he spoke the truth, he would kill Byakie….

She looked at him, her eyes quickly reflected a sadness which could not be imagined by anyone, saying, 'I will not allow you hurt my husband'….

Now standing straight and looking up at him, her eyes now reflecting conviction she says. 'If I must take your life to save his, so be it'…

He looks at her, grinning as he says, 'if you think you can'…

She now smirks at him, with the arrogance of the true Shihoin Princess saying, 'I do not kill because I choose not too, not because I can not'…

She walks around him now saying, 'would you like to know the real reason why I choose not to kill, other than I loved the man that was chosen for me' ….

She suddenly shunpo around him faster….faster…. faster…. He is amazed, as he watches her; he starts to think he misjudged her…….

she continues to speak, her voice is soft and hypnotic, 'I will tell you the real truth' she stops she in front of him, her strikes are deadly and accurate; he does not see them coming, it took three blows, and as she delivers them she says seductively in his ear as he realizes he is a dead man, 'No ONE was a Challenge for me' ….

He falls before her feet… he is dead

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Reader's POV**_

Present …..

As the three women, approached her ….she was laying covered in blood barely conscious; the four assassins where dead; they see the horrific sight and scream, "RENEGADE'

Yuri looks around, she feels eyes watching them, knowing what had occurred she says nothing, as tears quietly rolled down her solemn face, she sits on the ground and gently pulls her little cousin's limp body into her arms, as she wipes the blood from her face, she whispers something into her ear, causing her to bring a faint smile to her lips.

As her eyes start to roll back into her head she sees him now standing over her, his face is that of concern, but she sees, that his eyes glow with the emotion of anger, she tries to reach out to him only to be overcome by darkness…..

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N**:

I know it is short, but I want your review to let me now whether to continue with the story … for those of you who have just started reading 'Nothing can come between us' and did not read 'Hello Again', in order to understand the dynamics of the characters, I would suggest you read it first….

Please review and let me know….

This time I did not write in _italics... only for the Ringtones…. Be aware I may go back …._

_Remember:__** PLEASE**__ review and let me know if you would like for me to continue….._

_**LeRukia**_

Ringtones and Music:

_**Low Rider ~ War**_

_**I will survive ~ Gloria Gaynor **_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**This is the Sequel to Hello again … entitled Nothing can come between us…**_

_**The story is based in Byakuya and Tamiski's relationship; there are HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, and other parings **_

_**Please enjoy and tell me whether it is worthy of continuing… **_

_**I now give you the chapter 1**_

_**Of **_

_**Nothing can come between us…**_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Reader's POV**_

Tamiski has been taken to the 4th Division, she is still unconscious, physically she is unhurt, but she will not awaken. Byakuya is by her side, he is watching as her eyes move under her closed eyelids… she is dreaming ….

**Flashback 1:**

'Yori….Yori… why do we have to do this, it is not fair 'she looks to her big sister, her arms are folded in front of her chest, her face pouting as she stumps her feet in to the dirt,….

Without looking at her the older Shihoin princess tells her …. 'Stop your whining Miski and do what I say…. Take your stance'

The younger sister takes her stance and again she is attacked by the older sibling, each time the pain becomes greater, and she cries louder.

The older sister stops and walks up to her, scolding her, 'You should have blocked those, what the hell is going on with you!!!"

Tamiski looks to her sister in tears saying, 'Today was the party, everyone was going to be there; we where invited I wanted to go"

Yoruichi looks at her seven year old sister, with interest now, saying 'WHAT you wanted to go that spoiled brat's birthday party' … looking closer at her, she says, 'Miski... You like him!!!"

The younger sibling looks up to her sister, saying 'I don't even know him… I don't know anyone …. I just stay here at the Manor, or at the 2nd Division with you and practice …. Practice… I want to go out Yori… I want to do more than fight'

Yoruichi looks down at the little girl who is the mirror image of herself, saying, 'If you concentrate on your lesson today, I will talk to dad about you going to the party'…

Miski looks to her big sister with large eyes saying, 'really ... Yori you would do that'

Yoruichi saying, "YES … now take your stance!!!!" grinning Tamiski takes her stance then attacks the 2nd Division Taicho…

**End of Flash back 1 **

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Shihoin Manor ~ Reader's POV_**

Meanwhile, present day …

Hiroshi, leader of the Shihoin clan, HS for short is talking with his wife Eiko, when they are interrupted by a messenger, 'Shihoin Sama… Shihoin Sama', the man bows in front of the two, HS looks down at the man saying, 'Speak'

The messenger looks up he is nervous as he says, 'Tamiski Sama was been attacked, while travelling through the portal, she is now at the 4th division'

Eiko, grabs her husband's arm, as HS looks at the messenger, his eyes are angry as he says, "What do you mean… Attacked!!!"

The messenger looks up with fear as he says, 'she was travelling to her estate to meet with her foundation, when it happen."

The messenger is really nervous as he looks up and says, 'Shihoin Sama… I am told she has completed the Ritual' upon hearing those words HS is furious, he tells the messenger to leave, and then summons his escort.

He looks to his wife, her eyes also are furious, as she says "Tamiski was never to complete the ritual… she was to wed into a noble house, only Yoruichi was chosen, for the ritual"

HS taking her hand as they start to walk out of the room, says, 'Someone has done this, whoever it was knew enough to make her complete the ritual' …. Eiko stops walking and looks to her husband asking, 'What does this mean'… they are now surrounded by their guards, he pulls her into his arms looking in her eyes he says, 'let us talk with our daughter, before we decide' they all vanish..

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**4****th**** Division ~Reader's POV**_

At that same time:

The Foundation members are all gathered in a private room, they are sitting around a table speaking with Unohana Taicho, about Tammi's condition, they also know she has completed the ritual and now have a strong concern about what will happen next.

Karin speaks first….

**Karin:** Unohana Taicho, thank you for speaking to us in private

**Unohana:** [looking around at the women] 'Hitsugaya Sama, what can I do for you'

**Karin:** 'As you are probably aware, we are very protective of each other, [she now looks around the table, then back to the 4th division Taicho]

**Unohana:** [still looking at the women] 'Yes, I have heard'

**Karin:** 'You have examined Renegade'

**Unohana:** [looking at Karin] 'Yes, I have... She is healthy … there is nothing physically wrong, she needs rest'

**Karin:** [looking in her eyes] 'Yes, I know that, but you also know; her condition'

**Unohana:** [smiles] 'Yes that … they are both fine'

**Yuri:** [looks serious] 'there are no complications, are you sure'

**Unohana:** [smiles] 'I am sure, she and the child are fine'

**Yuri:** [still serious] 'Have you told anyone yet'

**Unohana:** [Concerned] 'No I have not'

**Rukia:** [looking nervous] 'We would ask that you don't'

**Unohana:** [looking shocked] 'Kuchiki Sama, why would you ask that… your Ni Sama should know, that she carries his heir'

**Rukia:** [tears forming] 'There is something going on between the two houses, I don't know what, but …. [Tears now flowing]

Hisa walks over to comfort Rukia, as Cheri now speaks

**Cheri:** [breathing deeply] 'we feel it would be even more dangerous for her, if they found out she carries his Heir'

**Unohana:** [looking at them] 'I don't understand'

Hisa speaks, as she holds Rukia, who is still very upset…..

**Hisa:** 'knowing that it goes against her husband's clan beliefs, someone was forced her to do the blood Shed Ritual, she is now the Assassin princess; this means They will forced them to annul the marriage, we feel if they where to find out she is carrying his heir, they will either kill her or cause her to lose the child, which would kill her'

**Karin:** [looking around] 'We need time to find out who is behind this.... so we are asking that you not tell anyone, or at least wait until she tells him, herself'

Unohana quietly thinks about what has been presented to her and nods in agreement…. As they all start to rise from the table, multiple strong Reiatsu can be felt approaching the 4th division. Yuri looks around the room saying, 'It has begun'

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Reader's POV_**

**Flash back 2…..**

A seven year old Tamiski Shihoin is a the 10th birthday party for Byakuya Kuchiki, the heir of Kuchiki Clan; they had never formally met before, she was telling the truth, she never met anyone, up until now she had been sheltered… from everyone,

As she enters into the Kuchiki manor gardens, she is accompanied by her sister Yoruichi the 2nd Division Taicho, her Corps. Commander Urahara, Soi Fon, her cousin Yuri and her best friend Hisana, she is dressed in a blue kimono, and she is beautiful... everyone is whispering and looking at her

Her sister presents her to the 6th Division Taicho and the other Kuchiki nobles, as she turns from the nobles she bumps into a tall skinny boy who was walking in a hurry to speak with her sister; they both land on the floor …

'OUCH' she says as she lands on her butt… 'What the hell, who are you' he yells at her as he too lands on his butt; they are both on the ground, and the center of everyone's amusement…

She looks to him as he stands, asking 'you are going to at least help me up, after knocking me down'... He looks down at her with a distasteful look, and then glances to his grandfather who gives him a threatening look to say 'help the girl up';

Rolling his eyes he extends his hand to her and helps her up, once she is standing he runs off to speak to Yoruichi about his training; never stopping to meet the girl who had come to his 10th birthday party.

This is their first meeting; she was not impressed...

**End of Flash back 2 **

She still sleeps, her eyes still flicking under her eyelids, he has tried to enter into her dream state, but has failed… he bends over her and kisses her lips saying, ' I love you Miski'….

**Flashback 3…**

A 16 year Tamiski Shihoin is in the desert, looking up herbs for a book, her Sensei Urahara has told her to create, she is bored and starts to practice her skill of transformation; she like her sister has the skill to transform into a cat; she has taken her clothing off and neatly folded them on her book and hides them in the rocks, near the oasis.. She successfully transforms into a black cat and plays with the foliage surrounding the small watering hole.

Suddenly she is startled by voices approaching she climbs up into the tree and hides… it is him, the spoiled brat Byakie, it has been 9 years since that first meeting and she really had not paid him any attention since then. Not that she does not like him, she really does not know him, is it just she was not impressed; therefore he was of no importance.

He is walking with Akihiko and Akihiro, the twin sons of the Kasumioji Clan leader, they are talking, and they now decide to sit under the tree she is hiding in…. she is stuck, so she listens

Akihiko, the oldest, says 'so Byakuya Sama have you decided from which of the noble houses you will select your bride',

Byakuya looks at the boy saying, 'I am to have a party, and invited them all and select then'…

Akihiro then says, 'come on Byakuya Sama, you have seen them all; which one interests you the most'

Byakuya looks to the twins, saying 'well your sister is nice, but your clan is lead by a woman, that will not work, so that leaves the Shihoin Clan or the Shiba Clan'

Akihiko says, 'Ok which one' … Byakuya looks saying, 'I really don't know too much about them…. Aika, Chie, and Hiro Shiba, they drive me crazy, always following me everywhere' he shivers just thinking about them.

Tamiski hides a giggle as she listens, until he says, 'As for the Shihoin clan, 'Tamiski, she is attractive, but she is too arrogant' Tamiski is stunned that the most arrogant boy in all of Soul Society would call her arrogant…

Akihiro then says, 'Tamiski is beautiful, and apart of a powerful clan, why do you call her arrogant?"

Akihiko then laughs as he says, 'He calls her arrogant, because she does not follow him around like the others, and she ignores him'

Byakuya glares at the boy saying, 'She is Yoruichi Sama's Sister can you imagine being married to her' he shakes his head as he says 'What if she is as bad as her sister …but her friend Hisana seems nice, but she is a commoner so there isn't much to chose from'

As he stands he looks into the tree into her eyes grinning letting her know he knew she was there….

she is so shocked by this she falls from the tree, breaking her leg, seeing this he rushes over to her and carefully picks her up into his arms; whispering, 'werey cat… you and your sister.. Did not think I could sense your reiatsu, Humm …what were you doing up in that stupid tree?'…

Her eyes are full of pain as she looks up at him, saying, 'I was practicing transformation, when you and the others walked up and interrupted'

she attempts to move from him, only to cry out in pain..

He looks down at her, in his arms whispering, 'be still, before you make a bad situation worst.'

slightly trembling, from the pain she curls up in his arms, she is silent, as she watches him with warly eyes...

Akihiro and Akihiko rush over to him, saying 'hey where did that cat come' ….

Byakuya carefully holds her saying, 'it fell out of the tree, and it is hurt'

Akihiro says,'I can try to fix it with kido I learned at the academy' …

She trembles even more in his arms with fear, he places his arms protectively over her saying, 'Akihiro you failed that class remember' …

He says' I will go take care of it, and catch up with you later' with her still securely in his arms he flash steps away; as he moves he holds her close to his heart, the sound of his heart beat comforts her….

This is when she fell in love with him….

**End of Flashback 3**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Enter the parents ~ reader's POV_**

The Shihoin clan leader and his wife along with their escort, as just arrived at the 4th division, as HS walks down the hallways, everyone can feel the anger, steeping from him. They pull back as their Onmitsukido guards, clears the way for he and his wife. As he approaches Tamiski's door they are met by the Tachicos and the vice captains of the Gotei 13, and the foundation … he is told that her wounds are not life threatening and she is resting.

He looks to Yuri, who is standing with her father, Seiji, he sees the raw fury in her eyes; she does not hide her emotions as she looks at him in an accusing manner.

HS says, 'Speak Niece' …

Yuri not breaking eye contract says, 'she was not to ...' she looks around then says nothing else... but he understood her meaning... He looks at her saying, 'the order did not come from us… someone else has done this!!!'

Now looking around, he raises his voice saying, 'Where is He!!!' … Eiko, takes his arm and says, 'calm yourself ...this is not helping' as she speaks, Byakuya opens the door to her room; his eyes still glow with anger, as he says 'lower your voice I am here, and I will not have you wake her prematurely.'

HS looks at his Son in law saying, 'I will see her; then you and I will speak in private.'

As HS and his wife enter into her room, they see their youngest child laying peacefully on a bed, ignoring the two men Eiko walks over to her daughter she brushes her hair from her face, now she sees the bruises on her face which are healing, her eyes instantly glow with fury, as she turns to her husband saying, 'I will have justice for this, until then I will have her returned to me as planned' on that note she storms passed both men, with her guard and now Soi Fon following close behind.

As she approaches the foundation, she stops; without looking at them saying, 'you will come with me', with that she vanishes.

Karin looks over to a concerned Hitsugaya, and winks with a faint air kiss as she vanishes. He fights to remain calm, but his eyes does the talking for him, he is PISSED this is his wife's first day home, and this was far from what he had planned.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Reader's Pov_**

Byakuya and HS try to calmly discuss what has happened; Byakuya has refused to leave her so they standing next to her, as she sleeps…

**Flashback 4**

Tamiski and Byakuya are in New York, at her loft, they are lying in bed talking; they both are happy … very happy …he teases her about strange customs New Yorkers have, the sidewalk venders and the bartering. She giggles at him, as him mimics the strange people they have encountered.

He now looks at her saying, 'Miski are you happy'… her face lights up as she says, 'Oh Byakie yes'…then she looks at him with concern asking, 'Byakie are you … are you happy'…. He looks at her, as he pulls her to him laughing saying, 'I have never experienced this much happiness' ... Her blackberry sounds... She rolls her eyes she knows it's Yuri….

_**Ringtone:**_

'_**There's a sky in the east….Over pyramids at Giza….Where there once lived a girl….She ruled the world….Then down the Nile….He came with a smile….He was the king…She was the queen…Under the moonlight…Your eyes wont believe….What your mind cant conceive…**_ _**Oooh….Nights over Egypt….Nights over Egypt….Nights over Egypt…**__** Incense**_ _**& myrrh  
and girls that swirl… To the music …Nights over Egypt….**_ [Instrumental]_**Women fellahin Wear **__**veils **__**to been seen …..By noone take a caravan across …..The Sudan Saharan facade ….Is …..Just a mirage Oasis in the**__** sand**_

… _[Instrumental] __**Where life once began …Under the moonlight …Your eyes wont believe …. What your mind cant conceive … Nights over Egypt …Nights over Egypt …Nights over Egypt …Nights over Egypt"**_

_**Text to Renegade**_

_**Had an extended engagement in Tokyo**_

_**Will need a couple more days,**_

_**Hope it is ok**_

_**Kisses**_

_**Mora**_

He now reads the text saying, 'even Yuri is happy' … She takes her blackberry from him and sends her a text saying, it is ok enjoy yourself.

**End of flashback 4**

He touches her hair, as she sleeps...never once leaving her side….

**Flash back 5**

She and the foundation members are back in New York, Karin, Hisa, and Yuri are studying for exams, Cheri is cooking Curry Chicken, the smell of food is thick in the air, Tamiski walks in from her classes, and suddenly takes off running for the bathroom, she is sick….

Karin, Hisa, Yuri and Cheri run into her bath and look at her with a knowing look on the their faces screaming, 'I am going to be an Auntie'

She glares at them, and then returns to projecting her lunch in to the toilet bowl… While her blackberry sounds ….

_**Ringtone:**_

"_**Lyin' in my bed I hear the clock tick… and think of you … Caught up in circles confusion… Is nothing new... Flashback warm nights.., almost left behind... Suitcase of memories… Time after Time… Sometimes you picture me… I'm, Walking too far ahead… you're calling to me I can't hear… What you've said … then you say go slow… I fall behind… The second hand unwinds…IF you're lost you can look and you will find me …. Time after Time… IF you fall I will catch you I 'll be waiting … Time after Time"**_

It is her husband…..

**End Flash back 5**

* * *

**_Present Day ~ Byakuya's POV_**

It has been a long day, he had not felt this way since Hisana lay dying; a feeling of helplessness.

He found Miski, as he approached her she reached for him, but she passed out before he could get there.

She had been in a horrific battle, from the evidence she had killed four highly trained assassins, but not before being beaten herself.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath;

He knows she was forced to do the blood shed Ritual. The Ritual which they had never spoken of, everyone says, it will cause problems or possibility the annulment of their marriage.

He rolls his eyes as he now thinks of his mother in law, the way she demanded Miski be returned to her, up until now I never thought, that petite woman had that much power behind her reiatsu, but when she stormed out the room today, I stood in shock by the wake of it, she is just as powerful as her husband and now because of the emotion she is experiencing more dangerous.

He looks over to his wife, he loves her, and he will not get her up. As a Taicho of the Gotei 13, he has killed for less; he will kill to protect her and to keep her. He walks over to her and looks down, kissing her saying, 'Miski, we need to find out who is behind this quickly'

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Reader's POV_**

In a cave in the outlands, several dark figures stand around talking, as a large man walks in they stiffen up as he speaks, 'You have done well; she has passed the ritual'…

a smaller man says, 'Dai, she killed them all, that was not the plan' Dai looks at the smaller man saying, ' Fumio, the plan was for her to pass the Ritual, which she did.. They where honored to die by her hand'

Dai walks around the cave saying, 'now we must exercise great caution… you made sure everything is set'

Fumio looks up saying, 'yes Dai the next step is planned, we only need to wait'

Daiki walks up asking, 'Dai what about her foundation members'

Dai looks over to the man saying, 'Those women of no consequence, they are harmless; if they get in the way kill them'

Fumio says, 'Wait, aren't two married or something to the 10th and 5th division Taichos?'

Dai, looking annoyed, as he starts to walk out of the cave saying, 'Fool, if we must kill them, just make sure it looks like an accident…. We are too close now for anything or anyone to interfere!!"

* * *

**_Reader's POV_**

Meanwhile somewhere in the night a ringtone is heard…

_**Instrumental: "All my friends know the low rider……The low rider is a little higher ... Instrumental …Low rider drives a little slower…..Low rider is a real goer… Instrumental"**_

The man behind the curtain is disappointed with how things have turned out with OTAC; he now looks down and with a solemn face and reads the text.

_**To the man behind the curtain **_

_**What the hell happen… **_

_**This is bigger than, I first suspected**_

_**We must be careful… **_

_**I am trying to keep Black Cat in the Dark **_

_**I don't know how long we have before she finds out**_

_**So you need to find who is behind this quickly before it is too late**_

_**Mr. Wizard**_

The man behind the curtain closes his phone and looks out into the darkness thinking, 'we only wanted those two idiots happy, what the hell is going on!!!!'

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_4TH Division_**

She opens her eyes, and instinctively touches her abdomen, calming herself she thinks, 'everything is fine… you are not harmed' ….

She moves her hands and head quietly and does not raise her reiatsu, as she cautiously with her eyes looks around the white room, she finds herself in

she sees him, he is by her side, he sits on a chair with his head laying down on the bed next to her, he is asleep, she smiles as she lightly touches his head, her eyes swell up with tears, as she thinks of how she only wanted a peaceful existence with him and now things will be changed…

He stirs and looks up at her, his eyes no longer glow with anger, they reflect a deep love for his wife, a look that she has longed so many years to see from him, she looks in his eyes and quietly whispers, 'Byakie can we go home … I want to go home'

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N**:

your review to let me now whether to continue with the story … for those of you who have just started reading 'Nothing can come between us' and did not read 'Hello Again', in order to understand the dynamics of the characters, I would suggest you read it first….

Please review and let me know…. If it sucks let me know; I will write something else

_**LeRukia**_

Ringtones and Music:

_**Nights Over Egypt ~ Incognito**_

_**Time after Time ~ Cyndi Lauper**_

_**Low Rider ~ War**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**This is the Sequel to Hello again … entitled Nothing can come between us…**_

_**The story is based in Byakuya and Tamiski's relationship; there are HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, and other parings **_

_**Please enjoy and tell me whether it is worthy of continuing… **_

_**I now give you Chapter 2**_

_**Of **_

_**Nothing can come between us…**_

* * *

_**The investigation begins ~ Reader's POV**_

Eiko, her guard, Karin, Hisa, Yuri, Cheri, and Soi Fon have returned to the scene of the battle, she has instructed them to search for clues of what may have happened, there is stuff thrown all around the area. Hisa bends down and picks up the gifts that Renegade was delivering to her friends; she puts them into a bag,

As they are looking for clues, Yuri walks over to where she felt the strange presence that was watching them, calls to her Aunt, pointing as she says, 'Auntie this is the place that I felt a presence when we arrived, I refused to call attention to it, because I thought they where send by uncle'.

Eiko looks to her saying, 'show me, the exact place', Yuri carefully walks closer pointing to the area, as the others watch, Eiko approaches the area;

she concentrates and as she raises her hands they start to glow over the area; Yuri and Soi Fon smirk with pride, as everyone looks at her with confusion.

Yuri seeing this says, 'My Aunt Eiko and my Cousins are special'

As Eiko runs her hands across the area, it reveals shadows of reiatsu, she was revealed five in all, four are of the dead Assassins, but one is not, she grins as she focuses in on that one, saying 'it is a small man, I have his scent'…

They all turn as one of her guards, as found renegade's blackberry, it is battered but functioning, and it is recording;

Yuri takes the phone, with a sly grin, says, 'she is very smart, she recorded some of what happened' she secures the phone in her pocket saying 'it will take some work, but I can save the recording'

As they start to walk away, Soi Fon see something hidden on the ground and goes to retrieve it, it is a package inside is a letter and a article of clothing, she reads the letter as she walks back to the group and looks at the clothing…

she now stands before Eiko with tears rolling down her face, she hands her the letter and the article of clothing; after reading the letter Eiko looks to the women, who now surround her staring saying, 'you know about this'

Yuri looks to her aunt saying, 'Yes';

Eiko says, 'this changes things greatly… she looks to Soi Fon saying, 'you are not to mention this to anyone, do you understand' Soi Fon bows to her says, ' Yes Shihoin Sama' …

She then says, 'put it back, we will allow her to retrieve it later' as Soi Fon returns the package back in it hiding place.

Eiko turns to her guard, selecting one saying, 'Go to my oldest daughter and tell her what has happen, tell her to wait until I send for her'...

The guard bows saying, 'Yes Shihoin Sama' with that he vanishes….

She then turns to the others saying we will return, looking to Yuri she says, 'you go home and download what is on that phone, I want to see it as soon as possible' Yuri bows saying 'Yes Auntie'

Eiko then turns to Hisa and Cheri saying,'Hisa and Cheri do I need to ask where to find you'...

The two women grin saying, 'We have a place'

Eiko looks at them both grinning saying, 'be careful do not get your feelings hurt laying with those two'

they each look at her saying,'yes Shihoin Sama'

She now looks to Karin, she is grinning as she says, 'I felt you husband's Reiatsu raise when I requested you presence, is that going to be a problem?'

Karin wearing a grin, says 'No Shihoin Sama, I will handle my husband, it is most important that we find out who it is, that is behind this plot against my Sensei'

Eiko looks at Karin and then to the others saying, 'My daughter has selected her students well; until we have figured out what is going on; each of you will have a guard with you at all times, they will remain hidden, but know they are there to protect you.'

It is at the moment a guard appears before her, "Shihoin Sama,"

Eiko quickly turns to the guard saying, 'speak' he looks up at her saying, 'Tamiski Sama has awaken, she has requested that her husband take her to her home at the Kuchiki Manor'..

Eiko quickly becomes agitated, but looks over at the package, Soi Fon put back in it's hiding place, and says, 'return to her, watch and protect her' with that the guard vanishes.

Eiko turns to the women saying 'tomorrow we will visit my daughter at her home, now go and speak nothing of what we have learned today.'

They all bow to her and then vanish, leaving her, Soi Fon and two of her guards standing alone in the portal; she looks to Soi Fon, her eyes reflect understanding as she says, 'you must come to terms with your feeling for him, since she has passed the ritual, she will no longer tolerate, your jealously…. She will kill you, to protect what is hers'

Soi Fon turns and nods quietly….

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**The 10**__**th**__** Division - Hitsugaya's Pov**_

The 10th Taicho paces around his office, he is trying to control his frustration, after waiting so long for his new wife, Karin, to finally come home to him, she as gone off somewhere with Eiko Shihoin, the Shihoin Clan leader's wife. He has tried to track her reiatsu, but can not, someone is blocking it …

**Hitsugaya:** "This madness"

**Hyourinmaru:** "Calm down she will be back"

**Hitsugaya:** "I did not even get a kiss, a hug, or even a How the hell are you"

**Hyourinmaru:** "I can't argue that one"

**Hitsugaya**: "That woman, just ordered that she go with her…. and she **LEFT!!!"**

He stops and shivers at the thought of the Shihoin woman, and the alarming level of power she demonstrated at the 4th division, he noticed how everyone, except members of the Shihoin clan, Ukitake, Soi Fon and Shunsui was shocked that she was that powerful.

He now thinks of Byakuya, and shakes his head, saying, 'what a family, I thought I had it bad with Kurosaki…'

**Hyourinmaru:** "What is wrong with you?"

**Hitsugaya:** "It just seems some one, some where hates me"

**Hyourinmaru:** "Stop… exaggerating… they don't hate you"

**Hitsugaya:** "If it is not hate what is it?"

**Hyourinmaru:** "They love to push your buttons"

He stops pacing and picks up a picture of he and Karin, they had it taken during their honeymoon at the estate, he is holding her, they are both smiling... they are happy; he puts the picture back on his desk, he now fingers the statue of the red and teal entwined dragons she gave him for his office.

**Hitsugaya:** "It is has been two weeks, without her"

**Hyourinmaru:** "OK … now we are getting to the issue"

**Hitsugaya:** [running his fingers thru his hair] 'What do you mean?'

**Hyourinmaru:** [Laughing] 'Your Horney'

As he is about to respond to the wisecracking old dragon, there is a soft knock on the door, as he turns towards the door he says, 'enter' It is a messenger from the Shihoin Clan, he hands him a note and leaves…

_**Shorty**_

_**You are late for dinner; **_

_**I hope you don't make this a habit**_

_**Karin Hitsugaya**_

He stands there with his mouth open; as if he is in shock, he scans for her reiatsu, and he finds her…He now stands there Grinning saying, "she is at home"

His eyes glow with his need for her as he shunpo out of his office; ….

Matsumoto laughs as he passes her blowing papers everywhere…

* * *

_**Hitsugaya and Karin **_

Karin is home, she had arrived two hours ago, and started to cook dinner for her husband, she was pleased that she found her new home clean, and even her clothes had been moved into the 10th Division Taicho's home;

she knows he has been trying to find her so he is probably frustrated and she is going to have to talk to him, about her working with Eiko Shihoin so she methodically picks out a seductive outfit to greet him with;

she pulls out the green short number, she grins as she showers and changes, she then selects the shoes, looking at herself in the mirror; she smirks with approval.

She then walks into the kitchen and checks on dinner, it is perfect; she looks at the clock, thinking, 'I need to send a message, for him to come home if not I will be here waiting all night… ALONE'

She writes a note, then calls her guard; telling him to deliver the note and then become discreet. The guard nods then vanishes, minutes later she is bending over the stove when he arrives.

As he walks in the house he takes off his slash and hangs Hyourinmaru in his stand, he turns into the kitchen only to see his wife bent over looking in the stove wearing a short green form fitting dress and 3 inches stiletto pumps; his eyes glow as he stands there getting a eye full of his wife's ASSets …. His need as taken him over ….. He is not going to make it to dinner …

She is slowly pulling the roast out of the oven, thankful that she learned how to cook while living with Tammi, Cheri, Hisa and Yuri, as she turns towards him, she wears a seductive smile, she thinks 'I have him, now to lock it in',

she smiles as she puts the roast down on the counter saying, 'you are here' she extends her slender arm and with her hand she waves him to her saying, 'come and taste it' as he walks towards her she takes the apron off revealing the deep cut V in the front of the dress exposing her beautiful cleavage.

Seeing this he stops dead in his tracks, looking at her, she is beautiful and the sexiness thing he has laid his eyes on…. 'Toushirou are you alright?' she says as he looks at her thinking, 'Screw Dinner'.

He step up and pulls her in his arms and starts to kiss her, he pick her up and takes her into the bedroom; Karin thinking to herself, 'Mission Accomplished.. I will talk to him in the morning; after he is calm'...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Kuchiki Manor ~ Reader's Pov**_

The next morning

Tamiski sits among the cherry blossoms with Rukia, they are talking about the plans for Rukia's wedding; Rukia points to where the alter, tables and chairs will be placed for the ceremony.

Tamiski smiles as her little sister shows excitement in her eyes and voice.

Rukia suddenly becomes quiet, and looks to her; her eyes start to water; she hugs her close as she starts to cry saying, 'Ne Sana, I was so afraid, I would not see you again'

Tamiski holds her tightly in to her arms softly saying, 'I know I was afraid too, but together we will get pass this'

She now smiles down at her saying, 'I have a lot to live for'

Rukia looks up at her with a grin whispering, 'Yes I know' …

Tamiski pulls back a little and looks at her sister's knowing grin, she then rolls her eyes and gently puts her index finger on Rukia's lips, telling her to keep it a secret; giggling Rukia then looking at her in a teasing way quietly saying, 'I told you so'

Tamiski looks at her little sister, remembering what she said, before she and Byakie left for vacation,

**Flashback:** _**'**__**Rukia quickly turns to Cheri saying, 'Go on vacation while you can, My Ni Sama will protect my Ne Sana… **__**Now totally laughing Rukia looks at her Ne Sana saying 'maybe **__**I WILL**__** get a Nephew or a Niece out of the deal' **_**end flashback**…

Tamiski says "yes you did" and starts to tickle her, now both women are on the ground laughing ….

The sounds of the two women laughing, has caused Byakuya to walk out to the gardens, his heart stops, as he stands looking at them, the scene it is like it was years ago when Hisana was alive, she and Miski would be laughing in the gardens and he would walk out asking 'what is so funny' and they would sit and laugh harder, causing him to roll his eyes at the two women and walk back into the manor and continue to talk to his friends… Akihiko and Akihiro….

Tamiski seeing him standing there looking at them, walks over to him and kisses him on the cheek, causing him to snap out of the momentary flashback, she asks him if he is okay. Forgetting Rukia is there, he grins at her and pulls her into his arms and starts to kiss her passionately…

Rukia looks at the two and giggles as she leaves the gardens giving them some privacy…

* * *

_**A husband and Wife ~ Reader's Pov**_

He hesitates as he pulls from his wife, he now looks at her with interest, as she stands in his arms, she has a glow about her, and she is radiant. His staring is making her blush, she looks at him saying, 'Byakie what is it, is something wrong?'

He looks in to her eyes, saying, 'You're so beautiful' she continues to smiles as she blushes, saying, 'thank you… you are beautiful too'

She then takes him by the hand and leads him to the bench under the cherry blossom trees, saying, 'Please sit with me, we need to talk' he looks at her and nods he knew, it had to happen….

As she looks at him, her eyes start to water, all of the emotion of the last two days, have caught up with her, as she says, 'I am so sorry Byakie, I should not have gone without my guard.'

He takes her hand in his, as she says, 'I hope you will be able to forgive me; for being so stubborn' he takes his hand and puts it on her shoulder and pulls her closer to him kissing her on the forehead saying, 'let's not think about it' …

He takes a deep breath then starts to address a subject which has haunted him since the attack, 'Miski, I need to speak to you about something…' he is interrupted by a one of the Kuchiki nobles, 'Byakuya Sama, you have visitors in your study' still looking at her he says, 'I am with my wife, send them away'..

The noble steps to him and whispers in his ear, Byakuya's body language stiffens slightly as his eyes now reflect anger, seeing this Miski, touches his face and smiles saying, 'Byakie go and deal with what ever it is that has happened' ..Still smiling she kisses him, then stands saying, 'I am starving so I am off to the kitchen, and we will talk later'…

She turns and nods to the noble and walks away toward the house and the kitchen, as Byakuya watches her walk into the house he picks up on the reiatsu of the four Shihoin ninja who are following her every move., thinking to himself, 'so it is true Eiko Sama assigned them to her; she will be safe until we figure this out'

His thoughts are interrupted 'Byakuya Sama, they are waiting' He looks at the noble again his anger shows as he says, 'let's get this over with'

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Foolish acts revealed ~ Reader's Pov**_

As Byakuya walks into his study; he is greeted by four other Kuchiki nobles, two Kasumioji nobles and Kasumioji Akihiko.

Akihiko seeing his old friend smiles saying, 'good morning Byakuya Sama, I hope my arrival has not interrupted anything' Byakuya looks to the man and asks, 'Akihiko it has been years since I have seen you why are you here'

Akihiko sitting in a chair grinning, 'Byakuya Sama as always straight to the point'... Still grinning he looks around the room saying, "Please you are making us a bit nervous" he waves his hand to the head chair saying, 'sit'

Byakuya looks wary at him, as he sits, Akihiko still grinning as he pulls out a tube, and opens it; he pulls an old document out; seeing the document Byakuya's reiatsu sky rockets….

Meanwhile at that same time,

Tamiski is in the kitchen eating, as she feels her husband's reiatsu suddenly raise, she also feels a unexpected thump from her abdomen, 'Ouch, what the hell' she says, as she stands rubbing her abdomen, she notices she is suddenly larger; then she would normally be for a woman in the earlier stages of pregnancy…

she now stands with a look of confusion on her face, a servant comes to her saying, 'Kuchiki Sama, you have visitors' she turns to see her mother, Hisa, Cheri, Yuri and Karin are standing behind her…

Her mother is laughing at her daughter's confused face, saying 'my grandson is started growing'…

She is still in shock as she looks to her mother saying, 'what, do you mean grandson…Mother, what is going on!!!'

Meanwhile, in the study…

Akihiko, still grinning, but his eyes are challenging as he watches Byakuya's reaction to seeing him open the document, saying, 'I have come for what is mine'

Byakuya, trying to control his temper looks at the man saying 'what do you mean, what is yours'.

Akihiko protectively fingering the document says, 'I have come for my wife… have you forgotten our agreement'

Byakuya looks to the man, and then to document…

_**Flashback, Years ago….**_

_**Byakuya is preparing for his marriage to Hisana, he stands in his study with, Hisana, the Kuchiki nobles, Kasumioji nobles, and Kasumioji Akihiko …. **_

_**Byakuya, with an unusual coldness states as he signs the document 'so it is agreed, since I can not annul the marriage to the exile Tamiski, when at such time she is found, I will relinquish all clams to her as my wife; therefore allowing the marriage of Akihiko and Tamiski to proceed' **_

_**Hisana stands next to him, her eyes are large with disbelief as she watches him without any emotion sign the document, turn his back and then as he and Hisana walk out of the study he overhears Akihiko quickly picking up the document stating ,'she should have been mine all along' ….. **_

_**Later that night Hisana told him the true reason why she left him; and that Tamiski had always loved him and would never marry Akihiko…but it was too late, the document was signed; as he lays with his new wife he just hoped one day she will forgive him…**_

_**End of flashback**_.

Present day…

Byakuya looking at the paper, says, 'I will not give you my wife'…

The Kuchiki nobles look at him in shock saying, 'Byakuya Sama, you agreed to relinquish her… you must'

As Akihiko looks on, several of the Kuchiki nobles say, 'Byakuya Sama, we understand how you feel about Tamiski Sama, but now that she has taken the Ritual, it makes since that she marry someone else.'

* * *

_**The Shihoin Ritual of Blood Shed ~ the Real Issue **_

The Shihoin Clan is a powerful clan, unlike other clans it does not matter if their heirs are boys or Girls, the true Heir, regardless of gender must take their place by to completing the Ritual of Blood Shed, it is the ritual to indentify the true heir of the Clan, and it is a battle to the death.

Up until now it was determined when Yoruichi Shihoin the eldest child of HS and Eiko, completed the Ritual before taking over the position as 2nd Division Taicho and Onmitsukido Captain; the child that Eiko carried in her womb, Tamiski would not take the ritual; this child would marry into another Noble family.

Tamiski because she fell in love with Byakuya, was chosen by her Sister Yoruichi, the heir in line to take the throne of the Shihoin Clan to Wed into the Kuchiki Clan.

Even after Yoruichi's defection, there has never been any question, when the time came that she was still to inherit the throne and she would still provide an heir and Tamiski as heir second to her sister, with her marriage to Byakuya would not take the Shihoin throne and would provide the Kuchiki Clan with an heir.

But, because the couple had been apart so long the Kuchiki Clan fearing they would never be provided with a suitable heir had been working hard for years to find her and arrange the marriage between Tamiski and Akihiro; therefore freeing Byakuya to marry another noble woman.

But when Byakuya brought her home and she stood before her Clan and told them she would not leave her husband she and Byakuya had successfully reconciled. The Kuchiki nobles knowing Byakuya's feelings for his wife; seeing this as an opportunity reconsidered their strategy and planned to let nature take its course and allow their leader to produce his heir with his wife.

The Shihoin Clan suddenly started to fear that they would not be provided a suitable heir from Yoruichi then tried to pressure Tamiski in annulling her marriage; so if she could take the ritual, and find a suitable husband to provide the Shihoin Clan with an heir.

Taking it one step further the nobles of the Shihoin Clan then started arguing with the Kuchiki Clan nobles, threatening a Feud if they did not either they allow Tamiski's first born to take the place as true heir of the Shihoin Clan and be raised away from the Kuchiki Clan as a Shihoin or Annul the marriage; therefore they would make her take the ritual, force her to marry someone else and produce a heir for the Shihoin Clan.

It is then Seiji brother to HS started negotiations with the both Clans to work out the heir issues and leave the loving couple in peace.

This would not be a problem if she did not take the Ritual, BUT she has taken the Ritual….

The next issue if it were found that she carried a child she would automatically take the throne as leader, and the child would be automatically be the Shihoin Heir.

This conflicted with the Kuchiki Clan; because her husband was the clan leader his heir would lead his Clan, no one can service two masters.

Three to four weeks ago negotiations broke down, and the Clans have started arguing again….

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Reader's Pov**_

Tamiski, her mother Eiko and the foundation are now walking back into the Kuchiki gardens, Byakuya and the others observe them from the opened shoji door; their conversation specifics can not be heard, just their laughter; they all seem happy.

Akihiko now seeing her says in a lustful way, 'she more beautiful then ever'…

He now looks at Byakuya and says, 'I ask you now to stand by the agreement we have made, relinquish her to me '

Byakuya looks at the man, saying, 'I will not give you my wife'

Akihiko, looks at him saying, 'Byakuya Sama, you finally realize now that you have given her away; that you truly loved her all along '

It is those words that cause Byakuya to look at his long time friend, with accusing eyes, the only thing that he says, 'Leave me …. Get out all of you'

Akihiko, takes the document and put it back into the tube, stands and starts to walk to the door of the study, he stops and again looks out at Tamiski, keeping his eyes on her he then says, 'If I must take her by force, I will …'

Byakuya is now left alone in his study, looking out at his wife trying to come to grips with something he, himself has done….

* * *

A/N:

Thank you to my reviewers…. I really hope you guys like it

_LeRukia_

Ringtones:

_**None this time**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**This is the Sequel to Hello again … entitled Nothing can come between us…**_

_**The story is based in Byakuya and Tamiski's relationship; there are HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, and other parings **_

_**Please enjoy and tell me whether it is worthy of continuing… **_

**_Increasing Rating to M due to language_**

_**I now give you Chapter 3**_

_**Of **_

_**Nothing can come between us…**_

* * *

_**Reader's Pov**_

Human world... Urahara's training room

A beautiful woman paces, her temper has yet to be calmed, she looks over at three people, sitting on the ground huddled up in fear… her eyes are fiery with anger; the only thing keeping her from killing him is the fact she loves him; and he knows it …he looks at her, in all of the hundreds of years; they had been together he has seen her loose it before… not like this, but he himself was beside himself when learn what had happened, he just could not tell her, because he knew her reaction…. She is going to kill them all…

**Yoruichi**: [looking at him]'How could you not tell me'

**Urahara:** [looking down]'I did not know how to …I could not'

**Yoruichi: [**looking at Yuzu]'she is with child too'

**Yuzu:** [tears still rolling down her face] 'Yoruichi Sama, I gave her my word I would not say anything until she spoke with her husband… I have not heard anything from the others since it happened'

**Jinta:** [Yuzu starts to cry again, he pulls her to him looking at Yoruichi in a Challenging way] 'enough… she was following orders from her Sensei, leave her be'

**Yoruichi:** [looking at the two; rolling her eyes] 'leave us'

Jinta helps his wife up and they quickly leave the training room…

As she leaves Yuzu send a text…

_**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Kuchiki Manor**_

Tamiski, Eiko, Karin, Hisa, Cheri and Yuri are in the gardens talking about Tamiski's condition; when four blackberrys sound …..One ringtone

_**Ringtone:**_

_**['**__***Friends…How many of us have them?...Friends…Ones we can depend on…Friends….How many of us have them?...Friends…Before we go any further, lets be…Friends***__**]**_

Hearing the very familiar ringtone, Byakuya looks up with interest, and now listens to what is being said in the gardens….

They read the text and look over at Eiko, Tamiski walks over saying, 'I lost my phone, let me see.'

Yuri and the other's eyes are large and try not to give her the phone, Tamiski is getting upset as they avoid giving her the phone.

Hisa hands Eiko her phone and she reads the text, she chuckles, then says, 'ENOUGH… let her read it!!!'

Tamiski, then takes Yuri's blackberry from her … she stands there and reads it …

_**Text: To all**_

_**Who the hell told Black Cat? **_

_**About what happen!!!!!**_

_**She almost killed me**_

_**She is still irritate and**_

_**By the way **_

_**I need another guard**_

_**She did kill him!!!! **_

_**A little warning next time**_

_**Preciosista**_

She look up at them... her body trembles badly as she stands trying to contain her anger, Yuri starts to go to her, only to hear Eiko say, 'STOP Mora don't go near her'…

They watch her; to include Byakuya who has now walked out into the gardens ….

As she screams, 'Who has done this to me!!" her body is charged with her Reiatsu; her power is beyond comprehension…

Eiko walks to her and as she does she charges her body to the same level as her daughters and takes her in her arms saying, ' We will find out, and I promise They will be dealt with , but until then you must come home, in this condition, your emotional state is fragile therefore you are very dangerous' …

With the exception of Yuri, They are all stunned as they watch the two….

She powers down her reiatsu was she pulls from her mother saying, 'This is my home, with my husband'

Eiko, who has also powered down, looks down at her abdomen and says 'He has shown himself, you can not stay here without there being blood shed you know that'

Tamiski looking at her, pleading as she saying, 'Mother please do something they can't do this'

Byakuya is walking towards them he is very concerned, she looks into his eyes then she looks around, he sees the fear in her, he knows what she is about to do … crying uncontrollability she vanishes…

Byakuya screams 'what the HELL' he too vanishes….

Eiko Screams 'RENEGADE'

She turns to the others in a commanding voice, 'GO find her and bring her home!!!'

They all vanish in pursuit.

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Shihoin Manor **_

Meanwhile …

HS and Seiji are having brunch; they are talking about the events leading up to now, when a servant walks in …. 'Shihoin Sama you have a visitor'

HS looks to his servant, saying, 'who is it'

the servant looks at his master saying, 'It is Kasumioji Akihiko'

HS looks to Seniji saying, 'That Poot Butt, what the hell does he want!!!"

Seiji looks at him saying 'The hell if I know'…

Seiji rolling his eyes, as he looks at his brother saying, 'I don't trust that snake, hear him out, he may know something'

HS looks at his brother saying, 'OK, but watch him closely'

HS looks at his servant and nod saying,'show him in'

HS looks to his brother, as they hear Akihiko walk into the dining area, HS motions Akihiko to have a seat…

HS turns to the man, saying 'Kasumioji Kun what is that you want, I am busy'…

Akihiko says, 'Shihoin Sama, I have heard rumor that Tamiski Sama, has returned to Soul Society' …

HS, arching an eye, as he looks at the young man, saying, 'Yes, she has returned to Soul Society'

Akihiko says,' I would like to see her'

HS looks at the young with annoyance as he says, 'she is not here, as you know she is married to Kuchiki Byakuya' …

With a shocked look on his face, Akihiko says, 'Shihoin Sama, how can that be, once she were to return she is to be married to me'

Seiji looking confused says, 'What do you mean'…

Akihiko remaining calm, pulls out the tube and the document handing it to HS saying ' I have a signed document from Byakuya Sama relinquishing her of their marriage so I can have her in marriage' … looking confused he says, 'why would he keep her, if he no longer considers her his wife?"

HS reading the document raising his voice saying, 'What kind of under handed negotiations have been going on behind my back?'

He hands the document to Seiji, who also looks in horror at the Young man saying, 'we must speak with Byakuya Sama about this'

Akihiko says, 'I understand, but I have it in writing I am to marry her'... Looking around saying, 'I am of a noble house, and I have waited for her'

HS without emotion looks at the young man saying, 'you have it in writing but I must first talk to my daughter to see if she would accept you as her husband; then I will deal with her present husband to understand the meaning behind this' … looking at the young he now says, 'leave me to think about what has been presented' …

Akihiko stands and walks out saying,' I will leave but I will return in the evening to calm what is rightfully mine' …

As they watch him walk out Seiji says, 'That is one cocky power hungry bastard'

HS watching says, 'Yes, but he may prove helpful with the situation' Seiji looks at his brother saying,'you can not be serious… she loves her husband'

HS looks at his brother saying, 'yes, but now that I have seen that document we need to know if he truly loves her'

HS summons several of his messengers, he says to one 'go tell Byakuya Sama, he is come and bring my daughter immediately'…

He then stands and concentrates on her … he focuses on her jewelry, he finds her he turns to another messenger saying, 'My wife is with Hitsugaya Sama, at the 10th Division, tell her, her presence along with the other foundation members is needed here immediately' with that the messenger vanishes…

To the other messengers he sends them to find the other women of the foundation and bring them to the manor.

Seiji looking at his brother sends a text…..

Some where a ringtone is heard:

Ringtone:

_**Instrumental: "All my friends know the low rider……The low rider is a little higher ... Instrumental …Low rider drives a little slower…..Low rider is a real goer… Instrumental"**_

_**The man behind the curtain, pulls out his phone, and reads his text**_

_**Text to the man behind the Curtain**_

_**HS and I believe Kasumioji Akihiko**_

_**Is involved, he is calming Renegade as his wife**_

_**He is a power hungry snake and can be dangerous**_

_**We will need proof so there is not a blood Feud**_

_**Cherry Blossoms will need to maintain his cool**_

_**S **_

The man behind the curtain contemplates about what he has just read and then says, 'That little shit, probably did plan this, it smells of him' … on that note the man behind the curtain sends out his own text…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Karin Hitsugaya **_

Karin and Eiko are talking at Karin's home, Karin is upset, and asks, 'Shihoin Sama why are we not looking for my Sensei?'

Eiko looks at her as she says, 'We are waiting for a visitor'

There is a soft knock on the door

And as Karin answers the door Eiko smiles saying, 'You are not in the condition to search for her'

Karin's eyes are large as she opens the door to Unohana Taicho saying, 'What do you mean' …

Karin looks to Unohana Taicho's smiling face and says, 'please come in and have a sit'

As she enters looking at Eiko, she says, 'Eiko Sama you have asked for me?"

Eiko smiles saying, 'Yes, in a moment, I am going to need for you help to explain something to Hitsugaya Sama"

Karin looks at the two women saying, 'I don't understand, I need to go and look for my Sensei, not stand here talking'

Eiko smiling says, 'as I said you are not in any condition to look for Tamiski'

Hearing this Unohana looks at her; then passes her hand across her abdomen and starts to grin at Eiko saying, 'as usual you are correct'

Karin now looks at both women stunned…

Eiko looks at her saying, 'please my powers are reiatsu based, I can sense different types of reiatsu, when I walked in 4th division, I sensed you and my daughter where both are with child'…

Karin stands there in shock, at what is said to her , yes she is with child, and only the foundation members knew, Eiko now walks to her and raises her hand to her abdomen grinning, she says, 'humm a boy' … now smirking she looks to Unohana as she says, 'what is with all the boys,'

Eiko now looks to Karin as she says, 'sit, we need to talk'

Karin is still in shock, as she sits... her shock is not that the Shihoin leader's wife wants to talk to her, but she is having a son….

She looks at her Sensei's mother and Unohana Taicho; her eyes are now soft and attentive;

Eiko says, 'Yes I can see it in your eyes the love of that child you carry, now that you know he really exists' ...

Karin now touches her abdomen, as she nods her head… Eiko says, 'you and Renegade will have to leave Soul Society in order to save your children'

Karin quickly looks up saying, 'why'

Eiko now looks to Unohana and asks that she now explain…

Unohana smiling says, 'all women with child of spiritually strong partners must, be separated from their mate, by going to the human world, until they are ready to give birth"

looking at her she says, 'I was told by a messenger that today when Kuchiki Taicho's reiatsu raised too high, his son reacted and grew quickly, and given that Hitsugaya Taicho is as emotional about you as Kuchiki Taicho is about his wife that makes for an unhealthy scenario for both mother and child… so in order for a healthy birth, we will send you both back to the Human World, until your last month, then you can return and give birth.'

Karin, looks at them both, her eyes reflect tears as she says, 'but I have not told him yet'

Unohana stands and walks to her saying, 'Tell him today, because by morning you will be back in the human world along with Kuchiki Sama'

As she turns she sees Hitsugaya standing there looking so confused and afraid something had happen to his wife, he raises his reiatsu too high causing her to grab her abdomen in pain and scream, 'Shorty Stop'

Unohana rushes to him softly saying 'quickly lower your reiatsu' as he does Karin breathes easier, Unohana goes on to explain what is going on;

Karin looks down at her abdomen smiling, then up at him… their son has made his presence known…. He is in shock as he stands there looking at his wife's sudden swollen abdomen.

It is at that moment the messenger appears, saying, 'Shihoin Sama has requested that Eiko Sama and Hitsugaya Sama return to the Manor immediately ...Something has come up'

Eiko and Karin start to stand, seeing Karin is still a little rocky from the sudden growth of their Son, Hitsugaya grabs his wife, and carefully pick her up, looking at her, he grins as he says, 'Is there something you wanted to tell me'

She looks into his eyes saying, 'we will talk about it later, but now I must go' …. Arching his eyebrow trying to control his temper, he says, 'I will carry you'.. he then with her in his arm shunpo with the others to Shihoin Manor…

It is at that time Unohana Taicho stands watching them leave her phone sounds…

_**Ringtone: **_

_**Day-o, Day-ay-ay-o…..Daylight come and me wan' go home……Day, me say day, me say day, me say day….Me say day, me say day-ay-ay-o…..Daylight come and me wan' go home**_

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Byakuya~ reader's Pov **_

Byakuya has looked everywhere for his wife, she has completely hidden her Reiatsu, so he must look for her, he has gone through the gate to the Fuji estate she can not be found, he now find himself standing in the area of the battle, he is alone and frustrated, as he sits on the rocks trying to think where she may have gone …

He closes his eyes and prays for a sign or something to help him find his wife and to understand why she left the way she did….

He opens his eyes, and looks into the rocks he see something hidden in the rocks...

He stands and walks over to it and picks it up … it is a package addressed to him, from his wife…

He is confused, he though the area was searched for clues when he left… with package in hand he sits back on the rocks and opens it … it is a letter….

_**My Dearest Byakie**_

_**Ever since you carried me from the Oasis long ago,**_

_**I have wished for this day... **_

_**The day that I feel in my heart that you truly love me **_

_**Through the love you have given me the loneliness and darkest is forever gone from my heart**_

_**I now see my life is forever entwined with yours & never again shall we be apart**_

_**It is only because of this love, we have been blessed with a child**_

_**I only hope he or she has my sense of humor**_

_**I will love you always**_

_**Your wife **_

_**Kuchiki Tamiski**_

He now stands there, looking at the letter, he opens the package and it is silk baby blanket, made of the same material as the Rukia's wedding dress and baby booties; he is speechless as the tears swell in his eyes, as he says over and over ,' a child' …'a child'..

He looks back at the letter, it is as he has been hit with a ton of bricks, he holds the letter and clothing close to his heart and with a grin he vanishes…

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**The Oasis**_

Byakuya with the letter and clothing in hand, suppresses his reiatsu as he approaches the Oasis, it is a bit over grown since the last time he was there… but he knows she is there, he carefully steps closer to the small water hole, he is afraid to call her, in case she decides to run again..

She is still too fast, he can not catch her...

As he walks up to the tree, he looks up at where he found her years ago in that damn cat transformation looking down at him; he remembers it like yesterday;

He knew she was there; he teased her by calling her arrogant, and saying there wasn't much to chose from as brides went in the noble families;

No one knew he had already informed his grandfather two days before, he had chosen her for his bride; and when she fell from the tree, he as beside himself to see her get hurt like that…

he held her close to his heart, has he took her to Yoruichi who scolded them both … since that day until she left, he had stayed close to her, making sure she did not hurt herself again.. Protecting her …

He suddenly hears something from in front of the tree, he quietly walks around to the front of the tree and he see her laying on the grass, her hair is spread out around her as she lays on her side, protectively caressing her abdomen with her hands, as if trying to comfort her child, she is sniffing from crying as she sleeps, he quietly sits beside her grinning at her, as he starts to softly caress her back, he can feel her start to relax, from his touch….

She takes his hand and places it on her abdomen as she softly says, 'Please calm your son, he has been kicking me senseless' as he touches her abdomen, he feels the tiny foot kick his hand, he smiles… as he says, 'when were you going to tell me'

She turns towards him as she says, 'this morning, but everything happen so fast' she starts to tell him all that had occurred;

Then she cries again, as she says, 'I will have to go… I can not stay with you … they will not allow me …' he fights hard to maintain his temper, since he now knows the affects it will have on his son and his wife...

he says, 'There are many things happening that are trying to keep us apart, to include some thing I have foolishly done in the pass' …

She looks up at him saying, 'what do you mean… what you have done'

He now looks at her and then tells her everything, and as he speaks the tears quietly roll down his face… he finishes saying, 'I will not give you up; I love you … I have always loved you'

she looks into his eyes saying, 'I love you too, I have always loved you'

now trying to hold back the tears she asks,'Byakie who would have done this?'

Byakuya pulls her closer to him as he says,'I know who, but, in order not to have a blood feud I will need proof'

she looks to him, her eyes are serious as she says, 'What shall we do'

He is grinning as he looks at her, and whispers in her ear, as he speaks she smirks as her eyes glow …

She looks at him now saying, 'will that be enough time' he looks saying,'with her help … Yes'…

She looks into his eyes saying, 'as you wish'...

Her eyes glow hard with her reiatsu, as she then says, 'understand I will stand beside you and our son, even if I must wipe them all out to do it' …

He looks at her, he sees into her soul … he knows she speaks the truth ... she will kill them all, his eyes now glow as he says, 'Agreed'

She grins as she pulls him to her and kisses him deeply and passionately saying, 'I love you and we are no longer alone'

He kisses her back, saying 'I love you too, and yes I know'

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Ringtones:_**

_**Friends ~ whodini**_

**_Low Rider ~ WAR_**

_**Banana Boat Song (Day O) ~ Harry Belafonte**_

Thank you to my reviewers….

My life is really not that boring, I just feel the need to write this story ...

Please stay tuned, I will be bringing Ichigo and Rukia, back into the story... along with new ringtones

_**LeRukia**_


	5. Chapter 4 for Michael

**_A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does…….._**

**_This is the Sequel to Hello again … entitled Nothing can come between us…_**

**_The story is based in Byakuya and Tamiski's relationship; there are HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, and other parings _**

**_I would like to dedicate chapter 4 to Michael Jackson … a Musical Genius_**

**_Please enjoy and provide reviews or comments…_**

**_I now give you Chapter 4_**

**_Of _**

**_Nothing can come between us…_**

* * *

**_Urahara's Shoten ~ Reader's POV_**

She sits on a grass mat, on the old porch of the Shoten; she has not spoken a word since confronting him and the others; she was blindsided by the news, she knew he was scheming with the man behind the curtain and others in assisting Toushirou and Karin to reconcile, but Byakuya and Tamiski's reconciliation was not planned, when they pulled it off, even thought she never said anything he knew she approved.

She had been informed by royal messenger about what had been going on with the nobles of the houses and two weeks ago she had unbeknownst to anyone; except her uncle Seiji, had sent her approval of the reconciliation of Tamiski and Byakuya to her Clan nobles and ordered that they back off from the two or be faced certain death, upon her hearing anything of the contrary.

So when she was relaxing outside and the gate opened with a messenger, she never thought she would have heard the news that was reported to her.

**_Flashback (1):_**

"**_Yoruichi Sama, I bring news from Eiko Sama" Yoruichi quickly looks to the messenger saying, 'speak' the messenger moves to her a quietly tells her the news of her sister and of the baby she carries, and to wait to hear from her mother before returning' once the messenger finishes he vanishes back into the gate. _**

**_Yoruichi stands there in shock, her whole body trembles, and then like her sister she explodes into anger, the quick increase of the spiritual pressure of her reiatsu causes him to rush out to her, his face full of concern, until he sees her … he sees her eyes… the hurt … the pain … the anger as she looked at him… He knew his time had run out … The Black Cat now knew what had transpired….._**

**_End Flashback (1) _**

As she thinks about it, her reiatsu starts to raise again … her baby sister …. Her baby girl had been brutally attacked causing her to go through the ritual, She knows her clan did not do this; someone else did … someone who is trying to manipulate her Clan…She grinds her teeth trying to hold back the anger, that is once again building up in her, as she focuses on the real thing that was upset her…. Miski…… they hurt Miski and they hurt her while she was with child…

She sits fighting her emotions as she thinks of her sister…. Miski…Miski always sacrificed herself and her happiness for others, and now that she has found happiness, with Byakuya, the only person that could make her happy someone now threats to take it away…

She takes deep cleansing breaths as she tries to calm down …. She thinks back to when she realized Miski loved him ….

**_Flashback (2):_**

**_She is sitting in her offices at the 2nd Division with her guards talking everyone is teasing Soi Fon, because they all know she has a crush on Byakuya and he will be selecting his bride soon; it was at this time that Byakuya appears before her, carrying something in his arms asking to speak with her in private. _**

**_Never once thinking that Tamiski would ever be considered, She ignores his request to speak in private, choosing to joke him in a teasing manner about having to select a bride, it was then she notice his eyes become challenging as he looks at her saying, 'I have already chosen my bride' and he opens his arms slightly revealing to her Tamiski in her cat transformation asleep, as she looked closer she saw she was hurt. _**

**_Seeing this Yoruichi becomes furious as she clears her offices of everyone except Urahara who stands watching the interaction closely, she looks at Byakuya screaming 'WHAT the HELL HAPPENED' hearing her sister's voice Miski awakens her voice is full of pain as she softly says, 'Yori stop screaming !!!' _**

**_Yoruichi looks at her little sister Screaming, 'I AM NOT SCREAMING…NOW .WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN' _**

**_Miski, does something she has never done before … still in his arms she screams back at her sister, 'YORI STOP SCREAMING and Leave HIM Alone!!! '_**

**_Yoruichi looks at her sister in shock, Tamiski had never in her 16 years raised her voice, especially towards her, Yoruichi with concern eyes says 'carefully lay her down on the mat and get that blanket'. _**

**_He does what he is instructed to do, then she says 'cover her up', he covers her and as he begins to step back he see her transform back before his eyes, he watches as she appears before him, she is beautiful, as she pulls the blanket around her naked body. _**

**_Tamiski tries to stand only to start to fall and be caught by him, he now once again holds her in his arms. Byakuya carefully lays her back on the mat, as he pulls away, Tamiski grabs his arm and looks into his eyes, with a smile softly says, 'Thank you for bringing me home', it is then Urahara steps up and starts to heal her leg. _**

**_Byakuya looks at her saying, 'No problem,' He looks to Urahara as he says to her, 'you should be alright' Urahara looks at the young man and nods._**

**_Byakuya then excuses himself and starts to leave but not before looking back at her with a knowing grin on his face. _**

**_Yoruichi quietly watches the interaction between the two and grins … it was then she knew they cared for each other, several days later, Ginrei Kuchiki and the Kuchiki nobles requested a meeting to discuss the impending betrothal. _**

**_End of Flashback (2)_**

He walks out the shoten, he stands next to her as he looks down at her, his eyes are sad, as he says, 'I am sorry... I should have talked to you about it' … 'I love her too'... She looks into his eyes, her emotions have take over her and she does something that has never been seen in over two hundred years, she cries saying 'I should have been with her… I need to talk to her'.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Rukia and Ichigo ~ Reader's Pov_**

A ringtone is heard in the 5th Division Taicho's Office …..

'**_Ho...oh... My life will never be the same …Cause girl, you came and changed …The way I walk…The way I talk …I cannot explain the things I feel for you...But girl, you know it's true  
Stay with me, fulfill my dreams...And I'll be all you'll need …Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, it feels so right (Girl) …I've searched for the perfect love all my life (All my life)..Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, it feels like I (Like I) …Have finally found her perfect love is mine (See, I finally found, come on, girl) …You rocked my world, you know you did …And everything I'm gonna give (You rocked my world) …And there ain't nothing we could find …Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)'_**

He leans back in his chair as he looks at his phone and smiles, as he answers…'Hey... How are you'...

She answers her voice is shaky, 'Ichigo' he now sits up, and he is concerned as he says, 'What is it …Rukia... What's wrong...?'

he hears her tears … she whispers to him saying, 'It is my Ne Sana… she … she has… ran off' …

He replies, 'WHAT …. What the hell is going on'

she says, 'I was looking out the window, when I got a text from Yuzu' she tells him about the text and the meaning behind the text... and how Tamiski responded… then she says, 'my Ni Sama went to find her….. Ichigo I am afraid, something is going to happen…'

He is trying hard not to get upset, but it is hard… as he listens to her speak, he thinks back to when he found them in the portal, Rukia was in tears crying as she looked down at Tamiski, she was really shaken up, actually they all where shaken up, Hitsugaya talked to Karin briefly, just as he tried to talk to Rukia, but they would not speak about what happened and would not leave her side, even after the 4th Division transferred her to back to Soul Society …

They left her side only after Byakuya stood with her, then they met with Unohana Taicho in private, … When they returned to Tamiski's room, I saw and heard Yuri tell Rukia to go back to her division, and she nodded, I could tell she was still shaken up…..after that they where all stand offish, quiet, … the foundation,... especially his sister…Karin… then they vanished with Eiko Sama…

I looked into Rukia's eyes I saw fear and the desired to be with them …. The foundation… then she went to sit with Tamiski and Byakuya; until returning back at the Kuchiki Manor…He had not spoken to her until now…

Rukia, then breaks into his thought by saying, 'Ichigo, I need to see you ... tonight' …

He looks into the phone saying, 'Hai'

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Reader's ~ Pov _**

She sits on the side of the bed and stretches, he leans over to her and kisses her back, saying, 'Where are you going' she looks at him rolling her eyes, he looks at her saying, 'Don't look at me like that, you enjoy it as much as I do'.

As she stands pulling a silk robe around her nude toned body, there is a knock at her door, she walks to the door and cracks it open, making sure no one can see her visitor, she turns after receiving a message, she looks at him annoyed saying, 'I think you should go'.

His eyes are large as he says, 'What is it', still annoyed she looks at him, her eyes are now borderline dangerous as she says again, 'you should go'.

He stands, he is very attractive and his body is muscular and firm, he walks into her private bath saying, 'whatever it is, please do not let it upset you too much; I really hate it when you go way overboard with the BITCHY attitude.'

He walks out of the bath, he is now dressed, she looks at him as he walks up to her and kisses her softly on her cheek saying, 'until next time' he then opens a secret door and leaves.

She walks out onto her balcony overlooking her division, she see him as he walks on the outer perimeter of the wall, he does not look back at her, she thinks as she watches him walk away,

'He had been her lover for years, ever since Byakuya chose Hisana over her. She knows he loves her and has asked over and over for her to marry him, but she does not love him… she only loves Byakuya; which is a definitely a dead subject, especially now that Princess Tamiski carries his heir.'

She is still annoyed as she walks back into her quarters, and into the bath…

She must dress…

She has been summoned to the Great Hall for a Taicho's Meeting…

_

* * *

_

**_Reader's ~POV_**

Ringtones is heard in several areas…..

**_Day-o, Day-ay-ay-o…..Daylight come and me wan' go home……Day, me say day, me say day, me say day….Me say day, me say day-ay-ay-o…..Daylight come and me wan' go home_**

'**_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord………I've been waiting for this moment, all my life, oh lord……….Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord, oh lord'_**

" **_I have Always believed …God Won't give me more than I can handle…But sometimes when it's so hard… and I'm Falling apart, I wonder if I can take this hurt… I'm going through but I know no matter what I do... They won't all be sunny days... Life's gonna bring down some rain … but after it's over, I'll be that much stronger for the pain… so even when I'm sad I know every day I have is still beautiful .. Still beautiful"_**

**_Instrumental Drums: "Tear the roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off the mother, sucker ...Tear the roof off the sucker… Tear the roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off the mother, sucker ...Tear the roof off the sucker… Tear the roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off the mother, sucker ...Tear the roof off the sucker…"_**

**_Text to All_**

**_It has been brought to my attention that_**

**_Kasumioji Akihiko maybe involved_**

**_Watch him and report all activity…_**

**_Be careful... Be discreet… _**

**_He is smart, and I believe he had help _**

**_From the inside_**

**_Also since Eiko Sama is involved _**

**_It is Safe to Say _**

**_The Black Cat now_**

**_Lies in wait_**

**_For all of our sake_**

**_Let's not make her wait too long_**

**_The man behind the Curtain_**

Unohana looks at the text, and thinks about the Black Cat, they have been friends for years, she knows they must get to the bottom of this quick, before her friend looses it, she now thinks about Tamiski, 'she is strong and she will be fine' once again she thinks of her friend, then grins and sends a text…..

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Byakuya and Tamiski ~ Reader's POV_**

Byakuya sits with his wife along the shore of a small watering hole, at an oasis in the desert, he holds hers close, his hand is resting her abdomen, her face shows relief that he was calmed their son down…

He is looking down at her thinking 'she and my son are calm, her guards are now here; but something is still odd… I will wait until it reveals itself; I will not have them upset….'

She looks up to her husband, breaking his thoughts, quietly asking, 'Well do you have a name for our prince?'

He looks at her with a smirk saying, 'I would like to name him after my grandfather'…

she looks at him saying, 'Humm I liked your grandfather so yes' he pulls her closer to him as she lays her hand on his rubbing her abdomen saying … 'Ginrei it will be..' It is then they both feel their son gently move as if in agreement with his name …Byakuya smiles as he kisses her, this moment is the most precious he has ever experienced…He is happy… He is truly happy…

She then says, 'Byakie, I will have to leave and return to the human world tomorrow'

He looks at her… his eyes reflect hurt, she cuddles closer to him saying, 'I can not stay, you need the freedom to run your division, and I will not have you a target for someone'

He looks at her, as she says 'stop looking like that … anyway you know the rules, All women who carry a child with a strong mate must go the Human World'...

Saying nothing he continues to look at her, as she says, 'Please don't worry; she looks around as she says, 'Trust me, Ginrei and I will not be alone'

She smiles as she softly says, 'I have a family now to protect … I will not leave my guard'

Still saying nothing he continues to look at her, she is now nervous as she says, 'Byakie why are you looking at me, like that' he pulls her close and whispers in her ear, causing her eyes to glow seductively, she bites her lower lip saying, 'we should go home'..

She then kisses his ear whispering something, his eyes now glow in response; they both stand as they are about to leave, it is then they appear watching the couple from afar, at the same time a messenger appears before Tamiski, telling her and Byakuya that they are requested by HS to come to the Manor, she replies, 'Tell my father, I am tired and am going home to rest, we will, see him in the morning' , the messenger says, 'Yes Princess' and disappears…

As Byakuya picks his wife up into his arms, he takes note of the two additional individuals lurking afar, she looks into his eyes giving him a grin letting him know she too has picked up the others, he pulls her close and vanishes with her guards and the others quietly following …..

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Hitsugaya and Karin ~ Reader's POV_**

Hitsugaya, Karin and Eiko Sama, have arrived at the Shihoin Manor, they are greeted by Hisa, and Cheri …

Hisa looking at Karin starts to walk towards her giggling saying, 'Well …Well... what do have we here My Nephew has made his presence known',

Cheri turns and runs over to Karin also giggling saying, 'Man ...I lost another bet to Mora'

As she looks at Karin's swollen abdomen she smiles saying; 'It is well worth it' …

Hisa and Cheri now both look to Hitsugaya and Karin saying, 'So what is his name?'

Hitsugaya looks at the two women, he is completely overwhelmed and it shows on his face, seeing her husband's look

Karin kisses her husband's cheek, then she shaking her head, along with Hisa and Cheri bursts into laughter…

As Hyourinmaru laughingly says, 'You are so **EASY**'

… It is then HS walks into the room.

HS stands saying 'WHERE is she'… they all turn and look at him, it then the messenger appears and nervously says, 'Shihoin Sama, the princess says, she is tired and is going home to rest with her husband, they will come in the morning' …

HS is about to loose it, but is quickly calmed when Eiko grabs him gently by the arm and gives him a warning eye and says, 'send an extra four guards to her, tell them to stay discreet and watch closely, and report anything out of the ordinary… I will not have anything happen to her'… The messenger quickly bows and vanishes…

Eiko and HS then turns to Hitsugaya, Karin, Hisa, and Cheri, Eiko says, 'it is actually good she did not come, it gives us time to discuss the new security plans for when you return to the Human world tomorrow' …

she shows them into a private office, there the discuss the new security plans, given the situation now involves the safety of not only his wife, but his son as she talks she looks to Hitsugaya for his approval …

As she finishes she says, 'so do we all understand…' Karin looks to her husband, for his approval, he looks into her eyes, and nods with approval, noting he will be visiting his wife to check on her and his son, and she must call him, daily...

She looks into his eyes and smiles…. As they all stand to leave when a servant knocks on the door, HS says, 'enter' the servant enters and walks to HS and tells him, that The Princess has a visitor…

upon hearing this HS and Eiko's Reiatsu remained calmed, but their eyes quickly flashed with fury, Karin's eyes light up, because up until now Karin had only seen Renegade exhibit this talent.…she knows they are upset…very upset… it is then, to Hitsugaya's surprise that Eiko looks to Karin quietly saying, 'remember his face and his guards'…

Karin nods saying 'Hai Eiko Sama'

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_The Black Cat …._**

A Ringtone is heard….

**_Looking Out Across The Night-Time …The City Winks A Sleepless Eye …Hear Her Voice…. Shake My Window ….Sweet Seducing Sighs  
Get Me Out ….Into The Night-Time …Four Walls Won't Hold Me Tonight …If This Town …Is Just An Apple ….Then Let Me Take A Bite  
If They Say - Why, Why, Tell Em That Is Human Nature …Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way …If They Say - Why, Why, Tell Em That Is Human Nature …..Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way…_**

**_Text to Black Cat_**

**_Renegade and Travesuras_**

**_Are scheduled to return _**

**_To the Human World tomorrow_**

**_They both will stay_**

**_Until the last months of their pregnancy _**

**_Please make sure Mr. Wizard _**

**_Has made the appropriate arrangements_**

**_Yori…_**

**_Please use this time wisely_**

**_She will need you now more than ever…_**

**_Also I am told she will not have a phone until later tonight._**

**_So that is why you can not contact her_**

**_Be patient..._**

**_Remember she is strong_**

**_Like you … her Sister_**

**_RU_**

Upon reading the text, her eyes soften from the kind words from her friend, it does not take the blood thrust from her heart, but it makes the time waiting bearable…

She now waits for her mother signal her, she knows it will not be long now...

Feeling her Reiatsu finally relax a little, he walks out to porch and sits beside her, she hands him her phone, he reads it and looks to her saying, 'I have already made the arrangements…' he now puts his arm around her shoulders saying, 'they both are with child…Little Byakuya and Hitsugaya are going to be nervous … too include Ichigo and Isshin Kurosaki'.. Shaking his head he says... 'This should be fun.'

She now looks at him, thinking about what he said, she replies, 'Humm… I never really thought about it like that' now grinning in a mischievous way she looks at him saying, 'Humm your right it should make for some comic relief...'

Holding his phone he leans into her saying, 'I have something to show you'…

she looks at saying, 'what is it' …

He does not say a thing he just plays the video….

* * *

**_Taicho's meeting…_**

They have gathered at the great hall for the Taicho's meeting they are all there, including the vice captains the only exception is the 6th Division and 10th Division Taichos; because of the sensitively of the subject they were privately briefed early on in the day..

Sotaicho stands before the group with Yuri and her Father Seiji, to everyone's surprise with the exception of Soi Fon, Rukia, Shunsui, Ukitake and Unohana, they both wear the uniform of the Onmitsukido guards, but their destination is different, they both wear a cape with the royal emblem of the Shihoin representing themselves as nobles. She glances over to Ichigo, with a hidden grin, who seems stunned a little, until Momo whispers, 'she is the princess' first cousin, and therefore she is a noble'…Yuri then glances to Rukia who using her eyes nods in recognition…

Looking up, Sotaicho taps his cane calling the meeting to order, it is then he formally introduces the two, by saying, 'Some of you may know these two individuals, but I will introduce them to you, so you know exactly who it is you are dealing with… this is Shihoin Seiji, supreme commander of the Onmitsukido guards and his daughter Shihoin Yuri, his vice commander.'

Upon hearing her title Renji and Matsumoto, remain quiet but look at each other in shock…as Sotaicho continues speaking, 'They have come today to share some information' … he turns to Seiji and says, 'Seiji Sama if you would' …

Seiji now steps forward and begins to speak, 'as you are aware, yesterday while going through the gate, our princess Kuchiki Sama was brutally attacked' he looks and everyone nods, he continues, 'but what you do not know is, during the attack she was able to record the battle with her blackberry'

Everyone looks around in shock, as Yuri now steps forward saying, ' I have been able to recover the footage, and it has some clues as to who and why she was assaulted; we have been given permission to share with you these clues with the hopes of coming to a quick resolution of this crime..'

She now has a remote in her hand as a large screen is lowered, she looks around at the faces of the Taichos and vice captains saying, 'I am must warn you, what you are about to witness is the Blood shed Ritual, it is not seen outside of the Shihoin Clan, and it is very graphic in nature'

She looks at all of them with serious eyes as she says, ' it is our way so please respect it and refrain from any off color comments' …

She then pushes the button and the video begins….

* * *

**_Reader's ~ POV_**

Meanwhile somewhere in the night two new ringtones are heard:

"**_I'm Gonna Make A Change For Once In My Life …It's Gonna Feel Real Good …Gonna Make A Difference …Gonna Make It Right... As I, Turn Up The Collar On… My Favorite Winter Coat… This Wind Is Blowin' My Mind…I See The Kids In The Street With Not Enough To Eat… Who Am I, To Be Blind? Pretending Not To See Their Needs... A summer's Disregard ….A Broken Bottle Top and A One Man's Soul… They Follow Each Other On… The Wind Ya' Know ...'Cause They Got Nowhere To Go...That's Why I Want You To Know …I'm Starting With The Man In The Mirror …I'm Asking Him To Change His Ways …And No Message Could Have Been Any Clearer …If You Wanna Make The World A Better Place ..(If You Wanna Make The World A Better Place) …Take A Look At Yourself, And Then Make A Change… (Take A Look at Yourself, and Then Make A Change)... (Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na, Na Nah)"_**

'**_Nation To Nation… All The World Must Come Together Face The Problems…That We See Then Maybe Somehow We Can Work It Out… I Asked My Neighbor for A Favor…She Said Later… What Has Come Of All The People…Have We Lost Love Of What It's About…I Have To Find My Peace Cuz…No One Seems To Let Me Be…False Prophets Cry Of Doom…What Are The Possibilities…I Told My Brother There'll Be Problems, Times And Tears For Fears, We Must Live Each Day Like It's The Last…Go With It…Go With It…Jam…It Ain't Too Much Stuff…It Ain't Too Much…It Ain't Too Much For Me To…Jam…It Ain't…It Ain't Too Much Stuff…It Ain't…Don't You…It Ain't Too Much For Me To Jam"_**

With only one message…. Tomorrow morning… be ready…

_

* * *

_

A/N:

Ringtones:

**_You rock my world ~ Michael Jackson _**

**_Banana Boat Song (Day O) ~ Harry Belafonte_**

**_Into the Night ~ Phil Collins _**

**_Still Beautiful _**~ **_Jessica Simpson_**

**_Tear the roof off ~ Parliament_**

**_Human Nature ~ Michael Jackson _**

**_Man in the Mirror ~ Michael Jackson _**

**_Jam ~ Michael Jackson_**

**_LeRukia sits and looks out the window at the blue sky above and morns the passing of a musical Genius…_**

**_Michael …._**

**_He was different...He was special …He cared about others before it was considered cool to be a humanitarian_**

**_He brought to light the blight of the world through his music_**

**_He was different…He was special…He lived his life in a different way …most did not understand…therefore they mocked him… and hurt him_**

**_He was different … He was special … through it all he lived his life...his way... he loved you even when you did not want to be loved_**

**_He was different … He was special … He was taken away suddenly without pain or suffering… leaving the music _**

**_The music as a testament of his life _**

**_He was different … He was special … He was the King of Pop_**

**_There will never be another Michael_**

**_Rest in Peace, Michael Jackson ~ the King of Pop 6/25/2009_**

**_Before you ask_**

**_Yes… it is safe to say there will be more Michael Jackson Classics to come _**

**_Peace _**

**_LeRukia_**


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**This is the Sequel to Hello again … entitled Nothing can come between us…**_

_**The story is based in Byakuya and Tamiski's relationship; there are HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, and other parings **_

_**Please enjoy and provide reviews or comments…**_

_**I now give you Chapter 5**_

_**Of **_

_**Nothing can come between us…**_

* * *

_**Reader's POV**_

She then pushes the button and the video begins….

Tamiski running through the portal, is carrying some items, and making a video, 'to do list' for herself…she is speaking, 'Note to self contact maid service to have the loft spring cleaned, contact the medical supply vendor for the restock bandages, linen, and other items check list in office drawer... Have the estate in Fuji and Sedona cleaned and made ready for visitors…make sure Byakie approves..'

Suddenly she screams and falls to the ground…her black berry is thrown but it is recording… she is seen trying to talk to the men; she is saying she does not want to hurt them and they should go away; they continue to attack her; she knock three men out leaving only one… they hear the assassin tell her to defend herself or die and he is ordered to kill her husband'.. It is then everyone sees she has made her resolve to protect her husband at any cost…. They witness her taking the Blood Ritual … everyone is impressed by her technique, in how she killed the assassin, using her speed she hit him three times once in neck cleanly into his artery...another two times into the chest...removing the heart as it beats...

What came after that was even more amazing …. She stood in front of the assassin, on his face everyone saw he was still unaware of his fate; until she showed him his own heart as it beat in her hands…. As she starts to squeeze his heart in her hand, the blood from his wounds now start to spew at her covering her body and her face…her amber eyes start to turn reddish orange, as her body trembles, she sits on the ground and pulls her knees to her chest, and starts to rock back and forth …. Her face is emotionless; she is in a trance state….

As she sits, the other three have now awaken, and are looking at their friend's body and then to her …they surround her ….

She does not move towards them, she just ignores them and continues to rock … they start to attack her, once again her speed and technique as she counters their attacks are exceptional, … As their bodies fall to the ground, she sits their crushed hearts on the ground in front of her as she rocks, she is covered with even more blood….

Blood can be seen coming out of her wounds as she finally passes out….

Then a small man, dressed as a ninja can be seen standing over her; his face is not clear but his words can be clearly heard…as he says, 'my little princess, they had hidden you all of these years… they know you are very special'

He walks around her, his face is partially seen as he grins down at her saying, 'I know the secret surrounding you and it is time that truth be revealed and your mother ... she shall pay for her crimes along with everyone else'...

He then bends down and whispers in her ear, as he pulls back from her, everyone witnesses her response to his words by shaking badly and her eyes turn blood red, as she screams 'YORI'...

The man stands looking over her, he laughs then vanishes…

Rukia, her eyes are large as she asks, 'What is happening to her'

Yuri turning to Rukia softly says, 'Who ever this man is, it is apparent that he has knowledge of the ritual, because it here that he has spoken the sacred words which has awaken her dormant powers therefore completing the ritual..'

Rukia then asks, 'Why would she scream for Yoruichi Sama?'

Yuri looks to Rukia replying, 'Rukia Sama … I do not know, this is most unusual'

As they turn back to the film they hear, themselves scream, 'RENEGADE' when they found her, followed by the arrival of the 6th, 5th, and 10th Taichos….

Yuri then runs the film forward… as she says, 'There is...one more clue'...

she stops the film and allows it to play… then is two men standing there, the same man from the before, along with someone else; their faces can not be seen… they are talking,

**First man:** 'You have done well, she has passed the Ritual…'

**Second man:** 'Do think that will be enough'...

**First man:** 'If not we will attack her heart.'

**Second man:** 'Do you mean her husband'

**First man:** [laughing] 'With the Ritual, We have already destroyed her marriage'

**Second man:** [confused] 'So what do you mean her heart?'

**First man:** 'Her foundation… we will destroy it'

**Second man:** Hai

**First man:** Watch her closely and report to me everything she does… now go I will contact you later…

What that the two men vanish… and the video ends….

Everyone is looking at each other in confusion….

Yuri and Seiji take questions, and then dismiss everyone….

* * *

_**Yoruichi ~ Reader's Pov**_

She sits and replays the video, over and over, trying to catch a name, a tone in the voice, she asks herself... 'Who is this man?"

She stands and walks into the Shoten and sits next to him, he has been watching her closely monitoring her reactions.

It is now he speaks to her….

**Urahara:** [looking at her] 'what is it you want to do?'

**Yoruichi:** [eyes him] 'I need to speak with her'

**Urahara:** [looking at her] 'what are you going to tell her?'

**Yoruichi:** [eyeing him] 'I don't know'

**Urahara:**'Have you spoken to Eiko Sama?'

**Yoruichi:**[rolls her eyes] 'Yes, she texted stating tomorrow morning, when I spoke to her directly, after seeing the video she denies knowing anything'

**Urahara:** 'Do you believe her'

**Yoruichi:**'She has done a lot of things in the pass, but she would not put me or Miski in harm's way…. So this is truly a mystery'

**Urahara:** 'What about the connection to Akihiko'

**Yoruichi:**'Yes about that, he was very upset when I approved the betrothal of Byakuya and Tamiski years ago, I think he knows something'

**Urahara:** [eyes are hard] 'Shall we go and find out what he knows'

**Yoruichi:** 'He doesn't know she must return to the Human world' [Grinning]… 'When he finds out he will come here, when he does he will tell us what he knows… let's wait'

**Urahara:** [pulling her to him] 'are you alright'

**Yoruichi:**'Yes, the blood lust is still there, but I am fine… Have you spoken with Isshin?"

**Urahara:** [Laughing] 'about that… he is so excited he is going to be a grandfather and an uncle… the plans are in place'

**Yoruichi:** [looking at him] 'Yes, we are going …' {he reaches over and kisses her}

**Urahara:** [smiling] 'Yes I know....'

* * *

_**Hitsugaya and Karin ~Reader's Pov**_

Hitsugaya, Karin, Eiko, and HS walk out in to the main hall where Akihiko stands with his escort waiting to speak with Tamiski; He approaches Hitsugaya in order to greet him …

As Akihiko approached he looks to Karin with interest, noting she wears an uniform similar to Yuri and Seiji to include the Shihoin Crest, she is one of Tamiski's royal guards, the necklace she wears around her neck and the intense look on Hitsugaya's face tells him exactly who she is …

He nods saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, it is good to see you,' he looks to Karin saying, 'Is this beautiful creature, the one who everyone has been talking about,'

Hitsugaya looks at the man saying, 'I can not say what everyone has been saying, but Kasumioji Sama, this is my wife'

Akihiko grin's saying, 'Hello Hitsugaya Sama', Karin nods to the man saying, 'Hello';

Hitsugaya then says as he takes Karin's arm, 'Kasumioji Sama, it is late we will have to continue this another time'

Akihiko nods in as Hitsugaya and Karin leave the Shihoin Manor…

Once outside Karin, as Hitsugaya observes quietly, calls her guard, she gives him a small box, a note, and instructions to take the box to her Sensei, and prepare to leave in the morning… he looks to both Karin and Hitsugaya and says Hai…then vanishes…

Karin turns to Hitsugaya, taking his arm and starts to walk toward the 10th Division, she leans on his shoulder saying, 'Satoshi and I are hungry let's go and get something to eat then go home'.

He stops and looks at her strange saying, 'Satoshi?'

Moving close to him, she discreetly, pulls back her cape which hides her swollen belly, then takes his hand and puts it on her belly saying, 'Satoshi Hitsugaya' as she speaks Satoshi moves under his father's hand...

She looks into his eyes...noting his expression which is priceless, he looks at his wife, his eyes full of love, not caring at all who sees him, he pulls her to him and kisses her telling her he loves her…

They again start to walk, he looks down at her grinning asking, 'So what is it that you and Satoshi want to eat….'

She looks up at him with excitement in her voice saying, 'Soba Noodles …'

He looks at her and laughs as they continue to walk …

* * *

_**Shihoin Manor ~Reader's Pov**_

Eiko and HS approach Akihiko, HS looks saying 'Akihiko Sama, how can we help you? It is late… '

Akihiko turns looking at the two saying, 'Shihoin Sama, when we spoke earlier I did mention I would return for Tamiski Sama, is she here' ….

HS is slightly annoyed, but he does not show it, as he says, 'she is still with her husband, and until we straighten this whole issue out, I shall not upset her by pulling her away; especially when she is happy where she is'

Eiko steps up saying, 'Akihiko why do you come now, so many years after the engagement and marriage, why didn't you speak up before all of this'

Akihiko replies saying, 'He was my friend and I thought he loved her, but I was wrong he loved Hisana' … looking a little lost, he says, 'I loved her … I have always Loved her'

She says, 'I see, but what if she is happy with her husband, and your insisting that she leave her husband makes her unhappy ... Very unhappy do you love her enough to allow her to be happy with him''

Akihiko looks at Eiko saying, 'I deserve a chance to make her happy…why is it that everyone thinks he is the right person for her'

Eiko and HS look at each other then back to him as he says, 'He has brought nothing but hurt to her, and how can he love her if he turned his back so easily when she left'

He is upset as he stands there saying, 'No… I will have her with me'...

Eiko looking at him says, 'Akihiko Sama, please calm down, tomorrow morning please return and we will all speak then'

Akihiko looks at her, as she again says, 'Tomorrow, Tamiski and her foundation will be here, please come and talk to her then… even if she where here, she would not go with you… she is not a thing to be though of as a possession.'

Akihiko stands there thinking …

HS says, 'I will not mandate that she be married to anyone, it will be her decision who she will be with'

He now looks to Akihiko as he says,' remember that when you return in the morning…. Now it is late'

HS turns and takes Eiko by the arm saying, 'Good Night'….

Akihiko nods to his escort and walks out thinking, 'I have waited years tomorrow is nothing, they know Byakuya has relinquished his rights, so I will just have to win her from him'

He now enters into his Palanquin, only to be greeted by a small ninja figure… "Akihiko Sama, my master has a message'

Akihiko sits back into his seat and signals his servants to start their journey home as he listens to the small man deliver his message…

Meanwhile ….

Eiko sensing a familiar Reiatsu stands with her husband at a window and quietly watches the Palanquin leave the manor….

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Reader's ~ Pov**_

Tamiski and Byakuya have arrived home; they are greeted by Rukia and Ichigo who are sitting in the front room talking. As Miski walks into the room, Rukia runs to her, her eyes are red from crying saying, 'Ne Sana … are you alright' .

Miski looks at her smiling saying, 'We are fine, but we are hungry'...

Rukia looks up, Miski can now see that she was upset, as she says, 'I was so worried about you'...

Miski hugs her and kisses her on the forehead whispering,' I am fine, I am sorry I worried you again'

Miski now looks to Byakuya saying, 'we will go the kitchen to prepare something.'

Byakuya nods as Miski and Rukia arm in arm walk out of the room ….

As they walk away Byakuya asks Ichigo to sit … he waits until he knows they are gone, then says, 'have you been briefed'

Ichigo looking back at him with serious eyes saying, 'Sotaicho has told us that they are selecting a group to escort Tamiski Sama and the foundation during their time in the human world'...

Byakuya, nods as he listens... Ichigo then says, 'Rukia has requested the assignment'

Byakuya looks at him, saying, 'Of course, she is very close to her Ne Sana and the others; but that will be Tamiski's decision … she will have to convince her, and that will not be easy… she is very overprotective of Rukia'

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Tamiski and Rukia ~ Reader's Pov**_

Rukia and Tamiski are in the kitchen, they are preparing a platter of meats and vegetables…

Rukia asks the servants to leave the room so she and her Ne Sana can speak in private…..

**Rukia:**[slicing meats and laying them on the platter] 'Ne Sana, I have requested to my Tachico and SoTaicho for permission to accompany you to the human world'

**Miski:** [slicing cheeses] 'No… you will stay with your division'

**Rukia:** [slicing meats] 'Ne Sana why …Why can I not go'

**Miski:** [staying calm] 'you have wedding plans … your attention should be spent there'

Byakuya and Ichigo approach the kitchen; they overhear the conversation, and stand listening…

**Rukia:** [now slicing the bread] 'I have postponed the wedding'

Byakuya looks at Ichigo with a surprise look; Ichigo's eyes are sad as he returns his look with a nod confirming what she has said…

**Miski:** [looks up her eyes and tone show she is shocked] 'NO…. I will NOT allow it'

**Rukia:**[looking at Miski] 'Ne Sana… I will not be left behind'

**Miski:** 'I want you here'

**Rukia:** 'Ne Sana … I will not be left behind'

**Miski:** [grabs her and looks at her hard] 'they will Kill YOU…NO … I can not …I WILL not allow that to happen'

**Rukia:**[insulted] 'I am a Shinigami, vice captain of the 13th division, I can handle myself'

**Miski:** [looking at her shaking her head] 'NO … you shall stay here'

**Rukia:** [upset] 'What is it … why do you keep me here"

**Miski:** [her face serious] 'You know why'

**Rukia:** [upset] 'I am Not HER!!!! .. That is NOT FAIR!!!! ..Ne Sana!!!!'

Byakuya motions to interfere, only to be stopped by Ichigo saying, 'let them be'

**Miski:** [her face has not changed] 'I will not allow anything to happen to you ... I will not loose you too… So NO!!"

**Rukia:** [upset] 'WHAT about you … Do you think I can stand by and let something happen to you'

**Miski:** stands there stunned looking at her...

**Rukia:** [really upset] 'why do you think... YOU don't matter' …. [Crying] 'You matter to us … to me'

**Miski:** [Stunned] 'Please Conejos… stay here'

**Rukia:** [Screaming] 'You are MY Ne Sana, you are carrying MY Nephew… I will be there to protect you both…. I WILL NOT BE LEFT BEHIND!!!!"

Ichigo looks at Byakuya with a surprised look that he is to be a father, Byakuya also has surprised look because of Rukia's insistence that she not be left behind…They continue to listen…

**Miski:**[looks at her intently… then chuckles] 'Fine, you shall come... You shall follow my instruction to the letter; you will leave the 13th division behind when you come with us, you will dress as same of the Royal Onmitsukido guards, but your designation shall remain Kuchiki denoting the bond to the two houses, and you like Travesuras will remain by my side at all times

Byakuya grins as he listens to his wife...

**Miski:**'you will train with Travesuras and Mora… they both with teach you the way of the Royal Onmitsukido guards.'… 'While I will train you to achieve your bankai'

**Rukia:**[grinning] "Hai Sensei"

**Miski:** [serious] 'you WILL NOT postpone the wedding …. We will find someone to oversee the arrangements; in your absence..'

**Rukia:** [runs to her and hugs her] 'Thank you Ne Sana'

Hearing this Ichigo now smirks …thinking 'Rukia really does have her wrap around her finger'

**Miski: **[laughs a little, as she takes Rukia's hand and places it on her swollen belly, they both feel Ginrei moving]... 'your Nephew Ginrei agrees you shall come' …

Byakuya and Ichigo both walk into the room to see Rukia's face light up as she feels Ginrei moving...

It also then a servant escorts Karin's guard into the kitchen with a message…'Princess, I have a message from Hitsugaya Sama'...

Hearing Karin's Name Ichigo's eyes look on with concern…thinking, he is satisfied with his decision to accompany them…

The messenger hands her a small box and a note… as she starts to read the note she says, 'where is she?"

Messenger replies, 'She is with her husband returning to the 10th Division, she has instructed me to go and prepare for the journey and then return to her'

Miski looks at him and nods with that he leaves…

Miski stands reading the note...

_**Renegade**_

_**We leave tomorrow from the Shihoin Manor 0900**_

_**We are prepared and have a plan**_

_**Our new escort has been selected**_

_**And await your approval….**_

_**Your phone has been programmed and it too is ready...**_

_**We will talk in the morning **_

_**Please be careful**_

_**Travesuras**_

As Byakuya walks up she gives him the note, who shares it with Rukia and Ichigo….

She grins as she turns on her phone, only to hear a ringtone that she knew was coming ….

Ringtone:

"_**Machiavelli in this, Killuminati, all through your body...The blow's like a twelve gauge shotty, feel me and god said, 'He should send his one begotten son to lead the wild into the ways of the man follow me, eat me flesh, flesh and my flesh' Come with me hail Mary Run quick see, what do we have here Now do want wanna ride or die?... Come with me hail Mary Run quick see, what do we have here Now do want wanna ride or die?"**_ _**Come with me, Hail Mary, nigga run quick, see, what do we have here now? Do you wanna ride or die? La, la la la, la, la, la la… Come with me, Hail Mary, nigga run quick, see, what do we have here now? Do you wanna ride or die? La, la la la, la, la, la la"**_

She smiles as she says, 'Yori'

Hearing her name Byakuya just rolls his eyes … even though he is agitated hearing her name, one thing he knows is Yoruichi will protect them both …so he can only imagine what is coming next

* * *

A/N:

Ringtones:

_**Hail Mary ~ 2 Pac {I know I said more MJ and there will be, but 2 Pac (Hail Mary) is the only ringtone which can describe Yori at this point in the Story)**_

We should be picking thing up after this chapter…

Thanks for reviewing

_**Le Rukia **_


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**This is the Sequel to Hello again … entitled Nothing can come between us…**_

_**The story is based in Byakuya and Tamiski's relationship; there are HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, and other parings **_

_**Please enjoy and provide reviews or comments…**_

_**I now give you Chapter 6**_

_**Of **_

_**Nothing can come between us…**_

* * *

_**Reader's ~ POV**_

Ringtone:

"_**Machiavelli in this, Killuminati, all through your body...The blow's like a twelve gauge shotty, feel me and god said, 'He should send his one begotten son to lead the wild into the ways of the man follow me, eat me flesh, flesh and my flesh' Come with me hail Mary Run quick see, what do we have here Now do want wanna ride or die?... Come with me Hail Mary Run quick see, what do we have here now do want wanna ride or die?"**_ _**Come with me, Hail Mary, nigga run quick, see, what do we have here now? Do you wanna ride or die? La, la la la, la, la, la la… Come with me, Hail Mary, nigga run quick, see, what do we have here now? Do you wanna ride or die? La, la la la, la, la, la la"**_

She smiles as she says, 'Yori'

Hearing her name Byakuya just rolls his eyes … even though he is agitated hearing her name, one thing he knows is Yoruichi will protect them both …so he can only imagine what is coming next

_**Text: Renegade**_

_**There are so many things running through **_

_**My mind right now that I want to say to you**_

_**But the only thing that comes to mind it to tell you **_

_**I love you … I have always loved you**_

_**And together we will ensure that everything will turn out alright**_

_**I will see you in the morning **_

_**Do Not be LATE!!!**_

_**Yori**_

As she reads the text her eyes quickly flash to a blood red along with a mischievous grin, he sensing something he looks over to her, but only sees her beautiful amber eyes as she stands texting a reply….

1 ringtone is heard at two locations:

"_**There's a hero if you look inside your heart …You don't have to be afraid of what you are… There's an answer if you reach into your soul … and the sorrow that you know will melt away…..And then a hero comes along …with the strength to carry on …and you cast your fears aside …and you know you can survive...yeah yeah …So, when you feel like hope is gone …look inside you and be strong …and you'll finally see the truth …that a hero lies in you"**_

Two women grab their phones and read a text they never though they would ever have to receive, they look over at the men laying beside them saying, 'she knows the truth'

_**Text to Black Cat and Pantherra**_

_**We need to talk**_

_**the three of us alone**_

_**You know where **_

_**Dawn**_

_**Be there**_

_**Kitten**_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Byakuya's ~ Pov**_

He looks at her as she lays there in his arms, he knows what is going to happen next is going to hurt her, even though he told her what he had done and why; it will not remove the pain of hearing it from Akihiko and reading the document.

She and the others will be gone for five months, he knows after tomorrow it will be hard for him to go near her; without others watching them closely.

She will not tell them of Ginrei, for if she did that would make things worst.

Tomorrow he must publicity relinquish her… he turns the ring on his left hand, as he looks at the necklace; he had made for her which lays beautifully around her neck , the cherry blossoms delicately etched into the diamonds, the symbol for healing is beautifully etched into the center diamond, on her belly the same design which will remain activated until Ginrei is born. Hence the reason he had it put there so he would know when his heir would be conceived.

He pulls her closer to him that is when he feels a tear fall on his forearm.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Tamiski's ~ Pov**_

He holds her … she knows what tomorrow will bring, as much as she tells herself, 'he loves her it will not hurt… it will not hurt'

She knows it will Hurt …. IT will hurt BAD… her heart will break again … she will be without him again … she will feel the shame again, for what she did long ago...

This time when she leaves she will have Ginrei to worry about... as she touches her belly; a tear falls on his arm which holds her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Reader's ~ Pov**_

He turns her to face him, her tear filled eyes show confusion and fear, he pulls her to him; she looks into his eyes and sees the love he has for her; without a spoken word he makes love to her with a passion, in which he gives his all to her, as he loves her he whispers all the words she craved to hear from his lips during the years of separation..

Her heart calms itself.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Hitsugaya and Karin ~ Reader's Pov**_

Hitsugaya and Karin lay quietly, with tears forming in her eyes she looks into his eyes, he looks at her saying, 'What is it, are you alright, is something wrong'

she says, 'I just ... I just got home and now I must go." She looks at him as the tears roll down her face as she says, 'it is not Fair!!!"

He pulls her to him and kisses her saying, 'I know, but it will only be a short time, and I will come when I can' taking her chin in his hand his kisses her again saying, 'Please Karin don't cry… I hate it when you cry'

She looks at him, gently biting her bottom lip attempting to stop crying, only to be kicked by Satoshi , 'Ouch' she takes Hitsugaya's hand and rubs her belly, he grins as he feels his son's tiny foot press against his hand.

He bends his head down and gently kisses her belly where his son's foot presses, whispering 'Satoshi be a good boy and don't cause your mother too much pain'…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Yuri's ~ Pov**_

Yuri stands on her parents porch looking out at the Shihoin Manor gardens, she is irritated, her mother has drove her crazy with concern about her returning with Miski to the real world, her father has sat back and allowed it; therefore giving him the freedom, from her mother's constant worry to communicate with the man behind the curtain and the other's trying to solve the mystery surrounding Tamiski and the blood ritual.

She has sat back and quietly observed the interactions of everyone surrounding the crime, still no hard evidence has surfaced, just strong speculation.

several hours ago she had been informed by Renegade that Conejos would be joining them when they returned, she chuckles thinking, 'there is no surprise there, Conejos has Renegade wrapped around her finger' she smirks as she thinks, 'Sort of like Renegade has me wrapped around hers'…she walks to a chair and sits quietly thinking.. 'At least we will all be together, tomorrow we will pick up Yuzu and shortly afterwards will leave for the Estate'

A messenger approaches, saying, 'Yuri Sama, the finial list of the new escort' he hands her the list; she glances over it and nods for him to leave. She reads it over and over again and is satisfied with the selection...

She now thinks about tomorrow, and tears form in her eyes, her baby cousin, the pain … her pain will return it took years to get her pain under control, and now in matter 24 hours it will have returned.

As she sits there her anger slowly raises so does the red blood color in her eyes…. suddenly there is a soft hand on her shoulder saying calm yourself, save it for when they reveal themselves.

Taking a deep breathe she clears her head and her eyes, she reaches over and pulls out her blackberry…

A ringtone is heard in the night:

'_**I'm a world wide woman, WWW ….You can log on anywhere, your girl can take you there. ….World Wide Woman, WWW …..You know I'm the type of girl, I'm a ….World wide woman, WWW ….You can log on anywhere, your girl can take you there…..World Wide Woman, WWW …..You know I'm the type of girl.'**_

He had been patiently waiting for it …

_**Sado**_

_**We will return to the Shoten **_

_**By mid morning tomorrow**_

_**Please be there, I need you**_

_**Yuri**_

He smiles as he reads the message and then types his reply...

Then her blackberry sounds...

'_**For you are not alone. For I am here with you…Though we're far apart You're always in my heart. For you are not alone…Whisper three words and I'll come runnin' And girl you know that I'll be there. I'll be there. You are not alone…For I am here with you…Though you're far away I am here to stay…For you are not alone…For I am here with you. Though we're far apart You're always in my heart…For you are not alone…For I am here with you…Though you're far away I am here to stay…For you are not alone For I am here with you. Though we're far apart You're always in my heart'**_

As she reads his reply a smile appears on her face along with a tear which rolls slowly down her cheek …

_**Yuri **_

_**I am already here waiting **_

_**Sado**_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Reader's ~ Pov**_

The next morning…

He awakens, and reaches for her, she is not there… he lays his head deeper into his pillow and concentrates on her necklace … his eyes are large now he can not locate her… her reiatsu is hidden, he is fighting to remain calm for he knows if he raises his reiatsu they would be harmed.

Breathing deeply he gets up, swinging his legs to the floor, he sits on the bed; he looks over to where she should be laying and finds a note….

_**Byakie**_

_**Please do not be alarmed, I had to go alone this morning**_

_**I did not tell you because you would not have allowed it **_

_**Trust me it is better this way for both of us**_

_**Please come as planned **_

_**And remember I love you **_

_**I have always Loved You**_

_**Miski **_

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**0900 Shihoin Manor reader's ~ Pov**_

There is a lot of activity at the Manor, Everyone is in the great hall, and the Shihoin nobles quietly sit in the balcony watching everyone below.

The foundation members (Hisa, Cheri, Rukia, and Karin) are all gathered and are standing off watching everyone and everything, they are waiting for Renegade and Yuri;

Byakuya is there with three Kuchiki nobles, Ichigo stands talking with Renji, and Matsumoto, while Hitsugaya stands protectively next to Karin who still hides her swollen belly from all.

Akihiko has just arrived with four Kasumioji nobles and three guards; with his arrival the tension between to two clans has just intensified.

Byakuya knowing he must control his temper in order not to harm Ginrei and Miski keeps his distance from everyone.

The Servant opens the great doors and the Shihoin precession begins…

The Royal Onmitsukido guards walking in and take position standing along side the path to the clan leaders' seat... followed by Seiji and Soi Fon walking side by side, they each have their faces covered in the traditional Ninja Assassin's code, they walk in looking straight walking up the ten stairs joining the nobles.

HS, Eiko and to everyone's surprise Yoruichi walks out behind her parents; Yoruichi and Eiko both wear their faces covered in the traditional Ninja Assassin's code; Byakuya and Akihiko along with their nobles look on with shock, because this indicates that Eiko not HS, truly holds the power of the Shihoin Clan…

Byakuya watches as they walk up the stairs, thinking, 'this information will make things a little more interesting'…

Akihiko looks on thinking, 'so it is true Eiko is the true leader of the Shihoin Clan, she too can be eliminated if need be'

HS and Eiko now sit, Yoruichi stands next to her mother the tension is very high as they stand looking over the people who stand below…

HS then says in disturbing voice, 'Send her in'.

She steps into the room, her foot steps are light as if she is floating, Yuri is at her side; their faces are also covered in the traditional Ninja Assassin's code, as she walks the foundation falls into step with her; Rukia and Karin side by side followed by Hisa and Cheri.

She wears his clan's designation, which signifies she is his wife, on her cape which softly flaps, discreetly covering her swollen belly as she walks by him, she does not look his way … her beautiful amber eyes look straight as she approaches her parents and the others.

Akihiko watches her as she walks by; his eyes are full of lust as he looks to Byakuya smirking…

She stops in front of her father kneeling softly saying, 'You have sent for me, father'

HS looks down at her saying, 'Tamiski Sama take your place at my side' as she raises and steps up the stairs her foundation strategically align the stairs on both sides with Yuri now standing next to her father Seiji.

Once she is standing next to him, he looks over to Yoruichi, then back to Tamiski, finally his eyes rest on Eiko who still remains silent staring down at the people standing below, HS then as if taking a silent signal says in a demanding voice, ' Byakuya Sama and Akihiko Sama approach!!!'

AS both men stand before him, HS looks to Akihiko saying, 'State your case'

Byakuya knows the reaction that is coming, he wants so badly to turn and run to her but he can not, he stands and ponders in his own silent Hell.

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Akihiko gets his chance to speak ~ Reader's POV**_

Akihiko stepped forward and looks around and then starts to tell his story and of the agreement made between him and Byakuya, the agreement needed in order for Byakuya to wed another woman… for Byakuya to wed Hisana.

He pulls the document from the tube, and as he approaches Tamiski, Karin steps out in front of him, takes the document from him and hands it to Tamiski

As the document touches her hands, her eyes momentary betray her feelings, and Byakuya sees this; they flash a sincere sadness and hurt.

She could not look at him, she knew it would hurt, but never like this...never this much…

He feels her pain, he now looks to Akihiko who also saw the pain and hurt in her eyes, and now stands smirking at him, he can not react, he will not harm his son or Miski; he remains cool …

She says nothing as Akihiko now stands before Byakuya saying, 'Once again Byakuya Sama, will you stand by our agreement, and relinquish your rights as her husband'

As this is going on Renji, Matsumoto, Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Karin, Rukia, Hisa, Soi Fon, Cheri and the Shihoin Nobles stand in shock at what is being played out in front of them…

Byakuya steps forward, looks up to her softly saying, 'Tamiski Sama come to me' for the first time she now looks to him, as she walks to him, her eyes shine brightly as she softly says, 'Yes husband' …

Without a word he takes off the Kuchiki designation on her cape, and gives it to one of the Kuchiki nobles standing next to him, he then turns and says, 'I relinquish her as my wife' ..

As he now walks out he can hear everyone saying, 'NO'… 'He can't' ...people are grasping in shock and disbelief at what has just happen… Rukia stands trembling in shock at what she just witnessed…

The Kuchiki nobles turn and walk silently out behind him… She is left standing there without any designation at all, her eyes looking straight without emotion...

Ginrei sensing his mother and father's feeling of hurt becomes afraid therefore he starts to kick his mother…

As Byakuya walks out of the Manor, he suddenly feels Ginrei's fear; he knows they both are in pain, he stays calm…

As He stands there he toys with the ring that still sits on his left hand, only thing on his mind now is the find out who is behind this and to make sure that fool Akihiko does not come anywhere near his wife and son…

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Tamiski Shihoin Reader's ~Pov**_

HS in demanding voice says, 'Tamiski Sama take your place by my side' … she breathes deeply, then turns and steps back up the stairs to stand next to her father… it is at that time that Yoruichi steps up and secure her cape with the designation of Shihoin…

Akihiko now steps up the stairs toward Tamiski in an attempt to take her hand, as he approaches he is met with Rukia and Karin's Zanptukuos pointed at his neck.

Ichigo's eyes become large as he, Matsumoto and Renji step in front of Akihiko's guards who also reacted, knowing what his raise in Reiatsu will do to Karin and Satoshi, Hitsugaya looks on and remains calm as he watches his wife closely...

Akihiko screams, 'What is the meaning of this… she is mine… I have it in writing that I can marry her now that he has relinquished her'

HS replies, 'Hitsugaya Sama, Kuchiki Sama and everyone please stand down'...

They look over to Tamiski who nods, then they all pull back into their positions on the stairs…while Ichigo, Renji and Matsumoto carefully step back...

HS then looks to Akihiko saying, 'Akihiko Sama, I told you Tamiski shall decide if and who she will marry… she is no man's possession'

He grins as he says, 'Byakuya Sama relinquished her as his wife, he has no right to mandate that she marry; let alone who she will marry'

It is then that Eiko breaks her silence, her voice is very soft, but firm as she says, 'Akihiko that decision is ours and we have decided to give it to Tamiski, she alone will decide what it is she would like to do with her life'

Everyone now looks to Tamiski… her eyes … her eyes no longer shine with happiness as they once did when she looked upon her husband just moments ago…

She softly speaks as she walks down the stairs, looking at him she says, 'Akihiko Sama, marriage for me at this time to anyone is incomprehensible'

He looks at her strangely saying, 'I love you Miski… I have waited years for you to return'

She cuts her eyes at him, hard as her voice softly saying, 'please call me Tamiski Sama and I will need time to fully understand and heal from all that has just happened'

He now approaches her, he warily looks to Karin and Rukia as he does, they watch him as he approaches, but do not interfere, he walks up to her and takes her hand and kisses it saying, 'of course I will give you the time you need, I would just ask that you permit me to court you and allow us to get to know each other'

she looks at him and nods, and as she does Yoruichi steps forwards saying,' it is time'

Tamiski looks to her and the others and nods in agreement.

Akihiko seeing this asks, 'what is happening … it is time for what?'

Tamiski looks at him saying, ' I must return to the human world, my stay here was not to be for long, and given all that just happen, I need to reflect in a place of comfort.'

It is then that Soi Fon begins to steps down the stairs toward her signaling Ichigo, Renji and Matsumoto to approach,

Still shaken after what she witnessed Soi Fon steps before Tamiski and kneels saying, 'Princess your new escort'

She looks at Soi Fon kneeling before her, she reaches down and takes her by the shoulders and starts to pull her to her feet softly saying, 'you have never knelt before me; I would much prefer that you not start now'…

Soi Fon looks into her eyes and says, 'yes princess' ...

It is then she introduces her to her new escort saying, 'given the circumstances surrounding the incident the other day we have requested and been given three Shinigami representatives from the Gotei 13 to be your escort while you are in the Human world…. Renji Abarai vice captain of the 6th division, Matsumoto Rangiku vice Captain from the 10th division, and Kurosaki Taicho from the 5th division'

Tamiski walks in front of them, then turns to her parents and Soi Fon and nods with approval.

As she begins to walk back toward her father, Akihiko says, 'Wait',

She stops and turns towards him as she does, she looks down to see a small man step forward and kneels before him

Akihiko says, 'I see Byakuya Sama has relinquished you, but it is apparent given his vice captain now stands to protect you and the Kuchiki princess remains by your side, that he has not let go of you.'

He grins as he says, 'Because MY feelings for you are true, I have someone I wish to accompany you and keep you safe'

He now points to the man kneeling before him saying, 'This is Fumio, he is the best guard I have, his skills are exceptional and he will keep you safe from harm'

She looks at Akihiko saying, 'thank you Akihiko Sama'... she then looks to the small man saying, 'Fumio Kun, stand… you and the others will take your direction from Kurosaki Taicho'

She then turns to her parents and Yoruichi and bows and then quietly with Rukia, Karin, Hisa, and Cheri in close lock step behind her, she starts to walk down the stairs.

Once downstairs without looking back she says, 'Mora'

Yuri steps up saying, 'we will leave from the Shihoin Manor gate immediately, once in the human world we inform you to what is next' once she finished speaking she shunpo next to Tamiski.

Tamiski looks over to Akihiko saying, 'I will consider all that has been said here today'

Then her voice is a soft but firm tone as she says, 'Kuraosaki Taicho, please take your team to the Gate, I need a moment to reflect alone with my foundation'… with that not only do they vanish, but all hints of their Reiatsu is well …

It was clear hearing the tone in her voice that her sadness had just turned to anger…

Yoruichi and Eiko Sama taking note of the familiar reiatsu of the new member of Tamiski's escort, Fumio, while everyone watched Tamiski …they too have disappeared, leaving no trace of where they had gone.

Seiji walks up to his brother HS and whispers into his ear, 'With the hormones she is experiencing from the child, we will need to watch her closely before she kills someone'

HS looks up at him and nods with agreement.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**6**__**Th **__**Division Byakuya's ~ Pov**_

He sits signing forms; he has been quietly tracking her emotions since leaving her at the Manor.

When three Kuchiki nobles walk in …

He does not look up, he quietly continues to sign his forms; they stand there looking at him until the eldest says, 'Byakuya Sama is there something you wanted to tell us?'

Byakuya looks up at the three men, saying nothing as he turns back to signing his forms;

The noble once again looks at him saying. 'Byakuya Sama, it seems Tamiski Sama has signed for construction to be done on the Manor' still not reacting Byakuya continues to sign the forms in front of him…

The noble looks on saying, 'Byakuya Sama, I am told it is a Nursery' Byakuya now looks up sharply at the group; still maintaining his cool, he returns to signing his forms.

Now the three nobles look at each other, then once again the eldest nobles says, 'Byakuya Sama… does this mean… Tamiski Sama carrys your Heir'

Byakuya now looks up with a smirk on his face as he continues to sign his forms…

The eldest looks to him, with excitement in his voice saying, 'Byakuya Sama you must … you must go and bring her Back.'

Now Byakuya looks at the men with an annoyed look in his eyes, still saying nothing, he then turns back to signing his forms.

The Three nobles now speak amongst themselves, and then the eldest again turns to Byakuya saying ,'Byakuya Sama, we know we pushed to have you relinquish her, but you had to in order to maintain your honor, but now you must win her back'

Byakuya finally put his pen down as he looks at the three men standing in front of him; a ringtone is heard coming from his phone…

"_**It's hard for me to stop my heart…love never knows….when the time is right….I don't want to hurt…anybody but…can't help loving you…I never felt like this before…I know this is passion…worth waiting for….let love take… take its course…that's the only thing…for us to do…We got time, oh baby,…there's no rush…gonna be a better…day for us…hang on…and I will wait for you….our love will always stay as good as new"**_

His eyes rise as he starts to read the text…

_**Byakuya Sama**_

_**We have arrived in the Human World**_

_**There is one change ~a new Escort as been added by Akihiko, **_

_**A man named Fumio;**_

_**I cannot pin point it but there is something strangely familiar about this man**_

_**As discussed I have put Kurosaki Tachico in charge of the Escort**_

_**What can I say … I know we discussed it**_

_**But it does not make it any better**_

_**I wish I can tell you everything is fine**_

_**But it is not!!!!!**_

_**Akihiko … of all people**_

_**You truly hated me to sign me away into marriage to a man **_

_**You knew I never Trusted and/or Liked….**_

_**How could do this to me**_

_**Shihoin Tamiski **_

Reading the text he rolls his eyes, and then concentrates on her … He knew after it really hit her she would react in this manner… She always loathed Akihiko; she would never go around him, she called him…'a creepy PERV' and the way he looked at her yesterday and today she was right; the man was lusting for her……

She hides her Reiatsu; he then concentrates on Ginrei…. As he concentrates on Ginrei he can feels his son accept his spirit and starts to calm down, once Ginrei is calm he finds her, she sits with Urahara at the Shoten, and he feels her hurt and anger…

Her Anger is great…very Great…

He now takes a deep breathe, picks up his pen and continues to sign his forms, the Nobles again say , 'Byakuya Sama you must go to her'

he looks over to the men saying, ' Tomorrow, She is presently is not in any mood to see, let alone speak to me'

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Reader's ~ Pov_**

Several Ringtones:

_**Instrumental: "All my friends know the low rider……The low rider is a little higher ... Instrumental …Low rider drives a little slower…..Low rider is a real goer… Instrumental"**_

'_**I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord………Ive been waiting for this moment, all my life, oh lord……….Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord, oh lord'**_

_**Instrumental Drums: "Tear the roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off the mother, sucker ...Tear the roof off the sucker… Tear the roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off the mother, sucker ...Tear the roof off the sucker… Tear the roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off the mother, sucker ...Tear the roof off the sucker…"**_

They pull out their phones and grins…

_**Text to all**_

_**We have a lead**_

_**We need to meet tonight **_

_**After the kitten has gone to bed**_

_**The meeting place midnight**_

_**Black Cat & Pantherra**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Ringtones:**_

_**Hail Mary ~ 2 Pac **_

_**Hero ~ Mariah Carey**_

_**World Wide Woman ~ Beyonce**_

_**You are not alone ~ Michael Jackson**_

_**Tide and Time ~ Basia**_

_**Low Rider ~ War**_

_**Into the Night ~ Phil Collins**_

_**Tear the roof off ~ Parliament**_

I know I said it would be picking thing up this chapter… it is I just had to set the stage… I promise next chapter….

Thanks for reviewing

_**Le Rukia **_


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**This is the Sequel to Hello again … entitled Nothing can come between us…**_

_**The story is based in Byakuya and Tamiski's relationship; there are HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, and other parings **_

_**Please enjoy and provide reviews or comments…**_

_**I now give you Chapter 7 (caution: Swear words are used)**_

_**Of **_

_**Nothing can come between us…**_

* * *

_**Reader's POV**_

_**Two Hours ago ~ Urahara's Training Room**_

The gate appears in the training room… They stood there waiting; they where all excited, but each for a different reason…

He stood there waiting for her to return, he knew she was upset from all that went on with her cousin, he just wanted to hold her … to let her know he was there for her… as the gate starts to open his heart beats faster.. His eyes are intense... Waiting to see her … waiting to hold her….

She waited for them to return; she just found out what had happened she felt she should have been there with them… with Renegade; given both of her sisters are with child… this time she will not be left behind… She made all the arrangements for them to include some surprises… This time she will stay by their side… No matter what… as the gate starts to open her eyes become large there is a knowing smirk on her face…

He stood happily tapping his foot, his smile was larger then normal, he had waited years for this moment, and finally a grandchild… He knew about what was going on and arrangements had been made to keep them both safe; but for this moment he would put all that aside and enjoy his daughter's return home… she carried his grandson… His grandson… he stops and thinks of his wife and wished she could be there with them, a tear started to roll down his cheek… as the gate starts to open he takes a deep breathe and wipes his face, and once again reveals the large Goofy Grin, he is known for…

He stood at the gate, a time that should have been celebrated had turned into a time of concern and fear, He was angry about all that happened; she means the world to him, he raised her like she was his own child, he taught her everything she knew about healing and life… now once again she was hurt, and he did not like it at all!!! He stands there his hat is pulled down only showing his eyes, he has a grin on his face which hides his angry, he has spoken her mother and they both agreed she would stay with him; because he is her Sensei, they would have time to talk … he will have time to understand what the hell was going on … to make sure that both she and her son were alright … it was agreed by all parties that he and only he would say when she left KaraKura Town… As the gate opens he starts to relax a little… but only a little… he will not fully relax until they are alone and can talk…

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **_

_**Welcome Home Reader's ~ POV**_

As the gate fully opens it is Ichigo and Renji who first step cautiously out; they look around and confirm it is safe; they then signal … it is Karin and Rukia followed by Matsumoto and Fumio, then Tamiski and Yuri then lastly it is Hisa and Cheri, as Cheri steps out the gate quickly closes…

They stand there looking to Tamiski, as she then says, 'please go as we have discussed, I will go to the hotel and rest.'

Isshin walks up to Karin, grabbing her lightly and careful picking her up saying, 'My lovely daughter is married and now I am going to be a Grandfather… you and Toushirou have made me the happiness man in the Human world and in all of Soul Society'.

Ichigo hearing this looks to Karin in shock screaming, 'WHAT!!!'

He walks over to her and looks closely at her… inspecting her, he then sees it … her swollen belly hidden under her cape saying, 'How did that happen so quickly' ..

Isshin looks at his son, his eyes are shocked as he says, 'my son the 5th Division Captain,' now walking over to Ichigo saying , 'What do you mean how did that happen' standing eye to eye he says, 'you will be getting married soon, and you mean to tell me you don't know how babies are made!!!'

Ichigo stands there completely speechless with an expression that can only be described as 'Sweatdrop'

Isshin walks over to Rukia bowing with apology saying, 'Rukia Sama, we will send him to a sex education class before you are married, everything will be fine ...Please don't worry'…

Rukia now standing with Tamiski shakes her head, as Renji and Matsumoto choke down their laughter… Hisa, Cheri and Yuri who is arm in arm with Sado bursts into laughter… while Yuzu and Karin stand together snickering at their older brother as he casts an evil glare towards everyone…

It is then that Matsumoto walks over to Karin and picks her up and carefully swings her around saying, 'I am so proud my Taicho is going to be a father... Can the baby call my auntie…Please ...oh please?'

Karin looks down at her blue puppy dog eyes firmly saying, 'Only if you put me down'

Matsumoto put her down saying, 'of course' she now stands just as happy as Isshin as she pulls her phone out sending a text to Hisagi telling him to put the news in the Soul Society paper along with a text to Hitsugaya letting him know they have safely arrived…

As she texts Hitsugaya, she stands proud knowing he has entrusted to her the most precious things in his life, and she will die before allowing anything to happen to them…

As Renji now walks up to Karin to extend his congratulations, Urahara now stands behind Tamiski, putting his hand on her shoulder he quietly asks, 'how are you doing' she rests her hand on his saying, 'Sensei I am tired and wish to rest, so I need to get moving.'

He looks down at her saying, 'You will be staying here, until it is time for you to leave… you will be under my personal protection'

She looking up into his eyes, she sees the seriousness of his words and does not argue, she slightly bows quietly saying, 'Yes Sensei'

He then tilts and pulls his hat down, as he swaggers in front of her saying 'that way Rukia, Karin, and Ichigo can spent time with Isshin, Yuzu and Jinta,' he looks over to Yuri, who is standing arm in arm with Sado quietly talking saying, 'Yuri can spend time with Sado, and you and I can talk'

As he turns around he sees Fumio saying, 'Well Hello, and you are?'

Ichigo walks over and introduces everyone to Fumio.

Urahara now tells everyone to go and relax; saying,'Tamiski Sama will remain here under my protection'… Karin and Yuzu look up saying, 'I will not leave her'

Tamiski steps up quietly saying, ' Go spend time with your family, I will send word when it is time for us to move on' she looks over to Ichigo and Isshin then back to Karin and Yuzu saying, 'I owe them that much for the sacrifice that they have made in allowing you to spend time with me'

She looks over to Yuri saying, 'you too' Yuri looking in her eyes, she just nods, because she knows Tamiski will not take no for an answer and she will be safe with Urahara…

Urahara stands with his arm protectively resting on her shoulders saying, 'Renji, Hisa, Cheri, Fumio and Matsumoto will stay here with us' … it is then that Rukia steps up to Tamiski saying, 'Can we speak in private'

Urahara looks at the two women saying, 'Of course'

The two women walk away to be alone as the others watch closely…

_**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Rukia and Tamiski ~ Reader's ~Pov**_

They had not had a chance to speak since it happen. Rukia had maintained a strained face... she told herself over and over 'No tears…No Tears' she was determined not to be left behind, now more than ever…

She swallowed hard as she watched her Ni Sama turn his back on not only her Ne Sana and her nephew….

_**Rukia: **_'Ne Sana, are you alright?'…

_**Tamiski: **_[hearing the name Ne Sana, breathing deeply fighting back the tears] 'Conejos… Please you know you can no longer call me that…'

_**Rukia: **_[Biting her lip also fighting tears] 'You are my Ne Sana… I will talk to him, it is not over…'

_**Tamiski: **_[looking at her] 'Conejos …. It is done'

_**Rukia: **_[Trembling]'No it is not done… We are Family… I will not allow anyone to break up my family'

_**Tamiski: **_[Taking her in her arms]'Conejos … you are and will always be apart of my family'

_**Rukia: **_[Trembling] 'Ne Sana'

_**Tamiski: **_[Fighting her tears] 'It will be alright, I will always be your Ne Sana but you must not call me that'… [Looking into her eyes] 'Remember our secret'

_**Rukia: **_[Pulling from her] 'I will not leave you'

_**Tamiski: **_[looking at her not wanting to argue] 'Go and spend time with Kurosaki and his family, [Rukia looks at her as if to argue, Tamiski puts her finger on her lips] 'return back here later after you have spent time … OK'

_**Rukia: **_[looking at her with warily eyes] 'Fine, but do not venture out alone'

_**Tamiski: **_[Grabbing her arm walking back to the others] 'I am going to rest!!!'

* * *

_**A Sensei and his Student ~ Reader's Pov**_

Everyone has gone off to Isshin's home for food and relaxation; leaving Urahara and Tamiski to talk in private… She has changed into a blue Yukata; she is barefoot sitting on the porch of the Shoten as he walks out carrying two tea cups…

He looks over to her, he is truly taken back at how much she looks like her mother, when she was pregnant carrying her… he shakes it off as he walks over to her handing her a cup; while sitting beside her…

_**Urahara:**_[looking at her] 'It has been awhile since we had a chance to do this'

_**Tamiski:**_[Laughing]'It has been years'… [Looking at him] 'So what is it you want to know'

_**Urahara:**_[looking at her] 'You have changed, you have never jumped straight to the point'

_**Tamiski:**_[looking at him softy speaking] 'It is just lately, I have been getting more and more frustrated… so I have adapted my husban…' [She stops in mid sentence, and turns her face; he can see she is fighting the tears back] I have taken the approach similar to Byakuya Sama's of getting to the point, and instead of tiring myself out by dancing around it when it is inevitable that it is where we will end up'

_**Urahara**_: [looking at her closely] 'There is a lot going on with you, your body's hormones are going crazy adapting to the baby… [He looks at her; he can see the baby kicking] 'By the way have you named your Son?'

_**Tamiski:**_[taking his hand putting it on her belly] 'Ginrei this is our Sensei' [he kicks Urahara's hand in response] 'I am sorry, he has been upset since we left home'

_**Urahara:**_[Smiling] 'Ginrei, huh... I always like that old man... he had a good heart, [as he speaks he can feel Ginrei suddenly calm down, he also feels why, he feels Byakuya's spirit…he now grins as he looks up at her] 'Miski, what is going on'

_**Tamiski:**_[getting Angry] 'those two ASSHOLEs… how could they just, sign me away like [her hands waving in the air]… like I was some sort of baseball card to be used then traded'

_**Urahara:**_[smirking… just listening]

_**Tamiski:**_[Angry] 'Sensei, you know what happened in the pass with Akihiko' … [she shivers just thinking about him] 'If he comes near me again I will kill him… then I will hunt Byakie down and cut off both his arms only to sew them back on backwards'

_**Urahara:**_[laughing] …

_**Tamiski:**_[Very Angry] 'Sensei what is so FUNNY'… [Breathing hard, tears start to fall]

_**Urahara:**_[giving her a tissue] 'Miski sweet heart your hormones are affecting your emotions'…. [She looks up at him] 'That is normal for a woman in your condition'

_**Tamiski:**_[crying] 'Sensei, this is suppose to the happiness time of my life, I should be planning Rukia's wedding and designing my nursery… [Her eyes become large with tears as she screams] BUT NO!!! Not for Miski… those two ASSHOLES had to go and MESS it up … I am now an unmarried woman, I have a madman running around trying to claim me as his wife, with someone who knows our Clan's secrets helping him… I have taken the ritual; therefore once the clan finds out I am with child, they will made me leader of my clan, by the way something I had no desire AT ALL to DO, and take my son from me to raise, once again because I am unmarried woman'[Screaming] 'IT IS NOT FAIR!!! …. I CAN KILL THEM BOTH!!!! [She falls into tears]

_**Urahara:**_[Taking her in his arms as she cries] 'It is alright, it will get fixed, please don't worry' [he thinks 'we will have to fix this soon because once she goes into the glow period, her hormones will cause her to kill Akihiko and cut off Byakuya's Arms']

Has he holds her, he has decided he must talk to Byakuya, to make him understand the changes in Tamiski that are about to take place..

* * *

_**6**__**th**__** Division ~ an hour ago ~ Reader's Pov **_

Byakuya sits quietly, he had just experienced her spirit's anger, he did not know what it was she was saying, but both he and Ginrei knew it concerned him…and she was not happy not at all… he also sensed Urahara, he was calming her. He is concerned as he sits looking out the window he knows she is with child and that may have something to do with it, but there is something else… and he is determined to find out what it is …

As he turns back to face his desk, he comes face to face with Soi Fon, who has quietly entered into his office…

_**Byakuya: **_[rolling his eyes] 'What is it'

_**Soi Fon: **_[Angry] 'how could you, turn your back on her'

_**Byakuya: **_[looking at her, arching a brow] 'It is none of your concern'

_**Soi Fon: **_[Angry] 'what is about to happen … is my concern'

_**Byakuya: **_[looking at her hard] 'What are you talking about'

_**Soi Fon: **_[looking around nervous] 'she loves you and she is with child…. Your child'

_**Byakuya: **_[looking at her harder trying to Control his temper] 'how do you know'

She tells him about finding the letter and the package, and being told to remain silent … by Eiko

_**Soi Fon: **_[looking at him still angry] 'She has taken the ritual and with child, she now is the true leader of our Clan, but that is not the issue'

_**Byakuya: **_[looking annoyed] 'What is the issue?'

_**Soi Fon: **_[looking at him] because she is now unmarried, they will bring her back make her take the throne and when your son is born they will take him away from her and you'

_**Byakuya: **_[looks up with shock] 'Did she know this'

_**Soi Fon: **_[looking upset] 'No Eiko and Yoruichi Sama informed her today'… [Now really pissed] 'Oh but let us not stop there, have you forgotten about the madman that YOU have given permission to romantically pursue her'… [He looks up at her] 'For years he has waited for this chance…He only wants her so he can control of the Shihoin Throne'

_**Byakuya: **_[getting upset] 'You knew what he had planned to do'

_**Soi Fon: **_[Pissed] 'NO I did not know what he had planned to do, the Clan always knew he wanted the princess, why do think they never brought her back here'… [Looking at him closely] 'Do you really think we did not know where she was all this time'… [Now looking at him like he is stupid] 'It was not until we saw your feeling for her where true did we allow you to pursue her' …[smirking] 'please remember it was Yuri Sama, who showed you the film which allowed you insight to the power of the necklace, therefore helped you to win her back'

_**Byakuya: **_[looking down thinking 'It was true it was Yuri, who brought us together and she would not have done it without permission']

_**Soi Fon: **_[looking at him] 'he will not stop…until his has her as his and I fear once he find her with child he may cause harm to your son; he is power hungry enough to cause her to loose the baby, so he can have children with her making them the heir to the Clan'

_**Byakuya: **_[trying hard to control his temper] 'She will not accept him and they have given her the right to choose'

_**Soi Fon: **_[Looking annoyed] 'You are a fool, The nobles of the Shihoin Clan like the Kuchiki Clan want a heir, he has been talking to them trying to convince them to make Eiko Sama, change her mind and force Tamiski Sama to marry him'… 'Have you petitioned to the clan to pursue her?'

_**Byakuya: **_[rolls his eyes, thinking 'the nobles have already took of that earlier today, not that it really mattered to him, he would have his wife and son back']

_**Soi Fon: **_[Smirking] 'From the looks of I am going to assume you have already taken care of it'

_**Byakuya: **_[looking at her] 'Soi Fon, do you care enough for her and my son to assist me with this matter'

_**Soi Fon: **_[looking annoyed] 'I would not have come, if I did not care for the Princess and the child she cares'

_**Byakuya: **_[looking at her] 'Are you willing to get information, on what Akihiko plans are?'

_**Soi Fon: **_[looking confused] 'What do you mean?'

_**Byakuya: **_[looking at her] 'Through your connections with Akihiro'

_**Soi Fon: **_[Her eyes become large as she looks to him in shock]

_**Byakuya: **_[looking at her] 'Soi Fon I have known for years about you two, the man loved you before you even knew he existed, and believe or not I can see in your eyes you love him too' … ' I would not ask, but I must know what his fool of a brother is up too'

As she quietly nods in agreement, Hitsugaya now stands at the door way saying, 'we need to go the human world; I was just informed there is a meeting that we must attend'….

* * *

_**Kasumioji Manor ~ present time ~ Reader's Pov**_

Akihiko walks into the Manor, he is in a good mood, he was successfully broken apart Byakuya and Tamiski's marriage and he is free to pursue her... as he passes the dining Hall, His Sister Akemi calls out to him, requesting that he join her and her husband Hideo as they sit talking….

He stops and rolls his eye then shakes it off, before turning around and walking back toward the room….

Once in the room, he bows to his sister saying, 'Hello Akemi' she looks at her older brother, closely saying, 'Akihiko what have you been up to' …

He looks to her with a hurt look in his eyes saying, 'What do you mean' …

She looks at him, saying, 'it is all over Soul Society that you have forced Byakuya Sama to relinquish his claim of Tamiski Sama as his wife, all because of some document he signed years ago'

He looks arrogantly at his sister saying, 'and now she is free to marry me' …

Akemi looks over to her Husband Hideo, then back to Akihiko saying, 'Have you lost your DAMN Mind … Tamiski Sama and I are friends, and I can tell you she will never marry you'

She looks up as Akihiro now walks into the room, greeting Hideo, but staying clear of his other two siblings.

Akemi looks to Akihiro saying, 'did you know about this' ….

He looks up to Akemi as he sits at the table saying, 'Keep me out of it…. I have nothing to do with it'

Now looking at his brother, with a hard glare he says, 'It better NOT interfere with my Personal life'

Akemi rolls her eyes at her two brother's, now looking at Akihiro saying, 'You need to stop creeping around with her and marry her' … He just blows hard… as he continues to glare at his twin.

Akemi now looking back at Akihiko saying, 'I am going to ask this once … and only once you better be truthful' getting up and walking up to her brother saying, 'Did you have anything to do with the assault on Tamiski Sama'

He looks at her once again with a hurt look on his face saying, 'NO …I love her … I would never harm her' …

She looks at him up and down saying, 'Humm'…

She now walks back over and sits with her husband saying, 'The tension between the clans is very high… The Shihoin and Kuchiki Clans, to include the Gotei 13 have join forces to find who is behind the attack'

She looks at him hard and long before saying, 'Akihiko, I will take your word that you are not involved'

He smiles as he bows and turns to walk out of the room, he stops as she says, 'Akihiko …. If I find out that you have lied to me and you are behind all that has happened … to prevent a blood feud between the Shihoin and Kuchiki Clans and us I will personally turn you over to them… you will be judged and punish as if you where a commoner'

Without turning around, Akihiko continues to walk out of the room grinning_**…**_

Akihiro stands and starts to walk out of the room

_**Only to have a special ringtone sound….**_

'_**Oh No . . .Oh No . . .Oh No . . .You'll Never Make Me Stay…So Take Your Weight Off Of Me…I Know Your Every Move…So Won't You Just Let Me Be…I've Been Here Times Before…But I Was Too Blind To See…That You Seduce Every Man…This Time You Won't Seduce Me…She's Saying That's Ok…Hey Baby Do What You Please…I Have The Stuff That You Want…I Am The Thing That You Need…She Looked Me Deep In The Eyes…She's Touchin' Me So To Start…She Says There's No Turnin' Back…She Trapped Me In Her Heart  
Dirty Diana, Nah…Dirty Diana, Nah…Dirty Diana, No…Dirty Diana…Let Me Be!...Oh No . . .Oh No . . .Oh No . . .Dirty Diana, Nah…Dirty Diana, Nah…Dirty Diana, No…Dirty Diana . . .Dirty Diana, Nah…Dirty Diana, Nah…Dirty Diana, No…Dirty Diana . . .Diana!...Diana!...Dirty Diana!...It's Día . . .Aa . . .Aa . . .Come On!...Crazy Guitar solo…'**_

Without looking at the text message, he smiles and walks out of the room and out of the Manor….

Leaving Akemi glaring at the empty door way; shaking her head…..

* * *

A/N:

Ringtones:

_**Dirty Diana ~ Michael Jackson**_

Please review and let me know what you think...

Thanks for reading; it means a lot

_**Le Rukia **_

Le Rukia has a new Laptop.. YAY...


	9. Chapter 8

**_A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does…….._**

**_This is the Sequel to Hello again … entitled Nothing can come between us…_**

**_The story is based in Byakuya and Tamiski's relationship; there are HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, and other parings _**

**_Please enjoy and provide reviews or comments…_**

**_I now give you Chapter 8_**

**_Of _**

**_Nothing can come between us…_**

* * *

**_Reader's Pov_**

They have all arrived in the Human world, Renegade lays in one of the guest rooms at Urahara's Shoten.

Rukia has just returned from Isshin's house; Urahara, Ichigo and the others have gone the meeting leaving her, Renji, and Fumio to stay and watch over Renegade.

She walks into the room she shares with Renegade, and sees her Ne Sana asleep, with her hand she gently moves the hair from her face and kisses her forehead, and then prepares herself for bed.

Renegade rolls over looking at her, softly saying, 'Did you enjoy yourself'

Rukia looks over saying, 'I am sorry I did not mean to wake you'

Renegade yawns saying, 'no you did not wake me' she hides her eyes which are glowing… it is him … he is close by…

She then says as she turns over closing her eyes, 'get some sleep, tomorrow will be a long day'

* * *

**_The meeting ~ Reader's Pov_**

In a quaint little Inn, in Downtown KaraKura Town, they are all there in a private Dining Room, sitting around a table … everyone talking while more are arriving… The Man behind the curtain has just arrived; he sits next to Mr. Wizard.

Mr. Wizard, looks around the table, to his Right is the man behind the curtain, to his left is Seiji, then Pantherra, Black Cat, Unohana, Shunsui, Insatiable, Ukitake, Insinuante, Mora, Sado, Matsumoto, Ichigo, Yuzu, Jinta, Isshin, and Travesuras.

Black Cat starts the meeting …

**_Black Cat:_** [Looking at Mr. Wizard] 'How is she doing'

**_Mr. Wizard: _**'I gave her a mild sedative; to make sure she got some rest'

**_Pantherra: _**'who is with her now?'

**_Mr. Wizard: _**'Fumio, Renji and Rukia'

**_Pantherra: [_**Looking at Ichigo] 'How is Rukia Sama handling it'

**_Ichigo: [_**Looking concerned] 'NOT GOOD... How could he do it?'

A voice is heard from behind them; they all turn to see him standing with Hitsugaya in the doorway…. Travesuras rises only to have her husband immediately her side protectively holding her…and nodding to Matsumoto with approval.

**_Byakuya: [_**looking around the room] 'I had no choice in the matter'

**_Ichigo:_** [eyes looking at him hard] 'What do you mean NO Choice'… [Frustrated] 'WHY is it that when it comes to Renegade ... You have no choice but to hurt her?'

**_Black Cat: [_**looking at the two men] 'Ichigo Enough… he had no choice' … [looking at Byakuya and then to the others] … 'If he had not relinquished her then would had been a blood feud and many would have died … [looking Sad]' Renegade would not allow it'

**_Ichigo: [_**looking shocked] 'She Knew'

**_Byakuya: [_**Glaring at them] 'Do you think, I would give her up so easily it were not her decision, but it does not make it less painful for her, especially now with the child coming'

Everyone looks at him with surprise…

**_Hitsugaya: [_**looking up at him] 'She is also with child'

Shunsui, Ukitake, and Isshin chuckle loudly, as Hitsugaya leans back in his seat and looks at Travesuras, he discreetly puts his hand her swollen belly, he now understands why Byakuya has been uncharacteristically calm and controlled.

**_Byakuya: [_**looking hard at Matsumoto] 'Yes and this information must not leave this room'

Matsumoto swallows hard and nods with agreement … as Byakuya now walks and sits between Hitsugaya and the man behind the curtain.

* * *

**_Renegade's Escort ~ Reader's Pov_**

**_Black Cat: _**'Ok back to why we are here… [Looking around at everyone] 'We have identified the man in the video who spoke the sacred words in the ritual as Fumio, Renegade's new escort'

**_Ichigo: [_**leaning forward, standing...shocked] 'WHAT and he is with her now'

Byakuya quietly observes, keeping his calm, as he taps his fingers quietly on the table in front of him….

**_Mr. Wizard:_** [putting his hands up] 'Calm yourself, she is resting, she probably already knows Byakuya Sama is here, increase of your reiatsu will alarm her and cause her to come here'

**_Ichigo: [_**nodding, breathing deeply] 'Why… if you know he is the one in the video, have you allowed him to accompany and even now stand watching over her'

**_Pantherra: [_**staying calm, but strained] 'first, she is not alone with him, Renji, Rukia Sama and her shihoin guards are there watching, second we need to find out who he is…. [Everyone looks confused] 'Only a pure blood Shihoin Noble can speak the sacred words in the ritual as he did, so he is connected to the family; WE must find out how' [looking at everyone] 'third, we need to know who he is really working for, the true orchestrator of this dark melody, the one in the second video clip'… [Looking at Mora, Insatiable, and Insinuante] 'What have been your observations thus far?'

**_Mora: _**'he was been very observant of her, protective'

**_Insatiable: _**'he was very hesitant to leave her, this afternoon, and when he did he was distant'

**_Insinuante: _**'I cannot put my finger on it, but when you watch him and the princess together there is a familiarity'… [Looking at the others] 'It is as if they known each other'.

**_Ichigo: [_**looking at Matsumoto] 'Matsumoto, you mentioned that same thing'

**_Matsumoto: [_**nodding] 'yes, that is why it is hard to believe he is the one that was in the video, it is like they are lost friends or even siblings'

Hearing this Pantherra looks up in alarm, then looks to Black Cat… they both remain quiet ….

**_Travesuras: '_**Conejos and I have also observed that same feeling…'

**_Black cat: [_**looking at Mr. Wizard] 'You spent the afternoon with her, did she mention any concerns about Fumio?

**_Mr. Wizard: [_**shaking his head] 'No, just a little baffled and lost as to why he is familiar to her' …. 'I asked if she wanted me to send him back and she said, no' [grinning] ' she wants to spend time with him and figure out how they know each other'

Everyone looks at him in shock….

**_Byakuya: _**'What!!!'

**_Hitsugaya: [_**Hitsugaya, looks sharply at him] 'she is close by, remain calm'

**_Byakuya: [_**looking at the white haired man nodding] 'she wants to get to know him, and you agreed'

**_Mr. Wizard: [_**looking at Byakuya] 'she knew when he approached as her escort, it was he who spoke the sacred words to her' ….. [Everyone looking up in shock] 'she looks at his actions as one of mercy, because if they were not spoken to her right then she would have gone into an unrecoverable madness and she and Ginrei would have both died' … [everyone looking up grinning after hearing his son's name] 'it is because of this she is keeping him with her and wants to learn who he is… and as she says, ..If you think about it, this will be the only way to find out who is behind all of this'

**_Black Cat: [_**looking at them] 'quietly observe them, he will not harm her, unless told to do so, if you observe a change, you know what to do'

They all nod in agreement, as Byakuya looks at her hard, she turns looking at him, then at Hitsugaya saying, 'Given the situation with their pregnancies and the effects on you both , this will be a difficult time for you, but you must trust us and remain calm'

* * *

**_Akihiko, the real story ~ Reader's Pov_**

**_Unohana: _**'Ok, if Fumio is working for someone else and not for Akihiko…. [Looking around] 'Then why is Akihiko involved?'

**_Seiji: _**'He has an agenda, yes, but that Asshole is being used'

**_Pantherra: [_**Grinning] 'Seiji is correct … the one responsible is not Akihiko… he is not that smart' [looking around at their faces] 'for years he has been inquiring on Renegade, saying, "he loved her … he adored her" today he proved his love for her as false, because he hurt her… a man who truly loves a woman would never purposely hurt her..'

**_Mora: [_**Her eyes are angry] 'That coward only wants two things' [looking at Byakuya, then to the others] 'He wants to ravish her and lead the Shihoin Clan'

**_Sado: [_**looking at her] 'Does she know this'

**_Mora: [_**Dropping her head... Then lifting it] 'Yes, ever since she almost killed him'

The Black Cat, Byakuya, Pantherra, and everyone look up at her in shock…

**_Byakuya: [_**trying to control his temper] 'what do you mean almost killed him… What the hell, happen!!! ?'

**_Mora: [_**looking nervous] 'It was after the engagement, we were in the desert'… [Looking at Mr. Wizard who approvingly nods] 'Sensei had sent her back out to start on her book again, so we were collecting herbs, when he approached with his Twin brother'

**_Insinuante: [_**grinning at the memory] 'she was ignoring them both, Akihiko walked up saying, 'she should marry him and together they would lead the clan'

**_Insatiable: [_**Smirking] 'She quietly said "no thank you", and went back to ignoring him and talking about the herbs in her hand'

**_Mora: _**'He then grabbed her saying, 'He would be a better lover then Byakuya Sama and that Byakuya Sama would never love her because not only did he love Hisana, but even now Byakuya was with Hisana.'

Byakuya breathes hard, tapping very harder on the table…trying to control his temper…..

**_Insinuante: _**'It was then he kissed her, and then laughed saying, 'I … not Byakuya Sama am your first Kiss'… [Byakuya, stops tapping his finger and looks up his eye glow with anger] 'She was horrified, and then she lost it… when we finally got her off of him, both of his arms where broken… his brother had to carry him home, but before he left he told her she would regret what she had done to him.'

**_Mora: _**'She cried for days afterward and never went around him again' … [looking at everyone] 'That is why she loathes him and because she rejected him is why he wants her so very badly'

**_Byakuya: [_**looking at her hard] 'Why did she not come to me and tell me about this'

**_Mr. Wizard: [_**looking at him hard] 'she did not know your feelings for her because as she went home that day, it was then she found he spoke the truth, she saw you with Hisana. So she remained silent'

Black Cat and Pantherra both look at Mr. Wizard in shock that he knew about this… Byakuya just sits there in shock, as he remembers all too well when the three on them met on the road, she was upset and he never knew why until now….

**_Black Cat: [_**shakes her head, as she looks to Mr. Wizard] 'This is NOT good, when you spoke to her today, did she mention anything about this?"

**_Mr. Wizard: _**'yes'

**_Black Cat: _**'and ...'

**_Mr. Wizard: _**'She has assessed that there are two present dangers'….[Byakuya looks up at him] 'first when Akihiko finds out about the pregnancy, which will be soon, he will try to make her loose the baby and second she with the unforeseen acceleration of her pregnancy is quickly moving into the glow period..'

**_Byakuya: [_**eyes still glowing with anger] 'The Glow Period? ... What is the glow period...?'

* * *

**_The Glow Period… Reader's ~Pov_**

**_Pantherra: [_**looks to Byakuya, smiling as she says the words they all look at her] 'My Son' … [hearing the words his eye soften as she continues] 'As you know both Travesuras and Renegade are with child and their hormones are effecting their emotional state… they will experience the need to make ready for the baby's arrival, many call it 'nesting', but we call it the 'Glow' period…'

**_Pantherra: _**'with everything going on it makes for a dangerous combination…'

**_Seiji: [_**looking at Pantherra, chuckling] 'When you carried Yoruichi' [looking at everyone] 'the damage was great'

Everyone is confused

**_Pantherra: _**'When Shinigami are with child, we need to be a place of comfort … our hormones crave to be relaxed and become one with our child, and the child [looking at the black cat] craves the same; this is the glow period', she now points to Travesuras… 'As you can see, with Travesuras'

Travesuras looks up; she is glowing as she grins, because she gave Hitsugaya instructions for the modification to their home for Satoshi's nursery, with paper in hand Hitsugaya sit proudly by his wife, as he looks to Pantherra listening closely… 'Her inter-essence glows; she is beyond beautiful, she and Satoshi both are spiritually joining and will begin to seek a place of tranquility'… [She turns to Mora] 'Mora'

**_Mora: [_**looking at everyone] 'the princess has already made arrangements to open one her secluded estates for both she and Travesuras, the location will be told to those who Ginrei and Satoshi accepts, … I checked today and it is ready'

**_Pantherra: _**'Excellent' [looking at everyone] 'during this period only those individuals they both truly trust can be around them…. [Her eyes warning] 'If they are disturbed during this time… they will kill them, without a second thought ...'

Everyone now looks to Travesuras, who is still glowing as she passes another note with instructions to Hitsugaya and goes back to drawing another note; her attention is only on her notes, Ichigo calls Travesuras' name breaking her concentration, everyone sees because he has interrupted her thoughts she looks up at him with a frightening look her face she then goes back to drawing her notes, seeing this they pull back, even Hitsugaya, they all turn to Pantherra….

**_Pantherra: _**[sits there nodding with a knowing smirk on her face], 'this is a good sign that they are joining'

**_Hitsugaya: [_**looking at her] 'When you went through this time, what happened'

**_Pantherra: [_**looks at him]'I killed 50 Shinigami and 200 hollows'… [She looks at Yoruichi and then around to the others] 'But, my true concern is Renegade …Renegade is like the child she carries … she is special very special'

**_Shunsui: [_**looking at her] 'Fumio said those are the very same words in the video; Pantherra what the hell is going!!!'

* * *

**_What is so special about Renegade~ Reader's Pov_**

Pantherra's eyes tear as she looks to Seiji, who leans forward and speaks…they look at him, he swallows hard as he looks to Byakuya saying, 'The blood Ritual was never meant for women to experience when they carried a child; there are side effects.'

Byakuya looks up still trying to maintain his temper saying, 'what kind of side effects' …

Mr. Wizard says, 'these children are born powerful, very powerful, and it is because of this they are sheltered from all outsiders and during this time they are loved and taught to give love unconditionally and respect the gift of life… if they are not successfully taught these things they turn into cold blooded killers and must executed…'

He breathes deeply as he continues, 'Up until now this has happened three times… one has been executed while the other two have lived productive lives'… He takes a deep cleaning breath then says, 'one is Seiji's daughter Mora and again breathing deeply he says, the other was Renegade' everyone looks over to Him and the others in shock….

Byakuya looks quickly at Mora, as she discreetly takes Sado's hand for support.

Mr. Wizard, looks to Byakuya, saying, 'Did you ever wonder why, long ago she never grew up among the young nobles, why she loves life so much, why her views are not selfish, why when she loves something it a deep unconditional love, and why she is so powerful'

Byakuya just looks at him listening, as he continues, 'It is because she and Mora where born with the same level of power their mothers inherited when they completed the ritual, and because this power and the possibilities of destruction that came with it they were never taught to have hate or jealously, only to live loving life and have fun'…

Byakuya looks to the Black Cat saying, 'you trained her in the way of Onmitsukido guards and her skills are exceptional'

Black Cats grins and looks at him saying, 'Yes, and it is her birthright, as it is the child she carries to know those skills, but her foundation of knowledge is not to kill without reason'

The Black Cat looking hard at Byakuya says, 'that is why the decision took so long for the agreement for her to marry you, we had to ensure you cared for her before allowing such a gift of love to given to you'

She starts to become upset, only to be told by Mr. Wizard to calm down… saying, 'Black Cat what is done, is done… we must concentrate on making sure Renegade is not disturbed during the glow period',

He looks up at everyone saying, 'she was strong before, now that she has passed the ritual she is even stronger, and the destruction she can do, if upset during this time will be considerable' ….

Matsumoto looks to Mr. Wizard saying, 'if they are so strong why are we protecting them,'

Mr. Wizard grins saying , 'I wondering when someone would ask that question, you are protecting Renegade and Travesuras, but you are also protecting others from getting killed, by them'

Seeing Mora eyes suddenly flash, he says, 'and before you ask, Mora, yes this does include Akihiko, he is still from a noble house, and until it is proven he is involved to keep from a blood feud, you must protect him'

Hearing this Mora, Travesuras, Insinuante, and Insatiable look at him groaning screaming, ' NOT FAIR….we KNOW he is involved and you KNOW if he comes near her after they have joined completely into the Glow period, she and Ginrei both will try to kill him'

Hearing this Byakuya for the first time tonight, sits back and chuckles….

* * *

**_Ginrei make his wishes known~ Reader's Pov_**

Mora sensing something, suddenly stands and starts giggling causing everyone to look at her, as they do they are taken back to see her eyes to fade into blood red, and her in a silent conversation with someone.

Sado still holding her hand stands watching her with concern…

Mora now grinning, closes her eyes, when she opens them they return to her normal Hazel color, Pantherra, steps over to her asking 'what is it Mora' …

she turns to Pantherra, Sado, Black Cat, Mr. Wizard and Seiji who now all stand next to her with very concerned looks on their faces, saying, 'I am sorry, it was Ginrei… they are moving closer into the glow period.'

Byakuya looks up with surprise, saying, 'What do you mean, my son called you'

Seiji looks down at him saying, 'they are connected... Mora, her mother, Renegade and her mother are connected and now due to the Ritual they are connected to Ginrei'

Mora looks to Byakuya with excitement saying, 'Ginrei is very strong, stronger than Renegade and I'

Pantherra, steps up saying, 'So Mora, he has accepted you' …. Smiling brightly saying, 'Yes, but … there is a problem',

She now looks to Byakuya, her smile no longer on her face as she says, 'She is again unsure of Byakuya Sama's feeling for her, and Ginrei is stubborn, he will not be without his father, so they are in conflict... '

Travesuras stands quickly up saying, 'What does this mean Mora?'

Mora walks over to Travesuras softly whispers in her ear, she then walks to back to Mr. Wizard and the others quietly repeating her words.

Travesuras looks over to Byakuya giggling saying, 'Oh you have to be kidding me that is what he is requesting' she looks to Insatiable and Insinuante and motions them over to her, repeats what Mora has said, and they all look at Byakuya.

Byakuya looks at them saying, 'it has been a long eventful day please get to the point…' they look over to Mr. Wizard who says, 'Nothing really….you will just have to win back your wife, before she and Ginrei completely join'

Without a word, Byakuya stands and walks out the door…

* * *

**_A visitor Reader's Pov_**

Meanwhile at the same time….

Outside the Shoten, the gate opens and closes now standing is a handsome man… beautifully dressed in an Armani suite, his blond hair pulled neatly back in a long pony tail, in one hand he is carrying a beautiful bouquet of fresh white lilies and blue tiger lilies… in his other hand is a beautiful jewelry box…

As he steps towards the Shoten on his face is a look of disgust… he thinks to himself, 'what is this place, she should be in a palace, not this dump!!!'

He reaches in his pocket, taking his cell and makes a call

As he steps toward the Shoten, another man quietly stands behind him reaching for him…

While a third man sits on the roof, completely hidden from all and watches them both….

* * *

**_Reader's Pov_**

With Byakuya walking out of the meeting place this signaled the end of the meeting, everyone is leaving… going in different directions.

Mr. Wizard and the Black Cat walk out the inn together….

Mr. Wizard stops her and looks into her eyes, saying with a chuckle, 'I forgot to tell him, during our discussion this afternoon she said this time she will make sure he proves himself before to going back to him' …

Black Cat discreetly kisses him, saying, 'let's keep that information to ourselves'

Mr. Wizard grins pulling his hat over his eyes, saying, 'and I agree' as he takes her hand a leisurely walks home….

* * *

**_Reader's POV_**

Meanwhile back in Soul Society…

She sits on a bench at a lake; she waits for him it is their private meeting place….

Something is very different about her, as she looks over the water…

He approaches her, in his hands are white lilies, a sign of his Clan and the love he has for her, mixed with his bouquet of flowers are rare blood red orchids her favorite…

He reaches around her putting the flowers in front of her and kisses her neck…

She smiles as she takes his flowers and smells them saying, 'today, I was told by someone that they saw something in me that I never looked to see… so I looked'

He walks around to face her …

She now stands before him with the flowers in hand, holding them close and smelling them again, she is wearing a form fitting dress; it is showing off her feminine qualities that only he knows about.

He nervously runs his hands through his long blonde hair saying, 'Soi, you look beautiful, what has happened'

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Ringtones:

**_None_**….

Thanks for reviewing

**_Le Rukia _**

1


	10. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**This is the Sequel to Hello again … entitled Nothing can come between us…**_

_**The story is based in Byakuya and Tamiski's relationship; there are HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, and other pairings **_

_**Please enjoy and provide reviews or comments…**_

_**I now give you Chapter 9**_

_**Of **_

_**Nothing can come between us…**_

* * *

_**Byakuya's Pov**_

Byakuya looks at them saying, 'it has been a long eventful day please get to the point…' they look over to Mr. Wizard who says, 'Nothing really….you will just have to win back your wife, before she and Ginrei completely join'

Without a word, Byakuya stands and walks out the door…

As he walks out the Inn, a car pulls up to him, he waves it off saying he will walk, as his car pulls off, he starts to walk toward his residence that he maintains in KaraKura town.

His mind is going over all that was spoken during the meeting. 'We both talked about it, we both knew she would be upset, but I did not know the history between them. 'Akihiko touched her… he grabbed her and kissed her.'…

He walks and stops in front a baby furniture shop… he stands looking at the display; his face is intense with thought…

The past again has resurfaced… as he looks at the beautiful crib; he knows all too well what is at stake.

"She knows in her heart I love her, her emotions are swinging, I can feel it"

"She has a strong need to be at peace, to feel loved, and to feel cherished" …. 'But more importantly why is her trust fading" breathing deeply. 'Miski regardless of what I have done in the past and now; you have trusted me, what has happen?'

He breaths deeply and begins to walk a short distance, he stops again and looks back into the window then grins as he pulls out his cell and makes a call….

* * *

_**A visitor Reader's Pov**_

Meanwhile at the same time….

Outside the Shoten, the gate opens and closes now standing is a handsome man… beautifully dressed in an Armani suite, his blond hair pulled neatly back in a long pony tail, in one hand he is carrying a beautiful bouquet of fresh white lilies and blue tiger lilies… in his other hand is a beautiful jewelry box…

As he steps towards the Shoten on his face is a look of disgust… he thinks to himself, 'what is this place, she should be in a palace, not this dump!!!'

He reaches in his pocket, taking his cell and makes a call

As he steps toward the Shoten, another man quietly stands behind him reaching for him…

While a third man sits on the roof, completely hidden from all and watches them both…

A hand wraps itself around the mouth of the handsome man and pulls him into the shadows; the surprised man looks around and sees it is Daiki…

_**Daiki:**_ "You fool, why are you here?"

_**Akihiko:**_ [pulling himself away from the man] 'Get your dirty hands off of me' … [standing tall] 'What the hell you mean'

_**Daiki:**_ [looking at man] 'It is too dangerous for you to be here now; the Gotei 13, Shihoin and Kuchiki Nobles are here'

_**Akihiko:**_ [looking at him] 'So, what does that have to do with me'

_**Daiki:**_ [rolling his eyes, shaking his head] 'you fool, they are still inquiring as to who is behind the attack on her'

_**Akihiko:**_ [looking at him] 'Again what does that have to do with me, I have come to see my future wife'

_**Daiki:**_ [looking irritated] 'You know the plan, but you continue to deviate from it"

_**Akihiko:**_ [Looking defensive] 'I am not deviating from the plan, I have come to see her'

_**Daiki:**_ [eyes cutting at him] 'Your premature actions with that letter, the plan was to let the Kuchiki nobles force him to relinquish her not your letter'

_**Akihiko:**_ [angry] 'what does it matter, she is relinquished and I am here to see her' [starting to walk again towards the Shoten, only again to be stopped] 'It is my right to see her when I wish and I wish to do so NOW"

_**Daiki:**_ [breathing deeply] 'you must go now, before you ruin everything' … [moving towards him] 'If you must see her DO IT TOMORROW' [standing face to face] 'we have come too close to have your need for power and revenge ruin things and Dai will NOT Allow Failures'

_**Akihiko:**_ [hearing Dai's Name, has fear in his eyes] … 'Fine I will return tomorrow, just as Dai has come close, I am also close to having all that I wish '

Akihiko, turning as a car pulls up and a man gets out as another walks out of the Shoten, they are talking then the man returns into the car and leaves while the other man returns into the Shoten , he become angry at what he sees…

_**Akihiko:**_ 'What the hell is Byakuya doing here' … [looking worried] 'They gave her the right to choose, I cannot have him hanging around her, she is still in love with him and will return to him' … [pissed] 'and not only does he know it, that Bastards counting on it'…

_**Daiki:**_ [looking at the man, nodding] 'I would suggest you play it smart, your actions today, I am told…. hurt her bad' [looking at him, like the idiot he is]…. 'You need to think how you are going to get into her good graces'

_**Akihiko:**_ [angry] 'That is of no consequence, she will get over it….. I just need to have her close to me … so I can watch to ensure he is not around her' … [thinking] … 'I need her to return to Soul Society' … [looking at him, hard, making sure they remain undetected, they start to walk away] 'Contact Dai, tell him to move to phase 2, that way it ensures she returns, in the interim tomorrow I will see her'

The man on the roof has overheard everything; still he has made no move or reactions to what has been said….. He remains observant…

* * *

_**Reader's Pov**_

With Byakuya walking out of the meeting place this signaled the end of the meeting, everyone is leaving… going in different directions.

Mr. Wizard and the Black Cat walk out the inn together….

Mr. Wizard stops her and looks into her eyes, saying with a chuckle, 'I forgot to tell him, during our discussion this afternoon she said this time she will make sure he proves himself before to going back to him' …

Black Cat discreetly kisses him, saying, 'let's keep that information to ourselves'

Mr. Wizard grins pulling his hat over his eyes, saying, 'and I agree' as he takes her hand a leisurely walks home….

They now approach the Shoten…

The Black Cat stops, and stands staring at the home she has made with him, he looks at her, they had not talked about it, but he knows the meeting Pantherra and she had with Kitten, did not go well this morning, hence the real reason, Tamiski has been upset all day and the real reason she is staying with him.

He looks at her…

_**Mr. Wizard:**_ [taking her in his arms] 'you must face her, she needs you now more ever'

_**Black Cat:**_ [staring] 'she was beyond upset, she felt betrayed by us'

_**Mr. Wizard:**_ [listening] 'I know, but we and she must move past it, and it starts now before Ginrei is born'… [Taking her hand] 'Let's go home, it will take time, but we need to start healing now'

_**Black Cat:**_ [looks at him and smiles] 'As usually your logic is sound…

She stops in the middle of her sentence, sensing something her eyes become large as she looks to him, from his look he too senses it…

_**Black Cat: [**_eyes narrowing] 'He is here … I was wondering how long it would take before, he followed her to the Human world'

_**Mr. Wizard:**_ [pulling his hat down] 'He is gone now, but he was not alone, there were two others, one went with him, while the other still sits on the roof'

_**Black Cat:**_ [looking at him] 'Yes, Fumio… what Matsumoto said, today, you noticed my mother's reaction, do you think it is possible?'

_**Mr. Wizard:**_ [looking at her] 'Knowing your mother anything is possible, but from her reaction, she knows more then she is telling' [breathing deeply, and kissing her forehead] 'we will give her some time, to come to us, if not we will confront her' … [they turn and start walking towards their home] 'but for now let's get some sleep, tomorrow is looking like a long day'

As the couple approaches the Shoten, Mr. Wizard shunpo up to the roof, summoning five Shihoin guards and then tells Fumio to go inside and get some needed sleep….

* * *

_**The next day ~Reader's Pov **_

A Ringtone sounds in the morning, as they all stir around, she is not there…. She is in the training room doing her martial arts stretches.

These stretches are in a form of a dance, her form is graceful, as she dances she hums a melody, her strikes even though there isn't any power behind them you can tell from watching if she wished they can easily kill.

She has been working out for 20 minutes, and she knows he has been hiding in the shadows watching her…

When she awoke she had decided today, she will start to get to the bottom of this mystery of Fumio, and now is the best time….

_**Miski:**_ [Softly] 'Fumio, come here please…. I know you are there'

Fumio looking a bit surprised appears before her kneeling….

_**Miski:**_ [looking down shaking her head] 'Fumio first, if you wish to remain with me, you must stop kneeling' [he looks up at with surprise] 'those who travel with me, I consider as friends…. I wish you to remain with me… I wish to consider you a friend… and to do so you must not kneel or bow, you must feel comfortable enough to speak freely to me'

He now stands next to her, she smiles at him as she looks up… she notices because he always bowed or knelt they thought he was small… but he isn't….

_**Miski:**_ [still looking at him] 'Now since you are here you can work out with me… you have watched… so let's go'

She silently starts to dance, his moves interact with hers … she continues to hum the melody it is synchronized with her moves… they have been working out for 10 mins.

She is comfortable, without telling him she moves the dance in to advanced stages, the melody is the same, but their movement interactions are more intense…

He to hums the melody, as he gently takes her in his arms and swings her as she kicks into the air at an invisible target… back to back, throwing punches and kicks…

They have not made any mistakes in this dance; it is like this dance was choreographed just for them.

Urahara and Yoruichi silently observe and records the session …

As they watch Miski and Fumio finish, she turns; her face is full of emotion as she walks away saying, 'I need to see my mother now'.

Urahara's face also has emotion, as he continues to watch Miski and Fumio as they now sit on a rock laughing…

* * *

_**Miski and Fumio ~ Reader's Pov **_

Looking at him, Miski wrinkles her nose…

_**Miski:**_ [taking a good look at him] 'Hey what is on your face'

_**Fumio**_: [shy] 'What do you mean princess'

_**Miski:**_ [looking hard] 'Please call me Miski… do not call me Princess'

_**Fumio:**_ [eyes large] 'That would disrespectful'

_**Miski:**_ [rolling her eyes] 'Once again if you cannot speak to me as a friend, I must send you back and I do not want to do that'… 'So what is that on your face?'

_**Fumio:**_ [looking embarrassed] 'Miski, it is paint… used to help blend into the environment'

_**Miski:**_ [giggling] 'Ok, it is time to clean you up… if you are going to be hanging out with me... you will not need that, you are one of us'

as She stands, Yuri and Sado have just arrived and are approaching them.

_**Miski:**_ [laughing] 'good morning Yuri and Sado Kun'

Yuri and Sado both say 'good morning'

_**Miski:**_ 'Yuri, did you bring the things I asked for'

Yuri looking at Fumio nodding,

She and Miski both look at him with a mischievous grin, rubbing their hands together

_**Miski:**_ 'we must get you cleaned up and ready to accompany us for today's activities'

_**Fumio:**_ [looking at them both with large eyes] 'What do you mean' [he looks to Sado]

_**Sado:**_ [Snickers] 'Just go with them, it won't hurt, unless you fight them'

Miski and Yuri each take one of his arms and march him back upstairs, into a bedroom, then bathroom and throws him over to the shower, saying, 'WASH now, all of it …OFF!!!'… closing the door, Miski calls Hisa and Cheri, looking at all three she says , 'I am going to get dressed, you three know what to do, call me when you are done' she walks away with a grin…

* * *

_**Fumio ~ Reader's Pov **_

As she walks to her room, Miski runs into Renji who tells her of a great place they should check out today for lunch after the planned activities, she smiles at him saying, 'contact Yuzu and make the reservations'

As she continues into her room to dress, she is smiling thinking, 'today is going to be great'.

Isshin, Karin, Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Yuzu, and Jinta have just arrived at the Shoten and are talking to Urahara and Sado as Rukia runs out of the back room excited saying, 'stay right there, you guys have to see this'.

She turns and runs towards the room she shares with Miski saying, 'Ne Sana...Ne Sana'

Miski hearing Rukia call her Ne Sana, rolls her eyes and just deflates her shoulders, laughing to herself thinking, 'she will never stop calling me that'

As she lifts her head she has a smile on her face thinking … 'Humm maybe she truly feels the same way I do …that I am … I am her Ne Sana'

Rukia runs into the room breaking her thoughts, saying, 'Ne Sana, he is cleaned up; and you must see this'…

Rukia taking Miski by the arm, they both walk out…

Matsumoto and Renji hearing Rukia walk out to join the others…

Hisa walks out, she looks over to Urahara, eyeing him with a questioning smirk on her face...

Cheri steps out she too has the same look on her face…

Yuri walks out looking at Urahara and looking around for someone else; then her eyes settle back on Urahara…

Miski looks at them a little confused; then she shakes it off saying, 'Fumio… well are you coming out or do I have to come in there and get you ... ' Everyone laughs at her only to drop silent when he walks out…..

Fumio has been cleanup … he stands 5'10''; his black hair has been cut short, revealing his amber eyes which are like hers, his skin is a smooth milk chocolate which is like Yuri's.. His face which is like both Miski and Yuri's … his body is muscular as he stands before them in jeans, blue cotton shirt and jacket.

Matsumoto looking whispers to Hisa and Cheri, 'Good God… NICE'... they both look at her nodding their heads quietly.

Miski smiles as she, never giving any recognition of the fact that they look alike, walks up to him, laughing as she, nudges him says, 'You look so much better and tell the truth you feel better too'

He shyly nods his head in agreement…

As she and Yuri stand next to Fumio, Everyone looks with amazement at what they see;

Isshin looks over to Urahara, who is discreetly snapping several pictures on his cell phone.

Following Miski's lead no one gives any recognition to the fact that Miski, Yuri, and Fumio even thought they are different, they look like triplets…

They are related, there is no question…

Miski turns to everyone, excited saying, 'Come on let's get moving, we are going to be late'…

To everyone surprise she runs over to Urahara, kissing him on the cheek saying, 'Cya, Sensei' then runs out the Shoten.

As Isshin, Ichigo, and Hitsugaya start to walk out Urahara motions them to him saying, 'watch her closely, her hormones are really affecting her'…

They nod and walk out joining the others in a waiting car...

* * *

_**Today's Activities ~ Reader's POV**_

They are all at the hospital; as a surprise, Yuzu had arranged that the foundation would come to the KaraKura Town Hospital and along with the some of the patients, using Rukia's designs and paint the playroom in the children's wing with hand prints.

As they leave the Car, they are met by Inoune, Ishida, and Tatsuki who stands in awe as she meets Fumio.

They have all changed into white jumpers, and everyone is happily painting something on the walls; there are 10 children in all who are helping.

Fumio watches the interaction between her and the children;

He smiles as he sees a little girl put hand prints in blue on her white jumper…

Her laugh is bright, he listens as he hears her say, 'Aiko on the wall not on me'

She looks up at him smiling saying, 'Aiko, Fumio does not have any paint'

Suddenly, the happy little girl with chubby blue hands now chases him around the room, everyone laughs as they see the little girl trap him and put hand prints all on his jumper… she then points to a part of the wall which is unpainted, he picks her up and they both paint…

Miski turns and observes everyone, please with what she sees, she turns and continues to paint the wall with the children…

* * *

_**Lunch ~ Reader's Pov**_

Fumio looks over at her; he notices she looks tired; he walks over to Yuri and Sado, telling he thinks they should take a break because both Karin and Miski are starting to look tired.

Yuri looks over and observes the same thing; she walks over to Yuzu and they both tell the group that it is time for lunch.

As they walk towards the door of the hospital, Yuzu says, `we will be having lunch at a nice Inn, two blocks down the street', she then turns asking both Karin and Miski, if they would like to wait for the car, because they both look tired.

They look at each other then look at her saying, 'We are not tired, and we can at least walk down the street'… with that they both arm and arm starting to walk down the street…

As the two women walk, down the street they suddenly stop in front of a shop; they stand there staring, their mouths momentary open and close, as they turn and look at each; then walk into the store….

Karin stands before a crib, is has a dragon carved into the mahogany head board,she looks up to Hitsugaya who is now standing besides her, grinning down at her.

She says, 'It is perfect!!!'

Matsumoto walks over to her Taicho, and nudges him slightly with approval…

Yuzu and Jinta have now walked into the store, she whispers in his ear, and his looks to her nodding as she goes off looking; then she see it a beautiful light power blue crib, it is the same shade of blue as her necklace; everyone looks over to her in surprise when she calls her husband saying, 'this is it the one';

Hearing this conversation, Ichigo and Isshin both turn with excitement saying, 'you too, why did you not tell us'

Ichigo looks over to Rukia who is standing with Fumio and Miski saying, 'Rukia did you know about this'

she looks over laughing saying, 'yes' as she walks over to him, the foundation members all laughs saying, 'she told us a month ago'

Miski is walking through the store, it is like she is being drawn toward something, then she sees it, her amber eyes start to glow.

Fumio seeing this starts to look closely at her, and then he sees it; her swollen belly which has been hidden all this time.

He watches her as she walks to the crib, it is one of a kind, made from a rare chestnut bark, that is soft to the touch; on the headboard is scene of a Japanese manor; with cherry blossom trees, it is beautiful.

He sees her as she instinctively turns as if to say something to someone; to someone that is not there, realizing her actions she quickly turns back trying to hide the tears that are building in her eyes.

As she stands there looking at the crib, a sales woman walks up to her saying 'It is beautiful isn't it, and it is one of a kind'

Miski looks to her saying, 'Yes, it is beautiful … I would like to purchase it'

She looks at her with sad eyes saying, 'I am sorry, madam it was purchased today…. Can I show you something else?'

She is completely heartbroken as she quietly stands there, trying again not to cry….

It is then that fate twisted the knife ….

He walked into the shop, he had been looking for her all morning, his blonde hair putted back, he is drop dead handsome, on his face a large smile and in his hand a newspaper.

He approached the group saying, 'hello' before anyone could stop him, he had walked up to her from behind and kissed her on the back of her neck, and put the newspaper in her hands saying, 'you truly are an unmarried woman'

She looked down at the newspaper, on the front page she saw her picture along with Byakuya's and Akihiko's, a large headline accusing her of cheating with Akihiko and because of this her husband had filed for divorce …

Someone Screams.' MISKI … Stop!!!'

Everything went Black….

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Ringtones:

_**None**_….

Thanks for reviewing….

Special Thanks so much to Thunderclaw for talking me through some writers block issues, I had to cut it down, expect another update soon….

LeRukia is on holiday; but never fear that is why they call it a Laptop….

Presently at Charlotte airport … hanging out waiting for my flight to D.R.

Will update from the beach

_**Le Rukia **_


	11. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**This is the Sequel to Hello again … entitled Nothing can come between us…**_

_**The story is based in Byakuya and Tamiski's relationship; there are HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, and other pairings **_

_**Please enjoy and provide reviews or comments…**_

_**I now give you Chapter 10**_

_**Of **_

_**Nothing can come between us…**_

* * *

**_Two hours Ago ~Reader's Pov_**

After watching both Miski and Fumio, Yoruichi leaves the human world, returning home to speak with her mother….

As the shihoin gate opens she is met by Soi Fon…

She steps out of the gate her eyes are full of anger, as she says, 'Soi Fon, why are you here'…

Soi Fon looks to her saying, 'I had called Urahara San, with information he told me to meet you at the gate, and tell you and Eiko Sama'

Yoruichi looks over to her saying 'come with me …'

As the two women walk into the manor, they are greeted by Eiko, HS, Eino (Eiko's twin sister and Seji's wife) and Seji…

As Yoruichi approaches her parents, aunt and uncle, she dismisses everyone in the room.

HS looks at his daughter saying, 'What is the meaning of this Yori'….

Yoruichi looks around ensuring everyone is gone, once ensuring they are alone she walks up to her mother saying, 'I believe we have located Yoshiro' …

They all look up with surprise; Yoruichi pulls her blackberry out, and starts to show them the video of Miski and Fumio…..

Eiko and HS quietly watch the video, HS eyes are large as he says, 'how can we be sure it is him?'

Yoruichi looks over to her father saying, 'who else would know the Dance of Death, only Yuri, Miski and Yoshiro where taught the dance'…

Shaking her head then looking up at her father, with tears in her eyes she says, 'Daddy, that dance…. I created that dance for those...three, so they would learn to work together … So Yoshiro and Yuri would learn to watch over Miski.'

She looks at her mother saying, 'Mother, Miski purposely did the dance, to made him join her… to see if it was truly him… look at the video, she is not instructing him, his moves are too perfect.' ….

Suddenly a ringtone sounds, then pictures of Fumio cleaned up standing next to both Yuri and Miski are seen flashing on her blackberry.

As HS and Eiko look at the pictures, Eiko looks to Yoruichi, then HS saying, 'It is him…. It is my son… where has he been all this time... and why is he pretending to be a servant to Akihiko of all things. '

* * *

_**1/2 Hour ago the baby shop ~ Reader's Pov**_

She looked down at the newspaper, on the front page she saw her picture along with Byakuya's and Akihiko's, a large headline accusing her of cheating with Akihiko and because of this her husband had filed for divorce …

Someone Screams.' MISKI … Stop!!!'

Everything went Black….

_Tamiski ~ Flashback:_

_She is a young child, she is in the playroom at the Manor, laughing and running from him… he is calling her 'Miki…Miki', he has always been there protecting her and Yuri... _

_He runs up and picks her up swinging her around, she giggles loudly … she is happy. He puts her down and now he picks up Yuri, she too giggles as he swings her around…. _

_Suddenly there is loud explosion, people running around…. He yells to Yuri, take MiKi and hide… _

_She is holding onto his leg, crying she is afraid, he picks her up and kisses her head saying 'MiKi we are going to play hide and seek, go with Yuri, I will come and find you.' _

_Putting her into Yuri's arms, he looks to Yuri, kisses her on the head and tells her to go NOW!!! …. _

_Yuri runs out the room with Miski in her arms, Miski looks back , she can see him, his Zanputkou is drawn, he is fighting someone … Someone big, she tries to go back, but Yuri holds onto her tight, as she jumps the wall and runs into the gardens… where they wait for him… _

_They both silently cry for him, but he never came for them, they fall asleep from crying, only to be awaken by Eino and Yori, when they fully awake they start crying again for him, but he never came…_

_Everyday they would hide in the garden and wait for him crying … but he never came …_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

_**Two Hours ago ~ Reader's Pov**_

Soi Fon then steps forward saying, "Eiko Sama, I have some information, Akihiro and I were out and we ran into a man who thought he was Akihiko. When he found out it was his twin, he introduced himself as a friend of Akihiko's his name is Dai"…

Hearing his name Seji looks up quickly saying. "DAI, are you sure' ….

Soi Fon, looking up says, "Yes Seji Sama, his name is Dai, also I saw his arm' …

She looks around then says, 'he carries the clan's brand of banishment'…

Yoruichi looks to her parents, aunt and uncle asking the Question… 'Who is Dai?

They look at each other … saying, 'until our questions are answered, that is not your concern'

Eino looks up saying, 'It cannot be a coincidence that this Dai and Yoshiro have returned at the same time and they both are connected to Akihiko'

Eiko looking at Yoruichi saying, 'I think it is time to confront Akihiko, do we know where he is?'

Yoruichi looks to her mother saying, 'He followed Miski to the Human World and he is not alone; there is another with him'

Eiko and Eino both stand saying, 'We leave for the Human world'

Yoruichi looking at her mother saying, 'Mother what are you planning'

Eiko and Eino both look to Yoruichi their eyes glowing with anger as Eiko says,' If it is truly Dai, and if it is he who took my son from me years ago …. For that crime alone he will die by my hands'

Eiko, now pacing says, 'Akihiko, he has hurt Tamiski … he made my son bow to him…. And he knows where this Dai is and He will tell me, or he too will die'

Soi Fon and Yoruichi look at Eiko saying, 'But ...But what if there is a Feud'

Eiko and Eino look at each other and then at the two women saying, 'we are prepared for a blood feud'

Yoruichi looks at them saying, 'what about Yoshiro, he too has been a part of this plan... what if he chooses against us....'

Eino looks to her sister she feels her pain, as she walks to her holding her, saying to her niece, 'You know the rules, IF Yoshiro chooses against us, he will be considered an exile, if chooses to raise arms against us he will be treated as an enemy' ….

'We leave now'

* * *

_**Present Day the Shoten ~ Reader's Pov**_

Eiko, HS, Eino, Seji and Yoruichi are having tea while they wait, Urahara is nervously pacing the room, he had felt Miski's reiatsu peak a half an hour ago he knows something happened, just as Yoruichi stands to talk to him about his behavior two cars pull up hard and fast…

Everyone rushes out to see what is going on...

Emerging from the first Car is Ichigo, Renji who is carrying a knocked out Akihiko, Matsumoto, Isshin, Jinta, Yuzu, a very Pissed Off Hitsugaya, and a Furious Karin, who steps out the car rolling her eyes at her husband mumbling something; referring to her husband and men as Assholes and storms passed everyone into the backroom slamming the door.

Emerging from the second car, it is Inoune, Ishida, Tatsuki, Cheri, Hisa, Rukia, Byakuya carrying an unconscious Miski; his eyes reflect concern, as he carries her into the Shoten, Yuri and Sado who is carrying an unconscious Fumio into the Shoten, her eyes also reflect much concern and worry; so much so she does not see the people standing in front of the Shoten as she rushes by.

As everyone walks into the Shoten they are surprised to see Eiko and Eino standing there, Byakuya knew from the rumors that Eiko's Sister had married Seji, HS's brother, but looking at her he did not know that they where twins.

Putting those thoughts into the back of his mind he turns all his attention to Miski, who he has just laid on a mat next to Fumio.

Byakuya, steps back as he and everyone observes, as Eiko run to Fumio, and Yoruichi run to Miski, both women's eyes are concerned as they look down at the two laying on the mat before them; it is then that both women without looking up screams to Yuri; who taken a sit on the floor between both Miski and Fumio saying, 'Yuri .. What the hell happen?'

Eino walks up saying to the women, 'Calm yourselves screaming at Yuri will not help the situation!!!'

She looks over to her daughter then softly says, 'Yuri come here!!!'

Yuri stands looking down at both Miski and Fumio, she then looks to Yoruichi, Eiko, and her mother Eino, her voice has a sharp excusing tone, as she says, 'you THREE will tell us what it is you have done…. What it is you know'...

She points down at Miski and Fumio and says to everyone's shock, 'you will tell me why my baby cousin and her Ni Sama now lay here unconscious'

Everyone looks quickly down at the two laying on the mat in front of them, they all knew they were related but not brother and sister, this was most unexpected…

Byakuya looks over to Miski and then to Fumio, he now sees the resemblance in their features, he did not notice it before because everything happened so fast, he thinks 'no wonder Fumio did what he did ...he was trying to protect her ... from me'

Hearing Yuri's voice, Karin walks out of the back room keeping her distance from Hitsugaya, she stands next to Hisa and Yuzu listening intently with what is being said, still glaring at her husband.

Hitsugaya seeing his wife is still angry; keeps his distance from her, while Matsumoto stands by him telling him to remain calm….

Eino and Seji start to walk over to Yuri, Eino saying, 'Yuri calm down, we are here to explain everything, just tell us what happen..."

Yuri's head suddenly jerks up, her eyes turn blood red, as she says, 'Miski' she then passes out into her father's arms, Sado runs over to her, as Seji lays her down on a mat next to Fumio….

Sado kneels over her, gently touching her face, he looks up his eyes are large as he says, 'What …What … has just happen'…

Eino walks over to him, softly patting him on the shoulder, chuckling saying, 'It's Miski'

Byakuya looks up saying, 'What do you mean Miski'

Yoruichi, her eyes are tired as she takes a cool cloth and wipes Miski's face, saying to him, 'she called for Yuri, to join her in her dream state'…

She chuckles lightly as she says,' Miski has always had the power to pull Yuri and '

She looks over to Fumio, caressing his face as she continues saying, 'Yoshiro into her dream state … as child that was her playground and a place were she would hide if upset'

Yoruichi looks at them all saying, 'So I can take it since she has pulled Yuri to her, she is upset about something'

Everyone looks around, still not talking ….

She looks to Eino and Seji saying, 'maybe it is good that Yuri is with her, she will calm her down'

Eiko, who has been trying to contact Yoshiro through his dream state, looks up to Yoruichi saying, 'She has pulled Yoshiro with her too, I can feel her blocking me from reaching him'

Eiko, as HS now joins her by Fumio's side, looks up to everyone saying, 'they are talking … while they talk, someone needs to tell us what happen…NOW… before they awake'

Everyone looks to Byakuya; whose eyes have not left his wife, Eiko looks to him…

She then says, 'What is Akihiko doing here and why is he too unconscious' then they all look to Karin, who stands grinning…

Eiko follows their eyes to Karin she sees the look on her face... and shakes her head…

She looks over to Rukia, who is sitting there quiet, holding a newspaper in her hands…

Eiko says, 'Rukia Sama, come here and please tell me what happened to your Ne Sana ... why is she unconscious? ….'

Rukia stands up and walked in front of them, she looks towards her Ni Sama, who still watching Miski, has now placed his hand on her swollen belly as if trying to calm his son who is now seen kicking his hand hard…

She breaths deeply as Byakuya says, 'tell them everything' …

Again she breathes deeply as if trying to control her emotions

Then she starts to talk…

* * *

_**One hour ago in the baby shop ~ Reader's Pov**_

Rukia stands before everyone as she starts to speak…

'We were going to a restaurant at an Inn, that Renji had recommended, we were walking from the hospital, when Karin and Ne Sana stopped in front of a Baby shop, they went into to look at the cribs inside, it was at that time that Yuzu and Jinta revealed that they too are expecting a child,'

She smiles over to both Yuzu and Jinta, then continues her story, ' I had just walked from my Ne Sana and was talking with Ichigo and Isshin Sama, about Yuzu's baby, when I looked over and noticed Ne Sana standing next to a crib, it was beautiful, her eyes.. glowed as she looked at it, I saw Fumio, as he watched her closely, I saw him look at her swollen belly, I looked into his eyes and could see he now knew she was with child.'

Yoruichi asks, 'what did he do'

Rukia says, 'he did nothing he just watched her as I watched her, Ne Sana turned as if looking for someone, then she started to hide her tears, as she stood there, the salesperson approached her. Ne Sana told her she wanted to purchase the crib, but the Salesperson told her it was already sold. Ne Sana was heartbroken, we all felt it, as she stood there tryinging not to cry, I was walking over to her to calm her down'

Rukia now points to Akihiko saying, 'That is when he walked in, it happened so fast what he did...'

Urahara, his eyes looking at Miski calmly says, 'What did he do'

Rukia says, 'he entered in to the shop and quickly walked up to her from behind and kissed her neck, while throwing this newspaper into her face,'

She hands the newspaper to Urahara while saying, 'he told her, "She was now truly an unmarried woman"'

Taking the newspaper he reads it, controlling his angry, he then looks to Byakuya, calmly saying, 'you are doing good Rukia san, keep going'

Her eyes start to tear as she continues, 'My Ne Sana, looked at the paper; then touched her neck, were he had kissed her, she then turned around, her reisatu was unbelievably high she was about to kill him that is when...'

She looks to her Ni Sama, Byakuya once again, not looking away from Miski, keeping his hand on her belly, softly saying, 'Rukia, tell them everything'

Rukia continues, 'My Ni Sama, had entered into the baby shop and step in, he grabbed Akihiko, moving him out of the way, telling her to stop'…

Rukia now has tears rolling down her eyes, as she continues, 'My Ne Sana stood there looking at my Ni Sama and looking at the newspaper, her eyes'…

She is crying now, as she says 'her eyes, she was hurt... I had never seen that much hurt and pain before… she looked at my Ni Sama, then to Akihiko Sama'

She takes a breath and a tissue from Hisa, who now holds her hand trying to keep her calm as she continues speaking,

'Akihiko Sama then started to mock her…. laughing at her, saying, "See Byakuya Sama does not want you; he protects me from you… He is my true Friend that is why he gave you to me" …

We started to approach him to make him stop, but she put her hand up telling us to let him be…. He told her, when they marry she would learn to appreciate him both in the bedroom and in public'…

Rukia, quietly says, 'she just stood there, hurt, it was like she was in shock, we so busy watching her making sure she did not snap and try to kill him, we did not see several photographers run into the shop and start taking pictures of her, screaming, 'how could she betray her husband', the humans said mean things to her, that is when she grabbed her belly screamed and then she passed out. Yuri and My Ni Sama ran to her side,' …

She looks at Fumio laying on the mat saying, 'that is when Fumio stepped forward as if to attack my Ni Sama saying, 'she carries your child, and you treat in this way'

She looks over at Ichigo saying, 'that is when Ichigo, stepped in before Fumio could really do any damage, and knocked him out from behind, and told Sado Kun to watch over him… meanwhile as we were still trying to get the photographers away;'

She now looks at Akihiko, who still lays there unconscious, saying, 'Akihiko Sama, overhearing that my Ne Sana was with child approached her, while my Ni Sama held her, he was very angry saying, ' you have impregnated her and then gave her to me, so I am to be the father to your bastard child, I don't think so !!!' it was at that point Karin attacked him, only to have Hitsugaya Taicho step in and pull her away from him, while asking Isshin Sama to check to make sure she did not kill him and to keep him alive'

Karin looks over at Hitsugaya cutting her eyes hard saying, 'I would have killed him, if SOMEONE did not interfere'

Hitsugaya, then calmly says, 'Karin, we were told not to kill him'

Karin looks at him, intensely saying, 'NO we were told not to let Renegade KILL him'…..

Karin steps towards her husband, she is glowing and she is still PISSED as she says, 'and so we are CLEAR….I NEVER said I won't kill him, I said, NOT fair for us not to let Renegade kill him'

It is then Karin once again, mumbling about men being stupid Assholes, storms away this time Hisa, Cheri, Yuzu, Inoue, Tatsuki, and Rukia accompany her into the backroom slamming the door shut, causing the building to rattle…

Yoruichi, Urahara, Eiko, HS, Seji and Eino, all look up at them,[sweatdrop] floored at what they just heard and witnessed….

Urahara shaking his head clear then looks to Byakuya, who still has his hand on her belly saying, 'Is Ginrei calmed'

Without looking up Byakuya breathes deeply, saying, 'Yes, he is calm for now'

Byakuya pulls his hand from her belly, leans in and kisses her lips, then he says, 'she has shut me out from her dream state, and Ginrei will not allow me to see or hear what they are talking about, which leads me to believe they are planning something'

Urahara looks at Byakuya saying, 'whatever it is they are planning, it seems your son approves'

Byakuya just looks at the man….

Urahara, his eyes soften as he looks down at the three saying, 'it has been years since they were together, apart they have always been strong, but together they will be next to unstoppable'

Urahara now looks Byakuya in the eyes saying, 'You and I need to talk before they awake'

* * *

_**Dai and Daiki ~ Reader's Pov**_

Meanwhile…

Across Town, Daiki sits in a bar with a cup of sake in hand, he drinks his sake back straight down as he sees him approach….

**Dai:** [irritated] 'Why have you contacted me…'

**Daiki:** [breathing deep, ordering another drink] 'It is that fool Akihiko' [he now hands him the paper] 'He confronted her at a baby shop with this'

**Dai:** [Grinning] 'What happened'

**Daiki:** [drinking his drink] 'She almost killed him'

**Dai:** 'Almost killed him…. What do you mean almost… what the hell happened'

**Daiki:** 'Byakuya came in and saved his ass'

**Dai:** 'Shit!!! That was unexpected' [ordering a Sake] 'Where is that fool now'

**Daiki:** [Laughing] 'The Raven haired one, Hitsugaya… she almost killed him, but her husband saved his life… he was unconscious and they took him with them'

**Dai:** [Irritated again] 'What!!!' [Grabbing him by the shirt] 'No, you must make sure to stay to the plan, if that raven haired one or any other her little girlfriends get in the way, kill them'

**Daiki:** [shaking his head, Dai releases his shirt as he pushes him away] 'Yes … I understand' [shaken and afraid] 'I also observed her … she is with child'

**Dai:** [Eyes light up] 'Really…That will work towards our advantage'

**Daiki:** [Looking lost] 'how can a pregnant woman help us'

**Dai:** [Grinning] 'she must be entering into the glow period, the reason she was at the store'… [Smiling] 'A pregnant woman is the most beautiful and the most dangerous creature there is'… [Smiling even more] 'All we need to do is turn up the heat…'

**Daiki:** [still looking lost] 'Okay how'

**Dai:** [Smiling] 'Phase Two Daiki… do it now!!!'

**Daiki:** [Shocked] 'Are you sure'

**Dai:** [Smiling] ' Yes, by telling Soi Fon my name, I have made sure that Eino and Eiko know I am back and by now they should have figured out that Fumio is truly Yoshiro'

**Daiki:** [making a call on his cell phone ordering Phase 2]

**Dai:** [picking up a cup of Sake, the bartender just put in front of him] 'Yoshiro, has been kept in the dark so long he does not know anything helpful to them' [drinking his drink and smiling into the empty cup] 'Which leaves only Akihiko, and they have him'

**Daiki:** [disconnecting his cell phone] 'Phase 2 is commencing as we speak'

**Dai:** [ordering another drink grinning] 'I am so close now'

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Reader's Pov**_

Somewhere in the night a large Explosion is heard, followed by several ringtones ….

_**Day-o, Day-ay-ay-o…..Daylight come and me wan' go home……Day, me say day, me say day, me say day….Me say day, me say day-ay-ay-o…..Daylight come and me wan' go home**_

'_**I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord………I've been waiting for this moment, all my life, oh lord……….Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord, oh lord'**_

" _**I have Always believed …God Won't give me more than I can handle…But sometimes when it's so hard… and I'm Falling apart, I wonder if I can take this hurt… I'm going through but I know no matter what I do... They won't all be sunny days... Life's gonna bring down some rain … but after it's over, I'll be that much stronger for the pain… so even when I'm sad I know every day I have is still beautiful .. Still beautiful"**_

_**Instrumental Drums: "Tear the roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off the mother, sucker ...Tear the roof off the sucker… Tear the roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off the mother, sucker ...Tear the roof off the sucker… Tear the roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off the mother, sucker ...Tear the roof off the sucker…"**_

_**Text To all/ From the Man behind the curtain**_

_**There has been an attack **_

__

_**A/N:**_

Ringtones:

_**Banana Boat Song (Day O) ~ Harry Belafonte**_

_**Into the Night ~ Phil Collins **_

_**Still Beautiful **_~ _**Jessica Simpson**_

_**Tear the roof off ~ Parliament**_

Thanks for reviewing….

LeRukia is back from holiday… sorry it so long to update… The resort had bad Wireless connectivity…

_**Advice: Don't just ask if there is wireless internet access, ask how much bandwidth…**_

_**Le Rukia **_

1

* * *


	12. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**This is the Sequel to Hello again … entitled Nothing can come between us…**_

_**The story is based in Byakuya and Tamiski's relationship; there are HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, and other pairings **_

_**From now on Fumio, will be referred as Yoshiro**_

_**Please enjoy and provide reviews or comments…**_

_**I now give you Chapter 11**_

_**Of **_

_**Nothing can come between us…**_

* * *

_**Reader's Pov**_

Yuri, Fumio, and Miski lay unconscious on mats in one of the backrooms of Urahara's Shoten, as everyone looks over them talking…

Byakuya and Yoruichi sit close to Miski, As Eiko and HS sit close to Yoshiro, while Eino, Seji, and Sado sit next to Yuri; on the other side of the room are Inoune and Isshin who are working on Akihiko's injuries.

While Karin, Hisa, Cheri, Renji, Matsumoto, Urahara, Ichigo, Ishida, Hitsugaya, and Tatsuki listen as Rukia tells all that happen two hours ago in the baby shop.

Meanwhile …

Miski, now stands in her dream state, which is no longer the Kuchiki Gardens, she has gone back to a place she would go in her child hood.

She has truly gone home…. to the place where it all began…

* * *

_**Dream State ~ Reader's Pov**_

Miski stands in the Shihoin Manor gardens, she is concentrating on Yuri… guiding her to this place in her dream state; without her Gigai hiding her pregnancy, it is truly revealed, she wears a blue Yukata, her belly is three times larger her hair flows down her back and her features are soft as her skin glows, only thing is her amber eyes are now red as blood, she is truly beautiful as she stands there calling her cousin….

Within moments Yuri has appeared, her eyes are also red as blood, as she rushes over to her saying, 'Miski… are you okay'….

She turns Miski around inspecting her, to see that everything is fine she looks hard, placing her hands on her swollen belly asking, 'is Ginrei okay' ;

As Yuri pulls away her hands, her eyebrows are arched and she has a grin on face as she looks to Miski, who is standing there silently nodding saying, 'Yes… we are fine'

Yuri looks around and sees where they now stand, it has been years since they both had been in the gardens, both in real life or either's dream state, she looks at her saying, 'tell me, what happened'

Miski looks at her, trying to smile, saying in a sad voice, 'It is just… it is ... I can't continue this way... this is becoming hard…too hard… I need to know if he is by our side and not …' before she could finish, Yuri put her finger to her lips saying, 'me too'

They both nod, holding hands they began to walk to a place … a place they have been afraid to return to for years, a place which only reminded they of pain.

Miski and Yuri now stand under the sweet bay magnolia tree, this is their secret place; a place where he would find them when they were upset or hide, a place where they laid years ago crying for him.

They both now close their eyes and concentrate on him… calling for him, as they stand tears can be seen rolling down their faces…calling for him to come to them… Calling for him…Calling Yoshiro...

He appears standing in front of them, they open their eyes silently looking at him; Yuri and Miski silently nod then concentrate on putting up a barrier blocking all those who would intervene…

Once this is done their eyes return to their true color, and the three now stand looking at each other…

* * *

_**The reunion ~ Reader's Pov**_

He looks at Yuri, then to Miski…

Arching his eyebrows he looks down at her swollen belly, grinning at her saying, 'you have grown clever little one, you pulled me into the dance'

Miski stands looking at him, her amber eyes reflect hurt, her voice cracks as she says, 'Why did you abandon us, leave us… Why …WHY'

He pulls back with surprise as the tears roll nonstop down her face, she continues saying, 'What did we do to make you leave us'

He looks into her eyes, he sees her pain….

He turns and now looks into Yuri's hazel eyes they too reflect pain as she says, 'WHY … do you now hurt us….WHY ...what did we do …please tell us ' her tears also are running nonstop down her face..

He stands there, stunned as he looks into Yuri's eyes, as she says, 'tell us … what we did do so wrong to make you stay away from us, then come back only to hurt us'

He is looking in her eyes, Yuri, his cousin… the only one who stood by his side always.

He stands looking into the eyes he loved so much when they were young…. The eyes that would protect him, when he fell short to meet expectations of the clan … more to the point the expectation of his mother… the eyes which now only show him hurt and pain..

He remains silent as he now looks down at Tamiski; he loved her more than anything in the world. She was a gift to him and Yuri, his baby sister "Miki", who adored him; always she would be with him and Yuri, He would not let anyone, but their older sister Yori and Urahara to come around her; not even their mother…

He breathes deeply, trying to stop his own tears from forming in his eyes, as he puts his arms around them both and pulls them to him, saying, 'I am sorry… I have hurt you… I am sorry … I did not come to you, when you called'

He looks down into their eyes as they look up to him saying, 'I would never intentionally hurt you'.

He looks into his little sister's eyes saying, 'Miki, they would have killed you if you did not complete the ritual, I had no choice.'

He now falls to his knees crying as he looks up at her swollen belly saying, 'I did not know you where with child …. Please forget me sister … I did not know'

She awkwardly sits down on the grass besides him softly saying, 'not everyone knew' … she pulls his face towards her so they look into each other's amber eyes saying, 'where have you been and why now do you return'

He reaches up and takes Yuri's hand therefore pulling her down to the ground; they now sit on either side of him as he starts to tell his story….

* * *

_**Yoshiro ~ Reader's Pov**_

Looking at them he says, 'What do you remember?'

They look at him, telling him they remembered the manor was attacked, he was fighting and then running into the gardens… he looks to them, saying, 'I fought and killed four attacker, but I lost when I fought Daiki. They took me away into the dessert, I was hurt real bad I thought they would kill me or at least ransom me back, but they kept me as a slave to Dai'..

Their eye look up at him saying, 'they WHAT'

He just replies saying, 'I am Dai's Slave'

Miski becomes angry saying, 'This Dai… He is the one behind this'

He shakes his head….

She looks to him saying, 'Who is this Dai'

He looks up, his eyes full of fear as he says, 'Dai is very powerful, he was banished from our clan years before I was born or even Yori was born… he has been careful not to reveal anything to me. But'

He looks at them closely saying, 'His eyes when he becomes mad, turn like yours and Yuri's … Red with blood'

Hearing his words, they look at each other as Yuri says, 'Holly shit… he is the third'

Miski looks up saying, 'how can that be, we were told he was terminated years ago'

Yoshiro looks at them intently asking, 'what do you mean'

They look at him, momentary forgetting he did not know why their eyes turn red, they then tell him why and the connection with Dai.

They look at him saying, 'Do you know what he wants and what he has planned?'

Yoshiro says, 'NO…. I was never allowed to around a lot of people, only Daiki and Dai ... and Dai taught me the ritual'

He looks into her eyes saying, 'I only learned it because he said you would have to pass the ritual or die… and maybe just maybe there would be a chance to escape'

Yuri looks to Yoshiro, she knows him … she knows there is more as she says, 'You had escaped, the moment you stood with us, why did not you come to us, why did Miski have to draw you out..'

He looks to his cousin grinning saying, 'Yuri as usual nothing escapes you…'

Yuri looks at him, her eyes still reflect hurt, but they now also have a hint of danger to them, as she says, 'tell us'

He looks up at them saying, 'for years, they would tell me that she did not want me, she never looked for me, and because she had Yori and MiKi, I was not missed…. As much as it hurt I would look in my heart and say she loved me'

He looks at them, he voice full of hurt as he says ,'When I stood in the greeting room that day, she bore into to me, I felt her hate and that she wanted to kill me'

Yuri looked up saying, 'She did not know who you were… she saw the trace of your reiatsu at the battlefield where Miski was attacked, she only know you were one of them who hurt Miski'

He puts his hands up yelling, 'She reads reiatsu and I am her son, I purposely left my reiatsu at the battlefield so she would know … so she could find me'

Understanding, Miski now looks to him, her voice sad as she says, 'for years, she would go out and look for you... everyday … then she would return and cry into the night … every night'..

He turns his face saying, 'She did not look hard enough, and I was in the desert!!!"

She roughly pulls him, by the collar making him face her, as she says, 'It changed her … you being taken, and she became cold, distant and lost… not even father could bring her happiness back... even now she tries to break through the barrier to you … can you feel her … can you feel the love she has in her heart for you… can you feel from her that in which I have not felt since you have been gone'

He looks down into her eyes, he see the pain in them, he hears the pain in her words… he starts to cry saying 'yes'

Yuri looks to Miski saying, 'Miski enough'...

She then looks into Yoshiro's eyes saying, 'You must now choose'

He looks over at her, he is not surprised at her words, this is Yuri and she has not changed.

Miski looks at him, then to Yuri saying, 'If you choose against the clan they will exile you' her eyes are soft, but determined as she says, 'If you choose to fight against the clan, they will try to kill us'

His eyes become large, as he says, 'what do you mean, they will not hurt you or Yuri'…

Yuri looks at him saying, 'You are our Ni Sama, we will fight by your side and protect you'

Miski looks at him saying, 'we will protect you… We will die with you'

They look at him saying, 'You must choose now'

He looks at them hard then pulls them to him laughing saying, 'When I did that stupid dance, I had made my resolve then, that I would stand and do what I was born to do and that is to be your Ni Sama'

* * *

_**Brother and Sister ~ Reader's Pov**_

A short time later….

Miski tries to get up from the ground, but starts to fall back down only to be caught and picked up by her Ni Sama, as Yuri see this she starts laughing saying, 'you have gotten a bit clumsy there Cousin'

Miski looks up at her and starts to yell at her saying, 'Hey' followed by some incomprehensible words causing Yoshiro to grab her by the collar stopping her from running after Yuri….

Yoshiro looks over to Yuri with a grin saying, 'Yuri, Stop teasing her'...

He now looks down at Miski laughing saying, 'You two have not changed'

Miski looks at Yuri and Yoshiro saying, 'We cannot hide in here forever, we must go back soon'

Looking at Yuri she says, 'I want to leave immediately, the paparazzi will be here soon, and I cannot …' she does not finish her words because she starts to cry …

Yoshiro pulls back and looks at her as Yuri says, 'Miski calm down' she looks up her saying, 'I just cannot deal with it anymore'

Yuri pulls her cousin towards her saying, 'We cannot leave unless Sensei agrees, and after this … he will not let us out of his sight'.

Yoshiro says, 'I will talk to him, make him understand' she still cries as she says, 'Byakie is here, I can feel him'

Yoshiro then says, 'Miski' she looks up at him, her eyes are sad as he says, 'Do you love him truly…. Does being with him make you happy… truly happy… happier than being the Shihoin leader' she looks at him and says, 'Yes… Ni Sama I love him… I have always loved him'

Yoshiro now stands before her. His eyes narrow, as he looks at her, his voice is hard as he says, 'Does he love you and the child you carry' …

Yuri quickly looks at him saying, 'Yoshiro'.

He puts his hand up silencing her saying, 'I want to hear her answer'…

Miski looks up to him saying, 'Yes… but sometimes…. I ...' she becomes quiet as her tears flow faster….

He looks to her hard saying, 'MIKI!!!!' She quickly looks up at him saying, 'You must ask him!!!'

He looks at them both hard saying, 'I have intentions to do that, and MiKi' she looks up at him as he says, 'If he answers wrong … he will die for all the pain he has caused you'

He walks over to her and gently places his hand on her belly, and arches his eyebrows looking at her knowing face saying, 'well that is interesting, we are in agreement'

* * *

_**Byakuya and Urahara ~ Reader's Pov**_

Meanwhile back at the Shoten….

Urahara talking to Byakuya says, 'Whatever it is they are planning, it seems your son approves'

Byakuya just looks at the man….

Urahara, his eyes soften as he looks down at the three saying, 'it has been years since they were together, apart they have always been strong, but together they will be next to unstoppable'

Urahara now looks Byakuya in the eyes saying, 'come with me you and I need to talk before they awake'…

The two men step out of the Shoten… and walk a short distance …

**Byakuya:** [looking at Urahara] 'I am told that you alone have control of my wife's coming and going'

**Urahara:** [looking at him closely] 'Byakuya Sama, I will ask you the same question I asked years ago… what is your intentions with my student'

**Byakuya:** [His eyes are large, as he fights to control his temper] 'she is MY wife… I should not have to speak of my intentions to anyone… especially you'

**Urahara:** [pulling his hat over his eyes, also fighting to control his temper] 'May I remind you'… [Grinning] 'as she put it yesterday ," you traded her away like she was nothing more than a used baseball card' … [pushing the newspaper into his hands, which he now stands and reads] 'and today you allowed a crazy fool to humiliate and hurt her… so truly she is no longer your wife …. and because her mother has given me absolute control of her comings and goings to include now who will be allowed to present themselves to her … I will ask for the last time … [looking him straight in the eye] 'What are your intentions with my student'

Byakuya stands there looking at the man… the man who asked this every same question years ago…..

_**Flashback Byakuya**_

_He and Hisana were walking together talking, he had just given her a cherry blossom from one of the trees, she was beautiful, he was reaching in to kiss her when he heard, 'Byakuya Sama, a word in private please' he turned around to see Urahara Sama standing there looking at him, he turned to Hisana, excused himself and walked with the man, a short distance away from Hisana… Urahara looked at Byakuya saying, 'What are your intentions with my student' Byakuya arrogantly looked at him saying, 'What do you mean, She is to be my wife' Urahara then looking at Hisana, then looking back at Byakuya says, 'I would suggest you act accordingly especially in public' with that he walked away' … shortly after that they ran into Tamiski… she was upset…only now does he knows Why._

_**End Flashback**_

Byakuya now stands there; he holds the paper that had triggered everything which had happen to her. Someone, probably Akihiko had leaked this false story to the human press, it was of no consequence to him, when he saw it earlier that day he was going to kill the story, but first he had to see her ….

He had planned for her to be there at the baby store, by telling Renji, the night before to make sure they went to the Inn for lunch… Hell, the night before he made a call and purchased the store and every dam crib in it so they together could pick out what she wanted, but he ran into traffic and the paparazzi asking about that DAM story… then that fool Akihiko… he now shakes his head from his thoughts as Urahara once again asks, 'What are your intentions with my student'

He looks at the strange man, then calmly says, 'My intentions are to have my wife and my son … to have my family'…

Urahara looks at him saying, 'So if that is your intention, why …why are we standing here again'

Urahara looks at him intently saying, 'we told you yesterday, of her being unsure of your intentions and that you must calm her and keep her calm'

He looks to Byakuya, as he attempts to keep his calm as he says, 'I have asked Inoune to stay with her where ever she goes, she will be there to check on her and to make sure Ginrei has not and will not be hurt from all the stress she has been under'

Byakuya looks at him and nods in acknowledgement …

Urahara looks to him saying, 'We need to wait until they awaken to find out what is going on, and between Yoshiro and Akihiko we should be able figure out at least who is behind this.'

Byakuya, listening intently says, 'I sense something else has happen to her' as he says the words Byakuya can sense Urahara stiffen slightly, then he looks at him saying ,'from your reaction you know what it is, and it has nothing to do with me nor Akihiko, does it'

Urahara pulls down his hat over his eyes saying, 'If there is something else going on, once you have calmed her and regained her trust she will tell you, but you also need to be concerned about Yoshiro'

Byakuya looks at Urahara without emotion, listening as he continues speaking saying, 'Please remember just as you are Rukia Sama's Ni Sama, He is her Ni Sama and he has always loved his baby sister'

As he finishes his statement the strange man turns and walks back into the Shoten, leaving Byakuya to contemplate the next steps in his plan.

He picks up his cell phone and makes a call, as he walks away he can be heard softly saying, 'Soi Fon what is your status' twenty minutes later he walks back into the Shoten, his face is still emotionless, but his eyes are intense, from the news he has just received…

* * *

_**A Brother, a Cousin and a Little Sister ~ Reader's Pov**_

With Yoshiro's hand still on her belly, he quickly looks down at her saying, 'My nephew, something else has upset him, something not related to Dai, Akihiko, or even his father'

Yuri quickly looks to him saying, 'What'

She then looks to Miski saying, 'Is this true…'

He moves his hand from her belly and looks at her saying,' what is it MiKi … that truly has hurt you and threatens to hurt the others'

She quickly looks up to him, her eyes are large, Yuri now stands next to her looking at her closely saying, 'MISKI… talk to us .. Tell us what it is … your actions thus far are pointing to something else…. Tell us'

She looks up them, her eyes are like those of a child, as she lowers her head as if ashamed, she tells them all that had transpired the day her husband relinquished her, the conversation she had when she confronted Yori and Eiko…

She has finished and she still stands there with her head hanging in shame, Yuri and Yoshiro stand there in shock, at what they had just heard her say….

Yuri looks over, to Yoshiro her eyes show she is pissed, but she has a plan; he grins, and nods as if reading her mind.

He looks down at Miski, saying, 'MiKi' she looks up at him and sees his smile, as he says, 'No matter what they have done, it does not change who you are and how we feel about you'

He pulls her to him and holds her tight saying, 'We will fix it so it will never happen again'

He touches her belly saying, 'for now we need you to stay focus on this, do you understand that I am your Ni Sama …Yuri, I and the others will handle everything else, You must stay calm and if you can do that, that means Karin Sama and Yuzu Sama, will also remain stay calm as well'….

Her eyes perk up hearing Karin's and Yuzu's name, she had been feeling so depressed she forgot about her responsibilities to them and their pregnancies …

She looks to Yuri, then back to him saying, 'I … I'

He looks at her hard saying, 'MIKI, do you understand' shaking her head she says with a stronger voice, 'Yes Ni Sama, I understand'

He looks to her saying, 'You want to leave this place, we will leave this place, I will discuss it with Urahara Sama, you just go and meet with your foundation and prepare them' … looking at her he says, 'where is it you wish to go first'

She stands thinking, then grinning says, 'I must return home and check on my nursery and on Rukia's wedding plans, then we will go to sanctuary, until we are ready to give birth'

He looks at her saying, 'If that is what you wish, so be it'

Miski is smiling, truly smiling, as she stands there dancing around as if she were a child…

Yuri looks at her then whispers to Yoshiro saying, 'In a way I am not surprised, and I know my mother had something to do with it' his eyes are on Miski, his voice is cold as he says, 'I don't care they hurt my sister, and they need to be dealt with'.

Yuri looks at him and she nods with agreement both of their eyes momentary glow with anger, only to be returned to their normal color, as Miski steps up saying, 'we must go back .... It is getting too hard to continue to block them' he looks at her with an understanding look, and then she says softly, 'Yoshiro'

He looks at her quickly, his eyes are soft like hers because this is the first time she has spoken his name...

She says, 'she is near' Yoshiro nods saying, 'Yes I know and I must face her alone, but on my terms, you will not interfere do you understand, she pouts saying, 'Yes Ni Sama', he looks to Yuri and repeats what he has said to her…Yuri also pouts as she says, 'Yes Ni Sama'

He then looks to them saying, 'When we get back, they will want to talk to me, while I deal with them I want you, to return to your foundation members and plan to return home'

She looks to him with uncertainty then he says, 'I will deal with Urahara Sama, trust me as long as your security is tight when we return he will agree'…

Once again she smiles… then she starts to disappear as she says, 'race you back' ….

Yuri and Yoshiro look at each other they start to vanish laughing saying, 'she has not changed'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Reader's Pov **_

She awakens to find herself feeling a warm yellow glow of light covering her body, as she blinks her eyes open, Inoue leans down at her smiling saying, 'Kuchiki Sama, you are awake' as the warm glow stops she sees the fairies return to Inoue's hair, she slowly sits up, looking around, they are alone Yoshiro and Yuri had not awaken yet…

Inoue says, 'Kuchiki Sama, I wanted to tell you first, that you and the …'

Miski quickly puts her finger to her lips whispering, 'That is a secret that must remain a secret, do you understand'

Inoue looks at her saying, 'Yes Kuchiki Sama'

Miski smiles at the girl saying, 'You are Inoue' she nods as Miski says, 'Please call me Miski, and can you help me up, for some reason I am starting to really feel pregnant'

Inoue giggles saying, 'Yes you are that, Urahara Sama modified your Gigai, when I examined you, it seems the Gigai needed to be modified to give you more room, so you should not faint again…'

As Inoue positions herself to help Miski, she feels a soft hand on her shoulder, she looks and he motions her to step aside, she steps back and watches as he effortlessly picks his wife up and holds her close to him..

Yoshiro is awake, he looks at his sister in the arms of her would be husband; Yuri has also awakened and sees Yoshiro's eyes…

She touches his hand giving him a look as if to calm down…

Now everyone has walked into the room, Yoshiro stands and helps Yuri up, they all notice has he looks to Yuri motioning her to join Sado.

Byakuya turns around as he speaks…

He stands looking to them saying, 'I am Shihoin Yoshiro, Son of Eiko and HS, Brother to Yoruichi and Tamiski; I will now answer your questions'….

He starts to walk out of the back room, as he does he stops in front of Byakuya and Miski, he looks to Byakuya who still holds Miski, saying, 'Once I have answered their questions, you, Kuchiki Byakuya will answer my questions and until you do' he then takes Miski by the hand and starts to walk away with her saying, 'you will stay away from my sister'

Ichigo who has been for many years put in Byakuya's position, by Byakuya stands there with a smirk on his face until, Rukia kicks him,

Yoruichi looks to Urahara who pulls his hat further down his face trying to hide his joyous grin which is now planted firmly on his face; then to Isshin who tries hard not to laugh …

Hitsugaya's eyes have widened, as he once again thanks the gods, he got stuck with Kurosaki instead of the Shihoin clan …

Renji nervously looks at his Taicho…

Matsumoto and Tatsuki lustfully watch Yoshiro as he walks by ….

Seji, Eino, Eiko and HS ignore the Byakuya situation and want to hear where Yoshiro has been…

Sado just looks down at Yuri; thankful that she is alright, but in the back of his mind he knows he too will have to face Yoshiro, but just not now….

Byakuya quietly accepts Yoshiro's directive…

He watches as Yoshiro walks Miski to her foundation members, he motions Hisa and Cheri to him, he whispers something into her ear which makes her smile, then he hands her over to her guards …

As he turns the two men make eye contact, Byakuya can see in his eyes the concern the man has for his sister, as Byakuya walks into the larger room to listen to the questions being asked of Yoshiro, he thinks to himself , 'This just keeps getting better and better'

Hisa and Cheri stand looking over Miski carefully…

Jinta, stands next to Yuzu as she hugs her …..

Moments later……

As the others now go and sit and listen to Yoshiro answer questions, Karin stands before Miski, her Gigai has also been modified she too is larger than before as she says with a mischievous grin, 'Sensei … do you do feel like sparring'

Miski looks up and smiles as she then projects from her Gigai;

Now she and Karin can now be heard laughing as they, Inoue, and Tessa go into the training room closing the training room door behind them… leaving Byakuya and Hitsugaya to wonder what their wives are up too….

Meanwhile…

Akihiko has awakened, and has slipped out the back of the Shoten only to be carefully followed by Ishida……

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Ringtones:

_**None…**_

_**Sorry this is such a long chapter …. I know ......I did not get to the explosion yet… Stay tuned, I should have another chapter out before the end of the week **_

_**Le Rukia **_


	13. Chapter 12

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**This is the Sequel to Hello again … entitled Nothing can come between us…**_

_**The story is based in Byakuya and Tamiski's relationship; there are HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, and other pairings **_

_**From now on Fumio, will be referred as Yoshiro**_

_**Please enjoy and provide reviews or comments…**_

_**I now give you Chapter 12**_

_**Of **_

_**Nothing can come between us…**_

* * *

_**Yoshiro's Pov**_

Yoshiro sits in one of the larger backroom of the Shoten answering questions surrounding his disappearance, and as he does; he watches the interactions of the people before him…

As he mentions Dai and the fact his eyes turn a Blood Red like Miski's and Yuri's, he looks to Eiko and Eino noticing their reactions he thinks, 'Those two … know something; they are nervous every time I mention Dai's name'…

He chuckles to himself then he looks at His father and his uncle Seji; they too know something but once again, he feels that both his mother and Aunt seem to hold the key to the mystery behind Dai...

He now turns and looks at his sister Yoruichi, as he looks into her eyes he see she does not know anything about Dai, but her eyes when they meet his reflect a lot of sadness as she looks back at him.

As he looks in his sister's eyes he feels her strong emotions, but remains quiet…

He now looks to Urahara Sama, the strange man has been there most of his young life, he was his Sensei, and he had always been close to him. As he looks into his eyes he sees the concern he has for Miki, and the others … he pulls back slightly when he sees the concern that he has for him.

He now looks to Byakuya... he remembers Byakuya from long ago… he remembers … remembers that he never did like him….

He takes a deep breath then says to himself, 'I never liked him… and he married my baby sister… I need to talk to Urahara Sama about this, before talking to him… I need to understand why...why… they allowed her to marry him.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Two friends ~ Reader's Pov**_

Miski and Karin have sparred for an hour and now sit eating fruit and drinking water, this is the first time the two have been able to sit and talk in private…

**Karin:** [looking at her] 'Renegade'

**Miski**: [looking up at her] 'Yes Travesuras'

**Karin**: [looking at her] 'What the Hell is wrong with you'

**Miski:** [eyes large] 'What do you mean'

**Karin:** [looking at her ...Mocking her] 'What do you mean?'

**Miski;** [staring at her … her eyes are large]

**Karin:** [looking at her] 'We have been together for over four years… four years... and never have I seen you fall apart so easily'

**Miski;** [Quietly listening]

**Karin:** [Grinning] 'You are the one who brought me out from all that had hurt me' [looking at her, with a questioning look on her face] ' You are the one who taught me that he must prove himself to worthy.

**Miski:** [her eyes look up quickly]

**Karin:** [looking at her hard] 'Have you forgotten so soon who you are and what it is you represent?'

**Miski:** [listening] 'Travesuras, you don't understand'

**Karin:** [Smirking] 'What do you mean I don't understand' …..[Shaking her head] 'I have watched quietly´… everything that has transpired… So what there would have been a blood feud' [Miski looks up at her quickly] 'If it where you who had to relinquish him…. Would you…Would you relinquish him Renegade, if you knew without any doubt in your heart, he loved only you and would not find any happiness without you....'

**Miski:** [looking at her saying nothing]

**Karin:** 'I will answer for you… You the woman who gave him to another so he would find happiness… NO you would NOT DO IT!!!!'

**Miski:** [looks up at her] 'Travesuras are you saying he does not love me'

**Karin:** [reaching over with her hand balled in a fist, knocking on her head] "Hello who are you and what have you done with my Sensei'…. [Looking her hard] 'What is it with you, has pregnancy made you stupid'

**Miski:** [Rubbing her head looking at her confused]

**Karin:** [shaking her head] 'as you told me when I questioned Toushirou's love for me'… 'He loves you and Renegade he does love you'…'but he needs to step up and show it' … 'really show it'

**Miski:** [looking at her rolling her eyes] 'Travesuras,'

**Karin:** [eyes serious] 'No Renegade, you have always put your happiness aside for others, and this is a time in which you should be happy….. He loves you, we know that but he must stand up for you … and prove himself worthy of not only for you but for Ginrei'

**Miski:** [looks at her she has tears in her eyes]

**Karin:** [hugging her] 'And you know we are just the one who will make him do it…'

**Miski:** [Mischievously smiling] 'Maybe we can deal with this Dai and Daiki characters at the same time'

**Karin:** [smiling] 'You have read my mind, Yuri already has a plan, and now that your Ni Sama is here' [She laughs as she shakes her head] 'it is really going on be interesting'

The two women draw closer together and start to whisper their plan, which had been created by Yuri the night before. Miski has a wicked smile on her face as she listens and adds bits and pieces ….

Ichigo has entered into the training room to check on the two women, he looks over at the two beautiful women and as he does he feels a sudden chill down his spine… it is a feeling he rarely gets.

He stands here looking at the two women, and then he starts to back away carefully… This feeling has taken hold of him, as he backs away staring at them … This feeling he is experiencing is the feeling of fear...

Fear of what those two women are up too and the feeling of whatever it is they were planning… to just stay the hell out of it…

He quietly leaves the room determined to find some aspirin for a headache which will soon make its self known.

* * *

_**Tamiski's Ni Sama makes his presences felt ~ Reader's Pov**_

A ringtone is heard in the large backroom, everyone looks over at four women who quietly stand and start to walk out_** … **_

Ringtone:

'_**Ben, the two of us need look no more…..We both found what we were looking for….With my friend to call my own I'll never be alone….And you my friend will see, you've got a friend in me…**_

_**Ben, you're always running here and There …. There's something you should know, you've got a place to go…I used to say, "I", And "Me"….Now it's "Us", now it's "We"**_

_**Ben, most people would turn you away….I don't listen to a word they say… They don't see you as I do …. I wish they would try to….I'm sure they'd think again if they had a friend like Ben…Like Ben, like Ben'**_

Sado looks to Yuri's Blackberry, there is no text…. Nothing…

He looks to Yuri asking, 'Yuri sweetheart, there is nothing there… what does this mean'

She grins as she looks at her blackberry, then over to him whispering into his ear saying, 'It means I can't tell you'

He pulls back from her… she discreetly pulls him back to her, as she says, 'you not knowing is a good thing, that way when they ask you, you will not have to lie'…

Sado looks over at her, as he pulls her close he says, 'Just be careful' …

As she stands she says, 'Oh but course'

She then winks saying, 'see you later' as she and the others walk out the room and proceed to the training room.

Seeing Yuri and the others leave the room Yoshiro becomes curious as too what is going on, but he continues to sit and answer questions, concentrating on those in front if him.

They have finished asking all questions, now Byakuya sits patiently and observing as Yoshiro turns to Urahara saying, 'Urahara Sama, I have a request from my sister Miki,'

Hearing the name he has called Miski, Urahara, Yoruichi, Eiko, and HS quickly look up at him, their eyes show a flood of memories as they look at him listening, as he continues saying, 'she wishes to return home to check on the construction of her nursery'

Byakuya looks to him quickly, but remains quiet.

Ignoring Byakuya, Yoshiro looks to his parents saying, 'I have informed her that, because of her situation that her rooms at the Shihoin Manor are in the process of being modified to meet her specifications for her nursery, and it is there she will give birth and raise my Nephew.'

Byakuya still remains quiet as he continues to observe and listen …..

Yoshiro walks over and gives his mother a roll of paper… she looks at him confused as she starts to open it , she looks to him again, he then says, 'Yuri pulled Miki's original design for her Nursery for her Laptop, for security reasons she and I then made the certain changes.'

Eiko looks to Yoshiro, to Eino then to the others, back to Yoshiro saying, 'She has agreed to this'

Yoshiro looks to his parents, Aunt, Uncle, Sister and Urahara, he voice is cold as he says, 'She is the leader of the Clan, she is unmarried and with child….a child which is now the true heir to Shihoin Clan'

He slowly steps towards them, his anger flashes quickly across his face, Byakuya sees this but remains quiet as Yoshiro says, 'she has accepted, because she knows the consequences to herself and her son... if she does not'

Eiko looks to his son, then to her daughter, breathing deeply with relief as she says, 'Good'

He now looks to Byakuya saying, 'upon waking Yuri sent a royal messenger to the Kuchiki Manor, to have the carpenter stop all construction there and to start immediately on her Nursery at the Shihoin Manor'…

Bowing slightly to Byakuya he then says, 'because of this inconvenience in which we have caused you, Byakuya Sama once the construction is completed at the Shihoin Manor, we will pay for the carpenter to return to your Manor and restore it back to it's original splendor, leaving no trace that any of this has occurred.'

Hitsugaya, Renji, Sado and Matsumoto not wanting to hear anymore now walkout of the back room with a look of shock on their faces, not understanding why the sixth Division Taicho would just stand there without emotion listening to his brother in law's words.

Yoshiro now turns to Urahara and starts to walk out of the room saying, 'As a part of the glow period, she will need to return to ensure very thing is being built according to her specifications, and then she will be ready to travel to sanctuary'

He stops without looking to Byakuya saying, 'Byakuya Sama, she is also concerned about your sister's wedding plans to the point it too is causing her stress'

He turns and glares at Byakuya, his voice now reflects irritation as he says, 'and she is requesting permission to return to Kuchiki Manor to personally ensure that all preparations are in order.'

Byakuya looks at the man, his eyes are cold as he says, 'of course, I will make arrangements for her'

Yoshiro nods saying, 'Thank you'

He then turns and looks to Yoruichi saying, 'Sister, we need to speak in private' he looks around to the others as he says, 'now please' he then looks to Urahara saying, "I would like you to stand witness to what is being said'

Urahara nods and escorts the siblings into a private room then shuts the door, leaving Eiko, HS, Eino, Seji and Byakuya to only wonder what is going on …..

* * *

_**Byakuya's ~ Pov**_

Byakuya, walks out of the room to join the others in the training room, as he walks he is struggling to keep his cool, he is thinking about all that was discussed, they are taking his wife and his son…. making it all disappear like it never happened.

The way it was discussed it seems that neither he nor Miski can do anything about it… This is most unexpected; he knows he needs to speak with her, to understand what the hell is going on.

He also knows this will be hard because… When he heard Yoshiro say the name 'Miki' he remembered the small boy, named Yoshiro; he, Akihiko and Akihiro would tease him to the point of tears when he would leave all the Noble social activities early saying he had to go home to watch over Miki, because no one knew about Tamiski until she appeared at his 10th birthday party, for years until he disappeared they called Miki his imaginary friend and teased him mercilessly.'

Looking and hearing Yoshiro's words it seems he also remembers the cruel teasing he received from Byakuya and it is that memory that is now standing between Byakuya and his family.

* * *

_**Reader's~ Pov**_

Byakuya walks into the training room, he is joined by Hitsugaya, Renji, and Matsumoto; keeping their distance they quietly watch the women of the foundation, as they continue to practice, they observe that the women exhibit many different combat skills.

Miski is seen glancing up at them, then speaking to Cheri, who then shunpo to Matsumoto saying, 'since you are to be Travesuras' main guard while at Sanctuary, the Princess has requested that you join us'

Matsumoto looks to Hitsugaya, who nods …

Matsumoto with a smile on her face has now joined the others….

* * *

_**Ishida Reader's Pov**_

Meanwhile….

Ishida has followed Akihiko to the Kasumioji Estate located across the in river in KaraKura Town, keeping his reiatsu lowered he walks over to a window and observes Akihiko talking to Daiki, he can not make out all that is being said, but he sees the man hand him a beautiful package.

Ishida picks up his cell phone and calls Ichigo reporting that Akihiko has returned home, and received a beautiful package, he overhears Daiki tell Akihiko that it is a congratulations gift for Tamiski Sama's new foundation offices and he should get cleaned up and take it to her new foundation offices.

Ichigo tells Ishida, since they know where Akihiko is going, to follow Daiki and find out where they are located, and he will send Renji to monitor the foundation offices for Akihiko.

Ichigo walks to the training room and sends Renji over to monitor the Foundation offices from the café across the street and wait for Akihiko. Renji leaves and now it is Ichigo, Byakuya, and Hitsugaya standing watching the women practice.

The men notice the women of the foundation have exceptional fighting skills as each practice with multiple weapons, to include their Zanptukuos…..

* * *

_**Foundation Training style ~ Reader's Pov**_

Miski stands in front of her foundation; she calls them all before her to exhibit their favorite fighting style….

To everyone's surprise, especially Ichigo, Yuzu steps forward, she carries a bow and on her back is pouch of arrows… she grins as she bows before Miski saying, 'Sensei, I am ready' she glances up to Jinta who now stands with Ichigo and the others… He grins at her and nods….

Miski laughs as she walks over to Urahara's box of tricks she pulls out five balls, she looks over to her saying, 'How about five, to start'

Yuzu looks at her saying 'Sensei, get real!!'

Miski looks at her saying, 'Ok Preciosista, I will give you six'

Yuzu looks at her causing Miski to look at Karin saying, 'Travesuras do not interfere these are Preciosista s'

Karin looks over to Yuzu, saying, 'Ok'.

Miski looks at her grinning then turns and walks away and as she does, to the onlookers surprise she throws the six balls into the air, and as the balls take flight in the air they crack open and hollows appear…

All of the women with the exception of Yuzu and Miski scatter, now Yuzu stands facing the hollows while Miski stands in the mist of them watching her.

Ichigo eyes are huge as he looks at his pregnant baby sister facing the six hollows; Byakuya's eyes are also large as he watches Miski standing there, smiling watching … Yuzu with pride…

Yuzu's skill with her bow and arrow, is like that of a Quincy; she quickly picks off the hollows closest to her Sensei, her speed and accuracy is amazing, now Ichigo stands with pride thinking, 'she is better than Ishida'.

It was the last hollow, which made him nervous, its tongue was long as grabbed Yuzu by the waist, and brought her up into the air… Miski stood watching…. Watching her student ….

Yuzu fired one arrow into his head cracking its mask, as the hollow disappeared she fired five arrows one in to the ground followed by in into another forming a pole, in which she grabbed and safely swung down to the ground.

As she approached Miski, Miski grinned throwing a seventh in the air, as she through the ball into the air Yuzu's reaction was so quick that she struck it down even before it could open all the way, instantly destroying it.

Miski approached her saying, 'very good Preciosista'

* * *

_**The Foundation offices ~ Reader's Pov **_

Meanwhile….

Renji has arrived at the café across the street from the foundation offices; he sits and sips on a cup of tea while he watches the offices, looking for Akihiko to arrive.

He can tell the foundation offices have just opened there are people walking in and out, he sees Kei and Heita hanging pictures on the wall while their wives Mina and Jani are putting the finishing touches on flowers in vases around the waiting room.

Another woman, he does not know is answering the phones. Just as he sips his tea he sees Akihiko approaching the offices with a large box in his hands; Akihiko walks into the offices, he can tell from the man's body language he is requesting to see Tamiski.

Akihiko stands in the lobby of the KaraKura town foundation offices, he is met by both Mina and Jani, and both women tell him. Dr. Tami is not at the offices today, but is scheduled to come by tomorrow morning; which is the reason they are putting on the finishing touches to the place.

They ask if Akihiko would like them to take the box to her office.

Akihiko stands proudly saying, 'No I want this gift to be the first thing she sees when she comes in tomorrow'

He takes the box and puts it on the receptionist's desk, and then he asks for a pen and paper to write a note.

Seeing Akihiko, Renji stands and starts to walk toward the Offices, just as he approaches there is a large explosion….

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Karin's New Skill ~ Reader's Pov**_

Meanwhile back in the training room

Miski walks over to Travesuras grinning saying, 'so want to show what you learned'

Karin walks out with a mischievous grin on her face; everyone looks at her face and starts to move away from her quickly.

As Karin watches Miski go back to Urahara's bag of tricks, Urahara has now joined Hitsugaya, Byakuya and the others watching the women with interest... …

Miski starts grinning saying are you ready; because Karin is with child she does something that is rare to see; Miski throws up ten balls in to the air and now ten Hollows are surround them ready to attack, Hitsugaya's eyes are large with concern, Matsumoto motions to go and assist her only to be stopped by Cheri. Ichigo also steps to go to her only to be stopped by Urahara.

Karin stands there concentrating not saying a word, sudden her body glows red as Karin separates from Giragira, her Zanputkou, she bringing forth her dragon form she is flying in the training room, Karin watches with hers eye attacking the hollows quickly, as she stands there she touches her necklace, and whispers, 'Hyourinmaru come out and have fun'

Suddenly Hitsugaya feels his Zanputkou leave him, to his and everyone else's surprise; they watch Hyourinmaru in his dragon form flying with Giragira killing the hollows there is fire and ice everywhere..

As the last hollow is destroyed Giragira flies over to Hitsugaya, looks at him with a smirk then flies back to Karin and lands on her left side as Hyourinmaru lands to her right;

The scene is beautiful, she giggles as both dragons sniff her belly before returning to their Zanputkou forms; Giragira materializing into Karin's sheave on her back as Hyourinmaru materializes into Hitsugaya's Sheave on his back….

As Hyourinmaru fully materializes, everyone snickers as they hear Hitsugaya saying to his Zanputkou, 'you and I are going to talk about this later'….

* * *

**_Reader's ~Pov_**

It is then several ringtones are going off:

_**Day-o, Day-ay-ay-o…..Daylight come and me wan' go home……Day, me say day, me say day, me say day….Me say day, me say day-ay-ay-o…..Daylight come and me wan' go home**_

'_**I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord………I've been waiting for this moment, all my life, oh lord……….Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord, oh lord'**_

" _**I have Always believed …God Won't give me more than I can handle…But sometimes when it's so hard… and I'm Falling apart, I wonder if I can take this hurt… I'm going through but I know no matter what I do... They won't all be sunny days... Life's gonna bring down some rain … but after it's over, I'll be that much stronger for the pain… so even when I'm sad I know every day I have is still beautiful .. Still beautiful"**_

_**Instrumental Drums: "Tear the roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off the mother, sucker ...Tear the roof off the sucker… Tear the roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off the mother, sucker ...Tear the roof off the sucker… Tear the roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off the mother, sucker ...Tear the roof off the sucker…"**_

_**Text To all/ From the Man behind the curtain**_

_**There has been an attack **_

_**At the foundation Offices **_

_**There are Causalities**_

_**I am contacting the foundation to go immediately**_

_**And provide help**_

_**Keep them safe**_

Then seconds later on the training grounds, the Miski's blackberry ringtone sounds……

_**Regulators…..We regulate any stealing of his property….And we damn good too…. But you can't beat any geek off the street…. Gotta be handy with the steel…. If you know what I mean, earn your keep  
Regulators! Mount up!**_

Hearing this ringtone, Yuzu, Cheri, Hisa, Rukia, Yuri, Matsumoto and Karin run over to Miski, and read the text…..

_**To: Renegade/From: Your God Father**_

_**There has been an attack on the KaraKura Town Foundation Offices**_

_**There are Causalities**_

_**Go now, they need help**_

_**Please be careful and take your guards**_

Miski runs with the others up and out of the training room as she passes Byakuya, she stops and looks to Byakuya, her eyes are fighting back the tears, he sees she wants to run to him, it is then that Yoshiro walks out he looks at her then to Byakuya, then back to her with a disapproving look.

Seeing the way her Ni Sama looked at her, she lowers her head and runs off to prepare to leave….

Yoshiro looks to Byakuya with a look of disgust, then turns to follow his sister.

Byakuya seeing Miski's reaction looks at Yoshiro, his eyes and voice are cold as he says, 'once I know she is alright, you and I will talk'

Yoshiro stops and glares at him saying, 'you and I will only talk with swords'…

Byakuya, walks up to Yoshiro, looks him in his eyes saying, 'If that is what is must take, to have my wife returned to me' he turns and walks away saying, 'so be it'

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Ringtones:

_**Ben ~ Michael Jackson **_

_**Banana Boat Song (Day O) ~ Harry Belafonte**_

_**Into the Night ~ Phil Collins **_

_**Still Beautiful **_~ _**Jessica Simpson**_

_**Tear the roof off ~ Parliament**_

_**Regulators ~Warren G/Nate Dogg**_

I hope you enjoyed it ….. Please review

Le Rukia


	14. Chapter 13

**_A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does…….._**

**_This is the Sequel to Hello again … entitled Nothing can come between us…_**

**_The story is based in Byakuya and Tamiski's relationship; there are HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, and other pairings _**

**_From now on Fumio, will be referred as Yoshiro_**

**_Please enjoy and provide reviews or comments…_**

**_I now give you Chapter 13_**

**_Of _**

**_Nothing can come between us…_**

* * *

**_The Foundation offices ~ Reader's Pov _**

There are emergency vehicles everywhere, firemen putting the fires out and police men talking to people trying to understand what happen.

Isshin is there caring for the injured, her car is pulling up to the scene she is sitting next to both Byakuya and her Ni Sama, across from her is Karin who is sitting between Hitsugaya and Matsumoto, and on the side seat is Inoue who is determined to stay close to both Karin and Miski; the remaining foundation members are following in the other car.

Miski's eyes are fully of emotion as she speaks to Yuri, on her blackberry, giving last minute orders….she says "Mora, have Preciosista and Jinta assist Isshin, Insinuante and Insatiable do damage control with the authorities, you handle the press, we will wait in the car until we see your signal…. and Mora… I do not want you alone, keep Sado Kun near"

She voice starts to crack as she says, 'Mora…Please don't argue with me'….

She listens as she now looks to Karin saying, 'No I want Travesuras to stay with her husband and Matsumoto… she and I will go inside….'

Her voice fades as the car pulls in front of her offices and parks, she looks inside and sees Jani standing looking down at something… her voice cracks with emotion as she says, ' Prepare yourselves ….we had fatalities' not taking her eyes off of Jani she hangs up her phone…

Karin looks at her then into the offices she sees Jani….

She screams, 'NO' and starts to cry in Hitsugaya's arms; He pulls Karin close to him, gently running his fingers thru her hair trying to comfort her…

Miski is fighting her emotions, as she swallows hard looking to Hitsugaya, her voice shakes as she says, 'Please make sure she is fine before allowing her to enter' she then looks to Matsumoto, tears can now be seen forming in her eyes as she says ' I will need you to do the soul rites'

Karin quickly looks up, tears still rolling down her face saying, 'NO, they are my friends I will do IT'

Miski looks at her now tears are rolling down her face as she says, 'very well I understand, but I would like you and Hitsugaya kun to speak to her, please find out what happen here… also tell her … tell her… I am so sor...'

She cannot finish because her tears start to stream down her face, Hitsugaya gentle pats her hand saying, 'don't worry I will tell her'

Miski takes Byakuya's hand and holds it tightly, as her blackberry vibrates, she answers… it is Ichigo, he has found Renji he is badly hurt, she looks over to Inoue saying, 'I will send Inoue, where are you'... 'Ok, I will send her with the car; she can start to heal him'

She disconnects, then She dials her other driver telling him to pull alongside their car, to pick up Inoue and take her block down to assist Ichigo and Rukia, she then turns to Inoue saying, 'I am sending you to Ichigo and Rukia, they found Renji, he is badly hurt and in need of your services'

Inoue nods saying, 'I understand'…

Miski then says, 'Stay with them and please be careful';

As the other car pulls along side them Inoue gets in, Miski looks to Byakuya asking 'Do you wish to go and check on you vice Captain'…

Taking the back of his hand, Byakuya wipes away the tears from her face, then pulls her close to him saying, 'I will not leave your side, and he will be fine'

He then signals Inoue to go quickly….

Yoshiro quietly watches, as Byakuya pulls Miski into his arms, he smoothes her hair, as he comforts her, telling her to try to stay calm, and to let him and Yoshiro take care of everything….hearing Byakuya's words to his sister Yoshiro quietly looks on…thinking about what had taken place just fifteen minutes before….

* * *

**_15 minutes ago Yoshiro and Byakuya ~ Reader's Pov_**

As the group prepares go to the foundation offices; Yoshiro once again confronts Byakuya and now the two men are having a heated argument in the training room, an argument which is on the verge of becoming a physical alteration….

**Yoshiro: **[looking Byakuya in his eyes] 'I will not allow you to go with her'

**Byakuya:** [eyeing the man] 'I will stay by my wife's side'

**Yoshiro:** [looking at with disgust] 'shall I remind you, she is not your wife. You threw her away like trash'

**Byakuya:** [eyes are cold] 'Shall I remind you, you have helped those who have hurt her and continue to hurt her'

Yoshiro pulls back in anger, projecting from his Gigai drawing his Zanputkou, preparing to attack Byakuya……screaming, 'How dare you say I have hurt her… I love my sister … I had always loved my sister'...

He walks towards Byakuya saying, 'you spoiled little Shit ... You know nothing about it'

Byakuya has also projected from his Gigai calmly saying, 'Yoshiro, your issues with me have nothing to do with Miski and I, and I will no longer remain silent' …

He slowly walks toward Yoshiro saying, 'I not allow you to use those issues to come between me and my family'

Yoshiro looks to Byakuya laughing saying, 'your family… YOUR family ... you lost your family when you publicity relinquished her giving her back to Clan, therefore as her Ni Sama it is now my responsibility to my clan to ensure she …'

He suddenly stops talking, Byakuya sees he is struggling to control his anger and reiatsu, Byakuya now knows they are hiding something...he just needs figure out what it is

Yoshiro looks to him saying, 'my issues with you have nothing to do with it' ….

He walks around Byakuya now saying, 'I have inquired, to my sister Yoruichi about you and my sister Miki, how and why she and the others allowed this marriage to take place; she has told me that you and my sister truly love each other'

Yoshiro stops in front of him, looking closely at him, his voice is cold as he says, 'but when I ask Miki, of your love for her … she cries.... my baby Sister CRIES!!!'

Byakuya looks up at him with surprise...

Yoshiro smirks at him saying, 'you now are a Ni Sama, tell me Byakuya Sama if our roles were reversed and you returned home, regardless of the situation of your return, and you found your sister Rukia Sama, with child, humiliated, in tears and unable to tell you if her would be husband loved her…. What would you do?'

Yoshiro looks to him saying, 'You don't even have to tell me what you would do, the look of death in your eyes tells me all'

Byakuya understanding his words, projects back into his Gigai, he stands thinking, 'once again I am told she is experiencing doubts of my feelings for her'…

He now looks to Yoshiro saying, 'I love my wife… I have always love my wife'

He walks towards the man saying, 'she is all that is bright and sweet in my life, I had lost her once and I will not lose her again …not to anything or anyone'

He now stands before Yoshiro saying, 'we need to put aside what differences we have …She now needs us both to protect her'

Yoshiro, who has also projected back into his Gigai says, 'what are you saying I can protect my sister; we don't need you'

Byakuya looks to Yoshiro saying, 'Your feelings of dislike towards me is clouding your judgment, so I will say this so you do understand'

Byakuya has walked up to Yoshiro they stand toe to toe, nose to nose as he says, 'I will stay at my wife's side, not only because she needs me, but because I love her with my very being … and as her Ni Sama, you will to do the same, … you will not interfere with the relationship I have with my wife and I will not interfere with the relationship you have with your sister….and after she and my son are safe, if there is still an issue between you and I … we will settle it then'

Yoshiro stands there looking at him, he then says, 'Byakuya Sama, you are still arrogant, but you have a point …. Miki does need us both now, and we need to work together to ensure she and MY nephew are safe, but after they are safe, I will ask her again, "If you love her" ……. Just so you understand Byakuya Sama, if she cries and does not answer Yes … the discussion you and I will have truly will be with swords'

Byakuya stands looking at him saying, 'agreed'….

It is then the two men, walk out of the training room to prepare to leave with the others….

* * *

**_Reader's~ Pov_**

Unbeknownst to Byakuya and Yoshiro, they were being observed… The man behind the curtain looks to Mr. Wizard and the black cat saying, 'well that was interesting'

Mr. Wizard chuckles saying, 'yes it was'

They both look to the black cat she just looks at the two rolling her eyes saying nothing …

The man behind the curtain then says, 'do you think he will be able to reassure her of his love for her'

Mr. Wizard looks to him saying, 'yes, but he is going to need some help'…

They both look to the Black Cat saying, 'Are you convinced now that he loves her'

The Black Cat looks at the two; then walks away saying, 'If I was not sure he loved her, I would have killed him when he relinquished her'

The man behind the curtain and Mr. Wizard now grin, as they discuss what help they will give Byakuya in reassuring his wife of his love for her'……

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Damages…. (Present time) ~ Reader's Pov_**

Yoshiro looks to Miski, as he puts his hand on the car door handle, she takes a deep cleansing breath and then nods, he opens the car door and steps out … he looks around ensuring the Shihoin guards are in place before allowing her to step out, he has counted twenty in all that now surround the area.

He sees Soi Fon who nods indicating it is safe, he reaches in the car and takes her hand and helps her out of the car, she is followed by Byakuya, then Hitsugaya who helps Karin out of the car, then Matsumoto … they quietly walk into the offices, all of the fires are out, but there are still emergency personnel everywhere, helping victims…

They look over and rush to Heita, he is badly hurt, the paramedics are working on him, they look over and see Jani standing there with tears in her eyes watching… then in a blink of an eye, Heita too dies, his soul raises up from his body and now stands next to hers; they stand there holding each other looking confused.

To add to the confusion, a second couple walks up to Heita and Jani, it is Kei and his wife Mina….

Seeing this Miski trembles and once again takes Byakuya's hand and hold on to it tightly… she nods to Hitsugaya and Karin, who then projects from their Gigai and walks over the couples and starts to speak with them…

She stands watching, she has tears quietly rolling down her face, as Hitsugaya and Karin talk to the couples, she knows that soul society is a wonderful place and the couples will be happy there, but that does not take away the pain that their human lives were cut short, because of a terrorist attack against her…

Byakuya and Yoshiro careful escort Miski to her office in the backroom, with tears rolling down her face she carefully walks into her office. She sees broken glass everywhere; she reaches to move a large piece of broken plaster from her desk, only to have Byakuya gently move her aside so he and Yoshiro can clear the debris for her. Each man know looks at her and sees the pain across her face, they then look at each other nodding with acknowledgment that they did the right thing in setting aside their differences.

As they clear the debris from her desk, a hand reaches of under the plaster, grabbing Miski's arm, pulling her towards the desk.

A small voice can be heard saying, 'Miski ….Miski… help me'

Byakuya and Yoshiro start to pull the hand from her, only to have her say, 'No …I am fine… just clear the debris and get him out'

Byakuya and Yoshiro look and just nod continuing to clear the debris, after to removing several pieces of plaster they uncover Akihiko …

He is badly hurt, and he has pulled Miski completely to him …

She is now leaning over him checking his wounds, as she assesses his condition, he touches her face with his bloody hands saying, 'I am sorry Miski…I did not know …. They would do this'

He has tears rolling down his face as he says, 'I would never hurt you in this way'…. 'I love you … I just wanted you to love me back'

She looks to him softly saying, 'Akihiko Sama, please be stay calm, and save your strength …. I will do what I can to heal you until I can get help'

She looks to Yoshiro asking him to call Tessa quickly….. She closed her eyes and concentrates on healing Akihiko.

Byakuya silently watches as the woman he loves heals the man who has caused her nothing but hurt and pain…

He says to himself, 'She truly is a treasure…Her heart and love of life is beyond everything I have ever known, because I myself am finding it hard not to just walk away and let the son of bitch die…'

Moments later Tessa walks in, looks to Miski and nods allowing her to stop her healing of Akihiko and rest…

As she stands Akihiko once again takes her arm, begging her not to leave him.

To both Byakuya and Yoshiro dismay they watch as she sits holding his hand and starts to comfort him as Tessa… heals him to point he can be moved back to the Shoten….

* * *

**_Reader's ~ Pov_**

It has been 10 days, since the explosion of the foundation offices, Miski has been working with Tessa, and Inoue on healing both Renji and Akihiko's injuries ….both men still remain unconscious;

Ishida had returned later the night of the explosion reporting that he lost Daiki after he went into a bar, then out the back opening a gate and returning to soul society; so now he and Tatsuki watches the bar waiting for any sign of Daiki's return…..

Akihiko's twin brother Akihiro has come with Soi Fon to the Human world to see about his brother and to help find Daiki…

Eiko, HS, Eino and Seji all have returned to Soul Society to hunt down Dai and his men…..

It has been five days since the foundation returned from the funeral services for Heita, Jani, Kei and Mina who actual attended before being sent to Soul Society.

Isshin, Yuzu, Sado, and Jinta have taken the corporate jet, to Sanctuary in order to make it ready for Karin and Miski's arrival…..

Everyone has noticed how Miski has become withdrawn; she only opens up to her foundation members, she has shied away from her sensei and both her Ni Sama and her Husband… and her relationship with her sister Yoruichi has become almost nonexistence…

Today the women are seen sitting around the healing spring in the training room… they too have noticed Miski has become withdrawn…..

* * *

**_Girl friends having fun ~ reader's Pov_**

Ichigo, Yoshiro, Hitsugaya and Byakuya are in the training room, practicing and keeping an eye on the women as they sit around the spring, they have stop training and look at each other, because now they hear singing coming from the direction of the spring… they lower their reisatu and walk over and observe and listen to the women….

Yuri is sitting next to Miski, hugging her singing:**_ 'one … two three… I first saw you at the video exchange….I know my heart, and it will never change……This temp work would be all right if you'd call me (you'd call me) …..I lie awake at night for you … and I pray…'_**

Karin sings…'**_We cross the deepest oceans….Cargo across the sea….And if you don't believe me….Just put your hands on me….And all the constellations, shine down for us to see….And if you don't believe me, ….just put your hands… on …me (Ah, ah ah)'_**

Rukia laughs as she sings: '**_the subway radiates with heat…..We've barely met, and still, I cross…. the street…..To your door'_**

They all start to sing…'**_We cross the deepest oceans….Cargo across the sea….And if you don't believe me….Just put your hands on me….And all the constellations, shine down for us to see….And if you don't believe me, ….just put your hands… on… me (Ah, ah ah)'_**

Miski smiles as she sings: **_Someday when our stories are told….They'll tell of a love like this….. When our descendants are all growing old…..1,000 years we'll be singing_**

They start to sing: '**_Na, na na, na na, na na na na...'_**

Inoue, Matsumoto, Cheri and Hisa sing**_ : We climb Tibetan mountains, where we can barely breathe….I see the Dalai Lama, I feel him blessing me…..and all the constellations, shine down for us to see….and if you don't believe me, just put your hands on me'_**

They all sing: '**_just put your hands on me'…'just put your hands on me'…..Na na na na na na na'……. 'hands on me' ….'Na na na na na na na' …. 'your hands on me'_**

Yuri hugging Miski as she sings: '**_I first saw you at the video exchange'_**

**Yuri: **[still hugging Miski] 'Do you feel better Cousin'

**Miski:** [hugs her back] 'Yes, I love it when we sing' [sitting with her feet in the healing springs she takes a deep breath and looks at Rukia] 'Conejos … we need to discuss your wedding plans'

**Rukia:** [rolling her eyes] 'Ne Sana, what about them'…'everything is going as planned...don't worry'

Over hearing Rukia, Ichigo nervously listens…

**Miski:** [looking at her] 'you must return for your fitting, I will not have you step down the aisle with your dress falling off"… [She grins] 'Not that your husband would mind, that happening later during your wedding night but not during the ceremony'

Everyone giggles loudly…. Hitsugaya smirks, Ichigo smiles at the thought, Byakuya scowls, Yoshiro looking at Byakuya chuckles….

**Rukia:** [Blushes] 'Ne Sana!!!'

**Miski:** [looks at her with amusement in her eyes] 'OH P...l...e...a...s...e … speaking of which, were would you like to go for your honeymoon?'

**Rukia:** [looks to Karin, who nods to her] 'Well Ne Sana …. I would like to go the Fuji Estate… it is beautiful there'

**Miski:** [laughs, as she does both Byakuya and Yoshiro look over at her] 'Well yes that is a magical place' [she looks over gently rubs Karin's belly] 'maybe I will get another Nephew or Niece?'

The women laugh again … playfully pointing at Rukia…. Hitsugaya turn red with embarrassment, Ichigo seeing Hitsugaya blush snickers, Byakuya glares at Ichigo, and Yoshiro still looks at Byakuya chuckling…

**Rukia:** [blushes and giggles] 'Ne Sana…we will try to practice as much as possible to achieve your wish',

Miski and Inoue's drop their jaw open at Rukia's response… Hitsugaya looks at Ichigo, shaking his head, Ichigo chokes, Byakuya stares at Ichigo with killer eyes and Yoshiro still looks at Byakuya chuckling…meanwhile Karin, Hisa, Cheri, Yuri, and Matsumoto all scream with laughter … the women knowing the men were listening all the time now burst into so much laughter that they fall into the spring…

Hearing a loud SPLASH… Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Yoshiro, and Ichigo all rush over to see that had happen, the men now stand over the spring with confused looks on their faces as they look down at the women..., who are pointing up at them, while they are laughing in the water.

The men understanding why the women are laughing at them, now carefully help them out of the water... the women only laugh harder as the men begin to pull them out of the spring…

* * *

**_Byakuya and Miski ~ Reader's Pov_**

Byakuya, effortlessly picks up his pregnant giggling wife, out of the spring and carries her into one the backroom of the Shoten, he pulls several towels from one of the shelves and starts to dry her off.

She looks at him, as he cares for her, she is taken back by his gentleness as he softly pats her skin dry; she realizes this is the first time they have been alone in several weeks... the first time since her belly became as large as it is …

He starts taking her wet clothing off of her, her eyes widen and she pulls back from him…

He looks to her, with a confused look on his face saying, 'what is it Miski, is something wrong'

She looks at him as she takes the towel covering herself.

Her eyes are large as she warily looks at him….

He steps to her and gently pulls her to him, once again softly asking, 'What is wrong Miski, why do pull away from me'

He takes her chin making her look at him…

As she looks to him, her eyes start to tear up, and she says, 'I don't … I don't want you to see … that I am… she puts her head down and a tear silently drops to the floor'

He looks at her, pulling her head up making her face him he sternly says, 'Tell me wife … what is it… What has upset you so much you don't wish for me to touch you and look at you?'

She looks into his gray eyes, then she drops her head and the towels revealing her naked body saying, 'I LOOK like a WHALE'

Byakuya is taken back by her, yes she is large with child, but she is absolutely beautiful, he walks around her looking at her standing there glowing; his eyes taking it all in….

His needs now take hold of him… he now pulls her head up making her look at him, she sees the grin on his face as he pulls her to him into a passionate kiss.. He tells her, that she is beautiful and that he loves her; he kisses her belly and breast; she clings on him as things are heating between the two of them...

Then as if fate would have it ...there is a knock at the door, Urahara clearing his throat saying, 'Is everything alright in there'

Byakuya, pulls himself together saying, 'Yes, everything is fine we will be out in a moment'

Miski hides a smirk as she looks at her husband as he tries to control his needs says to her with a very irritated tone, 'as soon as we can …we are leaving here' ….

He adjusts himself, and reaches down kisses her saying, 'you are Mine…. You are MY wife… I have not and will not abandon you… Miski I love you....I have ALWAYS loved you'

He kisses her one more time before he leaves her to dress.

She catches her breath as she watches him walk out the door, once he is gone she grins as she thinks to herself, 'Byakie ….you will have to GROVEL better than that if you expect to get me back …. I am NOT that easy!!'.... a foot can be seen moving in her belly, she puts her hand on it and mischievously says, 'Oh you too agree'

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Hitsugaya and Karin ~ Reader's Pov_**

Meanwhile in another room,

Hitsugaya has carried Karin into second room, and he has taken several towels and has started to dry her off, she stands there giggling as he dries her off; this is the first time they really have been alone; since the incident where she tried to kill Akihiko…

Hitsugaya has missed his wife… terribly, even Hyourinmaru refused to talk to him until he straightens things out with her…

**Hitsugaya:** [drying his wife] 'Karin'

**Karin:** [grinning, as her husband dries her off] 'Yes, Toushirou'

**Hitsugaya:** [gently towel dries her hair] 'I love you'

**Karin:** [grinning] 'really' [looks up at him, from under the towel] 'I love you too'

She reaches up and kisses him gently then saying, 'I am sorry I over reacted… but it just he hurt Miski' her eyes fill with tears as she says, 'he hurt her bad… this is a time in a woman's life that she should be happy'…. Tears running down her face …'not unhappy… not unhappy'…

He looks to Karin, saying, 'What is it Karin that would make her happy ... What is it that would make you happy'

She looks at him and whispers into his ear…

He looks at her, thinking about what she has told him, he nods in agreement and grins… he then pulls his wife protectively to him …. Thinking, 'It is only fair'… 'When it is all said and done ….Byakuya will get over it'

He then pulls his wife to him and kisses her….

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Ichigo and Rukia ~ Reader's Pov_**

Ichigo carries Rukia into a backroom, and takes a towel and starts to dry her off, they both are laughing,

He looks at her saying, 'I don't believe you said the things you said'

He gently rubs her hair dry, he reaches down and kisses her then he walks out of room and as he does as he says, 'just remember when we are married, you said _we will try to practice as much as possible….'_

She rolls her eyes and laughs as she closed the door……

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Yoshiro and Matsumoto ~ Reader's Pov_**

Yoshiro assists Matsumoto up from the springs, she smiles at him as he lift her up in his arms; he chuckles at her as he stands her on her feet.

His hands are still on her waist as she looks into his amber eyes saying, 'thank you' …

he pulls he hands from her waist saying, 'no problem just please be careful' …

he shakes his head and laughs as he starts to walk away, he turns to her as she stands there dripping wet… shaking his head he says, 'come on I will show where you can go and change'

She walks gingerly thru the training room... he stands looking over to her as she tries to walk, he decides this is not working, because he needs to check on his sister who has disappeared with Byakuya… he walks over to her and sweeps her up into his arm carrying her to one of the backrooms where she can change….

He opens the door for her and shows her where the towels are… with a wink he closes the door and disappears back out into the Shoten….

Matsumoto stands drying herself off thinking about the strong arm which carried her to the backroom… thinking 'Sorry Tatsuki… he is gorgeous and single for the taking'

* * *

**_Reader's ~ Pov_**

Later that evening… Akihiko regained consciousness, when questioned he states he will not talk to anyone but Miski about all that has happen, and they must speak in private…against both Byakuya and Yoshiro's wishes, Miski now stands alone in the doorway looking down at him, as he lays on the healing mat he is looking up at her..... his eyes are soft and sincere.... he reaches for her, she takes a deep breath and walks into the room and shuts the door behind her….

Byakuya stands across from the closed door, he is not happy….. to put it simple he is furious and ....Jealous

Yoshiro stands in the shadows with his sister Yoruichi watching….

Meanwhile….

Daiki has returned to the Bar on the other side of KaraKura Town, he approaches Akihiro, who sits impersonating his brother… the two talk for a moment then they stand and walk out the door into the back street, open a gate, Soi Fon quietly follows to the two into the gate as it disappears…….

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Ringtones:

**_None_**

Songs:

**_Hands on me ~ Vanessa Carlton (thanks TMU)_**

I hope you enjoyed it ….. Please review

Le Rukia


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**

**This is the Sequel to Hello again … entitled Nothing can come between us…**

**The story is based in Byakuya and Tamiski's relationship; there are HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, and other pairings**

**From now on Fumio, will be referred as Yoshiro**

**Please enjoy and provide reviews or comments…**

**I now give you Chapter 14**

**Of**

**_Nothing can come between us…_**

* * *

_**Reader's ~Pov**_

Akihiko has regained consciousness, when questioned by Urahara and Yoruichi, he states he will not talk to anyone but Miski about all that has happen, and they must speak in private…

Against both Byakuya and Yoshiro's wishes, Miski now stands alone in the doorway looking down at him, he lays on the healing mat looking up at her; his eyes are soft and sincere....

He now reaches for her, saying, 'Please come to me … please … you are my wife …. You are my mine… I need you …please'

Miski takes a deep breath and walks into the room and shuts the door behind her….

The foundation members, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Ichigo, and Inoue stand watching everything…to include Byakuya who is standing across from the closed door, he is not happy….. Hearing Akihiko call Miski his wife... he is to put it simple furious and ....Jealous and now trying hard to control his reiatsu, and it shows on his face…

Yoshiro stands in the shadows with his sister Yoruichi watching….

* * *

_**Miski and Akihiko ~ Reader's Pov**_

Miski walks into the room, she wears a red Kimono, which lies beautifully against her glowing skin, it gently sweeps the floor as she walks, her hair is pull up on her head, and on her face is a beautiful smile.

Akihiko grasps as he looks upon her beauty….

She sits in a chair which had been set up for her, next to him.

As she sits, he takes her hand and kisses it saying, 'You came… I knew you cared for me… you and I, we will be together'

She gently pulls her hand from his and lovingly strokes his face; she gently takes his chin making him look into her beautiful amber eyes saying, 'you will tell me all I need to know about Dai and Daiki'

She gently kisses his forehead then sweetly says, 'then I will tell you of the plans I have for you and I'…

She slowly pulls from him and sits back in her chair, waiting for him to speak.

He looks at her, and starts to talk….

* * *

_**Miski's plans ~ Reader's Pov**_

Akihiko just finished telling her, what she feels is nothing but lies, but she smiles as she seductively looks at him saying, 'What should I do with you'

Akihiko grins saying, 'Miski sweetheart what do you mean?'

She stands and stretches saying, 'It has been proven that you where involved in the attack against me and by our laws…. You will be exiled from your clan, and then you will automatically become a slave to the accuser's Clan leader'

She now sits looking at him bored as she says, 'That would be me'

Akihiko looks at her arrogantly saying, 'Miski sweetheart… please don't tell me you saved my life just so I can be your slave…. I am already your slave… slave for love'

Miski, looks at him thinking, 'You really are a Prick', but she smiles as she looks at him saying, 'Akihiko Sama, at the time, I saved your life because I thought it was the right thing to do, I really was not interested in you being a slave … of any kind'

She looks him in the eyes as she then says, '**BUT**…. if you do not become a slave, you will be publically executed for your crimes'

Akihiko now looks at her, he is looking for some type of humor in her words, but he hears none, he watches as she leans back in the chair looking at him as she once again says, 'What shall I do with you'

Akihiko now looks at her and grins saying, 'I have an idea'

She leans forward looks at him saying, 'Oh so what is your idea'…

Taking her hand, and kissing it he says, 'Miski, I know you so very well… you are so very kind and forgiving …. This is what you will do… You will marry me, and that will make all of this disappear'

She sits there looking at him, she drops her head and takes a deep breath, as she brings her head up she blocks their reiatsu, from everyone who stands just beyond the door and her eyes fade to blood red, her voice is cold, her face is still beautiful but the reiatsu that he now feels from her is terrorizing, she moves so close to him her lips almost touch his…

She looks into his eyes and sees his fear, she closes her eyes smelling him as she says, ' you don't know me Akihiko, for if you did you would not have done the things that you have done, just as I am sweet and kind; I am just as terrorizing'…

She smells him again, her eyes have changed they truly are eyes of a cat, amber with slits, she now grins saying, 'unless you do exactly what it is you are told, you will wish I left you to die'….

He pulls back from her, as if she reads his mind she coldly says, 'Don't think about escaping, for if you do I will hunt you down like the dog you have proven yourself to be'

He once again pulls back he is afraid….

He motions his mouth to speak, but she puts her finger on his lips saying, 'then I will imprison you, only to be released to be sacrificed, at my son's Blood Ritual,'

She touches her belly as she says, 'He want so much to be the one to **KILL** you for taking is father from him'

She looks at him, saying, 'So I will tell you just what it is you are going to do' ….'You are going to behave, until I truly figure out what it is I will do with you… SLAVE'…

She reaches under the chair, and then she takes a deep cleansing breath, and releases the barrier from around them, as she does this she transitions back to her old self.

She stands reaching over to his head and ruffles his hair like a child, kindly smiling as she says, 'If you do exactly what it is you are told, and make me happy, you just may get through all of this'

He has regained what is left of his arrogance and dignity as he watches her walk over and open the door, he speaks loud so everyone beyound the door can now hear him as he says, 'you are bluffing, Miski… you want me … you will be my wife'

She turns and looks at him, with a grin on her face as she says, 'Mora'…

Yuri steps up and hands her a document tube, which is the same tube in which he produced in the Shihoin Great hall, never taking her eyes off of him she pulls out a document, she now smiles and winks as she says without emotion, 'Given you have an appreciation for signed documents' she throws it to him, 'you can keep that one and put it with the other document, that over the years you so lovingly held onto' ….

Her eyes are cold as they stay fixed on him as he catches the document and reads it, (_it says that he is now considered an exile and the property of Tamiski Shihoin, the Shihoin Clan leader, and if he were to escape he would hunted down by both clans and publically executed, it is signed by his Sister Akemi and Tamiski herself_)

He looks up at her, she looks in his eyes, her face is without emotion and her voice is cold as she says, 'for now on you shall call me Mistress, Not Miski, Not Tamiski Sama, Not Renegade, and Damn sure not Wife'… as she turns she says ,'I am no one's wife … I am an unmarried woman'

she walks away, and as she does her foundation, to include Matsumoto and Inoue fall quietly behind her… only thing that can be heard is Akihiko Screaming ,'You BITCH' followed by sounds of him Crying…..

Seeing Miski's face and hearing her words Hitsugaya, Ichigo, and Urahara move back allowing the women to have as much space as needed to pass, without incident…

As the women pass the men all look over to Byakuya….

Byakuya watches as an angry Tamiski Shihoin, ignores him as she sweeps by with her foundation following close behind her, on his face is a look of shock… Her words where cold…very cold...

He has experienced many faucets of his wife's temperaments but this was new... this was… was anger not just towards Akihiko, but towards him too.

Byakuya mentally shakes it off, thinking he will deal with it later, right now there are other pressing issues.

* * *

_**Byakuya and Akihiko ~ Reader's Pov**_

Byakuya and Urahara walk into the room with Akihiko and have a sit next to the man.

Byakuya looks to Akihiko saying, 'You will now tell what you did not tell my wife'.

Akihiko with tears still running down his faces says, 'Did you not hear her, she is no one's wife'

He grins and rolls his eyes at Byakuya saying, 'At least you no longer have her'

Byakuya leans close to him saying,' you will answer my question'

Akihiko looks at Byakuya saying, 'I told her what it is she needs to know'...

Byakuya shakes his head as he looks to Akihiko saying, 'I know your Clan was involved with the attack on the Shihoin Clan which resulted with Yoshiro Sama being taken'

Akihiko's eyes become large…

Byakuya says, 'Yes, I see you know about it' ….'So Talk'

Akihiko looks at Byakuya saying, 'How do you know I did not tell her' …

Byakuya rolls his eyes, reflecting his patience is getting thin as he says, 'Unlike you I know her, and if you had told her your clan was involved in taking her Ni Sama from her and Yuri Sama … she would not have been as calm as she was when she walked away from here, and you would be in need of additional medical assistance'

Now Byakuya and Urahara look at him closely saying, 'TALK'…

Akihiko looks up to both Urahara and Byakuya saying, 'It was my father and my brother in law Hideo's father, they planned it with Dai'.

He looks to Urahara, saying, 'As you know long ago Yoshiro and Akemi were betroth at a very young age … my mother made the arrangements, but my father disapproved'

He takes a deep breath and continues saying, 'Because my mother was the Clan leader, he had to concede, but after the attack and Yoshiro's disappearance, my father convinced my mother that with Yoshiro gone Hideo was a better choice as a mate for Akemi'

Byakuya looks at him saying,' Does Akemi know about this'

Akihiko looks up quickly saying, 'Of course not she was too young at the time… but Hideo … He knew because he watched over Yoshiro while he was imprisoned'

Urahara says, 'You where young to when this happened, how do you know this to be true'

Akihiko looks grinning saying, 'My brother in law is very arrogant, even more so than you Byakuya, and when he drinks he loves to brag to anyone who will listen… so over the years I have listened to him brag about it'

Byakuya says, 'Does Akihiro know about this'

Hearing his brother's name looks up saying, 'Byakuya Sama, you of all people know Akihiro sends all of his time chasing Soi Fon, he does not socialize with Hideo'

Urahara says, 'So whose idea was it to break Tamiski Sama's marriage apart'

Akihiko looks up at him, then to Byakuya saying, 'Hideo, he always knew I loved her'

He looks to Byakuya saying, 'you did not love her, back then… you loved Hisana … hell she even knew you loved Hisana,'

Akihiko looks at Byakuya saying, 'why ...WHY … did you chose her, I could have made her happy; if given a chance'

He turns from Byakuya and looks to Urahara saying, 'Hideo contacted Dai, he said Dai was from the Shihoin Clan and he knew their laws. He asked him if there were a way, to release Tamiski from her marriage, making her have to marry me'

Urahara says, 'when did he contact Dai'

Akihiko looks at Urahara then to Byakuya saying, 'When Byakuya Sama, decided he would marry Hisana… he told me use my friendship with Byakuya Sama to convince him to sign Tamiski to me'

He looks to Byakuya laughing saying, 'It worked, and I did not even have to ask twice… You signed so quickly'

He said 'Once I got the signature all I had to do was wait, because eventually she would turn up and then I would have my bride' …

He looks down at the mat saying, 'Then when Hisana … died…. To make sure he would not go back on his word, everyday I spoke to both Clans (Kuchiki and Shihoin) telling them I was a better choice her, Byakuya Sama could be free to choice another and Tamiski would want to be with someone who truly loved her'

He looks up at Byakuya, his eyes full of hate as he says, 'then... after all these years of waiting … she showed up, and you took her… you knew she was not yours … you took her from me again.'

He drops his head as he says, 'I was devastated when I heard she stood as your wife once more… so I had Hideo contact Dai once again, asking what could be done to break the marriage and he told me she would have to take the ritual; therefore she would become the next in line to become clan leader, and since Byakuya was already Kuchiki Clan leader, and his mate must be a part of his Clan, his clan elders would force him to release her.'

He looks up as he says, 'I had waited so long for her … I wanted to see her, I wanted you to give her to me… so I came to you instead of waiting, showing you the document, thinking you would stand by your word and give her to me'…

He looks into Byakuya's eyes as he says, 'but fate would have it, that you realized what I knew all along years ago … that you had fallen in love with her'….

He grins as he says, 'NOW …. Just like me, you don't have her either'…

Urahara says, 'Why did Dai release Yoshiro to you'

Akihiko looks up quickly saying, 'What are you talking about Yoshiro, I thought he was dead long ago'

Hearing this Urahara looks at Byakuya and then to Akihiko saying, 'Where did Fumio come from' …

Akihiko looks at Urahara confused saying, 'I won Dai's slave from him in a card game, several days before Tamiski took the Ritual… he told me that he would run, so I kept him drugged most of the time… Dai went ballistic when I gave Fumio to Tamiski… he threaten to kill me, Daiki his friend talked him down… ever since then I only dealt with Daiki'

Urahara says, 'do you know why Dai wants to hurt Tamiski?'

Akihiko looks up saying, 'No… the plan was never to hurt her.'

Byakuya looks at Akihiko saying, 'But you helped blow up her foundation offices, don't you think that was planned to hurt her?'

Akihiko looks at Byakuya saying, 'I truly feel that was not to hurt her that was to kill me... because of what I know… and I think Hideo was behind it and before you ask, NO I don't know where Dai or Daiki are … Hideo always contracted them… Now I have told you all I know …now go away... I am tired'

Byakuya looks to Urahara saying, 'should we tell her what we have learned?'

As Urahara stands from the chair, something drops, he picks it up...it is a small microphone, he grins as he looks at it in his hand and then shows it to Byakuya saying, 'We don't have to tell her she already knows'

Just as they are about to leave there is a knock at the door, Urahara says, 'enter'…

Tatsuki walks in with Ishida, reporting their status on Daiki saying, 'Akihiro has met with Daiki and has return through the gate with him, and Soi Fon is following him.'

Akihiko looks up he is upset saying, 'Please you must go and get my brother… they just tired to kill me … they will kill him… he is not involved in this … PLEASE'

Urahara looks to Byakuya, and then walks out leaving Akihiko in tears screaming, 'Please save my brother'.

As they leave Akihiko, as expected they see Cheri and Hisa standing there, telling them Miski wants to see them now…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**The Shihoin Princess ~ Reader's Pov**_

As Byakuya and Urahara enter into Miski's rooms, her foundation is there along with surprisingly Yoshiro and Yoruichi, they see she is furious, she turns saying, 'Sensei you knew about this …?'

Urahara looks to her saying, 'No, but after talking to Byakuya Sama, we decided to follow a lead and this is what turned up'

She turns and looks at Byakuya saying, 'Tell me ... How did you know about this'

He looks down at her calmly saying, 'I asked Soi Fon to … use her connections with Akihiro and find out information' … 'Akihiro had a feeling his brother in law, knew something so she and Akihiro came up with a plan and just as Akihiko said, once Akihiro started drinking with Hideo, he started talking'

Byakuya now pulls out his blackberry and plays a video… they all watch as a Drunken Hideo as he starts to brag of the attacks on the Shihoin Clan years ago and why.

Miski looks to Yoshiro, he gives her a look that everything is fine, she looks to Byakuya saying, 'Byakuya Sama we will need a copy of that video'

Byakuya watching her closely says, 'I have already forwarded it to Mora'

She looks to Mora who nods… still looking at Mora she then says, 'You know what to do'.

Mora grins as she and Cheri walk out the room.

Miski takes a deep breath, calming herself down, she then looks at her foundation, Yoshiro, Yoruichi, Urahara and Byakuya saying, 'I wish to return to Soul Society, I, Travesuras, and the other's have things we must ensure are put in order before leaving for Sanctuary'

Urahara says, 'Of course that will not be a problem as long as you stay with your guards at all times'

She nods in agreement, she then turns to Byakuya saying, 'I am told my rooms at the Shihoin Manor are under construction, so I would like permission to return to Kuchiki Manor where it is quiet and I can rest'

Byakuya's eyes are soft as he looks at her saying, 'Of course'

Urahara steps up to her saying, 'Miski, understand you will need a chaperone with those arrangements'

Miski turns around to Urahara as if to ask why... only to hear Urahara say, 'You are the leader of your Clan and being an unmarried woman staying at the home of an unmarried man, cannot be done without a Chaperone'

She takes a deep breath as if to control her temper as she cut her eyes at Byakuya, she says, 'Of course you are right Sensei … I understand'

Urahara stands between Miski and Byakuya as he says, 'Your Chaperones shall be Yoshiro and Yoruichi Sama'

Hearing her sister's name Miski looks at Urahara her eyes become large and glow with anger…

Urahara pulls his hat over his eyes as he grins saying, 'Your Siblings are the logical choice'

She swallows her anger and bows to Urahara saying, 'Yes Sensei, I understand'...

She turns and looks at Byakuya; he feels her anger towards him has once again returned, as she quickly cuts her eyes at him and walks out the room; with her foundation following saying, 'We leave tomorrow'

Byakuya watches as Yoruichi looks to Urahara, on her face is a silent look of concern, Yoshiro gets her supportive hug then walks out….

Deciding he will get to the bottom of the mystery surrounding Miski and Yoruichi once they return to Kuchiki Manor, Byakuya walks out and calls his driver to take him to his KaraKura Town home…

* * *

_**Byakuya's ~ Pov**_

Byakuya, has returned to the Kuchiki estate located in KaraKura Town, he stands alone looking at the nursery he has created for her; he takes a deep breath lowers his head and closes the door, he now turns and walks down the hall to his office… He sits at his desk and looks out the window… thinking about what occurred as he left the Shoten, fifteen minutes ago….

_**Flashback….**_

He had stepped out on the wooden porch, she was sitting on grass mat, and she was barefoot wearing a soft pink yukata she was beyond beautiful, her foundation members sat spread out around her watching her as she sang to her belly…. Her singing was spellbinding…

She sings…_** If there's a time when the tears should fill your eyes …. And you can't see past the shadows …. To the sun on the other side … Don't despair, because there always will be … someone there …. Don't lose faith, love won't let you lose your way … Because … You, you'll never stand alone … I'll be standing by … I'll keep you from the cold … I'll hold you when you cry … I'll be there to be strong**_

I stood there captured by her song

She sings… '_**When you can't find the strength inside … And you, you'll always have a home … In these arms of mine … You'll never stand alone … Love is standing by…If there's a day when the rain should find your heart … And you're cold and tired and lonely … And this world has you in the dark … Don't be scared, you can just reach for me and I'll be there … Don't lose hope, love will see you through you know … Because**_

She sang to Ginrei, she ignored me... she softly rubbed her belly smiling down singing… I wanted to go to her but her foundation… they were surrounding her from afar, waiting to attack me if I tried to go near her, even Rukia, I could only stand there watching and listening…

She sings… _**You, you'll never stand alone … I'll be standing by … I'll keep you from the cold … I'll hold you when you cry … I'll be there to be strong… When you can't find the strength inside … And you, you'll always have a home … In these arms of mine … You'll never stand alone … Love is standing by… Standing by to lift you above all the hurt and pain … Standing by to carry you through all the tears and rain … Reach for me, I'll be with you … Reach for me, I'll see you through**_

As she rubbed her belly singing, I noticed Ginrei softly moving in response to her voice, they were bonding it was beautiful…

She sings…_** 'I'll be the one to hold you … The one to show you that … You, you'll never stand alone … I'll be standing by**_

My driver arrived, I said good evening to her, she ignored me, like she did when we were younger, I walked in got in my car, and I sat there for a moment looking at her as she sang...

She sings… '_**I'll keep you from the cold … I'll hold you when you cry … I'll be there to be strong … When you can't find the strength inside … And you, you'll always have a home … In these arms of mine … You'll never stand alone … Love is standing by**_

I told my driver to go… I did not even glance back at her because I knew she would not look at me, because it finally hit me ... it hit me **HARD **and it was **PAINFUL**…. the words of Urahara, Yoshiro, and Akihiko… her words, she spoke as she walked away from Akihiko… she was no longer my wife… she was an unmarried woman…..

_**End of Flashback**_

Byakuya looks up to the ceiling thinking, 'it did not matter that I felt she was still my wife, the rules govern by the nobles still are the rules and because I relinquished her in public she is now considered unmarried… and for me to fix this I will have to marry her again in public.'

He shakes his head because he now knows she is the only one has the power to agree to marrying him and she was not going to make it easy for him, he will have to do something he never had to do and that is romance her and… he rolls his eyes at the thought of it…. **GROVEL**'

He now looks down at his desk, he sees an envelope with his name on it, and he opens it and pulls out an old document entitled Shihoin Clan laws…

He starts to read… as he reads the document, he starts to understand why Miski is upset… they must marry soon, because of not his son will be taken from them both and there is nothing he or Miski can do about it……

He closes the document and calls a messenger ….

* * *

A/N:

Ringtones:

None

Songs:

_**You'll never stand alone ~ Whitney Houston**_

I hope you enjoyed it ….. Please review

Le Rukia


	16. Chapter 15

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**This is the Sequel to Hello again … entitled Nothing can come between us…**_

_**The story is based in Byakuya and Tamiski's relationship; there are HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, and other pairings **_

_**Please enjoy and provide reviews or comments…**_

_**I now give you Chapter 15**_

_**Of **_

_**Nothing can come between us…**_

* * *

_**Reader's ~Pov**_

It had been a long emotional day; everyone has retired for the evening or returned to their homes. Miski has just checked on Renji, he had regained consciousness and spoke about what had happened to him; he now is resting peacefully.

She is now changing Akihiko's bandages.

He quietly watches her as she checks his wounds and wraps them with clean bandages; he notices she is tired and her face is intense as she carefully checks him over. She has finished, as she stands and stretches, he says, 'Mistress' she looks at him, her eyes are now cold as she says, 'Yes Akihiko'

His eyes are pleading as he says, 'Please… Please… save my brother'.

She looks at him, her eyes piercing into him, into his heart… she sees his words are sincere… her eyes are still cold as she says, 'only you can save your brother'

He looks confused, seeing this she says, 'In order to help him we need to know where they took him…. We need a clue as to where to look'

He says, 'Isn't Soi Fon Taicho with him'….

Her eyes drop as she says, 'Soi Fon has not contacted us.' She looks back at him saying; 'I am hoping she is unharmed'

He quickly sits up saying, 'they took him to the cave'

She walks over to him pushing him back down saying, 'be careful, lay back down…do not reopen your wounds' … he lays back down, now that she sees that he is calm she looks to him saying, 'we have searched the cave… no one has been there in over a month' …. He starts to react, but she lifts her hand saying, 'they must have him somewhere else, you need to think …. Think hard .. is there another place where they can be'

She starts to turn toward the door saying, 'get some rest … maybe your memory will reveal something as you rest'...

She walks to towards the door, she stops as he says, 'Mistress ... I am sorry I have hurt you' without turning around she says, 'get some rest…. Tomorrow we will return to Soul Society'

She senses his excitement as she said they would be returning back to soul society … her hand is on the door as she says ,'Akihiko, you will behave yourself when we return , you are under my protection… but that protection can only cover so much..'

He looks at her back, then drops his head saying, 'yes, Mistress I understand'…

She walks out the room saying, 'Good … get some rest....'

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Star Grazing ~ Reader's Pov**_

Miski opens the door and steps outside onto the porch and looks up into the night sky… she notices it is a beautiful night the stars twinkle brightly … she looks up as she walks farther out onto the porch, she leans over the rail looking up at the stars, on her face is an innocent smile, her amber eyes beautifully shine like the stars that she sees … she hears a voice say, 'It is beautiful isn't?'

She turns to see Yoruichi sitting on the mat, looking like she up to the stars; Miski is taken back as she looks to her sister sitting there looking up at the stars, saying nothing just staring at her ….

Yoruichi glances over to her saying, 'It is late… go inside and get some rest… tomorrow we travel'

Miski stands still staring at her, she then breathes deeply and walks inside, while her sister turns and continues to watch the stars.

He comes from the shadows, easing down behind her until he too sits on the mat with her sitting between his legs. He arms surround her waist pulling her completely to him. He smells her hair taking in the smell of honey… he starts to nuzzle the back of her neck, making her smile, seeing her smile he says, 'that was a good first step'

She rolls her eyes and smiles saying nothing. She now takes a deep breath saying, 'I cannot WIN'

He looks at her saying, 'What do you mean you cannot win'

She smiles and quietly laughs saying, 'All her life she wished this and now that she finds out her wish has come true, not the way she wanted but still it is true she is angry; … so I am unhappy… and if her dream did not come true she would be miserable; therefore I would be unhappy'

She takes another deep breath and pulls his arms tighter around her, closing her eyes as she leans back on him saying, 'BUT she is healthy, her son is healthy and she is here with us, and that is what I missed most .. Just having her with us! …. She kiss him as she says, 'That has me happy enough to deal with her anger'

He turns her to him saying, 'Things will get better'

She smiles saying, "I hope so…she is stubborn, like her mother'…

He shakes his head, kisses her deeply, then laughs and pulling from her so he can look in her eyes as he says, 'finally you admit what I have been saying for years'

Miski stands in the dark, just inside the door, hiding her reisatu listening to them; She smirks and tears roll down her face, as she hears him tell her he loves her and she says she loves him too.

Miski chuckles softly as she turns and walks to her room to get some needed rest.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Akihiro and Soi Fon ~ Akihiro's Pov**_

Akihiro has awakened, he finds himself lying on a dirty cot in a cell located in the catacombs beneath the Kasumioji Manor.

It is dark, damp and the smell is of stagnate water, he winkles his nose as his eyes adjust to the darkness, he has no idea how long he has been there.

He is concerned, he does not know where Soi Fon is; he knows she was following him through the gate, all the way until he and Daiki met up with Hideo.

Originally the plan was to impersonate his brother Akihiko, but when he approached Daiki, he felt that Daiki already knew who he was so he just questioned him about his brother and he wanted to know what was going on…

Daiki had said we should meet with Hideo, and discuss it; so we went thru the gate…

without seeing her or feeling her presence I knew Soi was there… watching and following when we came out of the gate I found myself at home in front of the manor and Hideo standing there saying, 'Come let's go inside and talk' … after a couple of drinks I felt sick then darkness….

He stands and walks over the bars of the cell and tries to see where he is …

He now stand thinking about Soi Fon, they had been lovers for years to the point that they can sense each other …. He closes his eyes and concentrates on her… she is close and she is nervous and worried… he opens his eyes and grins…. He feels her deep concern for him... her love for him.

He hears footsteps and voices approaching… he quickly moves back to the dirty cot and lays back down closing his eyes; thinking he has something special waiting for him outside of this place… he must survive …. He must return to her ….return to Soi Fon….

* * *

_**Akihiro and Soi Fon ~ Soi Fon's Pov**_

Soi Fon sits outside the manor watching, she has been there for two (2) days. She has lost track of his reisatu, and she is concerned… as she quietly watches, she knows he is not dead… she feels him in her heart. Her thoughts as she remembers what happens ….

We had a plan he would impersonate Akihiko in order to find the location of Dai and Daiki, he went into the bar and fifteen minutes later Daiki walked in, shortly they both walked out, I overheard him say he was very interested in finding out what happen and why Akihiko was missing… I assumed he realized that Daiki would know he was not Akihiko so why pretend…. She shakes her head a thinking he is really smart to have changed the plan and trust that she was close enough to hear his words…. I followed them through the gate … when we ended up at the Kasumioji Manor I became concerned because I could not follow … that was two days ago….

She sits on a rock watching …. She suddenly shifts her eyes from left to right … as Utkiake and Shunsui appear on each side of her...

Shunsui looks at her saying, 'Has there been any change' Her eyes remaining on the Manor as she says, 'No' Shunsui looks to Utkiake, both men are concerned about her. They too knew she had been seeing Akihiro over the years, because she is considered a hot head; they choose not to mention it and let her pretend to be alone …. Now the two men look at her worried…

Utkiake says, 'Soi Fon Taicho…. Let us stand watch for awhile… you need rest'

Still she does not take her eyes from the manor saying, 'No I will remain, I told him I would not leave him' she now looks at them saying, 'I will not leave him.'…

Shunsui looks at the small woman then to Utkiake … two ringtones can be heard….

_**Ringtone~ Soi Fon**_

"_**(It's just a) sweet, sweet fantasy, baby…When I close my eyes…You come and you take me… (On and on and on)… So deep in my daydreams … But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby  
I'm in heaven… With my boyfriend … My lovely boyfriend…There's no beginning…And there is no end…Feels like I'm dreaming… But I'm not sleeping…. (It's just a) sweet, sweet fantasy, baby…When I close my eyes… You come and you take me… (On and on and on)… So deep in my daydreams … But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby"**_

_**Ringtone ~ Utkiake and Shunsui**_

_**Gotta get-get, gotta get-get…..Gotta get-get, gotta g-g-g-get-get-get, get-get….. Boom boom boom, gotta get-get…. Boom boom boom, gotta get-get…. Boom boom boom, gotta get-get….. Boom boom boom, gotta get-get…. Boom boom boom, now…. Boom boom boom, now….. Boom boom pow…. Boom boom… Yo, I got that hit that beat the block… You can get that bass overload… I got the that rock and roll… That future flow…. That digital spit… Next level visual shit…. I got that boom boom pow… How the beat bang, boom boom pow…. I like that boom boom pow…. Them chickens jackin' my style…. They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now….**_

The two men look at Soi Fon and chuckle as she says, 'I need to really change that Damn ringtone'….

They now read the message sent from Byakuya, she rolls her eyes as she looks up with irritation as, Shunsui and Utkiake both look up with confusion… saying, 'What the hell is going on' Just then they see a Kuchiki messenger approach the Kasumioji Manor …. Then like a light turning on, all three read the text again and start to grin…. Shunsui says, 'Byakuya always a step ahead' …. He looks to Soi Fon saying 'this is a good thing'….

She has a smirk on her face as she thinks, 'Akihiro…. just hold on a little longer …please…'

She then turns to both Utkiake and Shunsui as she calls Byakuya….

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Reader's Pov **_

2 hours later…

Miski now lies asleep…. as they both quietly retire for the evening, Yoruichi and Urahara look in her room to check on both her and Rukia, satisfied with what they see they shut the door and walk away....

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Dream State ~ Reader's Pov**_

Miski is in her dream state, she walks toward the Oasis in the desert, she is being called … The music is hypotonic it draws her closer and closer …. The music engulfs her body, and her body graves it ….It is music that only she can hear.

_**Music:**_

_**I'm hoping that this ain't too hard to believe….Cause baby, you're the only one for me… I know it gets hard when I'm moving in and outta state… But I promise my heart for you I would save… Just remember that… No matter how far I go… And no matter how long it takes… No one or nothing can change…. Forever yours here I stand (Here I stand baby…) **_

Up until now she had been fighting it, refusing it, but tonight she is too tired to fight…

She softly walks up to the water's edge … she stands there looking out at the water and desert beyond saying nothing…

He walks up to her from behind, and holds her close to him; he breathes deeply taking in her scent...Roses and cherry blossoms.

He moves her hair from her neck and kisses it… He knows she is fighting not to respond to him… he now rubs her belly softly while still kissing her neck.

He holds her close to him his grip on her is firm, one hand on her shoulder and another on her belly he concentrates and starts to bond with his son… Suddenly he stops his eyes are large as he looks at her with a look of surprise.

He is now grinning as he gently pulls her even closer to him as he says, 'You are not going to make this easy are you?"

She ignores his words as he gently pulls her away from the water edges and helps her to sit under the tree.

He notices she still has not said a word to him, and from their history together she won't until she knows she can trust him…until she know he loves her, truly loves her… she will be cordial, but communication which once had been between then has stopped… As if she was reading his mind he, she shoots him a look of confirmation .

She now sits between his legs, his arms engulf her completely, she experiencing a feeling of warmth and safety to a point she lays her head on his chest, exhales, closes her eyes , and then falls into a deep restful sleep.

Byakuya grins at her as she sleeps in his arms, he continues to hold her …hold her belly … for now he is satisfied in knowing she is safe...satisfied in knowing her pregnancy is progressing well… he is also thinking of his next steps in making her understand he loves her.

In the distance Yoshiro and Yuri stand observing the couple quietly; satisfied that his sister is safe and finally getting a peaceful rest, Yoshiro looks to Yuri and nods … then they vanish leaving the couple in peace.

* * *

_**Byakuya's Surprise ~ Reader's Pov**_

The next afternoon Yoruichi, Yoshiro, Rukia, Miski, Ichigo and Byakuya return to Kuchiki Manor, as they enter the compound there is a lot of activity going on amongst the servants…

As Byakuya enters he walks over inspecting all of the activities, nods approvingly at the decorations … checking the details

He leads the group out into the gardens, as they walk into the gardens, there is more activity going on…

Rukia looks up to Byakuya saying, 'Ni Sama… what is going on?

Byakuya looks to her saying, 'Rukia is it your wedding'

She looks to him saying, 'Excuse me'

Ichigo steps up to her and takes her by the waist making her face him as he says, 'Rukia I have spoken with your Ni Sama, and we both have agreed that our wedding will take place in four days from now'

Miski and Rukia both look at him with large eyes saying, 'WHAT!!!'

Rukia then looking around says, 'The invitations, they were not sent out'…

Byakuya looks up from talking with a servant saying. 'The invitations have already been sent to the Noble houses…. and to your guest in the human world… all the arrangements are done'

Miski now looks to Ichigo saying, 'Kurosaki Taicho, may I ask why you moved the wedding to four days from now?'

Ichigo still holding on to Rukia looks to Miski, then to Rukia saying, 'there are two reasons…first Tamiski Sama… the stress of our wedding planning is effecting you during at time that you should not be stressed, so moving it up will take that off your plate'

Ichigo keeping his eyes locked on Rukia's says, 'and second more than anything I want Rukia as my wife… We will be accompanying you into sanctuary for months… and I want us married.'

Rukia looks up to him, her eyes are full of tears as she says, 'Oh Ichigo'

The Kuchiki nobles have now walked out to the gardens and observe what is taking place, Yoruichi, Yoshiro, Miski, Byakuya and the servants now witness as Ichigo bends on his knees before Rukia saying, 'I love you, and we have waited long enough…. Sotachio has granted us permission to proceed… So I ask you Rukia Kuchiki before these witnesses who stand here… four days from now will you marry me?..'

Rukia's eyes are large with tears as she screams, 'YES'….

Hearing her responds he grabs her in his arms and gently swings her around kissing her…. As he stands Rukia on her feet, Mina and Jani walk up saying, 'Congratulations Kuchiki Sama'

Hearing their voices Miski turns around with a smile on her face saying, 'Mina and Jani, what a wonderful surprise… what are you doing here'

Jani looks to Miski saying, 'Princess… Byakuya Sama has hired Mina, Kei, Heita, and I to oversee the Wedding arrangements'

Miski quickly glancing over at Byakuya, then back to the two women saying, 'You have done all of this'

They nod … Miski now walks up to the two quietly saying, 'we need to talk later'

She looks over to Rukia who is talking to the Kuchiki nobles, then back to Mina and Jani winking saying, 'we have a party to plan' understanding their friend's meaning the two women start laughing as they say, 'We must return to work, but yes princess we will meet with you later tonight to discuss it'

As Miski turns she walks over to Yoruichi and Yoshiro who have quietly observed all that has taken placed…. It is then that the Kuchiki nobles approach …

* * *

_**Simple requests ~ Reader's Pov**_

The eldest Kuchiki Elder steps to Miski saying, 'Tamiski Sama, we have a request'

Miski looks to over to the man softly saying, 'Yes, Elder what is it'

The old man looks up to her, then to the others elders, Rukia and then to Byakuya who now stands next to Rukia, then back to Miski saying, 'Tamiski Sama we would be honored if you would stand as mistress of the Kuchiki Manor during the wedding procession?'

Miski's eyes are large with surprise; this is an honor only to be given to the wife of the Clan leader, she looks at them her eyes are wide…she is in shock...

Rukia's runs into her arms hugging her saying, 'Please Ni Sana, I don't have anyone else'

Miski looks to Byakuya, he looks to her saying, 'Yes ...'

Miski looking in his eyes… looking for him to say something revealing his feelings, then he says, 'It would mean a lot to Rukia'

Her eyes drop, seeing his sister's reaction Yoshiro tenses up only to have Yoruichi put her hand on his arm indicating for him to calm down.

Miski looks to Rukia smiling saying, 'Of course'

She hugs Rukia looking down at her saying, 'for you anything'

She then turns to the Kuchiki nobles bowing saying, 'I honorably except' without looking at Byakuya she starts to turn and walk towards both Yoshiro and Yoruichi as she walks she can hear Ichigo mumble something under his breath… and her Blackberry rings….

She looks down at her phone and her body instantly tenses up… she turns her back to everyone, takes a deep breath answers the phone saying, 'This is Dr. Shino… hello Chancellor and how are you… no … you have not interrupted ….. No Chancellor I am fine… no … really everything is fine…. what can I do for you?"

She stands there talking to the Chancellor of NYU about her students… she had just discussed the plans for next semester of having virtual classes for her student…

It is then the conversation turns ….. she slowly turns around her eyes are starting to glow with anger, her voice still remains soft as if she is unaffected by what is being said on the other end of the phone, but her body language is changing …she says, ' You spoke with my husband?'

Everyone hearing this steps back, as they notice her body language turn to anger…

She is now eye to eye with Byakuya as she says again, 'My husband ... Byakuya '…

She listens to what is being said on the phone …her words in response too what is being said are short as she says, 'he said what….Yes…. But my research….No…. but My research...…but … yes I know we had some trouble and lives were lost...'

She stands there she is very upset at what she is hearing …

Yoshiro starts to walk to his baby sister, only again to be stopped by his older sister and told to watch …

Miski now stands there staring into Byakuya's eyes as she says, 'He told you WHAT!!!! … He felt that it was too dangerous for me to continue working … yes… yes...but My research....'

She has turn from him and now is completely engrossed in to her conversation….to the point she forgets who is standing around her … she did not notice that Karin and Hitsugaya had arrived and now stand with Ichigo and Rukia listening as she speaks on the phone her voice now has some emotion, but she is maintaining her control…

Her voice becomes louder as she then says, 'But … but …my research …. Yes...it is true that Byakuya and I are expecting our first child, but that has NOTHING to do with my research' as she says the words… the Nobles and servants start to celebrate…

She quickly turns to face everyone … her face is upset, confused and angry… on Byakuya's face is a smirk, Yoshiro with anger in his eyes looks to Yoruichi, who chuckles whispering to him, 'Calm down, it will be alright' …

Rukia turns her head from Miski and hiding her grin...

Ichigo, Karin, and Hitsugaya stand there with confusion on their faces….

Miski stands there she trying to speak her lips are moving but no words are coming out… she swallows whatever words it was she was going to say and closes her eyes trying to hold back the tears, she opens her eyes, they are fixed on his …

she now says, 'yes Chancellor when you met him you did say he was a take charge man …. Yes I understand….'

Again she listens saying…'Yes….. Yes…. Yes … I will be seeing him shortly and I will give him your message …. Good bye Chancellor'

She hangs up the phone…. She stands there the tears are now running down her face, she is shaking with anger… her reisatu is flaring up around her …. She does not say a word as she turns and walks away … She is so angry that as she walks she does not notice the servants bowing before her saying, 'Welcome home Kuchiki Sama'

Byakuya stands there watching her walk away … he knows she is upset, but he also knows once she is calm, she will understand …. With all that has been going on She cannot return to teaching at NYC until after Ginrei is born; so he called the Chancellor of NYU and told him with the recent bombing at her foundation offices and the false newspaper articles surrounding their marriage, and the fact that they are expecting their first child...the stress was too much for her and He was requesting that NYU put her on extended maturity leave … with her returning after their son Ginrei is born… Well after Ginrei is born…. He had other reasons, but her safety was the most important thing that concerned him….

He takes a breath and turns to the others who witnessed everything, the oldest elder walks up to him with excitement saying, 'She has confirmed it with her own words…. She has confirmed it …the child she carries is our Heir' …

The noble looks to Yoruichi saying. 'Yoruichi Sama, you have witnessed it … she in her own words said that Byakuya Sama is her husband and the child she carrying is Byakuya Sama's ... and by the laws of the Clans, because she carried his heir when he relinquished her, Byakuya Sama has no choice but to keep her; which means Tamiski Sama must remain Byakuya Sama's Wife and can no longer rule as the Shihoin Clan Leader …'

Hitsugaya, Karin and Ichigo look on with shock…

Yoruichi steps up to Byakuya saying, 'Humm little Byakuya… you are Smart….you found a loop hole…. you arranged that phone call and you have your wife back'.... she now looks at him closely saying, 'but at what cost did you get her back..'

Hearing his sister's word Yoshiro now steps up to him grinning as he says, 'Byakuya Sama…You have always been an interesting person…. You have brought yourself some time and opportunity with this loop hole, time to make her realize you love her… and because she is your wife you no longer need a chaperone, you have opportunity to be alone with her'

Yoruichi then says, 'in her mind, you taken away her freedom to teach, to do her research, and to heal in the human world this which has been her life's work…her love and passion… and still you have not publically given any recognition that you love her and wanted her back as your wife….'

Yoruichi now shakes her head saying , 'What you have done is hurt her again and this hurt will not be easily overcome by beautiful words and kisses'

Yoshiro looks at his older sister who now stands with a mischievous grin on her face then back to Byakuya, he too now has a mischievous grin on his face as he laughs saying, 'At the end of the day you will publically grovel before her feet and beg forgiveness because if you don't … she will relinquish you, take her place as Shihoin Clan leader and raise Ginrei without you …'

One of the younger the Kuchiki nobles quickly steps up saying, 'Byakuya Sama will never bow before ….'

He is cut off by the elder noble as he bows to Yoruichi saying, 'Yoruichi Sama please forgive him he does not know to whom he speaks'

She stands there grinning as she says coldly, 'Humm…. Just understand the words that Yoshiro has stated, before these witnesses I hereby state that Tamiski Sama still has the right to relinquish her husband Kuchiki Byakuya and return to the Shihoin Clan taking her place as the Shihoin Clan leader'

She looks Byakuya in the eyes saying … 'I will return in four days after the wedding of Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia, and I will ask her if she will remain your wife… If she says no she leaves for Sanctuary as Shihoin Sama… if she says Yes she leaves for Sanctuary as Kuchiki Sama'

As she steps back she says, 'Until then you will keep her safe....'

She looks to Yoshiro and they vanish…..

* * *

**_The Shihoin Clan leader Revealed ~ Reader's POV_**

Rukia, Byakuya, and the others look to the Noble with curious eyes asking, 'What just happen … and why did he bow before Yoruichi?"

The old noble sits on a bench and nervously says, 'Yoruichi Sama, has always been and now is once again the True Shihoin Clan Ruler ...Eiko Sama runs things in her absence'…

Byakuya stands there in shock, the noble looks at him saying, 'It was she who years ago approved your marriage to Tamiski Sama… It was she who years ago threaten to kill us all if we did not stop looking for Tamiski Sama after she left you… It is she who once again approved the reconciliation of you and Tamiski Sama as a married couple'

He looks to the others as he says, ' After Byakuya Sama relinquished Tamiski Sama as his wife it was she who brought Tamiski Sama back in the Shihoin Clan, by pinning her with the Shihoin Clan Crest'…

He looks back to Byakuya saying, 'It was she who gave Tamiski Sama the right to choose what it is she wants to do with her life'

He stands now with his hand on Byakuya's shoulder saying, 'It is she who will ensure that Tamiski Sama's decision is carried out… you have four days to win your wife back, because if she chooses to leave you, there is nothing we can do' the noble then turns and walks away….

Meanwhile…

Tamiski, who has been hiding her and her child's reisatu, has heard everything … vanishes….

* * *

A/N:

Ringtones:

_**Fantasy ~ Mariah Carey **_

_**Boom Boom POW ~ Black Eyed Peas**_

Songs:

_**Here I Stand ~ Usher Raymond**_

I hope you enjoyed it ….. Please review

Le Rukia

8

1 


	17. Chapter 16

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**This is the Sequel to Hello again … entitled Nothing can come between us…**_

_**The story is based in Byakuya and Tamiski's relationship; there are HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, and other pairings **_

_**Please enjoy and provide reviews or comments…**_

_**I now give you Chapter 16**_

_**Of **_

_**Nothing can come between us…**_

* * *

_**Tamiski ~ Reader's Pov**_

Miski is in tears as she takes refuge in the Kuchiki Gardens, she is upset, she feels he has not only rejected her, but has also taken control of her life... Manipulated once again … before it was both Yoruichi and Eiko and now it is Byakuya ….

She now sits by the pond silently watching the koi gently swim in the water, as if they did not have a care in world.

It is then she feels a hand on her shoulder... she does not even turn around as she says, 'Akihiko you are suppose to be resting ... why are you here?'

He looks at her saying, 'Mistress, I felt your anger, then I felt your sadness, so I came to see what it is that has upset you', as he speaks he walks around to face her.

She turns her face attempting to hide her tears as she says, 'It is nothing, and you should not be concerned'

She sniffles only to be handed a handkerchief as he sits beside her saying, 'I am concerned and I will sit with you so that you are not alone'

She looks at him sideways saying, 'I am never alone'

He glances at her saying, 'Yes you do have your guards with you at all times'

He takes her hand and gently holds it saying, 'I will still sit with you until you are calm'

Byakuya has followed him, he watches as he sits with her, and holds her hand… he is becoming furious … the man that cause all of this heartbreak now sits with his wife holding her hand… attempting of all things to calm her **_DOWN!!_**

He shakes his head, trying to control his anger at the thought of it…

As Akihiko holds her hand, Ginrei reacts by kicking his mother hard, feeling the discomfort of her son, Miski gently pulls her hand from Akihiko saying,' Akihiko thank you for your kind words'

She stops talking as she is kicked again.

She gently rubs her belly trying to comfort her son; she knows he is upset because Akihiko now sits with them.

She now looks at Akihiko saying, 'Please … I really think you should return to your quarters and rest'

As she speaks Byakuya now stands in front of them, his eyes glow with anger as he looks to Akihiko hard…

Akihiko not backing down stares back at him, he hears her voice filled with pain from being kicked softly say, 'Please'

He breaths deeply as he stands, rolls his eyes at Byakuya, then turns to her saying, 'Mistress as you wish I shall return and rest'

He turns to Byakuya saying, 'I will not be far, if I again sense that you are in distress I will return.'

He walks away, and as he does Ginrei again kicks her, seeing her pain, Byakuya quickly sits with her pulling her into his arms, and his hands are on her belly calming his son immediately down.

As his son calms down he kisses her softly saying, "I do love you …. Never question it"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Reader's Pov **_

Byakuya sits alone in his offices at the 6th Division thinking about what had occurred several hours ago…

Thinking about what Yoruichi said to him… _**'in her mind, you taken away her freedom to teach, to do her research, and to heal in the human world this which has been her life's work…her love and passion… and still you have not publically given any recognition that you love her and wanted her back as your wife….What you have done is hurt her again and this hurt will not be easily overcome by beautiful words and kisses'**_

Thinking about what his wife said to him before she walked out….

* * *

_**Byakuya and Miski ~ Reader's Pov**_

Two hours ago….

Miski looks at Byakuya … he has just told her he loved her and too never question it, she looks to him, her eyes are swollen from the tears she has shed, as she says, 'You love me…'

She shakes her head NO saying, 'How can you love me, when you manipulate me, like …like'

She stops speaking and lowers her eyes; her body deflates in defeat… seeing this he says, 'Manipulate you, like who ...Miski tell me what is going on...'

She turns her back to him and drops her head … looking at her he knows she will not tell him, so he gently grabs her making her turn to face him saying, 'I did what was necessary to keep my wife … to keep my children …. To keep my sanity… for that … I will not apologize'

She looks at him, her eyes are soft as she says, 'is what I wanted from you so awful… was it too much for your pride …. To say it amongst others'

He looks at her his eyes are widen as he says, 'I have told you my feelings …why is this an issue?'

She looks at him, on her face is an expression that reflects both sadness and disappointment as she says, 'Yes you have told me your feelings… when we are alone touching either like now or in our dreamstates' …

She looks deep into his gray eyes saying, 'But at the same time you have shown everyone your lack of affection towards me … and your rejection of me'

He reaches for her hand, only to have her pull it away from him as she says, 'I too have pride'

Her beautiful amber eyes start to tear up again as she says, 'you told me, I am your equal but your actions do not reflect your words.'

He quietly watches her as she pulls completely away from him standing saying, 'Due to circumstances, today I am once again your wife.'

His eyes become large, he know what she is about to say and as she says it he drops his head… she looks at him her words are clear as she says, 'I am your wife because I revealed the child I carry is your heir and only because of this child are you bound to me… Not because you love me …. Not because you wanted me'

He looks up at her, his eyes challenging her words as she continues saying, 'If you truly loved me … you would have asked me to return as you wife'

She begins to turn from him, he takes her arm saying, 'Miski, you are my wife, because I want you ... because I love you … there is no one else but you'

She looks at him saying, 'a part of me believes you, but there is another part of me that cannot get pass you actions' … she slightly grins and shakes her head saying ,'Or shall I say your lack of actions.'

She bends downs and kisses him deeply, and as she pulls from the kiss she says, 'Byakie … I do love you… I have always loved you, but I love myself too and right now the love I have for you and the love I have for myself are in conflict.'

Without saying anything else she turns and walks away, leaving him sitting in the gardens alone.

* * *

_**Reader's Pov**_

Present…

Shunsui, Hitsugaya, Ukitake, and Ichigo walk into the 6th Division offices, to talk to Byakuya about what had taken place earlier that day…

In Byakuya fashion he ignores them until his blackberry rings…

_**Ringtone:**_

'_**Just like the white winged dove...Sings a song...Sounds like she's singing...ooo baby... ooo... said ooo… Just like the white winged dove...Sings a song...Sounds like she's singing...Ooo baby... ooo... said ooo…..The clouds... never expect it...When it rains…But the sea changes colours...But the sea...Does not change…And so... with the slow... graceful flow...Of age…I went forth... with an age old...Desire... to please…On the edge of... seventeen…Just like the white winged dove...Sings a song...Sounds like she's singing...Ooo baby... ooo... said ooo…Just like the white winged dove...Sings a song...Sounds like she's singing...Ooo baby... ooo... said ooo'**_

_**Text to Kuchiki Taicho**_

_**Your wife is safe, she is with me **_

_**I know from talking with Yoruichi Sama **_

_**You have four days to fix this **_

_**You will need help**_

_**Go and talk to Urahara Sama**_

_**He is at the Gate waiting for you …**_

_**Take the four who now stand with you…**_

_**If you do not go now you will never get back what you have foolishly lost…**_

**_Unohana Taicho_**

Byakuya stands looking at the text message then looks to the four men standing in front of him….

Ukitake steps up him saying, 'It is your choice'

Byakuya looks to the ring on his left hand, closes his eyes takes a deep breath and walks out of the door towards the Gate, with Ukitake, Shunsui, Ichigo and Hitsugaya following close behind….

As they proceed towards the gate, they are observed by two individuals who were out on of all things a date….

Matsumoto looks to Yoshiro and starts walking toward the five men saying, 'That is my Taicho, I must see where he is going' …

Yoshiro looks over at the group, a few moments ago he was smiling and happy now he has no expression as he gently pulls Matsumoto's arm saying, 'Rangiku let them be'

He takes her hand and starts to walk in the opposite direction towards the tenth division saying, 'he is fine, and we need to go and find Karin Sama and stay close to her while he is gone'

Taking note of the serious look on his face she decides that what he has said makes sense the safety of her Tachio's wife and child, is the most important thing; as they walk she asks if they should go and find Tamiski Sama, he looks to her with a smirk saying, 'My Little Sister is fine … she is visiting her godmother'

* * *

_**A Goddaughter returns ~ Reader's Pov**_

Miski walks along side Unohana Taicho through the halls of the 4th Division; they are talking about the different patients they have checked on…

Unohana looks over at her goddaughter, she smiles it has been years since they had this opportunity…. to be alone and just talk about medicine…

Tamiski's mother knew that because of the complications of her birth, Tamiski needed to embrace something special so she turned to Unohana Taicho, to teach Tamiski kindness and compassion…

So Tamiski had also become her and Urahara's student, Urahara Sama taught her all there was about science while she taught her about the art of healing, along with unconditional kindness and compassion.

Even though she grew up sheltered at the Shihoin Manor and the 2nd Division, she was constantly surrounded by her family and her godparents…

It is during her times of hurt and confusion that she would turn to either her sister or her godmother; she is presently arguing with Yoruichi so she has turned to Unohana Taicho…

**Miski:** 'Unohana Sensei… thank you for making time for me today….'

**Unohana:** [looks at her god daughter closely] 'I always have time for you'

**Miski:** [Thinking about something hard looking over at Unohana] 'Unohana Sensei… I have a question to ask in private'

**Unohana:** [nods and leads Miski to her office]

They walk in silence until they reach Unohana's office …

**Unohana:** 'Come in Miski and sit down…. Would you like some tea?'

**Miski:** [she nods yes as she sits down] 'Unohana Sensei … how long have you known me?'

**Unohana**: [glances over at Miski] 'Miski I have known you all your life'

**Miski:** [taking the tea and watching Unohana sit beside her] 'Unohana Sensei … NO … how long have you known me?'

**Unohana:** [looks at her god daughter, she knows where this discussion is going, she takes a deep breath] 'Miski I was the doctor that delivered you…. so I have known you all your life'

**Miski:** [her eyes are suddenly large] ….

**Unohana:** [Looks at her, softly] 'Miski you where a beautiful baby and you still are beautiful'….'your child will be just as beautiful'

**Miski:** [looks at her, her eyes are wide] 'My mother … Did my mother …. Did my mother love me?'

**Unohana:** [pulls her into her arms and holds her] 'Miski… your mother loved you then and she still loves you, she just always had problems showing her feelings, but she loves you and she has always been there for you'

Unohana pours her some more tea and begins to tell her, things that Eiko would not… things that made her understand why she was raised the way she was… things that only an outsider that was not blinded by emotion could see …..

Upon completing this discussion Miski is calm as she and her guard leave the 4th division heading for the Shihoin Manor determined to face her mother…..

As Miski leaves Unohana sends a text ….

_**Ringtone:**_

_**Looking Out Across The Night-Time The City Winks A Sleepless Eye …Hear Her Voice…. Shake My Window ….Sweet Seducing Sighs  
Get Me Out ….Into The Night-Time …Four Walls Won**__**'**__**t Hold Me Tonight …If This Town …Is Just An Apple ….Then Let Me Take A Bite  
If They Say - Why, Why, Tell Em That Is Human Nature …Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way …If They Say - Why, Why, Tell Em That Is Human Nature …..Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way…**_

_**Text:**_

_**Your Daughter has just left me **_

_**She now looks for you **_

_**Please make sure she knows**_

_**She knows you love her**_

**_Unohana_**

Miski's mother stands looking out a window at the Shihoin manor, when she receives a text; she reads it, quickly eases it and shunpo out of the Shihoin manor into the night….

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Reader's Pov**_

Due to her pregnancy Miski has limited her shunpo and now walks the short distance to the Shihoin manor, she is in a pleasant mood as she walks with her guards, the night air is crisp with each step she starts to feel better.

As she approaches the manor, she has a strange feeling she is being watched… she stops and looks around scanning the reiatsu of those around her… making note of each one who is near…

She shakes off the feeling and walks into the manor… determined to see her mother and to also spend time with Yuri….

He stands in the shadows he has followed her from the 4th division, he took notice that she is just as beautiful as her mother…

He had sensed her mother leave the manor before they approached…

He now walks away into the night laughing to himself thinking …'Soon I will have them both and then vengeance will be mine'

* * *

A/N:

Ringtones:

_**Edge of seventeen ~ Lindsay Lohan**_

_**Human Nature ~ Michael Jackson**_

Songs:

_**None**_

I hope you enjoyed it ….. Please review

Le Rukia


	18. Chapter 17

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**This is the Sequel to Hello again … entitled Nothing can come between us…**_

_**The story is based in Byakuya and Tamiski's relationship; there are HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, and other pairings **_

_**Please enjoy and provide reviews or comments…**_

_**I now give you Chapter 17**_

_**Of **_

_**Nothing can come between us…**_

* * *

_**Tamiski ~ Reader's Pov**_

Tamiski has returned to the Shihoin Manor it is quiet, she scans for her mother's Reisatu; she looks down to the floor, her eyes reflect disappointment, her mother is not there… she is gone, she mumbles softly and walks outside towards her cousin's Yuri's Apartments.

* * *

_**She is up to something ~ Reader's Pov **_

Urahara, Byakuya, Shunsui, Ukitake, Hitsugaya and Ichigo now sits in the training room, Urahara had asked if the group wanted to move up stairs, but Byakuya refuses to move.

He now sits; with the others his eyes have a slight glow to them indicating he is keeping track of his wife.

Seeing this Urahara starts the discussion….

**Urahara:**'Byakuya Sama can you tell me what has happened; why are you tracking my student…..'

Hitsugaya quickly looks to Byakuya … he sees … his eyes and he now wonders if he too should be tracking his wife…

**Byakuya:**_** '**_Nothing has happened… MY WIFE is with child… my child... I am just making sure she is safe...' [Looking at Urahara] 'Do you forget there is still a mad man out there who would harm her?'

**Urahara:**[Grinning] 'I have not forgotten … so where is my student?'

**Byakuya:**[looking at the man] 'My WIFE is ... [as he concentrates his face shows tension] 'She is at the shihoin Manor'

**Urahara:**[looking hard] 'Is she Calm'

**Byakuya:**'Yes she is calm' [rolling his eyes]… she is with Yuri'

**Hitsugaya:**[looking at Him] 'What is it… Why are you uneasy Kuchiki Taicho …?'

**Byakuya: **[Breathing deeply] 'my wife … I know her… something is going on'… [He looks to Urahara] 'We have our issues; which after our discussion today… I know what I must do… but I can't help but feel she is up to something'

**Hitsugaya: **[his eyes glow] 'Karin is at home' [he concentrates]'Matsumoto and Yoshiro are with her'

**Urahara: **[thinking] 'If she is up to something she will not involve Karin Sama or Rukia Sama' [he looks at Ichigo and Ukitake] 'where is Rukia Sama'

**Ichigo: **[looking alarmed] 'She is at the Manor getting her dress fitted for the wedding'

**Urahara: **[looking at Shunsui and Ukitake] 'Where are Hisa and Cheri?'

The two men shake their heads and make a phone call... As they hang up they look at each other than to Byakuya each saying, 'They are meeting with Tamiski Sama to discuss Rukia Sama's Bachelorette Party... '

Ichigo's eyes become large thinking about what type of party they are planning for his future wife, while Byakuya looks to them, then to Urahara…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**The Truth behind Byakuya's actions ~ Reader's Pov**_

**Byakuya:**[looking at Urahara] 'Where is Yoruichi Sama?'

**Urahara:**[Shrugging his shoulder] 'I have no idea'

**Byakuya:**[looking at him] 'What do you mean… you don't know?'

**Urahara:**[looks at the man laughing] 'Yoruichi Sama is not the kind of woman, you track … let alone keep tabs on'

**Byakuya:**[looking at him] 'You are in love… you and Yoruichi Sama'

All eyes are on Urahara, as he stands there smirking…

**Byakuya:**[looking at him] 'she does not make you reveal your feelings for her?'

**Urahara:**[amusement in his eyes] 'NO'… [Byakuya rolls his eyes] 'But I have never publically rejected her either'

**Byakuya:**[looking at him hard] 'I had to do it…Hell she made me do it' [running his hand through his hair] 'my feelings are that she is my wife … and no one or nothing will change that'

**Urahara:**'Byakuya Sama, you are a noble ... you are the leader of your clan… you foolishly signed a document giving your wife to another… she loved you enough to allow herself to be publically humiliated in order that your pride and the honor of your clan would not be tarnished by your actions'

**Byakuya: **[Glares at the man]

**Urahara: **'Now you have the loop hole in the Clan Laws… so she is yours again'… [He laughs] 'Along with that fact you have also proven she was faithful to you, because the child she carries is yours' … 'once again your clan honor is intact'

Everyone listening is looking at Byakuya in shock….

**Byakuya: **[Glaring] …..

**Urahara: **[mocking bowing to him] 'Byakuya Sama, you truly are a noble, and everything played out the way you planned'…. [He chuckles] 'But you did not count on MY Student revealing that she is a woman and a noble' [laughing] … 'She too has pride … and her clan also has honor'.

**Byakuya: **[Glaring]

**Urahara: **[looking at him hard] 'If you really want her and If you really want your family you must fix this'

**Byakuya: **[breathing deeply] 'I have a plan… [He looks to Ichigo who is grinning] 'And knowing my wife …. She will present an opportunity for me to implement it'

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Reader's Pov **_

Miski walks with Yuri, Hisa and Cheri; they have just finished the planning for tomorrow's activities; they now stand in Yuri's back office watching as several messengers vanish into the night with invitations. She turns to the others, with a grin on her face as she picks up her blackberry saying, 'It is time for the manipulated to become the manipulator'…

Byakuya and the others are talking as his blackberry sounds….

_**Ringtone:**_

"_**It's hard for me to stop my heart…love never knows….when the time is right….I don't want to hurt…anybody but…can't help loving you…I never felt like this before…I know this is passion…worth waiting for….let love take… take its course…that's the only thing…for us to do…We got time, oh baby,…there's no rush…gonna be a better…day for us…hang on…and I will wait for you….our love will always stay as good as new"**_

He looks at his phone and sighs deeply then answers….

* * *

_**Byakuya's wife**_ _**~ Reader's Pov**_

**Byakuya:** 'Yes Miski'

**Miski: **[Smiling] 'Byakie, I hope I am not interrupting you'

**Byakuya: **[looks at the phone, she calls him Byakie] 'No you are not interrupting'

**Miski: **[Smiling] 'Good, well I called to tell you, I will be staying with Yuri tonight'

**Byakuya: **[eyes glowing, breathing deeply] 'It there something wrong'

**Miski: **[laughing] 'NO… It is just we are planning Rukia's Bachelorette party… and we have things to prepare… Byakie, YOU did move the wedding and it is now four days away.'

**Byakuya: **[looking at the Ichigo] 'Yes I did move the wedding up, but does not mean that you …'

**Miski: **[cutting him off, still softly laughing] 'Also the seamstress has just arrived to work on our dresses… [Looking at some material] 'She has just shown me the material you selected for my dress… it is so beautiful ... Thank you'

The women can be heard in the background complimenting on the material for Miski's dress, and now brainstorming a design….

**Byakuya**: [slightly grinning] 'No problem, I am glad you approve'….

**Miski: **'As you probably hear, we have a lot of work to do in so little time; that is why I wish to stay here tonight'…

Byakuya had planned on returning home in order to spend some time alone with his wife…. It has been months since they have been alone and he misses his wife….

**Byakuya: **[Swallowing hard] 'As you wish Miski'

**Miski: **[her voice sounds happy] 'Thank you Byakie'

**Byakuya: **'No Problem... [He rolls his eyes] 'Is there anything else you need?'

**Miski: **'Hummm… now that you mention it … yes'

The men who sit with Byakuya notices him tense up …

**Byakuya: **[breathing deeply] 'Ok what is it that you need'

**Miski: **[speaking softly] 'Well I am planning on have the party at the manor tomorrow… So I think you should plan on staying at your Division tomorrow night.'

**Byakuya: **[Eyes large] 'Stay at the Division …Why'

The men all look at him, Shunsui, Utkiake, and Urahara all look at each other and snicker… Ichigo turns his head, to hide his smile, Hitsugaya … just looks to Urahara and the others shaking his head….

**Miski: **[softly blowing] 'Byakie, I am planning on having all of the female officers of the Gotei 13, and all the females of the noble houses at Rukia's party tomorrow… the same females I am told lust after my husband' [her voice becomes louder] 'I will not quietly sit by and watch them gawking at you all night… so to ensure I have peace in MY home, you will stay at your division'

**Byakuya: **'Miski… come on … I really don't think, I would need to stay at the Division because a few women, that will be attending the party tomorrow have misplace affections toward me.'

**Miski: **[her voice is stern] 'Byakie it is a **Girl PARTY**… so you will stay at your division'

**Byakuya; **[quietly looking at the phone, trying to control his temper] ….. Fine

The men all chuckle loudly only to receive a glare of death from Byakuya…

**Miski: **[her voice is light and innocent] 'Byakie … so you will not be lonely I will send Akihiko and Yoshiro with you to keep you company'… 'They too don't need to be here either…. It is a girl party'

Hearing this Yuri chokes down her laughter…while Hisa and Cheri grin holding their thumbs up with approval….

Byakuya is not only speechless, but the look on his face is priceless… the others look at him with concern…

**Byakuya: **'You are sending Akihiko and Yoshiro with me to keep me company…'

All the men look at him with Shock then they too choke down their laughter ….mouthing the words Akihiko AND Yoshiro….

**Miski:** 'Yes you need to spent time with Yoshiro he is my Ni Sama, and you are my Husband so you both need to get along ...this time together will be good for you both..'

**Byakuya:** [quietly thinking about her words] 'Ok I agree, Yoshiro and I do need to get along...since he is your Ni Sama'….'But Akihiko'

Urahara looks at the man shaking his head, turns and walks up into the Shoten……

**Miski:** 'Yes …. That …. You see Ginrei gets upset when he is near, and I really want to enjoy the party, so Akihiko will go with you … and Byakie … please don't hurt him'

Remembering what happened earlier that day, when Akihiko approached her in the gardens; she was in pain from Ginrei's reaction to the man being near, and he was jealous;

**Byakuya:** [Realizing that it would be best if Akihiko did go with him] 'Miski yes I agree, it would be better if Akihiko went with me; that way I can keep an eye on him...'

**Miski: **[Voice still light and innocent] 'Byakie you know ... I have been thinking… this is the perfect opportunity for you to step up and welcome Kurosaki Taicho into the family'

He looks at Ichigo shaking his head no … he knows where this is about to go… he put his head down preparing himself for what she is about to say….

**Miski: **[grinning] ' I think you should give the Bachelor party for him…of course with help from Shunsui Kun, Utkiake Kun, and Hitsugaya Kun' [her voice full of pride] 'What do you think of my idea'

Yuri, Hisa, and Cheri all looks to Miski, they each have tears in their eyes as they try hard to keep from laughing…..

Byakuya experiences a loss of words, as he looks at the phone….

**Miski: **[voice is concerned] 'Byakie are you there… Byakie…'

**Byakuya: **[strained voice] 'Yes Miski I am still here… and your idea is .. is… is the right thing to do… so Yes I agree… [Looking at Utkiake, Hitsugaya, and Shunsui] 'I will talk with the others and we will take care of it…'

Miski looks around and sees Rukia, Karin, Matsumoto, and Yoshiro walk in the door….

**Miski: **'Rukia has just arrived, so she will be staying here with me… ok'

**Byakuya: **'That is fine'

**Miski: **[Noise getting louder] 'Byakie, I am going to go now, unless there is something else'

**Byakuya: **[Grins as he shakes his head] 'yes Miski … there is something else'

**Miski: **'Yes Byakie'

**Byakuya: [voice is sincere] 'I love you Miski'**

Voices behind her saying, "Renegade come on… the seamstress must take your measurements'

**Miski: **[Smiles] " I love you too Byakie'...'Oh and Byakie tomorrow is a surprise'

**Byakuya: **[grinning] 'No Problem'

**Miski:**[kissing him through the phone] 'Thanks …I will see you in the morning… Bye'

Byakuya disconnects his blackberry, he turns and faces the men in front of him saying,' she is beyond Pissed and I am going to need some help'

Urahara walks up to him handing him a cup of sake, saying, 'Finally …. You get it…that is why we are here_**…**_Let's go upstairs where it is more comfortable'

Byakuya drinks his sake straight down and starts to walk with the others out of the training room upstairs to the Shoten…

Miski looks over at Yuri, Cheri, and Hisa saying, 'One down, two more to go… but this time I will need help….'

Just as she is about to make another call, Rukia, Matsumoto, Yoshiro and Karin walk into the room, Karin looks over at Miski saying 'what is going on'…

Miski looks up with a smile saying, 'Just making sure everything is arranged for the wedding'

She clears the number from her blackberry as she stands saying, 'let's all go over to the main house a get something to eat… I am starved'….

* * *

_**A Plan revealed ~ Reader's Pov**_

The men are sitting around a table at Urahara's Shoten drinking sake, and talking they have been joined by Ishida, Jinta, Sado, and Isshin who had just arrived from Sanctuary in order to attend the wedding…

Jinta, Sado, and Isshin all look at Byakuya as they are being brought up to speed on what has been happening….

Ichigo looks to Sado saying, 'Chad, I know you have been in contact with Yuri San … you must know what they are up too …'

Sado looks at Ichigo remembering what Yuri said to him weeks ago..._** "Yuri's blackberry sounds....Sado looks to Yuri's Blackberry, there is no text…. Nothing….He looks to Yuri asking, 'Yuri sweetheart, there is nothing there… what does this mean'….She grins as she looks at her blackberry, then over to him whispering into his ear saying, 'It means I can't tell you'…..He pulls back from her… she discreetly pulls him back to her, as she says, 'you not knowing is a good thing, that way when they ask you, you will not have to lie'…"**_

Sado looks to the others saying, 'I don't know their plan'

Byakuya looks to Sado saying, 'What do you mean; you don't know… she tells you everything'

Sado grins as he says, 'Yes she does tell me everything, but she told me she would not tell me anything about it because she did not want me to lie when you asked'

Everyone looks at Sado as their mouths gape open with shock, Urahara then asks, 'When did Yuri San tell you this?'

Sado looks at him saying, 'The day that is was revealed that Fumio really was Tamiski Sama's Ni Sama Yoshiro"

Ichigo looks at him saying, 'That long…over a month … they have been planning something and we did not know about it'

Ishida looks at the men saying, 'remember what they did to Hitsugaya Taicho'

He looks to Hitsugaya and then to Byakuya saying, 'Kuchiki Taicho as I said before your wife's military strategies are the best I have ever seen, given she ensured Sado Kun was sent with Isshin Kun, Jinta Kun and Yuzu Sama to Sanctuary for the last month removing any possiblity that we would find out they are planning something'

Byakuya looks at the man, then to the others saying, 'Yes…My wife is Brillant.... she is planning something for tomorrow and it is not just a Bachelorette party…'

Hitsugaya looks to Byakuya saying, 'why do you think it is tomorrow....'

Byakuya looks at the group saying, 'She has ensured everyone will be busy doing something … all of the female officers of the Gotei 13 and all of the females of the noble house will be at the Kuchiki Manor'..

He makes a quote sign with his two fingers as he says, 'Enjoying the girl party' …

He looks at Ichigo rolling his eyes as he says, 'All of the male officers of the Gotei 13 and all of the males of the noble houses will be with here with us; to include Akihiko and Yoshiro'

Hitsugaya and Ichigo become nervous as they look to Urahara, Hitsugaya says 'I thought you said she would not involve Rukia Sama, and Karin'

Byakuya, his face is stern as he says, 'She will not …Rukia and Karin will be there entertaining all of the women given that Rukia is the bride and Karin is the groom's sister and' now looking at Hitsugaya 'Your mysterious wife that no one as met so they must remain at the party'

Ichigo looks at him saying 'She is your wife and Mistress of the Manor, she too must remain'

Byakuya looks to the man and then to the others saying, 'It is not public knowledge that she is once again my wife, so it is not expected that she remain at the party.'

He stops short, his eyes are large with concern as he turns to Urahara saying, 'I know what she is up too… Holy Shit'…

Before Urahara can reply to the man his blackberry sounds, as Tamiski's Messenger walks into the Shoten…

_**Ringtone: **_

_**I'm a survivor …. I'm not gon give up … I'm not gon stop … I'm gon work harder …. I'm a survivor … I'm gonna make it … I will survive … Keep on survivin' …. Oh (oh) oh (oh)... After of all of the darkness and sadness …. Soon comes happiness …. If I surround myself with positive things … I'll gain prosperity … I'm a survivor … I'm not gon give up … I'm not gon stop … I'm gon work harder … I'm a survivor … I'm gonna make it … I will survive … Keep on survivin' …**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Reader's Pov**_

Yoruichi sits in one of the private offices in the Shihoin Manor, she scans the Manor she knows Miski and members of her foundation are still visiting with Yuri, she grins as she reads the invitation she received from her messenger ….

She now looks up as her mother enters the room; they now hide their reiatsu…

Yoruichi says, 'Mother it is time we speak about Dai'

Eiko knew this discussion was coming, she is grateful that is just she and Yoruichi; she knows Tamiski has been through too much and this is just another thing that will drive them farther apart…

* * *

A/N:

Ringtones:

_**Tide and Time ~ Basia**_

_**I'm a survivor ~ Destiny's Child**_

Songs:

_**None**_

I hope you enjoyed it ….. Please review

Le Rukia


	19. Chapter 18

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**This is the Sequel to Hello again … entitled Nothing can come between us…**_

_**The story is based in Byakuya and Tamiski's relationship; there are HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, and other pairings **_

_**Please enjoy and provide reviews or comments…**_

_**I now give you Chapter 18**_

_**Of **_

_**Nothing can come between us…**_

* * *

_**Tamiski ~ Reader's Pov**_

Tamiski's Messenger walks into the Shoten…he has an invitation for Yuzu, he walks up and hands the invitation to Jinta requesting that he deliver the invite to his wife, who is resting in the back apartments… He now silently turns to looks to Urahara whose blackberry is ringing……

_**Ringtone: **_

_**I'm a survivor …. I'm not gon give up … I'm not gon stop … I'm gon work harder …. I'm a survivor … I'm gonna make it … I will survive … Keep on survivin' …. Oh (oh) oh (oh)... After of all of the darkness and sadness …. Soon comes happiness …. If I surround myself with positive things … I'll gain prosperity … I'm a survivor … I'm not gon give up … I'm not gon stop … I'm gon work harder … I'm a survivor … I'm gonna make it … I will survive … Keep on survivin' …**_

Urahara excuses himself and walks to the backroom and answers the phone…

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Sensei and his Student ~ Reader's Pov**_

**Urahara: **'Your timing as always is impeccable'

**Miski: **'Sensei, I assume they have figured out we have plans for tomorrow'

**Urahara: **"Hummm'

**Miski: **'I assume they are listening'

**Urahara: **'That is possible'

**Miski: **'I see … well I am calling with a request that you send me … my birthday present… my messenger will bring it to me'

**Urahara: **'Are you sure'

**Miski: **'Yes Sensei'

**Urahara: **[Thinking and Sighing]

**Miski:** 'Please don't worry' [her voice is sweet and happy] 'just know I will be careful, I have the family I have always dreamed of…So I have something to live for ….'

**Urahara: **[worried] 'If that is true, then are we having this conversation…'

**Miski: **[grinning] 'because of me someone else is hurting, and I cannot allow it!!'

**Urahara: **[tense] 'I assume you ran all the possibilities'

**Miski: **[happy] 'Yes, if everyone plays their part, I have a predicted a 97% chance of success…. Mora has also ran the numbers she has predicted a 99% chance of success'

**Urahara: **[dropping his head, breathing deeply] 'Is there anything else you require'

**Miski: **[grinning] 'Yes… Sensei there is'

**Urahara: **'Ok, what else do you need?'

**Miski: **'Rukia has gone to Sotachio requesting permission for you to return to Soul Society so you can attend the wedding festivities… and he has approved the request… so …so…will you come… Please....'

**Urahara: **'I don't know.'

He looks around and sees Byakuya staring at him… indicating he knows Urahara is talking to his wife….

**Miski: **'He is standing there … isn't he…never mind …don't answer … I can sense him'

Urahara now looks at Byakuya smirking….

**Miski: **'Sensei, everyone has their part to play …even you … you must be there' [teasing him] 'You will never forgive yourself if you don't show up'

**Urahara: **[still looking at Byakuya] 'Since you put it that way… how can I resist? … I will make the arrangements'

**Miski: **'Thank you Sensei'

**Urahara:** [he turns from Byakuya …quietly speaking] 'There is something I must tell you'

**Miski: **[Serious] 'Yes Sensei'

**Urahara: **[Serious] 'No matter what has happened in the past … and now … Your parents… Your Mother and Your Father have always been proud of you and they love you … don't ever forget that'

Hearing his words she start to cry as she says, 'Thank you Sensei, that is something that I have always known… but lately have lost sight of'

She looks around and see the others waving to her and says, 'I must go'

She hangs up the phone, wipes the tears from her eyes and walks back into the room joining the others as they now talk about the wedding details…

Urahara sighs as he hangs up the phone, and turns to face Byakuya; who has been staring at him, saying nothing he walks around him and starts to gather the items that Miski has requested…..

_**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Matsumoto has a boyfriend ~ Reader's POV**_

Yoshiro has found himself surrounded by women talking about wedding plans, he decides to return to his rooms at the Manor for the evening…

As he excuses himself, he asks to speak to Matsumoto on the porch…

They both walk out, leaving the foundation members giggling at the two…

Yoshiro nervously looks to Matsumoto saying, 'Rangiku … I would like to ask you a question?'

Matsumoto warily looks at him, saying, 'yes Yoshi' ….

Hearing what she has called him, he grins and shakes his head… thinking "Just ask her"…

He looks at her and then says, 'I would be honored if you would accompany me to the wedding'...

Her eyes grow large as she looks at him saying, 'you mean … go with you … as … as a date!!"

He grins as he looks at her saying, 'Yes Rangiku that is what I am asking'

She looks at him sternly saying, 'A date that I can only dance with you and you can only dance with me …. DATE!!'

Again he grins as he looks at her saying, 'Yes Rangiku that is what I am asking'

Matsumoto looks at him closely saying, 'Is this a onetime date or the beginning of many dates….

Yoshiro grins at her, and suddenly pulls her into his arms and kisses her … his kiss is passionate as he explores her mouth, in response she feels her body start to melt … to melt into his arms… he holds her upright as he pulls from her saying, 'This is the beginning of many dates'

She looks at him, breathing hard saying, 'Pick me up at five'...

He grins as he quickly kisses her again and shunpo into the night… She stands there breathing hard grinning as she looks into the night…

She now shakes her head clearing her thoughts, as she walks back into Yuri's apartments …. Only to be teased by the women who watched everything thought the windows…..

Yoshiro now stands on his balcony watching Yuri's apartments grinning, listening to the women happily laughing...

He tenses up as he suddenly feels his sister Yoruichi standing beside, it seems she too saw him with Matsumoto, she grins at him saying, 'She is a good woman for you…. But your love life is not why I am here, come inside we need to talk'

_**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Good Morning ~ Reader's Pov**_

Byakuya awakens to the sound of humming, he rolls over and silently watches her … she sits on a bench in front a vanity gently brushing her hair… she is beautiful, her skin glows as her silk robe she wears falls loosely around her shoulders…. As he watches her he grins, seeing him she turns softly saying, 'I am sorry Byakie I did not mean to wake you'

He looks at her, his eyes glow as he says, 'you have that affect on me, and that is nothing to apologize for'…

She grins at his words as he reaches for her saying, 'Miski please come to me'…

She stands and walks over to him, and sits on bed looking down at him…he lays his head in her lap lightly kissing her belly, while holding her by the waist saying, 'I know you are going to do something today, and before you say it, I don't mean the Girl Party'

She just looks down at him, not saying a word, as he continues saying, 'I have learned that you will do … what you feel is right … I trust your judgment, that you will be careful to ensure Ginrei and yourself are safe… so I will not stop you'

Her eyes are large hearing his words, she starts to stroke his hair gently as he looks up her saying, 'Whatever is planned… please allow me to track you, so I can come if you need me'

She smirks as she softly caresses his face saying, 'I could not completely hide from you now if I wanted too' …

She pulls his face towards hers and starts to kiss him saying, 'but I will do as you ask'

He gently pulls her to him, laying her down into the bed taking her kisses…. Saying, 'Good Morning Wife'

* * *

_**Girl Party ~Reader's POV**_

They have started to arrive at the Manor, the female officers of the Gotei 13, all giggling as they entered in to the main hall where the festivities are to take place… Inoue and Tatsuki have arrived and now stand talking with Hinamori and Matsumoto….

The females from the noble houses are also in attendance, but it is the conversations between Shiba and Kasumioji Clans which draw the attention of everyone, the women talking about the fact that Byakuya is once again a bachelor and free for the taking... now there is a slightly heated discussion of who will actually capture his heart since Tamiski as once again broken it.

It is then that the foundation starts to be individually announced as they enter into the main hall ……

As Hisa enters the hall she is immediately hugged by the 13th divisions 3rd seat Kotetsu Kiyone who introduces her to everyone as her Tachio's girlfriend….

As Cheri enters, she receives a jealous look from vice Captain Ise Nanao, who is quickly nudged by Matsumoto who says, 'knock it off… you had your chance and you blew it' she rolls her eyes at Matsumoto, and walks to get some refreshments…

Yuzu, whose pregnancy is now showing walks in next …… she is greeted with warm hugs from Unohana Taicho, and Hinamori, she now stands next to Cheri and Hisa.

Karin steps up her pregnancy is also showing, she is glowing and gorgeous as she scans the room watching the reactions of the women as she is announced as Hitsugaya Sama, they all look at her and smile, … she walks over to Unohana Taicho who tells her she looks lovely, and nods to Matsumoto, as she passes she chuckles hearing Matsumoto say proudly 'I am going to an Auntie'. She now has taken her place next to Yuzu…

It then Yuri who stands at the doorway… she stands tall, she too scans the room, she walks into the room, hugging Unohana Taicho, her mother Eino, Aunt Eiko, cousin Yoruichi, she stops and gives recognition to an angry Soi Fon who was forced to leave the Kasumioji Manor and join the Shihoin Clan at the girl party… she now stands next to Karin.. She nods and signals the lights to be turned off….

They all stand quietly in the dark, listening as Tamiski and Byakuya walk with Rukia into the main hall talking about her wedding plans… they all overhear Rukia say, 'Ni Sana… at the wedding will you and Yuri sing for me please..'

Tamiski laughs softly saying, 'maybe we will just get Yuri to sing'…

Rukia responds saying, 'But Ni Sana, I want you to sing too'

Byakuya stands looking to Rukia who is now pouting then back to Miski, he walks to Miski taking her hand kissing it saying, 'You said she could have anything she wanted'

She pulls her hand away, looking at him and Rukia as she rolls her eyes laughing, saying, 'Rukia… I spoil you too much'

It is then the lights turn on and everyone says, 'SURPRISE' Rukia is truly stunned….

Rukia now stands in the center of the room; she has tears in her eyes as she looks around the room at all her friends and colleagues who are clapping in approval.

It then that Tamiski steps forward… she is breath taking, she glows from her pregnancy, the dress she wears compliments both her swollen belly and amber eyes, as she stands there looking around at the others, she takes note of the whispers from the Shiba and Kasumioji clan; it is then she hears her husband's voice introducing her as his wife 'Kuchiki Tamiski';

With shocked eyes she turns looking at him, while her foundation giggles shaking their heads as her guest all bow to her, giving acknowledgement that she is the mistress of the Manor…

He steps to Tamiski taking her by the hand, gently and discreetly pulls her to stand next him, he looks to both Miski and Rukia who has join them both in the middle of the room and does something VERY uncharacteristic … he smiles … his eyes are full of love as he kisses Rukia on the forehead and then kisses Tamiski passionately on her lips, he pulls from the kiss and looks in her shocked eyes saying, 'I will leave you to your girl party'

Everyone is in shock as he walks from the room, grinning as he says 'Good Night ladies and enjoy yourselves'

The party is going well everyone is having a great time, playing games and talking ….

Tamiski stands and discreetly exits the room, quietly followed by Yuri, Hisa, and Cheri;

Yoruichi having spoken to Urahara and knows she is up to something; she stays put answering questions about their quiet disappearance therefore ensuring that they have an excuse for leaving the party and are not missed.

* * *

_**The foundation on the move ~ Reader's Pov**_

Renegade, Mora, Insatiable, and Insinuate stand in the Kuchiki shrine, Renegade grins as she pulls out her birthday present... it is a reisatu hiding cape Urahara had made for her years ago …

Renegade covers herself, hiding her and her child's reisatu, she takes a moment and concentrates on Byakuya, and once she does this her necklace now transitions to a beautiful pink indicating he is tracking her moments.

As she watches this Mora looks to her with a questioning look, only to receive a look from Renegade as to say don't ask…

Renegade stands looking around the shrine it had been years since she had been there, she takes a deep breath then puts her hand on the wall of the shrine, as she does the wall slides back revealing a hidden passage way.

They all look at her with curious eyes, carefully moving the spider webs away from the entrance, so it is not disturbed, she looks at them and nods, they cover their face knowing, what they must do before someone notices they really are missing…. they all vanish…

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Bachelor Party ~ Reader's Pov**_

Byakuya and his guest are at the 6th division, everyone is there to include Sotachio, all of the male Tachios and vice captains, Isshin, Jinta, Tessa, HS, Seji, Akihiko, Yoshiro who stands with his father and uncle, nobles from the Shiba Clan, Sado, Ishida, Kei, Heita and Urahara who is stands off observing everything…

Ichigo even though he knew about the party was pleasantly surprised with the lavish food and drinks that were provided for the party, Byakuya had to stop Hisagi when he started going through his little black book looking for few numbers of geisha to come over for entertainment……

Urahara had just finished a call and has just walked back into the main hall

He looks to Byakuya who have been keeping a sharp eye on both Yoshiro and Akihiko who have been controlling their tempers ever since Hideo, and a few of his guards and nobles, walked into division….

Hideo as the husband to Akemi had to come; he sits nervously idling talking to other nobles but also watching Yoshiro and Akihiko …

Akihiko stands next to Ishida, who has the responsibility of making sure that Akihiko behaves himself, if not that… just make sure he does not attack Hideo…

Seeing Urahara walk back into the division, Shunsui and Utkiake start to get all the men talking about women and advice for Ichigo.

Byakuya looks to Urahara signaling that Miski is making a move…

They now interact with the others...Ensuring everyone plays their part….

* * *

_**Foundation's Mission ~ Reader's Pov**_

They are moving fast, Mora had calculated the mission would take fifteen minutes...

They approach the Kasumioji Catacombs, Renegade concentrates on the reisatu in the catacombs and grins signaling seven (7) she then nods to Mora.

Mora quickly sends a pulse command from her blackberry, which blackout the cameras… she signals with her hands 8 minutes… Renegade signals to the group …. They attack… it was swift ….

* * *

_**Reader's Pov**_

Meanwhile at the girl party, Miski and the others have been missing for 6 minutes, Asa Kasumioji Cousin to Akemi of the Kasumioji Clan, and Chie Shiba oldest sister of the Shiba Clan leader approaches Rukia and Karin; they are looking to confront Miski on the sudden revelation that she is once again Byakuya Sama's wife….

**Asa:** [Rude] 'Rukia Sama, when did she become his wife again'

**Rukia:** [looking shocked at the question] 'Pardon Asa Sama, what do you mean?'

**Chie:** [rolling her eyes] 'Rukia Sama you know what we mean'

**Rukia:** [confused] 'No … really I don't'

**Asa:** [Rude] 'That Bitch … Tamiski Sama'

**Rukia:** [Eyes becoming large] 'How dare you insult my Ni Sana'

**Akemi:** [Stern] 'ASA!!! ... ENOUGH… We are guests here'

**Asa:** [ignoring Akemi] 'I will do as I Please…'

Akemi shakes her head with embarrassment, she has been through so much her oldest brother Akihiko, was almost killed and it was discovered that he was involved with the attack on Tamiski Sama, and even though she is thankful that Tamiski did not have him killed, she still misses her brother, her other brother Akihiro is missing and she is afraid he may have been killed… she is heartbroken…. She lowers her head and walks across the room and sits alone …

**Chie:** [Rude] 'Rukia we only call her what she is … for what she has done to him'

Yoruichi, Eiko, Eino, and the other guest watch with interest not saying or doing a thing….

**Yuzu:** [approaching Chie] 'What exactly, do you think she has done, that would cause you to use that word to describe her'

**Chie:** [Rude and nasty] 'Not that it is any of your business, but she left him'… after their marriage; therefore causing him to have to marry [Tone very nasty] that commoner Hisana'...'He should have married me instead'

**Rukia:** [shocked] …..'How dare you use that tone when speaking of Hisana Sama!!!'

**Chie:** [Rolling her eyes] 'she was a commoner who married a prince because of that Bitch'

**Chie and Asa:** 'as a single noble we have right to ask… When did he take that Bitch back as his wife?'

**Karin:** [becoming Angry] 'you have the right to ask respectfully…and I suggest you do so'

**Asa:** [Rude] 'Who the hell are you?'

**Karin:** [Mischievously grinning] 'your worst nightmare… if you not careful'

Matsumoto seeing Karin's face quickly runs over and steps in front of her protectively saying, 'Asa Sama this is not a good idea, you really should speak with respect when talking about Kuchiki Sama'

**Asa:** [looking at Matsumoto] 'Matsumoto San, I will remind you that you are nothing more than a servant with a title, so keep your place'

**Karin:** [Angry and glowing] 'How dare you speak to her or to anyone like that!!!'

**Yuzu:** [looking at Asa, then to Karin] 'Karin …Karin calm down… she is unimportant'

**Chie:** [Looking at Yuzu] 'Who the hell are you?'

Yuzu turns around, to everyone's amazement that know her, they now sees she is truly Karin's twin, she too has the same Mischievous grin on her face, Hinamori quickly runs over to her and protectively stands in front of her…

**Hinamori:** 'Chie Sama this really is not a good idea, I think we should all calm down'

**Chie:** [Looking at Hinamori] 'How dare you interfere'

**Rukia:** [Standing there in almost in tears] 'please calm down, everyone….'

Tamiski, Yuri, Cheri, and Hisa now stand in the doorway with a hand full of gifts for Rukia…

Tamiski steps up in a commanding voice saying, 'What is going here!!!'

As she speaks Alarms are suddenly going off across seireitei, guards from the 4th Division appear before Unohanna Taicho saying, 'Taicho we have an emergency it is Akihiro Sama'

Hearing Akihiro's name Soi Fon and Akemi both look up… and run over to the messenger with a look of concern on their faces… and listen as he says, 'Someone brought him to the 4th Division, he is badly hurt'

Inoune runs over to Unohana Taicho saying, 'I can help'

She looks to the girl and nods, taking her hand then shunpo away, followed by Soi Fon and Akemi…

Yoruichi, Eiko and Eino walk up to Rukia, Yoruichi has pride in her eyes as she quickly looks to Miski and smiles before turning to Rukia saying, 'Rukia Sama, we must leave, we enjoyed ourselves and look forward to the wedding '

Rukia bows and thanks them for coming…..

Eiko, also with pride in her eyes looks to Miski saying, 'Kuchiki Sama, we request that you and your foundation come tomorrow and have lunch with us'

Tamiski bows to her family saying, 'Of course, we will be there'

Tamiski now turns to both Chie and Asa, she glows with anger….

* * *

_**Reader's Pov**_

At the same time…

Hitsugaya is bored as he sits listening as Hideo gives Ichigo advice about marriage when he suddenly senses Karin's rage, at the same time Jinta senses Yuzu's rage and Byakuya senses Tamiski starting to become upset.

As they stand to go and investigate… guards from the Kasumioji Clan appear before Hideo saying 'Hideo Sama, there has been an attack at the Manor, and your prisoner has been freed.'

Another messenger from the 4th division arrives, saying 'Sotachio, Akihiro Sama has been brought to the 4th Division, he is hurt bad, but the Ryoka Inoune San is healing him'

After hearing all of this it is then that Akihiko attacks Hideo…

Also at the same time ….

Dai, Daiki, and twenty men sit in a Rukongai Bar in hiding their reisatu, Dai is furious as he says, 'that whore… I know it was her'…

He looks over to Daiki saying, 'we will end this soon… is everything in place'

Daiki takes another drink saying, 'Yes Dai we are ready… all we need to do is wait'

Dai looks at Daiki his eyes slowly turns blood red in color as he says, 'Your failure is your Death'……

* * *

A/N:

Ringtones:

_**I'm a survivor ~ Destiny's Child**_

Songs:

_**None**_

I hope you enjoyed it ….. Please review....

Le Rukia


	20. Chapter 19

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**This is the Sequel to Hello again … entitled Nothing can come between us…**_

_**The story is based in Byakuya and Tamiski's relationship; there are HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, and other pairings **_

_**Please enjoy and provide reviews or comments…**_

_**I now give you Chapter 19 (strong language)**_

_**Of **_

_**Nothing can come between us…**_

* * *

_**Akihiro's Rescue ~ Tamiski's Pov**_

Tamiski stands in the shower, the water slowing running over her body, she is trying hard to keep from crying… she carefully sits on a tiled bench, pulling her wet hair from her face, as she thinks back to today's events... it was a simple rescue…

_**Flashback …**_

She had gotten the possible location from several conversations with Akihiko… after thinking about it she figured it had to be the Catacombs….

Years ago Yori, had trained her there, the catacombs ran through out seireitei, only the shihoin nobles knew how to safely navigate the tunnels that connected the Manors … she was the last shihoin noble to be trained in the catacombs, not even Yuri or Soi Fon knew of the catacombs…

She grins as she thinks of how she would escape through the Kuchiki Shrine into the catacombs, after arguing with Byakuya during their engagement period, it drove Byakuya crazy that she could disappear so quickly…

She breathes deeply clearing thoughts of then and focuses on thoughts of the present…

Mora, Insinuate, Insatiable, and I walked out of the party; we had fifteen minutes to do what was needed and return…

We quickly went into the Kuchiki Shrine and changed clothes… I had gotten my birthday present from sensei to ensure that my and my child's reisatu would not be detected and therefore I could concentrate on the mission at hand, I had allowed Byakie to track our movements so he could assist if necessary; once at the Kasumioji Catacombs, I sense seven (7) guards, and Akihiro.

Yuri knocked out the camera, we had 8 minutes, and it took only seven… we did not use our Zanptukuos, she grins and on her face is a look of pride as she thinks, 'we are first Onmitsukido, our hands are as deadly as our Zanptukuos….'

She continues to grinning as she remembers attacking the Kasumioji guard that was beating Akihiro breaking his arm in four places before knocking him out, while the others quickly attacked and knocked out the other guards…

she now smiles knowing they did not kill anyone, and because of the speed of the attack no one could recognize them even if they stood before them; only thing they can do is suspect that a Shihoin noble attacked the Kasumioji Clan, but they cannot prove it given all the Shihoin nobles were seen at one of two social events; when the alarms sounded…

She and the others took an unconscious Akihiro to the 4th Division and dropped him off inside of the gate, and were back via the catacombs before anyone could notice… The plan was perfect;

The only thing that was odd was after we changed back our clothes in the shrine, and gathered all of Rukia's gifts in our arms, as we walked out with arms full of gifts; I saw Yoruichi looking at me, her eyes were of concern as to say hurry back;

I looked to Hisa, saying, 'Something is wrong'

Cheri then asked Yuri, how much time;

Yuri, I love my cousin, said proudly, 'a new record… 13 minutes' …

As we quickly walked through the halls, servants walked up asking to help me with the packages, I refused saying, 'I wanted to get them to Rukia Sama personally, but they can follow if they wished to see, her expression' the servants were happy as they followed to the main hall…some servants even had gifts of their own to give to Rukia…

We were all giggling until; as we approached I heard Rukia's voice …. I felt Rukia's tears…. It was unexpected…. we reached the main hall… The rudeness… The questioning about my marriage…

As I stood there, with gifts in my hands, Yuri, Hisa, Cheri and servants surrounding me also with gifts saying, 'What was going on' … the alarms sounded … IT was perfect… BUT…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Fan Girls Attack ~ Tamiski's Pov **_

Even though it played into disguising the mission to rescue Akihiro, the verbal attacks from the Kasumioji and Shiba Clans against my character and my marriage was unexpected, embarrassing, and ruined Rukia's Girl Party….

I pulled it together as Unohana Taicho, Akemi, Soi Fon, Inoune San, and others rushed to the 4th Division to assist with Akihiro….

My family … My mother …. My mother knew what I had done; and for the first time in many years she looked at me with pride in her eyes, as they left … they invited my foundation and I for lunch the following day…

Then I turned around, my eyes glowed anger, I looked to Rukia her eyes had tears in them… Seeing this, my reisatu flared as I turned and faced Chie and Asa…

As I stood there becoming angry, I could only think back in the past… those two always were a pain, they always followed Byakie around, back then I would only laugh because I never thought we would be together… I never imaged being married to him…

They arrogantly approached me saying that I should not be there; I quickly look to Rukia telling her to continue the girl party while I escort our guest outside to answer their concerns…

They became louder as I softly asked them to step outside so we could discuss it… as we walked out; I looked to the servants who had looks of concern on their faces, telling them to ensure Rukia Sama enjoyed her gifts and the party…

As we walk out into the gardens…. I see Karin, Matsumoto, Yuzu, Hinamori, Cheri, Hisa, and Yuri following close behind…

Once in the gardens, as I turn to face the two…. Asa, the fool attacks me only to be stopped by Karin… I stood there in shock … that she would dare attack me in my own home…

Karin pushes her to ground… now I am furious that a member of the Kasumioji Clan would attack me in such a way…

As I am standing there Chie thinking something stupid also attacks me only to be stopped by Yuzu….

It is at that time, I lost it……

I demanded that Hinamori and Matsumoto return to the Girl Party immediately… They tried to argue but to no avail, I would not involve the Gotei 13 and they are Gotei 13… so they had to leave and they left…..

Once they were gone I looked to both Asa and Chie who now stood in front of me saying, 'I will not spill your blood in my precious gardens … come if … you dare'

I nodded to Cheri who pulled Yuzu to her … I was angry …Very angry … that I had to deal with **HIS** Fan girls…

They disrespected me in my own home … so I did the only thing any angry Wife could do… I took it to my husband… to the 6th Division Training grounds…

We vanished…

* * *

_**Akihiko makes his move ~ Reader's Pov**_

Meanwhile, at the Bachelor's Party…

Akihiko had started to attack Hideo… as he attacks he screams, 'You tried to kill my brother... You tried to Kill Me'

Ishida quickly reacts by trying to break it up, only to be attacked by one of Hideo's guards...

Sado steps in to assist Ishida, when another guard attacks...

The two friends now are throwing Hideo's guards around the main room of the 6th Division, like rag dolls;

Ichigo turns around to assist only to be stopped by his father who is laughing at the situation…saying, 'Son look closely they don't need any help'

Akihiko who still is fighting with Hideo, is screaming that it was Hideo who help to Kidnap Yoshiro years ago; it was Hideo who assisted with the attack on Tamiski, Screaming it was Hideo behind the explosion at Tamiski Sama's foundation offices which caused the deaths of the four humans …

Byakuya looks to Yamamoto who nods indicating he has heard enough, Byakuya uses a binding spell to stop the fighting between the two men.

Akihiko, who is held down by the restrains, says, 'you may not believe me, but my Mistress …Tamiski Sama... she believes me… just ask her… she knows he is to blame'

Hideo is held down, he is unharmed as he screams, 'Akihiko, he is telling lies; I had nothing to do with it'

Akihiko even though he attacked Hideo has been hurt, he is bleeding and his arm is broken, Byakuya looks down at him then to Yamamoto saying, 'Sotachio, he is hurt we need to take him to the 4th division to see about his injuries'

Hearing theses words Akihiko looks up with hope in his eyes, that he may get a chance to see his brother...

It is then that Yamamoto commands Komamura, Hisagi, Ikkaku, and Ayasegawa to take Akihiko to the 4th Division get his wounds healed, while they are there get the status of his brother Akihiro, and then escort him to the 1st Division.

While he, Mayuri, Kira, Sasakibe, and Iba will escort Hideo to the 1st Division and keep him there for questioning…

Hideo screams, 'you have no right I am a noble… you cannot do this'

It is then, that Yoshiro steps up, Hideo's eyes become large, as Yoshiro says, 'It was you, who held me captive years ago, and I have proof'

Yamamoto looks at the Kasumioji and Shihoin nobles saying, 'we will go the 1st division and discuss this'

He looks to HS saying, 'your son says he has proof, have him bring it'

HS who also had been constraining himself since Hideo walked in, now looks to Yamamoto, saying 'the proof as been send to your blackberry, but my wife and I will come to the 1st division to discuss this…'

The nobles all nod with agreement, then they all vanish leaving Hitsugaya, Yoshiro, Byakuya, Urahara, Ishida, Sado, Ichigo, Shunsui, Utkiake, Kenpachi, and Isshin,

As if it things could not get any worse that is when everyone's cell phones then start to go off…

* * *

_**Sixth Division ~ Reader's Pov**_

Urahara, Hitsugaya, Yoshiro, Utkiake, Shunsui, Byakuya, and Ichigo, answer their blackberrys; all of the calls are telling them what had happened at the Girl party and that Kuchiki Sama, Her foundation, Asa, and Chie had vanished somewhere…

Matsumoto tells Yoshiro, 'She will kill them; you must find her she is angry… very Angry'…

Matsumoto is crying saying, 'Yoshi, I have never seen her that angry before, even after the explosion, she was never that angry'

He quickly looks to Byakuya who is talking to one of the servant saying, 'Byakuya Sama, can you track her …where is she'

Byakuya closes his eyes and concentrates… he suddenly opens his eyes as he says, 'They are here!!!"

Ichigo, hearing Rukia's voice on the phone looks to Byakuya saying, 'What the hell is going, who are these women!!!'

Byakuya glances over to him shaking his head, as he walks to window and looks out onto the training grounds and watches as they appear….

Everyone on the training grounds seeing their Tachio's wife and her foundation appear on the training grounds, quickly moves out the way, and now stand watching…

His wife's reisatu is raging… as she looks to Asa and Chie… he then watches as Asa attacks his wife; only to be stopped again by Karin who is also in a rage… he is now trying hard to control his temper...

Hitsugaya also witnesses what is going on, he too is fights to control his temper, to the point he is about to interfere only to be stopped by Isshin who says, 'don't … she is angry... look at her eyes, wait and find an opening or she will kill you'

They all look over when they hear Tamiski's commanding voice say, 'Travesuras, Preciosista, Mora, Insinuate, and Insatiable do not interfere'

Karin looks up to protest, only to have Tamiski look at her hard, she angrily steps back, and nods….

Tamiski now looks at Chei and Asa who now stand before her… saying, 'Now that we are no longer at my home… why do you attempt to attack me'

The two women arrogantly again excuse her of taking Byakuya and hurting him, they also say that the only reason why he is with her is because she seduced him into impregnating her with his heir and if she did not carry his heir he would not have allowed her to return … they continue to call her rude and hurtful names…

HE would be married to one of them…

All through it all Tamiski says nothing, she just watches them closely…

Byakuya and everyone to include his division stand listening to the cruel words that his wife is enduring ….

Byakuya's eyes are glowing with angry … that they would dare disrespect his wife in such a way…

It was when they started to disrespect Hisana; Byakuya felt that things could turn bad…. Real BAD...

He then stood ready to intercede.

* * *

_**Byakuya's Wife ~ Reader's Pov**_

It is once again Chei who calls Tamiski a bitch saying she allow a dirty commoner to marry a Prince…

Hearing these words Tamiski is stunned and shocked, that anyone would call Hisana a dirty commoner…

She responds by saying, 'What …what did you just say'

Chei looks at her voice is tainted with hate and distaste as she says, 'you heard me … Bitch …you allowed that filthy commoner Hisana to marry him… it is your fault that all of this has happened'

Tamiski looks down at ground, she is shaking trying hard to control the angry that is bubbling up inside of her… trying hard not to kill the two fan girls in front of her…

Tamiski looks up saying, 'How dare you speak in that tone when mentioning her name, the only filth that I can see is you two little no title carrying whores'

They look at each other then back to Tamiski… saying, 'How dare you speak to us in that way'….

Tamiski looks to then saying, 'You are pitiful excuses for nobles, and even worse excuses for women, you dare blame me and Hisana for you lack of Seductiveness'

Asa and Chei look at each other then back to her confused… as the foundation members, understanding what was said chuckle loudly.

She laughs at them saying, 'He is a Man… Man with sexual needs... who had been alone for years, if he wanted so much to marry you, as you say, why he did not come to you and have you bear his heir therefore making our marriage null'

It is then that Travesuras, Preciosista, Mora, Insinuate, and Insatiable start to laugh… The men overhearing her also laugh, only to have Byakuya glare at them…

Asa and Chei both stand there in shock, as Tamiski continues saying, 'IF he was so much in love with you, why has he been alone all of these years'…

Her face is a look now is a look of arrogance as she says … 'IF he were so attracted you why did he not come for you and sweep you off your feet'

She slowly walks towards them as she continues saying, 'as you have pointed out I left, and my friend Hisana has been dead for years… so there was no one stopping him from knocking on your door..'

She stands looking at them her words are stern and sharp as she stands with her hands on her hips says, 'He is one of the most powerful Tachios, and leads one of the most powerful clans here in seireitei nothing can stop him when he wants something… **SO WHAT STOPPED HIM FROM COMING TO YOU!!!** ?'

She laughs saying, 'could it be that he **DOES NOT WANT EITHER** of you'…

Hearing her words Byakuya grins …as everyone listening to include his division laughs…

she looks at them, her rage has surpassed, saying, 'you both are stupid, and have a misplaced sense of arrogance, you think because you are nobles that means you can treat and speak to anyone without consequences, **NO** man that is worth something wants a woman with those type of traits…. and it because of those traits you are bitter and lonely blaming others when you should be looking at yourselves for fault'

Hearing her words they both look up in shock, while everyone again starts to laugh….

Asa looks at her arrogantly saying, 'Tamiski, he publically relinquished you, and he was forced to take you back because your are pregnant'

Chei looks to Asa grinning as she says, 'it seems he **DID NOT WANT YOU** either'.

Urahara and Yoshiro both look to Byakuya, and notice his body tenses...Hearing the words that are spoken…

Tamiski looks at the women she holds her head high, as she says, '**YES**….It is true, that I am his wife because I carry his heir' … He listens to her words… as she lowers her eyes and sadly says, 'It not the first time I have heard he did not want me'

She breaths deeply and raises her eyes and with a strong voice says, 'But the fact remains **I AM HIS WIFE**, and as such you will respect not only** ME**, but you **WILL** respect **MY** home, and **MY** family '

As she speaks her words, suddenly eight (8) elders appear before them; two from each noble house… Kasumioji, Shihoin, Kuchiki, and Shiba…

She now looks at both Chei and Asa, her voice is commanding as she says, 'Because you both were blinded by your jealously and misplaced affections for a married man, you both came into my home, ruined My baby Sister's Girl Party, attacked me causing embarrassment to your clans'

As she speaks the elders from the Kasumioji and Shiba clans each stand on either side of each woman; while the Shihoin and Kuchiki elders stand behind Tamiski…Byakuya and the men continue to stand quietly watching …

The Kasumioji and Shiba noble elders each bow before Tamiski saying 'Kuchiki Sama how would you like to rectify the situation?'

Tamiski hold her head high as she says, 'by the laws that govern the noble houses, you will each return to your Clans, and on the day of the Wedding you both will publically bow before Rukia and **BEG **for her forgiveness'

Asa looks up quickly, as if to protest only to have the two Kasumioji elders grab each of her arms tightly causing her to display pain across her face, seeing Asa, Chei bows her head quietly…

Everyone watches as Tamiski walks up to them, her eyes they glow as she smells their Reisatu, she grins as she walks back to stand with the Kuchiki and Shihoin Nobles.

She turns and looks at them, her face is emotionless as she says, 'If you do not, abide by the law and apologize at the wedding; I will exercise my right as Kuchiki Mistress and Rukia's Ne Sana, and demand that all four houses hunt you down, and once caught you will then become my property to do with as I please..'

Asa and Chei both look up at her, with fear in their eyes as each elder nods with agreement to Tamiski's terms, … It is then that Tamiski turns her back at them saying, 'Now Leave me, I have spent enough my precious time dealing with you!!!'

It is then that all the nobles, Asa, and Chei vanish, leaving Tamiski and her foundation standing on the training grounds…

Byakuya watches as Karin runs over to her and holds her as she cries… they surround her, comforting her … then … they too vanish…

Kenpachi's voice can be heard loudly saying, 'That is one hell of a woman' .... hearing this every man in earshot, to include Byakuya's men on the training grounds cheers in agreement…

While Byakuya stands there thinking about the words his wife spoke…

_**End of Flashback**_

Tamiski now lies on the bench in the shower, thinking about all that had happen; once again because of her something that was to be special for someone she loved was ruined… she rolls her body up into a ball and cries….

* * *

_**Reader's Pov**_

Byakuya walks into their suite, he is looking for her … he hears the shower and he also hears her crying …

He takes off his Haori and his scarf, and walks into the shower … he sees she on the tiled bench, curled up in a ball crying….

He turns the water off, quickly grabs a towel, covers her and picks her up carrying her into their bedroom...

Her eyes are swollen from tears as she says, 'Byakie… Why …why do bad things always happen when I am around'

He looks at her confused, saying, 'Miski, what do you mean?'

She looks up saying, 'Today, it was my fault Rukia's Girl Party was ruined...'

He starts to dry her skin, as he says, 'that was not your fault, you actually saved her girl party… she missed you and the others, but everyone made sure she enjoyed the party'

He pulls her to him as he says, 'I am so proud to be your husband, the way you handled the issue with Asa and Chei … and the Akihiro situation, no one died today…once again you have shown me importance of life, no matter who's life it is'

He holds her close as he says, 'I love you'

She looks up to him trying to smile saying, 'I love you too'

He kisses her saying, 'come let us get you dressed you have a visitor'

* * *

A/N:

Ringtones:

_**None**_

Songs:

_**None**_

I know it was a filler of sorts, but I hope you enjoyed it ….. Please review....

Le Rukia


	21. Chapter 20

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**This is the Sequel to Hello again … entitled Nothing can come between us…**_

_**The story is based in Byakuya and Tamiski's relationship; there are HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, and other pairings **_

_**Please enjoy and provide reviews or comments…**_

_**I now give you Chapter 20 **_

_**Of **_

_**Nothing can come between us…**_

* * *

_**Reader's Pov**_

Byakuya escorts his wife into the small greeting room, as she enters into the room the windows are open, she breathes in the smell of the cherry blossoms which have bloomed in the gardens, her amber eyes now have a warm glow; showing that she is now relaxed….

As she steps farther into the room, she sees Akemi quietly sitting on the sofa…

Akemi looks up and starts to rise as Miski approaches…

Miski looks over to her motioning her to stay seated…she smiles as she says, 'Akemi Sama, this is a surprise, please tell me how is your Brother Akihiro doing?'

Akemi looks to Miski saying, 'Tamiski Sama, My brother lives, Inoune San arrived in time to heal his wounds, he is now resting'

Miski looks at her still smiling saying, 'That is very good news'

Akemi now looks to Byakuya, then to Miski nervously saying, 'Tamiski Sama I would like to speak to you …'

Byakuya seeing that the women need time alone, steps up to Miski and kisses her on the cheek saying, 'Miski I will leave you to your visitor'

He turns and bows slightly to Akemi then walks out, leaving the two women alone….

* * *

_**Two Old Friends ~ Reader's Pov**_

Tamiski now sits with Akemi on the Sofa… she looks into her eyes she sees sorrow….

**Akemi: **[looking at Miski] 'Tamiski Sama, I would like to thank you for all that you have done for my family'

**Tamiski:** [Looking at her] 'What do you mean Akemi, I have done nothing'

**Akemi:** [quickly looks into her eyes, nodding] 'Tamiski Sama, you have spared my brother Akihiko's life when others would have killed him'

**Tamiski:** [looks at her] ….

**Akemi:** [Breathing Deeply eyes full of Shame] 'you have spared Asa when, by the laws of the Nobles she should have been publically beaten'

**Tamiski:** [looking at her]…

**Akemi:** [Tears swelling up] 'You will not admit it, but I know it was you who rescued my brother Akihiro from my husband'

**Tamiski:** [looking at her]…

**Akemi:** [Tears slowly running her face as she turns and bows her head in front of Tamiski] 'My husband… my husband … It has been proven that he was involved with the kidnapping of Yoshiro, years ago' [her tears flow faster] 'he was behind bringing in this Dai person to harm you' [tears running] 'He tried to kill my brothers and did kill four humans'…'I am so ashamed and so sorry'

**Tamiski:** [takes Akemi's hand and holds it her voice is soft]… 'Hush … no more tears'

**Akemi:** [looks up to Tamiski, eyes are wet with tears] 'I am told you had known about this, but you did not attack us, you did not humiliate us… why'

**Tamiski:** [takes a handkerchief and starts to wipe Akemi's tears] 'I know what it is like to be Humiliated, that is something that should not be felt by you'

**Akemi:** [looks to her confused]

**Tamiski:** [Smiling] 'Akemi… you, I and Hisana were friends years ago… in my heart I knew you were not a part of this … so why should I hurt you more than you needed to be'

**Akemi:** [Tears flowing as she leans on Miski's shoulder] 'Why did this have to happen'

**Tamiski:** [holding her friend] 'I don't know why, but I think we have a way to start to recover'

**Akemi:** [looking up] 'How'

**Tamiski:** [Smiling] 'A Wedding between the Clans'

**Akemi:** [Thinking] … 'I am confused'

**Tamiski:** [Grinning] 'We need to join the Kasumioji and Shihoin Clans'

**Akemi:** [smiling] 'Yes a Wedding would do that'

As the two old friends lean in closer and start to speak with lowered voices, Byakuya furrows his brow as he starts to walk always from the opened window… wondering what his wife is up to now…

As he walks he shakes his head as he starts to grin, thinking, 'Renegade… I pray you will never change'…

* * *

_**Byakuya's ~Pov**_

Byakuya sits in his office, attempting to sign paper work for his division; his thoughts are not on his work… they are on his wife…

He knows he has two days before Yoruichi will return…

He cannot tell if she knows how much he loves her…

He needs to do something… but what to do has him lost…

He has never felt this way before…. A feeling of being on the verge of possibility losing everything precious

He sits looking out the window thinking….

'As I watched her today with those two foolish women, I now understood what I had ignorantly put her through …

The way they told her she was my wife because she became pregnant,' he shakes his head just thinking about their hateful words…

He looks up saying, 'She did not become pregnant, by herself… Damn it was my intention to get her pregnant so she would return home...'

He runs his hands through his hair, he now hold his head as he leans on his desk still thinking, 'They told her that I relinquished her because I did not want her… the sadness in her eyes as she said, 'it was not the first time someone told her that' … 'I have never told her I did not want her'

His eyes now look on the ground as he thinks, 'what she said, how he is one of the most powerful Taichos, he leads one of the most powerful clans, and how nothing can stop him if he wanted something… and how if he wanted them why did he not come for them'

He looks up as he realizes her true meaning, 'If he wanted her why did he not come for her, there is nothing that could stop him, if he truly wanted her'

He must show her … show her he wants her … but how…

* * *

_**Old enemies or New friends ~ Reader's Pov**_

As Byakuya sits in his office contemplating his next steps, one of the servants knock on his door saying 'he has a visitor'… without looking up, he nods his head indicating the servant to let the visitor in….

He now looks up and sees Yoshiro standing there staring at him grinning….

**Yoshiro:**[Grinning] 'Byakuya Sama I hope I am not disturbing you, I came to visitor my sister, but I am told she is visiting with Akemi Sama… so I decided to drop by to see you'

**Byakuya:** [glaring] 'come in'

**Yoshiro:** [grinning] 'You look at me as if I am your enemy'… [chuckling] …'I am not your enemy, I am your wife's Ni Sama'… [Amber eyes staring into Byakuya] 'How is my baby sister?'

**Byakuya: **[gesturing that he sits] 'She is fine, I would like for her to rest, but'… [Rolls his eyes] 'She is stubborn'

**Yoshiro:** [laughing] 'she is a woman of the Shihoin Clan, they are all stubborn' [looking closely at him] 'you've had several chances to escape her, but you still remain'

**Byakuya:** [shaking his head] 'I have never tried to escape to her, she thinks I don't love her so she keeps running from me'

**Yoshiro:** [smirking] 'Why does she think, you don't love her'

**Byakuya:** [Glaring at him] 'If I knew that I would remove the thoughts from her head'

**Yoshiro:** [Grinning] 'I still don't understand given you did ask her many years ago to marry you, and she accepted … right'

**Byakuya:** [stunned look] 'what do you mean… ask her to marry me'... [Confused]… 'The clans discussed it, agreed, and we then became engaged'

**Yoshiro: **[looking at him] 'So tell me… what her response to this engagement arrangement of yours was?'

**Byakuya**: [looking back at him] 'What do you mean?'

**Yoshiro:** [Rolling his eyes] 'At the engagement party was she smiling, was she happy, the way all women are when they become engaged to the man they love'

**Byakuya:** [Thinking…rolling his eyes] 'She did not attend the engagement party'

**Yoshiro:** [grinning] 'Really… [Moving closer to him] … Why did she not attend the engagement party?'

**Byakuya: **[quietly thinking] ….

**Yoshiro:** [looking at him] 'Byakuya Sama, why did she not attend the engagement party?' ….'was she sick?'

**Byakuya:** [looking at him] 'No she was not sick… she refused to come because …I did not ask her first before having the elders of the clans agree to the marriage… she said she felt like I was impersonal, and something so special was nothing more than another Clan business deal'

**Yoshiro:** [Smirking] 'Really… how long did you and she court, before the marriage'

**Byakuya:** [Thinking] 'A year, and during that year we became friends … real good friends'

**Yoshiro:** [grinning] 'During that year you fell in love with Hisana'

**Byakuya:** [not looking at him] 'Yes, but I fell in love with Miski too'

**Yoshiro:** [looking at him] 'Did you tell her that you fell in love with her'

**Byakuya:** [looking him in the eyes] 'NO' [Yoshiro looks at him] 'I did not realize it until she was gone'

**Yoshiro:** 'Why did you not go and search for her'

**Byakuya:** [Breathing deeply] 'My pride was crushed, I felt she rejected me…. So I refused to look for her'

**Yoshiro:** [looking at him hard] 'How long after did you marry Hisana Sama'

**Byakuya:** [Looking at him hard] 'Hisana and I did not marry until 2 years later'

**Yoshiro:** [looking surprised] 'I thought you married Hisana Sama, immediately after Miski left'

**Byakuya:** [looking at him] 'No, who told you that'… 'I was heartbroken when Miski left me to the point I wanted to die… it took over a year before I even spoke to Hisana'

**Yoshiro:** [Grinning] 'Really ... does your wife know that'

**Byakuya:** [looking at him] 'Yes … maybe … she knows I was hurt when she left'

**Yoshiro:** [Shaking his head] 'NO, that is not what I mean'

**Byakuya:** [shocked] 'What do you mean'

**Yoshiro:** [staring at him] 'Does your wife know you mourned her leaving you, does she understand that you did not immediately bed Hisana after she left… that your pride kept you from looking for her, when you knew in your heart you should have, because if this were not true you would have turned to Hisana immediately after she left.'

**Byakuya:** [glaring] 'Why does it matter'

**Yoshiro:** [shaking his head] 'she a woman, who was not romanced by you, she was told she would marry you; never asked by you …. When she gave you her virginity you did not tell her you loved her…. she saw the love in your eyes that she wanted so desperately for herself given to another... She left so you could be with that person, even though she left … it still hurt ...It hurt that you did not look for her; which only solidified in her mind you did not want her…'

Yoshiro holds his fingers like he has a small seed…..

**Yoshiro:** 'it is like a small seed of insecurities planted in her head that has grown over the years'

**Byakuya:** [thinking]

**Yoshiro:** 'Just as she is healing and accepting that you love her…. once again she is faced with being told you did not want her, this time she has proof by way of a document you signed in order to marry Hisana Sama, once again reminding her that you never wanted her… She then is rejected by you publically … No matter what you told her in Private, It hurt…Again... It hurt... Again you never came for her … then you manipulated the situation, where she once again became your wife… You never asked her …You have never showed her publically that you wanted her… that you loved her.'

**Byakuya:** [sits looking at him] …..

**Yoshiro:** [Smirking] 'that is why she does not think you love her…. Those are the thoughts you need to once and for all remove from her head'

**Byakuya:** [sits looking at him] …..

**Yoshiro: **[looking at him] 'My sister … she loves you'….. 'She loves you, if not more than just as much as she loves Yuri, Yori, Sensei and me … and that says a lot'

**Byakuya:** [sits looking at him] …..

**Yoshiro:** [grinning] 'you … I must say You do love her' [looking at him closely] 'Yes ... you love her just as much as she loves you'… [He stands] 'I think I have said enough… [he grins]… it is getting late'

He walks over to Byakuya, and places his hand out in front of him saying, 'I am not your enemy, I am and will always be your wife's Ni Sama, and hopefully your friend and brother'

Byakuya stands and takes Yoshiro's hand and shakes it saying, 'Yoshiro, yes … my friend and brother'

Tamiski hiding under her birthday present turns and quickly walks away; she has heard all that was said….

She a pleasant grin on her face as she quickly enters into her bedroom and packs her cape away into a locked trunk….

She now stands looking out the window smelling the cherry blossom trees, when she hears him enter… he walks up to her and gently takes her by her waist... his hand gently rest on her belly… he kisses the back of her neck, saying, 'you need to rest'

She softly laughs, her laugh has a mischievous sound to it, and his eyebrow rise as he hears it, he watches as she slowly turns in his arms… her eyes they glow with her need for him…

He grins as he feels her hands start to caress his chest…

She whispers in his ear, 'I will rest after you love me…'

* * *

_**Reader's Pov**_

They have all gathered in the Shihoin gardens, Tamiski, the foundation to include Matsumoto, Inoue, Tatsuki, and Hinamori;

Eiko has asked them all to come to lunch… Tamiski stands with her Aunt Eino they are teasing Yuri about Sado…

Rukia hearing them tease Yuri looks over saying slyly, 'Yuri Sama, do you think you will be getting married next.'

Yuri looks to Rukia, her face is turns red with embarrassment, seeing Yuri's face everyone laughs

Only to have Karin walk over to her and hug her saying, 'Don't be embarrassed, if not just anyone who can steal the heart of the Vice Commander of the Shihoin Onmitsukido!!!'

Yuri rolls her eyes and looks to Hisa and Cheri for help only to get teased even more ….they each say 'You should let us win some of the wages we make'

It is Yuzu who walks over to Yuri and takes her by the hand softly saying, 'Yuri Sama, he is a good man, there is nothing to be ashamed of.'

Yuri looks at Yuzu and smiles, while looking at the others she make a face and stick her tongue out….

Everyone is laughing when Yoruichi and Eiko both walk in…

* * *

_**Lunch ~ Reader's Pov**_

Everyone is seated; they are enjoying dishes of fruits, meats, vegetables, rice, and cakes…..

They are talking about different things from medicine, shoes, fashion, and men…

Tamiski looks up; she is intently looking for someone…

Yoruichi noticing this says, 'Miski what is it… what or who are you looking for?'

Tamiski looks to Yoruichi saying, 'I am looking for Bumble…'

Yoruichi's eyes become large as the foundation giggles as she looks at them hard saying, 'I am looking for Soi Fon Taicho where is she?'

Eiko says, 'She is probably still at the 4th Division with Akihiro'

Miski now looks to Inoune saying, 'Inoune San what is Akihiro's condition'

Inoune looks up, she has a red bean paste on a cracker in her hand as she says, 'He is fine he just really needs to rest'…

Miski looks to the woman saying, 'There are no ill effects from his wounds?'

Inoune looks to her saying, 'I don't understand your question Tamiski Sama.'

Miski leans over toward Inoune, her face is serious as she says, 'He can still do what is necessary to have children, and can still father children'

Inoune, Yuzu, Rukia, and Hinamori all turn beet red….

Matsumoto, Karin, Tatsuki, Cheri, and Hisa all giggle and listen intently to see where she is going with this question….

Yoruichi, Eiko, Eino, and Yuri all cough and look at her …

She looks at them all saying, 'WHAT is it a medical question?'

she turns back to Inoue saying, 'Well can he'

Inoune shallows her cracker down, and nods her head yes….

Tamiski now grins as she bites into her apple…

Yoruichi, Eiko, Eino, and her foundation look at her; they know she is up to something... it is just a matter of time before it is revealed.

* * *

_**A mother's gift ~ Reader's Pov**_

Yoruichi is now sitting next to Miski, while Eiko sits on the other side of her. It is the first time since they have had their disagreement they have been this close…

They are watching her closely… they notice Tamiski tenses up several times,

Ginrei is kicking her …

She suddenly takes Yoruichi and Eiko's hands and puts them on her belly, as she holds her hand there she can feel her son calm himself…

She looks into Yoruichi and then into Eiko's eyes and smiling … saying, 'He wanted to bond with you'

Yoruichi looks at her saying, 'Yes he is little Byakuya's Son, very demanding like his father' as she speaks everyone laughs…

Tamiski picks up another apple, saying with pride, 'yeah but he is smart like my father'

Eiko and Yoruichi both roll their eyes as they look to her ….

Eiko looks to Miski, then to Yoruichi her eyes are serious as she says, 'Miski and Yori and I have something for you both'

She pulls out two boxes and hands them to the two women…

They open the boxes and pull two beautiful anklets… they are made out gold and have the Shihoin crest on them… as they hold them up two servants step up and take them from their hands and quickly place them on their ankles…

Eiko then quickly reaches over; using Kido seals the anklets on their ankles….

Miski looks to Eiko, she shows her leg, as Eiko and Yuri … they all have the Anklet on…

* * *

_**Reader's Pov **_

Yoruichi walks into her suites, he is laying on the bed, when he see her walking across the room… he looks up saying, 'Nice piece of jewelry'

She looks at him quickly not saying a word… he says, 'come and let me look at it'

She walks over to him, and lifts her leg up …

He looks closely at the beautiful piece of jewelry and looks up at her saying, ' Miski … does she have one too'

She looks at him, nodding yes…

He pulls her to him saying, 'she is trying her best to protect the two of you'

She lies down beside, him saying, 'yes I know but I still don't like it'

* * *

A/N:

Ringtones:

_**None**_

Songs:

_**None**_

I hope you enjoyed it ….. Please review....

Le Rukia


	22. Chapter 21

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**This is the Sequel to Hello again … entitled Nothing can come between us…**_

_**The story is based in Byakuya and Tamiski's relationship; there are HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, and other pairings **_

_**Please enjoy and provide reviews or comments…**_

_**I now give you Chapter 21 (strong language)**_

_**Of **_

_**Nothing can come between us…**_

* * *

_**Reader's Pov**_

Byakuya awakens to find his wife standing looking out the window at the sunrise, he keeps his Reisatu low as to not alert her that he is observing her…

She is beautiful, her hair falls down her back, and she is glowing as she stands there watching the sunrise…

* * *

_**Miski's Thoughts ~ Reader's Pov**_

She arose early enough to watch the sunrise, it was beautiful… she knew today… it is a special day…. today is the wedding between Ichigo and Rukia… and she prayed nothing would ruin it.

As she watches the sun start to appear, her thoughts turn to the anklet on her leg; she looks down at it and her amber eyes reflect sadness, as she shakes her foot as if it to make it drop off of her ankle but it holds on tight.

She mumbles something, and then lifts her eyes still looking out at the scenery in front of her.

Her belly now moves, she touches it as she softly says, 'I too am afraid, but we must trust that, they will right what they have wronged'

She looks down at her belly, still softly rubbing saying, 'I will no longer live their lie... nor will you'

Byakuya remains quiet, hearing her words he is concerned, thinking, 'what has her afraid?', 'why hasn't she come to me?'... 'Something is going on with her Clan, she was upset when she returned last night… that anklet has a large amount of Kido associated with it and as much as she has tried to remove she could not…' 'When I asked who and why it was attached to her, she replied screaming 'EIKO… Don't ask', 'she kissed me apologizing for the outburst and walked out the room'

He continues to observe her listening….

He watches as Miski now quietly giggles as she rubbing her belly and continues to talk to his Son, saying,' She was right you are demanding like your father'…

He closes his eyes, as he feels her look at him, he opens them as she turns back to the sunrise saying, 'Your Father … we must protect him and the others from what is coming'

He watches her as she changes her eyes into the eyes of a cat… Amber with black slits, indicating she is scanning reiatsu

He watches her, he knew she had the ability to do this, but he never seen her do it…

He can only guess who she is looking for … _**DAI**_

He now thinks, 'when was she close enough to him to register his Reiatsu, she must have registered in order to scan it and what does she have planned….'

He decides to remain quiet and… For Now… let things play out

He now stands behind her; she slightly tenses up as she notices he now stands behind her ….

He notices her eyes quickly return to amber, and a soft smile is on her face as she says, 'Hummm…. I forgot that Yori trained you to be stealth in your movements'

Without a word he sweeps her up in his arms, and carries her back to bed… as he lays her down he says, 'today will be a long day, and I want you to rest'

As he pulls away she puts him back to her saying, 'stay…just for a short while, I want you to hold me as the sun continues to rise'…

* * *

_**The Bride ~ Reader's Pov**_

Rukia stands in her apartments it is her wedding day, she nervously looks to her wedding garments; she touches the beautiful material her Ne Sana, selected for her … Her dress is beautiful, she smiles as she now looks out into the gardens as the servants are finishing the preparations…

She turns as she hears a knock on the door, she opens the door it is Miski….

**Miski…** [Walking in] 'Good Morning … how are you doing?'

**Rukia:** [smiling] 'Ne Sana… I have butterflies'

**Miski:** [Smiling] 'Yes … that is to be expected… Come walk with me'

They both start to walk down the hall way into the main area of the house, as they walk; they are checking arrangements as they go…. They now sit in the gardens, next to Byakuya's Office window… unbeknownst to them he sits doing paper work….

**Miski:** [looking at Rukia] 'So what is that you want to know...'

**Rukia:** [looking at Miski] 'Ne Sana today … they return for your answer'

**Miski:** [Raising her hand] 'Today is your wedding day; I will not allow nothing to interfere with that…. To include the affairs between your Ni Sama and I'

Rukia looks to Miski wanting to discuss it farther, only to receive a look from Miski saying 'NO'

**Miski:** [Smiling] 'So what else would you like to know'

**Rukia:** [looking shy] 'Ne Sana, when you married my Ni Sama, what was your wedding day like'

**Miski:** [taken back by the question] 'Wow… I….I..I did not expect that question'

Byakuya's eyebrows rise as he listens…..

**Rukia:** [looking humble] 'Is something wrong'

**Miski:** [Smiling] 'No … Humm … my wedding day… [Her eyes roll as she remembers] …I was a nervous wreck… Yuri and Hisana tried hard to keep me calm… I kept pacing around like a caged animal'

**Rukia:** [Laughing] 'Why were you so nervous'

**Miski:** [giggling] 'I did not believe… that I was getting married… [Rolling her eyes]… And I was marrying Byakie of all people'

**Rukia:** [laughing] 'Really… why did you not think about marrying my Ni Sama'

**Miski:** [grinning] 'Back then… even though I loved him, [Rolling her eyes…breathing deeply] I was so afraid and nervous…I thought Byakie and I were too different, we argued all the time about my wanting to be a healer…[taking her necklace in her hand she hold the large diamond, and concentrates on it turning it pink, she now shows Rukia the inscription '_**Healing**_'] 'but when I saw this … I knew … I knew he not only cared for me, but he respected me for who I was … and even thought we have differences it is those things that made our bond stronger'

Rukia looks up at her with a large smile saying, 'Ne Sana that is how I feel about Ichigo… we are different… we argue, I fuss at him, but though it all we are stronger together'

Miski looks to her, her eyes are serious as she says, 'Rukia … do you feel his love for you'

Rukia looks up her eyes shine brightly as she says, 'YES… I have always felt his love since the first day we met'

Miski hugs her saying, 'It is that feeling of love that you will need to hold onto if you ever become uncertain about him, it is that feeling of love that will guide you whenever you are faced in making hard choices dealing with your husband, and it is that feeling of love that will hold your heart together if ever it is broken'

Rukia understanding her Ne Sana's words, holds tight to Miski as she starts to cry saying, 'I understand Ne Sana'..

Miski pulls her away so she can look upon her saying, 'it is too soon to shed tears'

She turns to see Rukia's ladies in waiting approach …

Now looking back at Rukia she says, 'It is Time; I now will turn you over to your ladies in waiting to prepare you'

She kissed Rukia on the forehead saying, 'have them come for me when you are ready or if you needed anything'

As Rukia walks away, Miski now stands and quietly walks farther into the gardens.

Byakuya glances out to window thinking about her words as he watches her walk away…

He knows now what it is that must be done…

* * *

_**The Groom ~ Reader's Pov**_

Karin and Yuzu look as Ichigo stands in the 5th Division, he is surrounded by Isshin, Ishida, Sado, Jinta, Renji, Ukitake, Shunsui, and Hitsugaya… they are all giving him advice ….

They shake their heads and walk out joining Yuri, Hisa, Cheri in the outer rooms leaving the men to their conversation…..

**Isshin:** [looking at his son] 'Son today you become a Man'

**Ichigo:** [eyes big] 'NO… NO…Not that speech'

**Isshin:** [ignoring his Son] 'a woman is like a flower, you must pick her carefully'

**Ichigo: **[mouth Gaping open] 'Please ...Please…Don't'

**Isshin:** [looking at his son] 'You will take Rukia Sama as your wife…. [Looking hard at him] 'You must be gentle with her'

**Ichigo:** [Eyes Bigger] 'No…NO… I can't listen to this' [looking to Hitsugaya] 'Please help me ...tell him to stop talking'

**Hitsugaya:** [grinning, thinking it is funny] 'he is your father…. And he feels he must explain these things to you'

**Isshin** [looking at Hitsugaya] 'My other son understands' [looking back at Ichigo] 'If you rush her, she will not understand, become afraid and that will be bad for any future actions'

All the men start to laugh...

**Ichigo:** [looking embarrassed] 'Dad, I think I can handle it'

**Shunsui:** [his eyes are lit up with mischief] 'Well Kurosaki Taicho, Kurosaki Sama has a point you need to go slow, like hunting a deer in the forest'

Hearing this Sado, Ishida, Ukitake, Hitsugaya, and Jinta all choke down their laughter…

Ichigo stands looking like his brother in law Byakuya...

He now stands glaring at them all...

Karin sticks her head into the room… yelling 'Ici nii it is getting late!!!....The wedding must begin on time!!! …If you are going to leave for your honeymoon today, or you will share your wedding night with us or Byakuya!!!!'

Hearing her words he now pulls back from the men continuing to prepare, thinking of nothing but his wife and their honeymoon.

In the other room….Karin stands with Yuzu, Yuri, Hisa, and Cheri quietly laughing ….

* * *

_**The Wedding ~ Reader's Pov**_

The wedding guest have all arrived, they sit in the garden…

Sotachio now stands at the altar with Ichigo, who stands handsome with his Taicho Haori slightly flapping in the breeze, standing next to him is Sado his best man….

Isshin walks down the aisle and sits in the front … followed by the bridesmaids and grooms men who start to walk in taking their places alongside the altar.

Karin with Hitsugaya, Yuzu with Jinta, Tatsuki with Renji, and Inoue with Ishida….

Matsumoto the maid of honor walks quietly to the altar and stands opposite of Sado…

Then Yuri quietly walks to the altar, and stands next to Sotachio, as she approach she smiles to him, she had not seen him since returning to soul society their eyes meet each other … each have a hint of smile on their faces….

The music begins … she starts to sing….

_**Yuri: Remember those walls I built…Well, baby they're tumbling down….And they didn't even put up a fight…They didn't even make up a sound  
I found a way to let you in…But I never really had a doubt…Standing in the light of your halo….I got my angel now**_

Rukia stands with Byakuya and Miski on each side, she is beyond beautiful…Ichigo sees his bride and swallows hard…

**_Yuri: It's like I've been awakened…Every rule I had you breakin'…It's the risk that I'm takin'…I ain't never gonna shut you out  
Everywhere I'm looking now….I'm surrounded by your embrace… Baby I can see your halo …. You know you're my saving grace.. You're everything I need and more…It's written all over your face… Baby I can feel your halo… Pray it won't fade away_**

As Rukia walks toward the altar; everyone stands and bows… she wears the traditional Kuchiki Nobles head dress with a white veil, her dress is elegant a traditional wedding Kimono … signifying she is the Kuchiki princess… while Miski wears the Traditional Kuchiki Noble head dress signifying she is the Kuchiki Mistress…

**_Yuri: I can feel your halo halo halo… I can see your halo halo halo… I can feel your halo halo halo… I can see your halo halo halo… Hit me like a ray of sun… Burning through my darkest night…. You're the only one that I want… Think I'm addicted to your light…I swore I'd never fall again… But this don't even feel like falling… Gravity can't forget… To pull me back to the ground again_**

As Rukia passes her bridesmaids and groomsmen, they all stand and bow …

**_Yuri: Feels like I've been awakened… Every rule I had you breakin'… The risk that I'm takin'… I'm never gonna shut you out….everywhere I'm looking now … I'm surrounded by your embrace… Baby I can see your halo…You know you're my saving grace…You're everything I need and more… It's written all over your face… Baby I can feel your halo… Pray it won't fade away  
I can feel your halo halo halo…. I can see your halo halo halo… I can feel your halo halo halo… I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo… I can see your halo halo halo… I can feel your halo halo halo… I can see your halo halo halo… Halo, halo_**

Byakuya, Miski and Rukia now stand before Ichigo, Sado, Matsumoto, Sotachio, Yuri, as Yuri sings she smiles warmly to Rukia…

**_Yuri: Everywhere I'm looking now… I'm surrounded by your embrace…. Baby I can see your halo…. You know you're my saving grace…You're everything I need and more…. It's written all over your face… Baby I can feel your halo…. Pray it won't fade away_**

As Yuri sings Sado glances over to her with an approving smile signifying his love for her…. She blushes… while everyone lightly chuckles

**_Yuri: I can feel your halo halo halo…. I can see your halo halo halo… I can feel your halo halo halo… I can see your halo halo halo… I can feel your halo halo halo… I can see your halo halo halo… I can feel your halo halo halo… I can see your halo halo halo… Halo, halo_**

As the singing finishes Sotachio steps up and looks to the groom and then to his bride… …

He looks to Byakuya and Miski then to Isshin saying, 'Is it the joined approval of the families that these two join as husband and wife'

Isshin stands with pride loudly saying, 'Yes … My son finally becomes a ….'

Before he could finish Karin quickly shunpo over and hits him with a backhand knocking him out… she then nods to Sotachio and Ichigo before taking her place next to her husband

Sotachio now turns to Byakuya; Byakuya looks to his wife, on his face is a look to say, 'NO'

She looks to him her eyes threatening certain death, he rolls his eyes saying, 'We approve'

She then steps back, allowing him to place Rukia's hand in Ichigo's….

Byakuya then walks back to his wife and helps her to sit in a chair, which is a part of a group of seats specially placed for Miski, Karin, and Yuzu given all three are with child…

Sotachio smiles saying …. 'We are gathered here to join this couple as husband and wife'

**_

* * *

_**

**_Reader's Pov_**

With Byakuya standing behind her Miski sits watching … watching the wedding guest …. Watching her family…..

Watching Eiko and Yoruichi who discreetly scan for Reiatsu …

Watching Urahara, Seiji, Yoshiro and HS who are positioned protectively next to Yoruichi, Eino, Yuri and Eiko…

Watching Soi Fon who is sits with a smiling Akihiro, she sees him try to discreetly take her hand, only to be lightly slapped on the wrist…

Watching Akemi who sits smiling with Miski's cousin Chien, while Akihiko with his arm in a sling sits behind her quietly …

Akemi and Miski eyes meet and they both discreetly nod their heads with approval.

Watching members of the Gotei 13 …

Watching the Kuchiki, Shihoin, Kasumioji and Shiba nobles…

Watching Asa and Chie who nervously move in their chairs knowing they must publically apologize…

As she watches them all, they all look to her, Karin, and Yuzu who sit glowing; indicating all three have now completely entered into their glow period, on their faces is a warm smile…

But in their eyes is a look of certain death to anyone ….anyone that would interfere in the wedding that is now taking place…

All turn as the Bride and Groom speak their joint Vows…

Rukia looking into Ichigo's eyes and Ichigo looking into Rukia's eyes; they both say, 'I just swear that I will always be there … I will give anything and everything… and I will always care… through weakness and strength... Happiness and sorrow for better, for worse I will love you with every beat of my heart…..'

* * *

**_The Necklace ~ Reader's Pov_**

After the bride and groom exchange their rings, Ichigo grins to Sado who then steps up with a beautiful jewelry box…

With a grin still on his face, Ichigo takes the box and puts it before Rukia; whose eyes light up with excitement… it is her necklace, all her life she has waited for this moment, and ever since she met and fell in love with him she has waited for him to present it to her…

He opens the box, it lies on black velvet, her face in shock, as she looks upon it and back to him; her eyes with tears now shine with approval.

The necklace is platinum with tiny black diamonds intertwined with a single pure white diamond pendant; the diamond has an insignia of snow etched into it…

Rukia looks over to Miski who now stands with her … Miski nods with approval, and carefully removes the Kuchiki head dress, handing it to a servant, leaving only the single veil…

Sado softly plays the guitar as Miski now sings as Rukia takes the necklace…

**_Miski: 'From this moment … life has begun … From this moment … you are the one … Right beside you … is where I… belong … From this … moment on … From this moment I have been blessed… I live only… for your happiness… And for your love … I'd give my last breath … _**

On everyone's face is a look of pleasant shock, no other than her foundation has ever heard her sing… her voice is as beautiful as she is'

**_Miski: 'From this… moment … on … I give my hand to you with all my heart … I Can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start … You and I will never be apart … My dreams.. Came true …because … of you…_**

Rukia carefully takes the necklace in her hands and looks into Ichigo's nervous eyes and smiles…

Miski sings…

**_Miski: 'From this moment… as long as I live… I will love you … I promise you this … There is nothing… I wouldn't give … From this … moment on … whoa.._**

**_Guitar solo..._**

Miski slightly raises the veil allowing Rukia put the necklace around her neck, Rukia raises the resitua in her hands and the necklace attaches itself …

Isshin was awaken and now sits crying saying,'Misaki, our son is long last a married man'

Miski smiles as she continues to sing….

**_Miski: 'You're the reason I believe in love… And you're the answer to my prayers… from up above … All we need is just the two of us …. My dreams… came true… because... of you..._**

Ichigo stands holding Rukia hand, they smile wide as they watch as Miski sings…. As she sings she notices Byakuya smiles to her proudly … as she sings she nods to her husband.

**_Miski: 'From… this… moment… as long as I live … I … will love you …. I promise you this … There is nothing…. I wouldn't give … From... this … moment … I will... love you... as long as I live … From … this… moment … on... Hummm_**

Once Miski sits Sotachio looks to Ichigo and Rukia declaring them husband and wife...

Ichigo lifts her veil and kisses his wife… and as he kisses his wife, her necklace changes... The black diamonds now turn to white as the white Diamond turns to Black in place of the snowflake is a beautiful white mask with golden eyes…

As Rukia pull from the kiss with her husband she looks upon the necklace around her neck and looks back her husband and kisses him again saying, 'It is Perfect' ….

It is then that Sotachio introduces the couple as, 'Kurosaki Taicho and Kurosaki Sama'

* * *

**_Reader's Pov_**

Everyone after enjoying the wedding meal has moved to the Kuchiki Ballroom for dancing and fun…and, it is beautiful decorated with it has white cherry blossoms and white roses on the tables and petals discreetly decorated on the floor…

The bridal party, who have changed from the traditional wedding garments into beautiful after five attire …they now laugh with the bride and groom, noticeable missing is Miski and Byakuya…

Ichigo looks to Rukia and raising his eyes questioning what is going on…

Rukia smiles as she walks over to her husband and whispers in his ear ... giggling as she says, 'their Ni Sama and Ne Sana are having a heated discussion about Ne Sana's dress…'

Miski and Byakuya now stand in the doorway…

Byakuya glances at her and takes a deep breath trying to restrain his needs…

Miski is beyond beautiful she no longer wears the head dress, her hair is pulled up in a sophisticated bun, in her ears are the earring that match her necklace,

She wears the dress made of the material that Byakuya selected for her; it is blue with pink cherry blossoms it is a empress cut with long sleeves, her shoulder are bare, the front is cut low showing off your cleavage and her necklace, the material gathers just under her breast and drapes down to the floor showing her growing baby bump, while the back of the dress plunges midway down her back, for a pregnant woman she is sexy as hell.

He stands in his Armani suite, his kenseikan is removed, and his silken hair is pulled back away from his handsome face lying neatly on his shoulders…

Everyone looks at the handsome couple in Awe …

The women have never seen the 6th Division Taicho look so handsome, while the noblemen of the Soul Society knew Miski was beautiful, but they have never seen her this way before...

Byakuya is slowly becoming jealous, as all the men look upon his wife's beauty…

* * *

**_The apology ~ Reader's Pov_**

Miski stands talking with Yuri, when she notices Chei Shiba quietly walking toward Rukia…

Miski tenses only to have Yuri touch her shoulder to calm her saying, 'Allow her the opportunity to make right her wrongs'

Without looking at Yuri, Miski nods with agreement…

Chei now stands behind Rukia, her eyes looking slightly down to the floor as she quietly says, 'Kurosaki Sama, a word please'

With Ichigo standing protectively by his wife, Rukia turns to Chei, as she does Chie drops to floor before her, and starts to beg for her forgiveness … 'Saying she is sorry for ruining her girl party, and she will never again pursue a married man'

Rukia looks to the woman, then to her husband who nods... Rukia bends down and touches the woman saying, 'Chie Sama, I do forgive you, I hope you will live a fulfilling live from here on'

Chei stands with tears in her eyes says, 'Thank You Kurosaki Sama'

She turns to rejoin her clan and sees Miski… she bows to her saying, 'Kuchiki Sama' then quickly leaves…

Miski watches the woman curiously as she quickly rejoins her clan….

Before Rukia could turn, Akihiko and Akihiro both stand before her throwing Asa to floor, telling Asa beg forgiveness or be publically beaten then given to Kuchiki Sama…

Asa looks up nervously at her cousins and then to Miski, who's eye glow dangerously with anger… she lies before Rukia and starts to begging for her forgiveness … again Rukia looks to her husband who nods… instead of reaching down to Asa, she just looks upon her and forgives her…

Rukia knows in her heart that unlike Chie, Asa does not mean a word, but for now she will forgive her … it is her wedding day…

Rukia touching her necklace watches Asa as she quickly rejoins her clan, Miski now standing next to Rukia, she too watches Asa saying, 'You did well; that one is a bad seed'

Rukia, her eyes never leaving Asa, says, 'Yes Ne Sana, she is, but if she ever insults you again'

Rukia turns looking at Miski grinning as she kisses her on the cheek says, 'I will deal with her'

Miski laughs saying, 'Go …Go …dance with your husband it is your wedding day'

* * *

**_Reader's Pov_**

All the couples are dancing to music…

Miski stands alone watching …

She notices the looks that everyone to include Asa Kasumioji is giving Matsumoto as she dances with Yoshiro…she grins thinking what a great couple the two are….

She looks over to Akemi who is now dancing with Chien ... Soi Fon who is dancing with Akihiro again she grins

She signals Akihiko, who has been watching her all day, to come to her…

Akihiko with a grin on his face quickly comes and stands before her…

Seeing this Byakuya, who is talking to Sotachio, his eyes become furious …

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Ringtones:_**

**_None it is a Wedding ... :D_**

**_Songs:_**

**_Halo ~ Beyonce_**

**_From this moment on ~ Shania Twain_**

**_I hope you enjoyed it ….. Please review...._**

**_Le Rukia_**


	23. Chapter 22

**_A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does…….._**

**_This is the Sequel to Hello again … entitled Nothing can come between us…_**

**_The story is based in Byakuya and Tamiski's relationship; there are HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, and other pairings _**

**_Please enjoy and provide reviews or comments…_**

**_I now give you Chapter 22 _**

**_Of _**

**_Nothing can come between us…_**

* * *

**_Reader's Pov_**

All the couples are dancing to music…

Miski stands alone watching …

She notices the looks that everyone to include Asa Kasumioji is giving Matsumoto as she dances with Yoshiro…she grins thinking what a great couple the two are….

She looks over to Akemi who is now dancing with Chien ... Soi Fon who is dancing with Akihiro again she grins

She signals Akihiko, who has been watching her all day, to come to her…

Akihiko with a grin on his face quickly comes and stands before her…

They start to dance to a waltz; she is talking to him as they dance …..

Akihiko even though one of his arms is in a sling, his dancing is exceptional…

Miski smiles as she tells him her idea…

* * *

**_Miski's Bright idea ~ Reader's Pov_**

**Miski:** [smiling] 'Akihiko I have figured out what is it you want from you'

**Akihiko:** [Grinning] 'Really mistress…'

**Miski:** [Smiling] 'Yes, if you do it well, it means your freedom and possibility your happiness'

**Akihiko:** [pulling her a little closer] 'Does it involve you'

**Miski:** [discreetly moving away from him] 'Please not so close' [deeply breathing] 'you know my son still does not care for you'

**Akihiko:** [tenses up slightly] 'my apologizes … Mistress' [still dancing] 'so what is it you wish from me'

**Miski:** [smiles and looks toward Chie Shiba then back to him] …

**Akihiko:** [looks over to the where is she looked] 'No … Please Mistress … not her'

**Miski:** [smiling] 'what is wrong with the woman, she is attractive… she is from a noble family'

**Akihiko:** [looking worried] 'Yes she is attractive...But'

**Miski:** [smiling] 'But …'

**Akihiko:** [breathing deeply] 'she …she hates me'

**Miski:** [smiling] 'what have you done… for her to hate you'

**Akihiko:** [looking nervous] 'she told me … she loved me … I … I told her I was in love with you'

**Miski:** [rolling her eyes] 'Well you need to fix it.'

**Akihiko:** [breathing deeply again] 'she will never forgive me'

**Miski:** [grinning] 'Get her a reason to forgive you… go to her and sweep her off her feet… if she really loves you she will forgive you'

**Akihiko:** [looking deep in her eyes] 'Do you really think so'

**Miski:** [Smiling brightly] 'Yes ...If she really loves you she will forgive you, but she will also make you grovel'

**Akihiko:** [grins looking over at Chie who now watches him] 'Yes but … I think it will be worth it'

**Miski:** [laughs] 'So it is agreed, your freedom, will be your wedding gift'

As Miski and Akihiko dance Byakuya has been watching … Watching her smile at Akihiko …

Watching as Akihiko holds her when he had not even held her in a dance…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_The Byakuya and his in laws~ Reader's Pov_**

Seeing Byakuya's reaction to Miski dancing with Akihiko, HS and Seji walk over to him and start to talk with him….

**HS:** [grinning] 'Byakuya Sama, why the evil eyes'

**Byakuya:** [rolling his eyes] 'What do you mean Shihoin Sama?'

**Seji:** [Chuckling] 'Son … let me tell you something… I have been your age … you have never been mine… and I know the look you have in your eyes'

**Byakuya:** [no expression] 'She is my wife… he should not be dancing with her ... Not after all he has done'

**HS:** [grinning] 'Did you ask her to dance'

**Byakuya:** [looking at the two] …

**Seji:** [laughing] 'don't look that way… did you ask her to dance… No...You did not'

**HS:** [laughing] 'look at her … She is beautiful like her mother'

**Seji:** [laughing pointing] 'look how they are lining up to dance with her'

**Byakuya:** [looking over, walking off] 'Oh … Hell NO'

* * *

**_A proposal ~ Reader's Pov_**

Hitsugaya is dancing with his wife Karin, when he looks over and see Miski and Akihiko dancing, he then looks over to Byakuya; seeing the man's expression he shakes his head and starts laughing…

Seeing her husband laughing, Karin looks in his eyes questioning him, he turns her so she too can see what is going on, she looks in her husband's eyes saying, 'Oh my god, what is renegade up too'

Hitsugaya still laughing says, 'I have no idea… maybe she just wants Byakuya to lose it'

Karin whispering to Hitsugaya her eyes glowing as she looks up at him, 'Shorty … I love it when you laugh'

Hitsugaya looks down at his wife whispering, 'I think we should retire for the evening'

Yuri and Sado are dancing they also notice what is going on, Yuri grins as she watches Byakuya now talking to her father and uncle….. As Miski dances with Akihiko, she is more interested in what it is Miski is talking to Akihiko about…

Yuri looks up to Sado saying, 'She is up to something; we will have to watch her closely'

Sado pulls Yuri closer saying, 'We will watch her but I am just as concerned about you given what you wear on your ankle'

Yuri's eyes soften as she says, 'Please don't worry, everything will work out'

Sado looks at her saying, 'I love you Yuri and I want to marry you, so I will worry'

Yoshiro who is dancing with Matsumoto next to the two overhears what Sado has said, he turns and looks at Sado and Yuri … Matsumoto also over hears what was said, pulls Yoshiro closer saying, 'Yoshi don't embarrass them now wait until we have stopped dancing'

Ichigo and Rukia, also have overheard what was said, before he could saying anything his wife pinches his arms, shaking her head whispering 'not now she will kill us'

Karin and Hitsugaya are dancing they too have heard it, Karin looks over at Yuri and grins at her; Yuri now looks over at her friends and shakes her head, only to have Sado pull her close to him and kiss her cheeks, whispering 'I love you Yuri'… she looks back in his eyes saying, 'I love you too'

Ishida and Inoune are dancing she is overheard saying ,'I told you Ishida, Sado was going to ask her to marry him' over hearing Inoune speak Hisa and Cheri who are dancing with Ukitake and Shunsui, all look over at Yuri; who just shakes her head and laughs…

* * *

**_Reader's ~ Pov_**

Just as the dance ends, Miski smiles as Akihiko walks off on his mission of forgiveness; she turns around and comes face to face with a line of eager noblemen who wish to speak to her, she smiles as she stands speaking with them about the human world….

As she turns answering questions, she sees her husband stepping over to her his eyes quickly flashing anger…

She grins as he approaches, saying, 'Husband I was wondering where you had gotten off too'

The noblemen each bow saying, 'Byakuya Sama, we have been speaking to your wife about life in the human world, she truly is a remarkable woman'

Byakuya stepping in between the group of men and his wife, takes Miski possessively by the waist saying, 'Yes, she is remarkable, but I must take her from you'

They bow to the couple as they walk away...

As Byakuya walks away, as he rests his hand on the small of her exposed back lightly stroking her spine, she trembles lightly and starts to glow brighter. She looks up to him with a mischievous grin saying, 'why do you tease me so'

He leads her to the garden saying, 'come I need to speak with you'

* * *

**_A stolen moment ~ reader's Pov_**

He walks her into the patio, just outside the ballroom, he pulls her into his arms as he looks into her eyes as he says, 'you are so beautiful'

He reaches in and kisses her with a strong passionate kiss that takes her breathe away…

As he pulls from her, on her face is a shocked expression as she says, 'Byakie, everyone is watching'

He has a grin on his face as he says, 'so let them look … you are my wife, I can kiss you when and where I please'

He now holds her close as he says, 'There are things going on with you and your clan'

As he says the words she looks up to him, her eyes full of uncertainty and fear...

He kisses her on the forehead as he says, 'I do not know for certain what is going on, even though there are things that I suspect, but no matter what it is …one thing is true I love you, I trust you, and I will always stand by you'

He now looks in her eyes as he says, 'You are my world, and I will die without you'

She has tears in her eyes as she looks at him, as he now gets on his knees before her, asking her … asking her to stay … asking her to be his wife …. Asking her forgiveness for putting her through so much heartbreak

Her foundation, parents, family, friends, nobles and Gotei 13 all watch stunned from the ballroom as the 6th division Taicho bows before his wife asking her forgiveness…

He looks in her eyes and asks one question… 'Miski do you feel my love for you?'

She smiles brightly as she touches her necklace saying, '**_Byakie…_** **_I have always felt your love for me; I just needed you to know you loved me'_**

He grins as he hears the truth in her words, he looks in her eyes saying, 'Yes … I do know I love you, and as much as I would never loudly admit it I have always love you'

She asks to him to stand and as he does her face is serious as she says, 'I love you, and I have always loved you, but I need something from you'

She turns him so they can speak, without anyone seeing her eyes, she has picked up Dai's Reisatu…

She looks at him saying, 'He is near… very near'

He looks at her calmly saying, 'What do you want to do'

She looks at him saying, 'we will continue with the wedding party. Until he reveals himself'

He thinks about it … then nods in agreement, saying, 'stay close, and do not wonder off'

She nods in agreement and kisses him once more…

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Reader's ~ Pov_**

After watching Byakuya's display of love for his wife, Yuri with Sado beside her walks over to Matsumoto, Hinamori, Renji, and Ichigo collecting her wagers; while Hitsugaya, Karin, Yuzu, Cheri, and Hisa all shake their heads…

It is then the Music begins to play… Seji appears from nowhere asking his daughter to dance…..

Miski looks to Byakuya, as they rejoin their guest in the ballroom, telling him to go and find Rukia and dance with her, he escorts her to stand next to Sotachio; then he kisses her and quickly walks off looking for Rukia to dance….

Miski stands in the ballroom, watching as Byakuya dances with Rukia thinking, 'There are things that will be revealed, you said you love me … you said you trusted me … This will be a test of those things'

She now listens to the music, and as she does her feelings start to surface….

* * *

**_A father revealed ~ Reader's Pov_**

Unbeknownst to her tears start to swell in her eyes… as she watches Yoruichi dance with HS, and Yuri danced with Seji, Karin with Isshin; they laughed as their fathers twirled them around on the dance floor…

Sotachio sees her eyes and the sorrow in them as she watched… as Ichigo dances with Yuzu, Yoshiro dances with Matsumoto, Hitsugaya dances with Hinamori…..

**_Music: _**

**_Back when I was a child ….. Before life removed all the innocence …. My father would lift me high … And dance with my mother and me and then …. Spin me around till I fell asleep … Then up the stairs he would carry me … And I knew for sure … I was loved _**

As Sotachio steps closer to Miski, a hand taps his shoulder, a voice can be heard saying, 'I am sorry, but this dance is mine'

He stands there no longer wearing that stupid hat which hind his blond shoulder length hair... No longer wearing that reisatu hiding paint around his eyes, no longer wearing those wooden sandals she hated all her life… for her he cleaned himself up and put on a suit and hard shoes….

He takes her in his arms and starts to dance with her twirling her around as he did when she was a year old, as he did everyday until she married Byakuya …

**_Music:_**

**_If I could get another chance …. Another walk, another dance with him … I'd play a song that would never, ever end …. How I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again … Ooh, ooh _**

He looks in her tear filled eyes saying, 'you where right everyone has their part to play, it is time I played mine'…

She smiles, a smile he had missed for years and as she does she glows brightly….

**_Music:_**

**_When I and my mother would disagree … To get my way I would run from her to him … He'd make me laugh just to comfort me, yeah, yeah …. Then finally make me do just what my mama said … Later that night when I was asleep …. He left a dollar under my sheet … Never dreamed that he … Would be gone from me _**

Byakuya dancing with Rukia, looks over to his wife, notices she how bright she glows as she dances with Urahara, listening to the words of the song...

He watches his wife, and as he does he see something … something that was there all the time, but never realized it until now …looking at the two of them… Seeing the ex 12th division Taicho cleaned up for the first time... He notices they favor... they favor a lot; their smiles are the same….

He now looks over to Yoruichi who is dancing with HS watching Urahara dance with Miski, on her face is a proud grin; he looks at her closely then he looks back at Miski…

Byakuya's eyes are large; realization is all over his face... the realization of who his wife's parents truly are....

Yoruichi watches Byakuya's face, as he pieces things together and she whispers to HS; they both chuckles as they look over at him …

Byakuya now looks to a confused Rukia, who also noticed his wife and her true father dancing, he smiles thinking, 'He knows now … what had been brothering her, but it is yet to be revealed what else is going on…'

**_Music:_**

**_'If I could_** **_steal one final glance … One final step, one final dance with him … I'd play a song that would never, ever end … Cause I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again... _**

Suddenly a hand is placed on both Eiko and Eino's Shoulders, as they both are sweep onto the dance floor; a familiar voice is heard saying 'Come daughters dance with me'

They both look up into their father's eyes, as he sweeps them both on the dance floor, twirling them around like when they were younger, but today instead of laughter in their eyes; there is a look of terror…

**_Music:_**

**_…. Sometimes I'd listen outside her door … And I'd hear her, mama cryin' for him …. I pray for her even more than me …. I pray for her even more than me_**

Miski looks over she see Dai dancing with Eiko and Eino, she looks back at Urahara she is becoming afraid as she says, 'dad … I am afraid'

He looks her in the eyes, for years he had prayer one day she would call him that instead of sensei, he pulls her closer saying, 'Do not be afraid I will not be far from you or your mother, that is why I made the anklets that you now wear so I can track you;

She looks down at the anklets then back up him, as he says 'Your mother and I never wanted this for you, we wanted you to live a happy life, not this'

She looks at him, as he continues saying, 'fate is what it is, and we know you can do it'

Miski continues to dance saying, 'my husband…he'

Urahara looks at his daughter rolling his eyes, cutting her off saying, 'That boy loves you …. That boy always loved you… if he did not I would have killed him years ago when he brought you to me and your mother with a broken leg… trust in him … he will stand by you'

He now looks in her eyes saying, 'is everything prepared'…

She shakes her head saying, 'five minutes'…

Miski signals Hisa and Cheri, who starts to quietly move the nobles to another part of the manor….

He proudly looks her in the eyes saying, 'good then let us finish the one dance I have waited years for' …….

**_Music: _**

**_I know I'm prayin' for much too much ….. But could you send back the only man she loved …. I know you don't do it usually …. But dear Lord, she's dyin' to dance with my father again …. Every night I fall asleep …. And this is all I ever dream_**

* * *

**_Reader's Pov_**

Everyone has noticed the new guest that has arrived and now stands on the ballroom dance floor holding Eiko and Eino; tightly in his grasp…

Dai stand there, his chocolate skin is like his daughters, his hair is gray and long pulled in a long ponytail down his back…

He stands 6'5 he towers over his girls laughing as he looks over to Sotachio saying, 'Yama…. It has been years, since we have seen each other'

Sotachio looks up and walks over to the man saying, 'Dai Sama, why … Why now after so many years have you shown yourself?'

As they speak Yoruichi, Urahara, Yoshiro, Soi Fon, Sado, and Byakuya now stand protectively next to Miski, and Yuri;

Hitsugaya, Isshin, Ishida, Jinta, Ichigo stand protectively next to Karin, Inoune, Tatsuki and Yuzu

While HS, Seji, Ukitake, Shunsui, Kenpachi, and Marui start to move closer to Dai.

Dai looks around he finally notices a majority of the members of the noble houses are no longer in the ballroom, it is just the Gotei 13, the Humans and the Shihoin Clan; who now surround him…

He laughs as he looks to Miski then to Eiko, tightening his grip on her arm saying, 'your granddaughter is weak, she cares for others when she should be concerned for herself'

Hearing this Byakuya moves in protectively front of Miski …

Seeing Byakuya stand in front of Miski…

Dai, laughs looking at Sotachio saying, 'Tell them old Friend … Tell them why I am here'

All eyes turn to Sotachio as he steps up to speak and just as he is about to speak ….

Suddenly there is Darkness

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Ringtones:_**

**_Songs:_**

**_Dancing with my father~ Luther Vandross_**

**_I hope you enjoyed it ….. Please review...._**

**_Le Rukia_**


	24. Chapter 23

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**This is the Sequel to Hello again … entitled Nothing can come between us…**_

_**The story is based in Byakuya and Tamiski's relationship; there are HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, and other pairings **_

_**Please enjoy and provide reviews or comments…**_

_**I now give you Chapter 23 **_

_**Of **_

_**Nothing can come between us…**_

* * *

_**Reader's ~ Pov**_

Byakuya woke suddenly calling her name looking around… he was on the floor in the ballroom, his eyes are large with anger… as he looks around he sees a pair blue eyes looking back at him….

He jumps up and starts to approach the blond haired man, only to be stopped by a strong hand, and a voice saying, 'she is your wife, but she is his daughter and the other is his life partner'

He turns and looks in the blue eyes again; this time he looks closely he sees something he has never seen in those eyes before … he sees certain death….

He ignores the look as he walks towards Urahara saying, 'You … You ... will tell me what the hell is going on … where is she...Where is my wife?'

* * *

_**Miski's ~ Pov **_

She sits in the Shihoin royal chambers deep underground in the city of the Shihoin ancients… she and Ginrei are completely linked they both know what must be done… she has her IPod in her ears…. Her eyes are closed as her body moves to the beat of the music … she listens to the music... the music which mentally takes her back to a place where she always felt strong and her thoughts were always clear… she listens to the music …

_**Music: **_

'_**Let's get it started in here'…. And the bass keeps runnin'…. runnin' …. And runnin… runnin'…. and runnin… runnin'…. and runnin… runnin'…. and runnin… runnin'…. and runnin… runnin'…. and runnin… runnin'**_

She concentrates clearing her head of emotion, Ginrei moves reassuring her that they are in sync and they will be victorious…

_**Music:**_

…_**. and runnin… runnin''…. and runnin… runnin'**_ _**…. And runnin… runnin'…. and runnin… runnin'**_

she opens her eyes thinking back to several hours ago...

_**Flash back:**_

_**I stood there staring at Dai... as the bodies of my family and friends drop unconscious before me …. Byakuya grabbed me and looked in my eyes… his eyes reflected hurt as he said, 'Miski No..' **_

_**as he passes out in my arms I held him close whispering in his ear, once unconscious I kisses him and carefully laid him on the floor...**_

_**I knew if I survive this he may never forgive me, but I loved him too much … loved him too much to have him witness what must be done…**_

_**I looked at my mother who also held my father, and Yuri who had tears rolling down her cheeks as she laid Sado down on the floor with a kiss… **_

_**I watched my older cousin I saw her face....she loved him … I swore under my breath she will return to him … she would have her happiness….**_

_**I turned to see Yoshiro standing with Matsumoto in his arms he too kissed her as he gently laid her on the floor... he too would return to her … he would have his happiness after so many years to sadness…**_

_**Miski now looks over and sees Rukia lying in Ichigo's arms both are unconscious …. Karin in Hitsugaya's arm, Yuzu in Jinta's arms…. Hisa and Cheri are in Ukitake and Shunsui's arms … this is where their journey ends they too are too precious to her... even Soi Fon and Akihiro … Chei and Akihiko… She needed them safe….**_

_**Seji, HS and Yoshiro now stood protectively next to Yuri, Yori, and me while Dai still held tightly on to my grandmother and my great Aunt Eino **_

_**Dai attempted to approach us only to be stopped by Yama, who told him by the clan laws we must return to the city of the ancients **_

_**Dai laughed as he looked at me saying, 'Yes … Yama you are right'**_

_**He threw Eiko and Eino to the floor saying, 'I don't need hostages… or tricks' **_

_**He walked over and stood before both Yuri and I staring into our eyes saying, 'It is time you meet your destiny… you will come and prepare at the city of ancients' **_

_**As he turned to walked away he said, 'If you do not show, by the clan laws I will once again rule as Shihoin leader, and blood will once again flow across the land starting with those you love'**_

_**As he walked away the Shihoin royal Onmitsukido appeared before me … **_

_**I commanded that they immediately start removing the bodies taking them to the appropriate homes and or divisions… **_

_**I gave special instructions that Rukia and Ichigo be taken quickly before they regain consciousness to the Fuji Estate … Karin and Hitsugaya; Yuzu and Jinta; Isshin, Tatsuki, Ishida and Inoune were quickly taken to sanctuary…**_

_**Leaving in the ballroom Shunsui and Cheri, Utkiake and Hisa, Soi Fon and Akihiro, Chei and Akihiko, Sado, my husband and my father…..**_

_**I took one last look at them as they quietly slept, I looked to my mother and the others and smiled as I fought back the tears… **_

_**then we vanished….**_

_**End of flashback…..**_

_**Music:**_

'_**Let's get it started, hah! ….let's get it started in here….let's get it started, hah! … Let's get it started in here… 'Let's get it started, hah! ….let's get it started in here….let's get it started, hah! … Let's get it started in here… Whoa oh…oh'**_

She looks to Yuri, who also has her IPod in her ears… their eyes make contact … they grin and then nod and continue to listen to the music…

_**Music:**_

'_**Let's get it started, hah! ….let's get it started in here….let's get it started, hah! … Let's get it started in here… 'Let's get it started, hah! ….let's get it started in here….let's get it started, hah! … Let's get it started in here… Whoa oh oh…'**_

All of their training has brought them to this point … their eyes are determined … so much is riding on their shoulders they cannot lose …. They will not lose…

* * *

_**Reader's ~ Pov**_

Urahara looks to Byakuya then to Sado who has also awaken with panic in his eyes… Soi Fon, Akihiro, Shunsui, Utkiake, Hisa, Cheri, Akihiko, and Chei, have all awaken…

They all now stand….

Looking to Urahara who takes a deep breath and works intensely on a small handheld blackberry….

Byakuya looks to him, as he says, 'Tell us what is going on… why have you pretended over the years that she was just your student when she was your daughter'

Soi Fon, Hisa, Cheri, Chei, Akihiro, and Akihiko hearing Byakuya's words look to Urahara with shock…

Soi Fon then steps up saying, 'If she is your daughter, you mean she truly is Yoruichi Sama's Daughter'

Urahara only grins at Soi Fon; as he continues to work on the handheld device…

Byakuya losing patience now demands that he tell him what is going on ….

Shunsui quickly steps up to Byakuya again saying, 'calm down'

While Utkiake looks to Urahara who is intensely working on the device, saying, 'Old friend... he has the right to know it is his wife and child'

Urahara looks to Utkiake nodding his head saying, 'yes … you are right ... He should know'

Urahara looks over to Byakuya and then to the others; takes a deep breath then starts to speak….

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**What is going on!!! ~ Reader's Pov**_

Urahara voice is soft as he says….

'Many years ago Yori and I fell in love'

His eyes shine as he speaks... 'She was not yet the Taicho of the 2nd division she was the Shihoin princess' ….

'We remained together even after she took her place as Taicho of the 2nd division and as the commander of the Onmitsukido' …

'At the same time Eiko and Eino ruled the Shihoin clan together' …

'Yoshiro was born to Eiko, it came to pass that the Shihoin Elders spoke to them stating they would have to take the blood ritual to decide who would rule… Instead of one taking the ritual both Eiko and Eino went through the ritual, soon after… Yuri was born'…

He now rolls his eyes as her says, 'Yori being Yori really did not pay any attention to what was going on with the Clan… we only knew she now have a little cousin in which would be trained with Yoshiro'

'Eiko stepped up to rule the clan while Eino committed all of her time to Yuri, Yori never thought anything about it' ….

He continues to work on the device as he says, 'A few years later… Yori became pregnant … I was the most happiness man in the world… she on the other hand was shocked …. For years we had argued about marriage … she would not wear the necklace … so when she became with child I thought maybe she would change her mind … she still refused …. Saying we will raise our child as we are …nothing would change'

His face now becomes tight and his eyes are intense with anger as he says, 'I still do not how they knew she was pregnant and I struggle very time I think about it, even now after so long; but Eiko suddenly stepped down and by Clan laws Yori had to step up and take the Blood Ritual, I was not concerned about her and the child, I knew she would pass any test put before her'…

Everyone now notices how his voice becomes angry as he says, 'We were not told until after Yori passed the ritual about the side effects on our child, and about the Shihoin laws concerning unwed mothers.'

He now starts again working on the device, he voice cracks with emotion as he speaks; 'Eiko stood before Yori and me telling us about the side effects of the blood ritual on our unborn child and because Yori was not married the child would be raised at hers'…

'As she stood there my reiatsu raised high, I was going to kill her… she purposely jeopardized the woman I loved and my child, then tells me she is taking the child from us …. It was then that we found out about how the fathers reiatsu affected the child…'

That night Eiko, Yori and Unohana left for sanctuary'

They all look at him with shock, when he mentions Unohana Tachio's name, Byakuya says, 'Unohana Taicho knew she was your daughter'

Urahara looks at the man grinning as he says, 'Of course … it was she who assisted with Miski's birth'

He now continues with his story, 'It was during the time she was away at sanctuary I did research into the Shihoin laws, trying to find out what else that woman was hiding….. I did not find anything until one night I was summoned by Sotachio; I entered into his office to find him and Eino standing here waiting for me.'

He shakes his head as he continues saying, 'It took all of me to maintain control; even though I knew Eiko was with Yori in sanctuary seeing her face on Eino infuriated me … I stood there staring at her about to kill her … it wasn't until Sotachio spoke up that I started to calm down'

He looks to Byakuya, saying, 'That old man … knew all along what they were up too … all along'

He starts to speak, 'He told me about the third who passed through the ritual while in his mother womb, with was Dai, the father of Eiko and Eino…. Dai ruled years ago he was a blood thirsty ruler… he killed his mother and his wife in a rage, and when the original Gotei 13 squads finally got the incident under control over one hundred were killed… it when that they had him in chains that he declared …_**'Sentou dzuki sendo'**_ (fight to the death)

Byakuya quickly looks at him … his eyes large…

Urahara sees Byakuya's reaction as he continues saying, 'this Sentou dzuki sendo, was different because in order to truly achieve this the opponents had to be equal, and up until then no one had been an infant born having already passed the ritual … so in order to have the Sentou dzuki sendo carried out, a child would purposely had been conceived born of the ritual and trained to fight … their only purpose in life was to defeat Dai'

He looks at the expressions around him as he says, 'Dai agreed to wait until a candidate was born and trained and such time he would return'

Soi Fon steps saying, 'How did they know he would not attack and he would wait?'

Urahara grins at her saying, 'I asked that same question, they told me he would wait because more than anything he wanted a challenge … he wanted something he had never had… and that was to fight his equal … and once he defeated the candidate he would once again take his place as ruler, and would not be punished for the deaths of the innocent'

Sado looks at him saying, 'you mean to tell me, they purposely did that to both Tamiski Sama and Yuri Sama' …

Urahara looks down saying, 'When Eiko and Eino went through the ritual; they both were with child, but only Yuri survived'

Hisa looks at Urahara saying … Yuri is strong… very strong … why did they have Yoruichi Sama go through the ritual?'

He looks at her saying 'I asked that question … and they told me that since Eiko and Eino were twins that in order to truly defeat Dai, the heirs had to come from both women, and Eiko could no long have children, so when Yori became pregnant they made sure she took the ritual, and because she carried my child they knew that child would be strong enough to defeat Dai'

He continues to work on the device, saying, 'Miski was born in sanctuary, I arrived in sanctuary right before she was born. Their plan was to keep her from me until her was weaned from Yori… it was Yori who kept me from killing them, saying she had made a deal with Eiko were Miski would grow up thinking she was Eiko's child, but all decision concerning her would be done by Yori and myself, and her training would only be done by Yori and myself;

Still working hard on the device, Urahara looks up at Byakuya saying, 'things were going fine until that day you brought her to us with a broken leg… we found out she had fallen in love with you, and you from the way you held her we knew you had fallen in love with our daughter … Yori said that Ginrei Sama would bring the papers for the engagement, I was hoping that it was true that my baby girl would find happiness in her life'

He stops and takes a long breath then begins to speak saying, 'then she became your wife, that night the celebration of our daughter's wedding was short lived when we were told that she was beaten and thrown into the desert to die, by those in which she was born to save'….

Byakuya's eyes became large was Urahara still working on the device says, 'It was Hisana who found her dying in the desert ...she sent word to Yori… and Yori brought her home to us in the human world where we healed her physical wounds, we were just starting to heal her heart when the Kuchiki clan leader Ginrei demanded she be found and put in chains for abandoning his grandson, so in order to keep from having a clan war we had to exile her … I had to exile my daughter'…

He quickly glances up at Byakuya and looks into his shocked face saying, 'You did not know' going back to the device he says, 'I am not surprised'…

Cheri says, 'Sensei when did she find out the truth about you and Yoruichi Sama'

Urahara rolls his eyes as he continues to work on the device saying, 'That … that morning she was relinquished by her husband the three of them Eiko, Yori, and Miski met at dawn, … she called a meeting between them … as you know when she went through the Blood Ritual, she screamed for Yori… it was then that they became truly connected… she was confused and wanted to discuss why she linked to her sister … when Yori returned from the meeting she was withdrawn and hurt… she told me Miski was furious and hurt, and with Byakuya turning his back on her, along with the hormones from her pregnancy affecting her, we would have to watch her carefully so it was then she put me in charge of her safety.

Shunsui then asks, 'When did she find out about her connection to Dai'

Urahara looks to him saying, 'She and Yori found out the day, Eiko placed the anklets on their legs'

Byakuya looks to Urahara saying, 'You knew all these years and never told her.'

Urahara looks to Byakuya saying, 'Yori, as you are aware is a Shihoin female, they are strong, quick tempered, and that makes for a bad situation… Yori while she was pregnant and went through her glow period with Miski … she destroyed …'

He stops speaking, shakes his head, takes a breath and goes back to working on the device saying, 'I saved a lot of lives by not telling her, and in actuality I was hoping Dai, would forget and never return…. But I was wrong'

Byakuya looks at him saying, 'The ritual … what are the effects on my wife'

Urahara says, 'the real question is why Dai wanted her to take the ritual'

Byakuya says, 'I know why he wants her to be his equal, and without the ritual she would not be an equal'

Urahara looks at Byakuya hard saying, 'Ah that … that is correct … … BUT …because of she is his equal, his intent is to kill her'

Urahara now looks at him grinning saying, 'to answer your question she is healthy, she is a lot stronger than before, your son is strong and their connection with you will help them get through this'

Byakuya looks to him, once again irritated he looks to Urahara saying, 'WHERE is MY Wife'

Urahara looks up and activates the device, saying,' well that is interesting it seems we are going back to the scene of the original crime '

Everyone looks over to him as he says, 'It seems they are at the city of the Shihoin Ancients'…

Soi Fon looks to Urahara saying, 'The City of the Shihoin Ancients is nothing more than a Myth!!!"

Urahara looks to her saying, 'Is it …"

Soi Fon looks at him saying, 'tell me, are you sure they are there?'

Sado looks to him with a grin saying, 'The anklets'

Urahara grins saying, 'Of course… and when I find Yori, I hope she will finally forgive me for putting those things on her and Miski'

* * *

_**Reader's ~ Pov**_

Rukia awakens in Ichigo's sleeping arms; she lays there looking around confused…

They are in the bedroom of the Fuji estate; the servants have laid out fresh change of clothing for the both of them, which are hanging from the armoire.

Her eyes become large with a look of panic, as she realizes that her Ne Sana was back facing Dai.

As she starts to sit up she sees an envelope with her name, she sits up and opens it and letter falls in her hands….

* * *

_**A letter ~ Reader's Pov**_

_**My dearest Conejos,**_

_**As you awaken, I know you will be upset with me, **_

_**I am hoping after reading this you will understand why I have done what I feel is the responsible thing to do.**_

_**Conejos, you have only just gotten married and now wear the necklace. **_

_**As much as it is a joyous thing, it is also dangerous; **_

_**This is only because you both have yet to be trained in the uses of the necklace.**_

_**You and your husband's powers separately are great, but together they are even more formidable then Byakie and mine; **_

_**And it is because of this power, combined with your lack of experience in using it. **_

_**I felt you can be danger to yourselves and others.**_

_**So I must ask you and your husband to please stay at the estate and enjoy your honeymoon…**_

_**What I need from for you both is your trust and your belief in me ….. **_

_**This is what I need most … and this is what I will feel in my heart…**_

_**Please tell your husband not to worry about **__**Preciosista**__** and **__**Travesuras**_

_**They too have been taken away; they are at sanctuary; Along with their husbands, Isshin, Tatsuki, Inoune and **__**Ishida**__**.**_

_**I love you**_

_**Ne Sana**_

_**P. S. you promised me a Niece or a Nephew… maybe both... (Wink)**_

Rukia stands on the balcony overlooking the beautiful ocean, reading the letter over and over in her eyes are tears.

She understands why her Ne Sana did what she did, but it does not make her feel any better.

Her husband has awaken and now stands behind her, he has read the letter, he holds her close saying, 'It is very beautiful here, I see why you wanted to come here'

She pulls him by the collar and kissing him deeply saying, 'I love you'

He looks in her eyes with a grin and a bow saying, 'after you, Kurosaki Sama'

She grins to him as she walks back into the bedroom…..

* * *

_**Reader's ~ Pov**_

Everyone has once again gathered together at the Kuchiki Manor front rooms, they have all changed; it is Ukitake, Shunsui, Sado, Soi Fon, Akihiro, and Akihiko; Tamiski's foundation members have change into their Royal Onmitsukido guard uniforms, what is strange is Matsumoto now wears the designation as one of Tamiski's guards…..

Byakuya has once again removed his Taicho Haroi, and his scarf representing his position as clan leader he now stands as Tamiski's husband.

Urahara walks into the room, once again dressed as the odd Shoten owner with his green striped hat and wooden sandals, he stands holding the blackberry device in his hands and on his face a mischievous grin…

Byakuya looks at the man's grin, thinking 'he and Miski have that same grin, which tells me this is only going to get worse before it gets better'….

It is then he feels 10 strong reisatu approaching at a high rate of speed, Byakuya quickly turns and comes face to face with three pair of angry glowing eyes and a frightening voice saying, 'it time to go and take back what has been taken from us'

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Ringtones:**_

_**Songs:**_

_**Let's get it started ~ the Blacked Peas**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it ….. Please review....**_

_**Le Rukia**_


	25. Chapter 24

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**This is the Sequel to Hello again … entitled Nothing can come between us…**_

_**The story is based in Byakuya and Tamiski's relationship; there are HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, and other pairings **_

_**Please enjoy and provide reviews or comments…**_

_**I now give you Chapter 24 **_

_**Of **_

_**Nothing can come between us…**_

* * *

_**Reader's ~ Pov**_

They stood there looking around; the three and they were pissed.

Karin, Yuzu, and Rukia… now stand before the others, each dress in the Royal Onmitsukido guard uniforms,

Toushirou, Jinta, Isshin, Ishida, Inoune, and Ichigo now stand with Sado, listening as he brings them up to speed on what has occurred.

The foundation, Yuzu, Rukia, Hisa, and Cheri, now to include Tatsuki, and Matsumoto has fallen in line stands before Karin.

She looks over and nods with approval, before turning and walking over to Urahara….

Seeing this everyone watches with curious eyes….

Karin bows before him saying, 'Thank you Sensei, for warning us of her intentions, are we prepared to go to the next step?

Urahara looks up to her with a grin saying, 'Yes, Travesuras as you are aware with Mora taken you now must lead them'

Karin nods to him…

She then turns on her face is a terrorizing grin, her eyes have a deadly glow; talking to Isshin she points to the others saying, 'we must prepare, we leave in ten minutes have them ready when we return'

Hearing her words Urahara looks to Isshin and nods…

Then the foundation to include Urahara and Soi Fon vanishes…..

Hearing these words Byakuya, Hitsugaya and Ichigo look to Isshin...

Isshin with a grin of pride raises his hand to calm them saying, 'Calm down'

He looks at the angry men standing before him, takes a deep breath and starts to talk….

* * *

_**Karin and Yuzu ~ Reader's Pov**_

Isshin sits in a chair and starts to talk… 'Kisuke, Yoruichi and I have been friends for years... we grew up together'

Hearing these words Ichigo looks at his father with surprise…

Isshin continues, 'before you ask, YES…. I knew Tamiski was their daughter.'

He looks to the men before him saying, 'Everyone has a confidant, Kisuke is mine and I am his'

He shakes his head as he says, 'What Eiko did to Yori and Kisuke was unbelievable, the pain that they went through over the years, having to hear your child call someone mother and father, having those would be parents not show your child the amount of love that you … yourself have for the child …. It was hard… even harder for Kisuke because he knew what future awaited Miski'

He looks up saying, 'I still remember when He came to me years ago, crushed telling me what Sotaicho and Eino told him about Miski's future'

He chuckles as he thinks back saying, 'We drank for five days straight'

As Isshin shakes the memory from his head, Hitsugaya says, 'I don't understand why you didn't tell Yoruichi Sama?'

Isshin looks up laughing saying, 'You have never really experienced a pissed off Yoruichi …. She would killed everyone … when she found out the truth about Dai, I am told before Miski calmed her down, trying to get to her mother she killed 30 of Eiko's guards… and when she went thru her glow period…'

He closes his eyes and breaths hard saying, 'anyway...I don't have much time'

He looks to Toushirou saying, 'When you rejected my daughter'

Toushirou drops his head as Isshin continues saying, 'I approached Kisuke about sending Karin to Tamiski'

Everyone looks to him in surprise; Ichigo looks up saying, 'Dad, I thought it was Sotaicho's ideal to send Karin to NYU.'

Isshin looks up at his son hard as he says, 'NO ONE MAKES DECISIONS CONCERNING MY CHILDREN BUT ME AND ONLY ME, TO INCLUDE WHO THEY MARRY!!!'

Ichigo, Jinta, and Hitsugaya pull back as he continues to speak, 'I had starting working with Tamiski, before she was exiled when she lived with Yori and Kisuke, I respected her talents as a healer and as a warrior… so I approached Kisuke about sending Karin to her…. He did remind me of the Dai issue and I told him that Karin being trained by Tamiski and becoming a part of her Royal Onmitsukido guard would help if the situation ever arises…'

Isshin stands saying, 'Kisuke was hesitant, but I forced the issue saying, "that it would be Karin's choice to step up if ever the situation arose, but she would be trained as a healer and as a fighter by Tamiski"'

He now looks to Ichigo saying, 'Yuzu was also trained by Tamiski in the way of the Royal Onmitsukido guard when she was in Japan she practiced with Yoruichi and Kisuke."

Ichigo stands looking shocked, then Isshin slaps him in head saying, 'They are Twins, do you forget they cannot stand to be a part for long… Tamiski would send for her and she would travel and train with her sister; plus we knew if Karin stood with Tamiski her twin would also stand with her'

Isshin stands with pride saying, 'Karin trained hard, her skill and power before she married Hitsugaya Sama rivaled Yuri Sama, which placed her as Yuri Sama's second in command'

Realization is in Hitsugaya's eyes as he says, 'She now wears the necklace and is in her glow period'

Jinta shakes his head saying, 'Not only Karin, but Yuzu too...'

Isshin stands looking at the men, saying, 'YES…. As Kisuke and I watched them on the 6th Division training grounds, we both noticed how Tamiski controlled not only herself, but Karin and Yuzu from killing those two foolish women; we realized that if Dai ever took Miski and Yuri… They would destroy all Seireitei and the Human world, to get them back.'

Byakuya steps up he is still in a state of shock saying, 'So you had to tell them, especially Karin Sama, and Yuzu Sama about Dai'

Isshin looks at the men shaking his head saying, 'YES … they found all out at the same time at the Shihoin luncheon'

He looks down as he says, 'which turned into a blood bath … trying to get to Eiko those two each killed 20 of Eiko's Royal Onmitsukido guards'

He looks to Byakuya then to Ichigo saying, 'to include my precious daughter Rukia who killed 15 …, by the time Miski calmed them all, her foundation to include her mother had killed 150 of Eiko's Royal Onmitsukido guards'

Everyone hearing this stands in a state of shock…. They look over to Inoune who just nods confirming what was said….

Isshin looks to Ichigo, with sarcasm in his voice saying, 'If things could not get any better, Dai waited and made himself known at the wedding reception, now Rukia Sama wears your necklace, making her more powerful than before'

Ichigo his eyes, are hard as he says, 'Yeah, I know… and my wife is beyond pissed, he took our Ne Sana and our nephew...'

Isshin, walks over to a large box and starts to pull capes out and hands them to the men, on his face is the same terrorizing grin that Karin wears saying, 'Dai wanted _**Sentou dzuki sendo**_, so we will give him _**Sentou dzuki sendo'**_

Ishida stands, putting on the cape saying, 'What is _**Sentou dzuki sendo'**_

* * *

_**The Sentou dzuki sendo Ritual ~ Reader's Pov**_

Urahara appears, saying, 'The Sentou dzuki sendo ritual' is an option given to a noble clan leader who is accused of doing hideous crimes; The noble who calls for 'The Sentou dzuki sendo ritual' has the right to be executed by the new leader of their clan who had the same power level…'

Byakuya takes a deep breath as he says 'There are two steps of this ritual; …The first step is the fight of the guards… The second step is the fight of the leaders…'

Urahara, stands before them, he looks at him and the others saying, 'this ritual is brutal and not for anyone who does not trust and believe in them' …

Urahara and Isshin stand before the men their eyes are hard and deadly as they say, 'There can be no interference from those who are not a part of the Ritual, if you or anyone interferes Miski, Yuri, their parents, Yoshiro and her guard will be executed where they stand_**…**_ so we ask if you feel you will interfere to stay here, and wait until we return.. There is no room for mistakes you _**MUST**_ believe in them'

They look at the men saying, 'We will leave you to reflect, we will return for your answer'

Urahara looks to Isshin, and then they vanish….

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Hitsugaya's ~ Pov**_

Hitsugaya walks over to the window, and looks up to the sky… they had not been married long, but so far it has been a journey; a journey that has lead them to this…

In his eyes are tears, she is his wife, she is all that is dear to him, everything he has ever wanted, his son …his wife…and there was nothing he could do to stop her…

**Hyourinmaru:** 'she will not turn her back'

**Hitsugaya:** 'I know'

**Hyourinmaru:** 'We must trust her'

**Hitsugaya:** 'I know'

**Hyourinmaru:** 'I too am hurting'

**Hitsugaya:** 'I know, but we must be there for her… she needs us'

**Hyourinmaru:** 'Why are there tears in your eyes?'

**Hitsugaya:** [shaking it off] 'Emotions' [taking a deep breath] 'Damn things … as good they are when I am with her, they raise up when something threatens her'

**Hyourinmaru:** 'I will go to her if she calls'

**Hitsugaya:** [Grinning] 'I know and she knows… I know'

**Hyourinmaru:** 'She is going to kill them'

**Hitsugaya:** [Grinning] 'I know… and we are going to let her'

Hitsugaya closes his eyes and takes a deep breath; he concentrates on her, then says, 'you and your stealth training, How long where you standing there?'

Karin stands behind her husband, her head held high as she says, 'Long enough to know you have made a decision'

Hitsugaya turns around and walks to his wife, his face is tense, as he looks into her eyes he gently pulls her into his arms; one hand is firm on her shoulders and the other he places on her belly, he now closes his eyes and concentrates on his son… Satoshi…

As he opens his eyes they are glowing, on his face is a grin of approval that his son and his wife are linked and of one mind; he kisses her passionately, then says, 'all the power that I have is yours for the calling'

She pulls him so their glowing eyes meet, she says, 'I know this is not easy for you, just know it is not I that will die today… I have you and Satoshi to live for… and I will not allow **ANYTHING** to take that from me'

Hitsugaya smirks at her saying, 'I know … I have accepted long ago, that my woman is not a weak woman … she is strong and her wrath is fierce'

She kisses him, saying, 'Everyday … you surprise me more and more … and I love you more and more' …

She pulls from him saying, 'I must go, Urahara Sama will bring you and the others to the city… and yes I will be careful'

With those words she vanishes….

**Hyourinmaru:** 'I am proud of you'

**Hitsugaya:** 'No … We are proud of her'

**Hyourinmaru:** 'Yes … you are right … we are proud of her'

**Hitsugaya:** 'Just protect them'

**Hyourinmaru:** 'Of course'

Hitsugaya then turns and returns to stand with the others…..

* * *

_**Ichigo's ~ Pov **_

Ichigo walking into another room and sits at a table he is alone thinking…

Today I finally got married...

I was dancing with my new wife, we both looking forward to tensing my best friend Chad he had just proposed to his girlfriend Yuri…. The next thing I awake in a beautiful paradise with my wife… my wife she was crying reading a letter from her Ne Sana …

Telling us to stay put … telling us not to come…

I looked in my wife's eyes; I did not see sadness … I saw rage …

When we walked into the bedroom, she told me that Urahara had warned her and the others that our Ne Sana would try to protect us… I pulled her to me, asking her … asking her what it was she wished… her eyes they quickly glowed with her need for me, and then suddenly I saw them change to anger…

Again I asked her to tell me what it was she wished… then she told me … she was angry that again her Ne Sana thought of everyone else before herself; therefore they took her Ne Sana and they took her Nephew…

It was then I knew … It was not going to the type of wedding night I had always dreamed of … They hurt my wife… the woman I waited a lifetime for … my wife… I am worried, I cannot battle at her side… but I can give all that I have….

He closes his eyes and concentrates hard… calling him …. Calling a meeting … calling him….. His hollow…

**Hollow:** [eyes hard] 'King … We should be with our queen, not here'

**Ichigo:** [eyes hard] 'She would have left us… so we belong here, by her side….We must protect her'

**Hollow:** [angry] 'What … do you think I will not protect her…. She is our queen'

**Ichigo:** [short] 'Don't be a fool that is not what I meant; we must protect her while she battles and we must make sure she does not kill herself using our powers.'

**Hollow:** [short] 'Yes her Ne Sana, was right she has not had time to train, but I will help her… tell her to not be afraid of me, tell her I will protect her… tell her I love her'

With those words Ichigo opens his eyes to see Rukia standing before him…

She is beautiful as she stands there looking at him, he grins at her as she says, 'What have you … two decided'

He looks to her saying, 'I … No… WE are here for you and we offer to you all that we have'

He breathes deeply as he pulls her into his arms saying, 'We are concerned that you have not trained, so just as we must trust you … you must trust us …. You must trust him to protect you … you must know that he loves you as I do'

She looks into his eyes she sees him … she sees his hollow… she kisses him deeply then says, 'I love you both, and I know you will be with me'

She starts to step away from him saying, 'I must go … Urahara Sama will bring you to the city'

He looks at her with a smirk, she grins and pulls him close and whispers into his ear saying, 'thank you for believing in me'

She looks into his eyes, her eyes glowing with her need for him saying, 'Just know I have every intention of having my wedding night!!!'

She quickly kisses him, and then vanishes…

Ichigo grins as he walks back into the room joining the others…

* * *

_**Jinta's ~ Pov**_

Jinta stands quietly looking at the others,

Over the years with Yoruichi and Urahara, he had suspected that they were hiding something, but never this … never that Tamiski was their daughter…

He shakes his head at the thought of the whole thing…but their daughter or not ... that does not change the fact that Yuzu was going in to battle…

He knows that his wife and child are linked; he has always had faith in her abilities…

They spoke when she returned from the luncheon, she never told him everything, but he knew they were planning something…

He had learned early on when dealing with his wife, and the foundation, to never get upset...

Know that the love they had for each other would prevail over anything to include this task which is set before her…

He senses her standing behind him, he turns and looks at her saying, 'Yuzu, are you prepared'

She smiles at him saying, 'Yes ... we are prepared, we wish to have you blessing'

He pulls her to him, until their foreheads touch; he breathes in her scent… wildflowers…

As he places his hand on her belly, and his eyes start to glow…

She is smiling at him as he links with their child…

He nods as he says, 'I all the power that I have is yours for the taking to use to protect your mother and yourself'

He kisses her, and then says. 'Go …Go and bring back what was taken from us…'

Hearing her husband's words Yuzu now with a terrorizing grin, and her eyes glowing she steps back and stands next to Cheri who pulls her close and vanishes…

Jinta breathes deeply, turns and walks over to his brother in laws Ichigo and Hitsugaya, who quietly watched from a far…

* * *

_**Sado's ~ Pov**_

Sado stands with his cape on; he does not have anything to think about, he believes in her.

He believed in her since the first time he set eyes on her, he knew then they would be together… they just clicked…

Today, finally he proposed to her, only to have her kiss him, as he passed out in her arms…

When she returned from the luncheon he noticed the anklet, and questioned her about it, she just shook her head saying, "something was about to happen".

She did not know when or what, but something was coming, and she needed him more than ever to believe in her…

To believe in her decisions, to love her… to let her feel his love for her

That night he made love to her, that night he had decided that she would become his wife…

He grins, because he knows her strength… he has trained with her… he knows she will victorious ….

He now walks over and joins the others…. He is ready to go … to go and support her … to go and be with her…

Yeah he is ready to go…

* * *

_**Byakuya's ~ Pov **_

Byakuya stands there looking at everyone and everything…

He has digested all the information that has been presented to him…

Remembering as he passed out she whispered in his ear, 'forgive me …my love'

He breathes deeply, as he takes to concentrate on her… but something is hiding her resitua…

Thinking to himself … he says, 'She must know I am coming … she would be crazy to think I would just stand here…'

He stops and closes his eyes; he realizes that Isshin and Urahara were not talking to the others; they were talking to him….

He cannot interfere…. He must stand there and not interfere…

He knows the rules and they will kill them, if he or anyone else interferes...

He stops and starts to think about his wife, when she battled Soi Fon years ago, and again the night they reconciled… her power … then was beyond words…

Now that she has passed the blood ritual, and she is in her glow period…. She will be unstoppable, but she will need more to defeat Dai…

He takes a deep breath thinking that she must be willing to take from him all that he has …

For years she never has taken from him

He concentrates hard on his Zanputkou … he concentrates and as he does he senses something … he sees it … and he is pleased…

As he opens his eyes, they are glowing and a frightening smirk has appeared on his face

He sweeps his cape around his shoulders as he walks over and joins the others…

He is ready to go… to go and stand by her ….

He knows she will be victorious…

They will be victorious….

* * *

_**Reader's ~ Pov**_

Isshin and Urahara have returned, they look at the men and one woman standing with capes on in front of them, without saying a word they vanish …into the catacombs….

* * *

_**Royal Onmitsukido **__**guards prepare for Battle ~ Pov**_

In the royal chambers of the City of the ancient Shihoin soothing music plays quietly in the background

_**The music:**_

_**Instrumental …..Flute, water, and guitar…**_

Miski and Yuri sit meditating …

……Their hands and their thoughts are linked … their minds are clear…

….Each woman has changed in to a pair of loose fitting slacks and a mandarin style tunic…

Yuri's hair has be pull back straight; While Miski's has been pulled back into a long braid…with cherry blossoms entwined … the scent calms her and keeps her thoughts focused….

_**The music:**_

_**Instrumental …..Flute, water, and guitar… **_

_**Music ends …**_

They are waiting … they are awaiting, suddenly the door opens …

Without opening her eyes Yuri says, 'Enter Travesuras, Insinuate, insatiable, Conejos, Preciosista, Bumble bee, Tatsuki and Matsumoto, take your place before us…'

As they sit they notice Miski even though she has not opened her eyes she is becoming upset sensing that Travesuras, Conejos, and Preciosista now sit with her… her face and hands tense up…

Seeing this Yuzu, Cheri, Karin, Rukia, and Hisa breathe deeply and close their eyes…… they join hands…

As Hisa reaches out to join hands with Yuri she starts to quietly sing…_**La...La...La...La…la...la...la...la...When you're sad….When you're feeling low…When you're hurt … and don't know where to go…Think of me-…There I'll be….Anytime you need a friend.**_  
_**  
**_Cheri quietly sings_**…'When you're down,….And your luck runs out,….Or if you're in trouble or in doubt,…It's OK-…Turn my way,….Anytime you need a friend…**_

Soi Fon looks at the women confused; Matsumoto reaches over and whispers… 'The music …. It is their way of communicating'…

Tatsuki then says, 'The words … listen to the words'

Soi Fon listens……

Karin quietly sings_** …When you're scared…I will stay with you…When you feel you're falling...I am there for you…..When you're heart… breaks….I'll ease your aches,…Whatever it takes, …I'm in-…..Anytime you need a friend**_

Rukia quietly sings_** ….La…La…La…La….La...La...La…la…**_

Yuri quietly sings..._**All our lives,…Anywhere we are,…Just reach out-…I'll never be too far….Come what may….There I'll stay….Anytime you need a friend.**_

Soi Fon grins, as she whispers, 'They are bonding'

Tatsuki nods says, 'A chain is only as strong as its links ….trust me, make no mistake… this chain will not break'

This then that Karin reaches out and takes Matsumoto's hand, then Matsumoto takes Tatsuki's hand, and Tatsuki takes Soi Fon's hand….

Hisa quietly sings_** …When you're scared ….. I will stay with you,…When you feel you're falling,…I'm there for you….When you're heart breaks ….I'll ease your aches … Whatever it takes, I'm in-… Anytime you need a friend**_

Yuzu quietly sings_** …La…La…La…La...La…la…la**_

Feeling Miski calm and accepting, Yuri takes Miski's hand and then to Soi Fon's surprise Miski takes her hand closing the circle of mediation…

Miski smirks _**… **_and starts to sing…_**When you need a friend….Come what may…There I'll stay…Now until the very end…Anytime …Anytime you need a friend…Whatever it takes … Anytime…Anywhere…Anytime you need a friend.**_

As they finish singing a royal messenger walks in and bows saying, 'Shihoin Sama it is time'

Miski opens her eyes and looks around at her guard, as she looks into their eyes they nodded with recognition…

Miski, now stands with Yuri by her side and her guard stands in two lines; each line forms in front of both her and Yuri…. each woman in a hooded cape covering their faces….

As a large double door leading into the ancient coliseum slowly opens only one thing can be heard from her lips…

'Leave none alive….KILL THEM ALL…'

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Ringtones:**_

_**Songs:**_

_**Wind and water ~ Kitaro (meditation)**_

_**Anytime you need a friend ~ the Beu Sisters**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it ….. Please review....**_

_**Le Rukia**_


	26. Chapter 25

**_A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does…….._**

**_This is the Sequel to Hello again … entitled Nothing can come between us…_**

**_The story is based in Byakuya and Tamiski's relationship; there are HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, and other pairings _**

**_Please enjoy and provide reviews or comments…_**

**_I now give you Chapter 25 _**

**_Of _**

**_Nothing can come between us…_**

* * *

**_Reader's ~ Pov_**

They are moving quickly through the catacombs… They are now entering into a deserted town; the devastation was overwhelming;

Urahara puts his hand up signaling the group to proceed with caution …

Inoune looks to Urahara saying, 'Urahara Kun, what is this place?'

* * *

**_Yoruichi's Glow Period ~ Reader's POV_**

He looks to her and then to everyone saying this is the outer village of the City of the Shihoin Ancients, this once was a beautiful place long ago… All of the Shihoin Clan trained here…'

Ishida looking around at the destroyed buildings asks, 'So what happened?'

Isshin looks to Urahara who is quiet, then says, 'Yoruichi Sama.'

They all look at the two men confused….

They are now standing in the middle of what once was the courtyard, Urahara looks around saying, 'she had come here from Sanctuary to practice, and for time alone… she was linked with Miski … completely in her glow period …. She was trying to deal with her anger from finding out our child was to be taken from her because she was so stubborn not to marry …. So she needed time alone to cool off'

As he again starts to walk through the city he says, 'as she was practicing, she was attacked by what we thought at the time were rouge ninja'

Ukitake looks at him saying, 'how many lost they lives that day'

Urahara looks to them saying, 'she had wiped out half the village, 950.'

Shunsui looking around then back at Urahara saying, 'UGH… Yada...Yada…'

Urahara looks at Byakuya, Hitsugaya and Jinta, who are all in a state of shock, saying, 'It was because of this new rules concerning sanctuary, have been put in place, were the mother must not return to soul society until ready to give birth'

Ichigo looks to Urahara saying, 'Why did you say, "You thought it was rouge Ninja"

Urahara looks to him saying, 'As I think about it I believe it was Dai who was behind the attack, trying to see just how powerful Yori and the child were'

He now turns and starts to walk out the village saying, 'Given all that has happen… it does not really matter what I think anymore'

* * *

**_Reader's ~ Pov_**

They now stand on a hill overlooking the devastation, Urahara turns to Byakuya saying, 'Kuchiki Taicho, I have sensed your concern for my daughter … please look at this devastation, and know she has this power… and she has been trained to use it… You must believe in her, because she will sense any doubt that you will have…'

Byakuya looks into Urahara's eyes saying, 'She is my wife and I trust her skill, it is just her compassion for life may cause her not to fight with all of her power and that is what was me concerned'

Hearing this Urahara arches his eyebrow saying, 'Humm, you have a point'

With a smirk on his face he looks to Sado then to Byakuya saying, 'She and Yuri will only fight all out when something they love is threatened'

All three men with an evil grin on their faces looking at each other as if they had the same idea…

Everyone now pull their hoods lower, covering their faces and continue on their journey…

* * *

**_The Shihoin Leaders meet ~ Reader's Pov_**

The group has arrived at the City of the Shihoin Ancients, the only thing left of the ruined city is the palace and the coliseum; as they walk into the coliseum and quietly sit they notice that in the seats are all of the Shihoin Nobles …

Eiko, HS, Seji and Eino under heavy guard sit up in the royal stands, along with Dai, who sits with Daiki standing to his right and surprisingly Asa Kasumioji who stands to his left….

Sotaicho and his several of division guard stands in the center of the coliseum grounds…

Still under his cape, Ichigo now looks closely around the Coliseum floor and notices the different types of weapons stationed around the Coliseum floor...

He looks over to Urahara saying, 'those weapons are the same I observed in the video of Tamiski Sama's training room'

With a grin Urahara says, 'Yes, as I told you… I researched all that there was concerning this, and I found out what the ritual was and I made sure my daughter and her guard would trained to survive it… too include Karin Sama and Yuzu Sama'

It is then the large doors start to slowly open… The women start to walk slowly into the Coliseum; strategically taking their place around the Coliseum floor….

Seeing Miski's royal guard accompanying her into the Ritual…. Daiki is shocked … He looks to Dai then to Sotaicho screaming, 'what is the meaning of this, we saw them fall to the floor, why are they here!!'

Hearing the outburst, Sotaicho looks up, with a commanding voice saying, 'SILENCE'

Dai looks up to Daiki, and gives him a frightening glare… then he turns his attention to the procession taking place before him...

As the women continue to walk unto the Coliseum floor, the large doors close with a large bang… Her guards are station in various areas around the Coliseum floor….

Several weapons in racks surround the floor, Miski with Yuri standing beside her now walk and stand before Sotaicho and his guard…

Without looking over to Dai, her eyes are still hidden under her hood, she stands tall in front of Sotaicho pointing up at Dai saying, 'I will now allow you to beg for forgiveness'

Daiki hearing her words flashsteps towards her with his sword drawn only to be stopped by both Yoruichi and Yoshiro who throw him to the ground … Asa quickly flashsteps to Daiki's side and pulls him back to Dai….

Miski speaks again; her face is still covered and she is facing Sotaicho saying, 'Your dog needs to be trained in our customs'

Dai, hearing her words stands with a grin, flashsteps to the Coliseum floor with both Asa and Daiki at his side; he now stands facing her, both are in front of Sotaicho…

Dai glances over to Daiki then he looks down at her with a smirk saying, 'Yes … my dog does not know our customs, but he is obedient, and he will crush all that is put in front him'

Miski ignores him saying with a commanding voice, 'have you come to beg for forgiveness… if not, state your intentions old man?'

As she speaks the nobles in the Coliseum take note of the tone in her voice; a tone that can only be described as one of a true leader…

Inoune with a look of confusion leans over to Urahara who is sitting with a look of pride on his face, asking, 'why is she speaking to him in that way?'

Keeping his eyes on his daughter and her mother, Urahara says, 'Miski is the true heir and ruler of the Shihoin Clan, as such she must show compassion, and give Dai a chance to back down and beg for forgiveness'

It is then Dai looks to her saying, 'My intention … my intention is to rule again… my intention is to kill your guard and take you both as my wives'

Hearing his words everyone looks at the man in shock that he would think of doing such a thing, marrying his both his granddaughter and great granddaughter...

Hearing his words Urahara swallows his anger down hard still maintaining a stern face as he watches his daughter and her mother…

She is unmoved hearing his words as she replies, 'Old man … you disgust me and I am already married … if you do not wish to beg for forgiveness then today you shall die'

She turns to Sotaicho and nods, then she, Yuri, Yoruichi, and Yoshiro flashstep to their positions in one of the other royal observation balconies…

Dai, Asa, and Daiki flashsteps to their positions in another royal observation balcony which now places them across the field opposite that of Miski and Yuri …

As Dai takes his place his eighteen guardsmen flashstep taking their place on to the field….

Sotaicho, now flashsteps to the royal stands where Eiko, Eiko and their husbands are seated…. Dai's guard who watched over them is now on the Coliseum grounds; with the others… making his total guards twenty in all…

Sotaicho stands there watching making sure everyone is in position …

Now he speaks…

* * *

**_The Sentou dzuki sendo Ritual begins~ Reader's Pov_**

Sotaicho says, 'The Sentou dzuki sendo shall begin with the duals of the guards…. If both warriors still breathe at the end of the fight I … and only I …will judge the winner…. We begin… now'

He looks down on the field at the fighters saying, 'You all drew numbers before taking the field'….

Everyone looks at the numbers they hold in their hands and listen as he says, 'I shall call a number and a name of a weapon upon hearing the number the warrior shall step forward, upon hearing the weapon, shall take the weapon come to the center of the field'

Everyone looks over to the weapons they continue to listen to the rules …

Sotaicho continues saying, 'Kido and your Zanptukuos are considered a weapon and cannot be used unless called… If any warrior attacks with a weapon that is not called that warrior will be take off the field and punished by their leader and the opposing warrior will be victorious'

Sotaicho looks around the field and he notices that the warriors are not evenly matched he looks to Tamiski saying, 'Tamiski Sama, it seems Dai Sama has brought forth twenty warriors to your eight warriors'

Before she can respond Yoshiro, Eiko, Eino, HS, and Seji take to the field, followed by two other cape figures which were standing behind Eiko and the others in the Royal stands … seeing this she looks to Sotaicho saying, 'I believe we now have fifteen, and my fifteen are more than enough to defeat his twenty'

Sotaicho then looks to Dai, who laughs as he bows in acknowledgement …

Moments go by as the additional guards gain their numbers and each pull additional numbers to see who will fight extra battles ….

Everything is now set as Sotaicho looks around at the field… Miski, Yuri and her guard are still hidden under their capes as Dai, Daiki, Asa and his guard stand ready to go…

Miski and Dai both look over to Sotaicho nodding …

Seeing the Signal Sotaicho breathes deeply and pulls a number and a weapon …

* * *

**_Number 5 and Pudao ~ Reader's Pov_**

As Sotaicho speaks, Matsumoto pulls her cape off, flashsteps up and quickly pulls a Pudao from the rack and attacks …

Yoshiro looks he is surprised that she is here… He thought he had left her … left her safe…

Hitsugaya knew she was there ….he confidently watches his vice captain as she battles….

Her handling of the Pudao is excellent, she swing the blade with around her body, blocking any attack that Dai's guard may try, she stay on the offensive…

Suddenly the guard flashsteps behind and swings cutting her side…

She stumbles and is bleeding…

Yoshiro looks up, on his face is concern but he maintains his cool… he cannot interfere … he cannot save her…

Hitsugaya also is concerned but he remains silent…

She looks up at her opponent … she is pissed, she grins as she ties her obi tight around her side to stop the bleeding …

She walks around him assessing him…. She sees something … he is hurt … she did not know it but she had cut him …cut him bad … she sees his weakness … as she looks at him he now knows she knows his weakness….

He screams as he attacks her…. She turn her Pudao with the blade pointed at him, she sidesteps his attack and counters with one of her own….

As he falls to the ground mortally wounded, without turning to look at his body …. Matsumoto walks back to her position on the wall and throws the Pudao into the dirt making it stand blade down; she then starts to heal her wounds ……

The fight is over …

Sotaicho nods at both Miski and Dai and now calls another number and weapon ….

* * *

**_Number 3 and butterfly swords ~ Reader's Pov _**

As her number is called Yuzu quickly pulls her cape off steps up and take the butterfly swords into her hand…. She grins as she assesses the weight of the weapons…

Jinta grins proudly as he watches his wife on the field…

Ichigo looks over to him confused…

Jinta feels his brother in law looking at him, he turns saying, 'You have never seen my true wife…. She had stop being that quiet meek girl, along ago… Her favorite fighting style is up close…. She is as deathly with those butterfly swords as you are will your Zanputkou'

As Yuzu stands there assessing her swords… her attacker flashsteps behind her and quickly attacks her only to be stopped in mid attack by one of her swords, and the power behind it …

Ichigo watches in awe as his baby sister pushes her attacker across the field into the wall… The Coliseum shakes as the attacker's body hits the wall…..

She then surprises him farther as he watches her shunpo over and starts to attack the guard…

Seeing his confusion, Jinta leans close to him saying, 'Yes… she can shunpo, it just she is slower that the others and they are all impatient so they carry her'

Yuzu is cutting and slicing her attacker, with a fury unlike anything they have ever seen her do…

She suddenly moves away allowing her opponent a chance to move away from the wall…..

Her opponent cut and wounded seeing Yuzu back off thinks this is a weakness now launches from the wall and attacks her head on …

Seeing this Yuzu grins, times the attack and shunpo around the attacker, with both her blade facing out on her forearms, she slices into her attacker as she passes by….

Ichigo watches her move with disbelief, it is the same move that Byakuya uses… and her moves are just as deathly….

Suddenly her attacker has blooding streaming from his neck and chest…..Before he falls to the ground dead…. she is back in her position on the wall….

Ichigo watches as she too throws her butterfly swords into the ground making them stand blade down….

* * *

**_Reader's ~ Pov _**

Ichigo looks over to Urahara, asking why both Yuzu and Matsumoto stood their weapons up in that fashion….

Urahara looks to the group saying, 'If they are called again to fight, they will be able to use the weapons they have calmed'...

Isshin grinning says, 'An advantage of fighting twice in the ritual'…

They all turn as Sotaicho again calls another number and weapon….

* * *

**_Number 8 and Naginata~ Reader's Pov_**

Hisa, pulls her cape off as she steps forward and taking the naginata in hand … her face is serious… gone is the lovely smile she has been known for ….

She swings the naginata around her body … she walks around assessing her opponent who like herself seems to be an expert with the naginata…

He attacks her; testing her skills… she calmly blocks the attacks and counters with moves of her own still assessing …

Ukitake sits in the stands watching her … watching her skill…. He knows she can defeat her opponent; he has practiced with her …

Once again her opponent attacks this time with more force, this time he cuts her across her neck… cutting her hair, and nicking her neck…. Her hair is flying everywhere, as her blood spills to the ground…

Ukitake looks at her, his reisatu raises as his face reveals his feelings for her…

Shunsui looks at him with a knowing glance….

Hisa pulls back and looks to him, even though she cannot sees his face, she knows he is there… she turns toward her opponent, holding the naginata with one hand she takes her other hands and rubs her neck assessing the damage…

It is not bad, but he not only spilled her blood but he cut her hair… her beautiful hair….. She is beyond Pissed…

She looks at her opponent as he swings the naginata around his body … she smirks… then she attacks….

They are going at it, each swinging and blocking … timing of their attacks are perfect…

Hisa pulls back, as she swings her naginata … she yaws … then grins, as she mouths the words , 'You bore me'

She breaks down her naginata into the two parts, then attacks full force, her speed has increased two fold… swinging and blocking…. Her opponent covered with blood falls before her feet…

She lifts her head as she walks over to her position at the wall, she throws her weapon into the dirt, and then stands quietly glancing over to him, as he looks up from his hood… she sees his eyes smiling down at her

She closes her eyes and thinks of him…. And the time they both will have together…

Sotaicho again looks over to both Miski and Dai and then calls another number and weapon…

* * *

**_Number 7 and Tanto ~ Reader's Pov_**

Tatsuki steps up and grabs off her cape ….With a devilish grin she takes the Tantos into her hands… thinking to herself, "My favorite"… Her opponent steps forward, it is a female... She is the same size as Tatsuki…. As they both step and face each other, one of Sotaicho's guards walk up to them both …

The women extend their left arms, and the guard ties a silk robe around both of the women's arms, bound them together…. Once the guard is a safe distance away Sotaicho signaled the fight to begin….

The two women bounded by their arms, crutch down and asses each other … circling around staring into each other's eyes….. As if reading each other …

Suddenly...Tatsuki's opponent strikes out at her… She dodges the blade, and counters with a strike of her own

It seems the two women are evenly matched, as they battle ….

Tatsuki falls backward onto the ground, seeing this as an open her opponent tries to rush in and attempts to fatally stab Tatsuki….

Tatsuki rolls out, comes across and stabs her in the stomach….

Her opponent stumbles, and tries to swing at Tatsuki, but she is losing too much blood…

As the battle continues on, Miski looks around on the field… she is looking for something … someone is missing… she shakes the thoughts out of her head as she turns her attention back to the battle at hand..

Sotaicho steps in and calls the match… in Tatsuki's favor….

After having the silk robe cut …Tatsuki, walks back to her position, throwing her blades into the ground…. She takes a deep breath and looks confidently around …

Again Sotaicho looks to Miski and Dai, and then calls another number and weapon….

* * *

**_Number 10 and Bo ~ Reader's Pov _**

There is no cape this time, as HS steps up and takes the large staff in his hands…

He swings it around his body, thinking, 'It has been years since I fought anyone other than Eiko, and when we fought I never liked using the BO, because I really was not that great with it .. Damn just my luck...'

As if reading his mind, Eiko watches her husband knowing ... what could happen if he is not careful...

HS looks to Miski, thinking, 'yes she is my granddaughter… but I love her like my own child … I always has... I cannot let anything happen to her'…

He now glances over to Yoruichi and Yuri thinking, 'I must protect all three of my girls'

It is at this time he swings his Bo and takes his stance….

His opponent is a taller and stronger man, who spins his Bo with an expertise that makes everyone look on with concern….

HS looks to his opponent with a grin, as he starts to handle his Bo, the staff felt good in his hands as he handles it... he flashsteps into position, but a little too slow for the warrior he is fighting, his opponents Bo comes down on him hard, in the face…..

HS is staggers to the left and right …

Eiko watches with horror on her face, as her husband falls on the ground….

Seji seeing his brother on ground concentrates on him whispering 'get up … Hiroshi'

Yoruichi and Miski look down on to the floor, watching HS, trying to get up from the field….

Each woman takes a deep breath trying not to panic…. HS looks up to his daughters and pushes himself off the ground, shaking his head clear he starts to attack his opponent…

He pulls the strength from his soul as he attacks his opponent …

As he attacks He says repeatedly, 'I cannot lose my girls … I will not lose my girls'….

His attack is hard and deathly …. As His opponent falls to ground, he continues to beat him with his Bo…..

Thinking only of his girls….

As he pulls back he notices that his opponent now lies before him not moving …

Dead….

He looks up to Sotachio who nods with approval, that he has won his match….

He then passes out cold….

No one moves, even those they want to rush to him….

Miski, Yuri and Yori watch as Sotaicho's guard carries HS off the field….

He is carried over to Urahara and Inoune who makes room on bench and starts to heal him…

As he lies there healing, he looks to Urahara saying, 'My Girls… do not let him harm …my girls'

With those words he passes out cold ….

* * *

**_Reader's ~ POV _**

The fights continue to progress Cheri, Eiko, Eino and Seji all defeat the warriors that are set before them...

Dai stands watching the guards that Daiki has recruited, being defeated with every match…

He glances over to Daiki his eyes reflect anger, as he thinks how Daiki was misjudged her guard…

Even though he knows these matches mean nothing; it is his match with Yuri and Miski that will really count…

He just wanted to break their spirit, break Tamiski … before they battled….

HS getting hurt did not break her, ... he thinks ... and thinks 'what will break her spirit…'

He looks around looking for way to do it….

Just as he is standing there thinking...Sotachio calls another number and weapon…

He now smiles brightly as he sees the fighter pull off their cape and step up to their opponent, he looks over to her and sees her body tense up...

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Ringtones:_**

**_None… No texting aloud on the battle field…_**

**_Songs:_**

**_None we are in the middle of battling…_**

**_I hope you enjoyed it ….. Please review...._**

**_Le Rukia_**


	27. Chapter 26

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**This is the Sequel to Hello again … entitled Nothing can come between us…**_

_**The story is based in Byakuya and Tamiski's relationship; there are HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, and other pairings **_

_**Please enjoy and provide reviews or comments…**_

_**I now give you Chapter 26**_

_**Of **_

_**Nothing can come between us…**_

* * *

_**Reader's ~ POV **_

...Sotaicho calls another number and weapon…

As the fighter pull off their cape and steps up to their opponent, Yuri looks on the field, her heart stops….

Is it Sado….She had thought he was back at the manor safe….

As Miski senses Yuri's emotions raising… she discreetly reaches her hand out and grabs a hold to her cousin's hand...

Sensing Yuri's emotions Dai, laughs loudly saying, 'I have sensed your concern over this human…. because of you, He will die here tonight …. And if he does not die I will make him watch as I take you'

Yuri and Miski still with capes covering their faces, their voices are now merged into one response say sharply, 'Silence Old Man … and watch as your guard is defeated by the man who will be a husband'

Hearing their voice Byakuya, looks up and quietly watches Miski; thinking about what he saw earlier when he concentrated on his Zanputkou…

_**Flashback:**_

Byakuya entered into his inner space He saw his wife standing in the midst of his Zanputkou…. Senbonzakura his blades were gently caressing her body… as she stood there ….. Senbonzakura gently swirling around her

They were communicating… he sensed Senbonzakura telling his wife to call upon him to protect her… telling her to trust him … telling her to trust her feelings …telling her to trust and believe in him…

Byakuya watched as Miski smiled and started to dance, quietly in the gentle storm of pink ….

His spirit was comforted as he watched her except him… watched her take in her hands his Zanputkou… and start to weld it ….

With a grin on his face he then pulled back from his inner space…

_**End Flashback:**_

He now watches her …. Knowing, she has all that she needs to be victorious…

Suddenly his attention turns, he sees Sado who is grinning attack ….

* * *

_**Number 11 and Hand to Hand ~ Reader's POV**_

Sado and his opponent clash locking their arms up round each other's neck…. The force of the impact of the two fighters is felt around the coliseum…

Yuri's eyes never leave him as he lifts his opponent throwing him to the ground…

The guard quickly recovers and throws an Arial kick to Sado chest causing him to back flip and spring off the rocks and attacks the guard with a springboard clothes line knocking him to the ground.

He then grabs the guard and puts the man into a head lock in attempt to knock him out…

The guard slips out of his grasp and attacks Sado's rib's punching hard, Sado attempts to block the assault, but stumbles back….

The guard quickly attacks with cross body chops, sending Sado once again back …back …back against the wall…

the guard then pulls his fist back and punches Sado hard in the gut, causing him to double over in pain…

Seeing this Yuri tenses up with concern, her eyes start to water….

Miski holds tight to her hand, mentally telling her "believe …believe …. Believe in him Yuri…"

Yuri responds to Miski by holding on tighter to her hand….mentally telling her … "Yes little cousin I do believe in him, and yes cousin I will marry him soon very soon…. very soon…"

Sensing Yuri's concern, Sado looks up and in his eyes is a look of is it time to get serious…

He then rushes his opponent grabbing him, turning him upside-down, then drives his head into the ground… the force is incredible…

To ensure his opponent is knocked completely out Sado then repeats the move of forcing his head into the ground…

He now stands back as Sotaicho's guard checks to ensure his opponent is out….he signals that Sado has won his match

As Sado walks back to his position, he looks up to Yuri….

He still cannot see her eyes but he feels her emotions start to calm…

He now stands in his position looking straight…

In his heart he is satisfied, that his woman is alright ….

Sotachio looks and calls another number and weapon….

* * *

_**Number 6 and Kama ~ Reader's Pov**_

Soi Fon steps and pulls off her cape and quickly takes the Kamas into her hand….

As she approaches her opponent she swings the wooden Kamas…

Everyone notices Soi Fon, as she battles her opponent, she is different… even though she is normally high strung when she battles …

She is unusually so now…

She is unleashing a beating on her opponent unlike something no has seen before…

Even Sotachio is taken back by her fury….

As Soi Fon beats her opponent the only thing she is thinking about is the past few months… feelings that she has been experiencing

How after so many years of thinking she was in love with Byakuya, having to find out from him, that she did in fact love Akihiro…. feelings of embarrassment

Then after finding out and accepting that she did love Akihiro, she had to stand by and watch as he was taken from her…... feelings of loss

The pain she felt, when she could not go to him, when he was held prisoner in the Kasumioji dungeons, beaten and almost killed, while she stood outside the gates, not doing nothing …. feeling of helplessness

The pain and jealousy she felt months ago, when she found out the woman she despised for so many years, Tamiski Sama had returned and not only took back Byakuya, then to rescue Akihiro when she knew she should have done it, and then to find out was her Sensei Yoruichi Sama's Daughter…. She once again stood between her and Yoruichi Sama…. feelings of jealousy

Soi Fon unloads all of her emotions, all the emotions that had been pinned up over the years…

Every disappointment she experienced, everything taken out on her opponent, the beating the man is taking is unbelievable ….

What is more unbelievable is the fact that when she stopped….the man was unconscious and barely breathing, but still alive…

As Soi Fon, pulled back she notices he was still breathing she turned as to finish him, off only to have Sotaicho cough loudly…

Indicating that she should pull back and calm herself…

With a restrained face she returns to her position in the Coliseum…

Sotaicho looks over to Soi Fon and shakes his head as he calls another number and weapon…

* * *

_**Number 13 and Nunchaku ~ Reader's Pov**_

Yoshiro steps up and grabs the Nunchaku and starts to swing them around his body showing his expertise as a fighter…

His opponent steps up and he too shows that he has skill with the nunchaku….

Everyone watches as Yoshiro battles, especially Eiko….

Eiko, her emotions since the beginning have been on edge…

First it was Tamiski, then Yoshiro…

Yoshiro her only son…

He was her child, Yoruichi had been such a daddy's girl, and they never spend time together…

As for Tamiski, she was and has always been Yoruichi and Urahara's child; they never let her out of their sight, and killed anything that threaten the girl…

No, Yoshiro was hers and hers alone … she had intended to teach him all that she knew, but he was taken from her…

The only thing left was emptiness until, he returned….

Now she watches as he battles, unsure of the training he received from her father…

She hides her fear as she watches her son battle….

Yoshiro faces his opponent, they both are taking a beating … with the nunchaku,

Until Yoshiro moves in and quickly take hold of his opponents arm and bends it until is breaks… causing him to release and drop his nunchaku

Now Yoshiro has both nunchaku and he begins to beat his opponent with both, the man is taking the beating being given to him

He tries to take back his nunchaku only to be knocked unconscious…

As Yoshiro steps over the body before him, he turns to his mother and bows

She looks upon her son, and nods with approval…

Sotaicho again shakes his head, and pulls another number and weapon…

* * *

_**Number 2 and Yari ~ Reader's Pov**_

She quietly steps up with her cape still covering her; as she grabs the Yari from the rack….

She is attacked instantly…

Everyone looks with fear as her attacker's Yari has her cape hanging from it …

She is gone…

His heart pounds against his chest hard… his green eyes stare into the cape… he knows it is his wife … Karin…

Ichigo's eyes are large as his body starts to tremble with fear mixed with anger… his baby sister … Karin

Asa seeing this laughs loudly as she shouts, 'I would have thought that mouthy bitch would have put up a better fight'

Yuzu, Cheri, and Hisa all grin as they shoot their eyes into the air … looking up

She stands there on her face is a terrorizing look that can only be compared to a look that Kenpachi gives as he goes into battle… one of sheer enjoyment …a look that tells everyone that destruction is about to happen…

She swings her Yari, as she waves saying, 'Up here where is more room!!!'

Hearing his opponent's voice the Dai's guard looks up…

Asa, is taken back, hearing Karin's voice also looks up with surprise, now says, 'If she survives she will battle me!!!'

Miski and Yuri hearing these words say, 'We will allow her when she is finished here to choose if she wishes another opponent'

Sotachio, looks first to Ichigo who has a look of strained relief on his face as he nods, and then to Hitsugaya who looks to Asa then to Karin … he sees into Karin's eyes her desire to face Asa, he looks back to Sotachio nodding in agreement…

Sotachio with a look of apprehension says quietly, 'So be it… Hitsugaya Sama will have the right to choose'

Karin looks down at her opponent saying, 'You are going to come up here and face me or am I going to have to come down there and get you!!!'

Dai looks to his guard saying, 'You fool …. KILL HER!!!'

Dai's guard attacks Karin, this time she stands and fights blocking every move the man throws at her…

With each block she counters with the end of her Yari; hitting the man hard… he stumbles

As he stumbles she catches him with another blow, each time her blows are becoming harder and harder… it is like she is torturing the man…

Every time she hits him…. He screams with pain…

It is so apparent that he is no match for the woman, until finally she just takes her Yari and knocks the man out… taking him out of his misery…

She is declared the winner, as she walks over taking her place on the Coliseum floor….

As Karin sits on the ground of the Coliseum, She over hears Asa taunting her…. Saying, 'that fool was too easy… I on the other hand will not be that easy… I will beat your child from your womb'

Everyone in the stands overhearing her words are shocked, but Karin stays unmoved by the woman….

She just quietly stares at Sotaicho as he starts to draw another number ….on her face is that grin indicating to all that know her that she intends to fully kill her next opponent…

And her next opponent will be Asa…

* * *

_**Reader's ~ Pov**_

As Yuri and Miski, watch the observers in the seats watching the bouts, they notice a new arrival… has joined Dai in his box… It is Heido

Yoruichi, looks to Urahara motioning over to the new arrival….

Eiko, Eino, and Seji all have a look of shock on their faces as they watch as Heido stands arrogantly with Dai… Looking down at them

Sotaicho noticing what is going on, raises his hand saying, 'Heido Sama, has requested that he be given the opportunity to face his accusers in battle… it is his right as a Noble and his request has been granted by both the Kasumioji and Shihoin Clan leaders'

It is then Akihiko, Akihiro and three other Kasumioji nobles enter into the Coliseum and sit with Urahara and the others

Hearing what is said, everyone looks up to Miski, then to the Kasumioji nobles who have joined Urahara….

Dai then laughing says, 'Heido, if he is not defeated will be granted forgiveness of any crimes that he is accused of, he will battle the one called Yuri and I battle the one called Tamiski my equal'

Yuri… she knew her cousin would pull something, she is not surprised…

Yoruichi quietly steps up to Miski whispering, 'Daughter'

Miski saying nothing, just takes her mother's hand and holds it, reassuring her that everything will be alright…

Byakuya knew Miski and Akemi where up to something, but not this … he stands unmoved…thinking this is of no consequence…

He knew when he came; if she falls he was prepared to kill them all to protect her…

It is then that Sotaicho calls another number and weapon….

* * *

_**Number 12 and Kido ~ Reader's Pov**_

Byakuya steps up and with one motion removes his cape…

Watching him standing there before her Miski and Ginrei starts to glow, her glow is so strong it is coming through her cape…

Dai watching this speaks loudly saying, 'So he is the one … he is your beloved husband'

Byakuya never taking his eyes off of his opponent ignores the man…. He assessing the opponent in front of him…

Dai trying to get to Miski, then says, 'because of you he will die, he will die …Miski… He will die'

Miski how drops Yuri hand and speaks with her own voice, saying, 'He is my husband, he strong and he will not die here today… you on the other hand will'

As she does Byakuya quietly stands watching his opponent says several incantations….

Suddenly as if he knew what was going to happen, a shot of red fire is seen coming from his opponent's hand, a Shakkaho, heading straight for Miski, his target is not Byakuya it is his wife…

It is stopped by an energy barrier in the form of a rectangular wall…

Byakuya had put up a Danku in front of Miski, and just as the blast is nullified…

Byakuya fires off a Kurohitsugi, the black coffin… which in gulfs his opponent in a box of black energy, the only thing that can be heard is the sound of screams as the energy spears attack his opponent killing him…

As the Black Coffin vanishes, the dead body of his opponent lays before his feet…

Byakuya quietly steps over the body and returns to his position, then as he stands he looks up to his wife, who nods to him with approval…

* * *

_**Reader's ~Pov**_

Sotachio, is furious as he turns to Dai, saying, 'What kind of games are you playing, do you plan to have others kill Tamiski Sama, so you do not have to face her'

Hearing his words Dai, becomes irate, shouting, 'I will face her and I will make her submit to me'

Still shouting he tells Sotachio call the last number, and as he does and the fighters step forward,

Dai, then sends out a Hirugekizokushtenraiho, the Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-shaking Thunder Cannon spell, he uses it as full strength killing off the extra fighters that he had waiting…

Everyone watches in shock as his fighters fall to the ground dead...

He now stands saying, 'I grow inpatient … after this fight'

He now points to Daiki, Heido, and Asa saying, 'those who stand here with me shall fight and we will fight to the death'

Sotaicho looks to Miski and Yuri, they both nod with agreement

Seeing this Karin then shunpo taking her place next to Yuri, Miski, and Yoruichi, indicating she has accepted Asa's challenge…

Everyone on the Coliseum floor now take seats in the stands…

Now everyone's attention is on the last two fighters …. Number 1

* * *

_**Number 1 and Zanputkou ~ Reader's Pov**_

Sotachio calls the weapon….Zanputkou…

Rukia pulls her cape off; she is beautiful as she stands quietly calling forth Sode no Shirayuki…

Her opponent, looks to her and laughs saying, 'Dai Sama…. I am Jarior, and I will not fail you and now I will show you my true self!!'

Ichigo watches with terror …while Byakuya now stands clutching his fist…

As Jarior turns toward Rukia and as he does he brings forth his mask…

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Ringtones:**_

_**None… No texting aloud on the battle field…**_

_**Songs:**_

_**None we are in the middle of battling…**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it ….. Please review....**_

_**Le Rukia**_


	28. Chapter 27

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**This is the Sequel to Hello again … entitled Nothing can come between us…**_

_**The story is based in Byakuya and Tamiski's relationship; there are HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, and other pairings **_

_**Please enjoy and provide reviews or comments…**_

_**I now give you Chapter 27**_

_**Of **_

_**Nothing can come between us…

* * *

**_

_**Reader's ~ POV **_

Sotachio calls the weapon….Zanputkou…

Rukia pulls her cape off; she is beautiful as she stands quietly calling forth Sode no Shirayuki…

Her opponent, looks to her and laughs saying, 'Dai Sama…. I am Jarior, and I will not fail you and now I will show you my true self!!'

Ichigo watches with terror …while Byakuya now stands clutching his fist…

As Jarior turns toward Rukia and as he does he brings forth his mask…

Rukia stands, watching the Arrancar reveal his true form, she is unafraid

He attacks, each time his strikes are becoming harder and harder, she counters.

Asa watching the battle taunts her as Jarior strikes, laughing as she says, 'Rukia, you will die today….today your wedding day;

Karin, listening to Asa's words, now has is a look of disgust on her face as she quickly glances over at her, thinking, 'I will take pleasure in killing her'

Rukia ignores Asa and remains calm.

Suddenly, Jarior cuts into her flesh; Ichigo is now irate, as Byakuya just stares with anger…

Rukia, calls forth her first release saying, 'Some no mai, Tsukishiro' putting him into a column of ice, but he is too strong to remain restrained.

He breaks free…. His speed is like Ichigo's Bankai…He flashsteps around her and strikes…

As he strikes, Miski, grips the wall were she is standing, she closes her eyes and starts to chant…'_To know one's true power, one must be faced with death'_

Jarior impales Rukia with his sword, He holds her limp body up and grins looking up to Dai for approval.

He then with a motion of his wrist pushes Rukia's body from his sword, throwing it across the coliseum hitting the wall then landing on the ground hard… she lays there.

Sensing Byakuya and Ichigo's reisatu quickly rise, Hisa, Cheri, Urahara, and Seji quickly all shunpo over to restrain both Ichigo and Byakuya, who are beside themselves with anger.

Dai watching the reaction of the two men, starts to Taunt them by saying, 'Jarior, you have done well …. You can calm your prize'

Jarior laughs as he slowly walks towards Rukia's body….

Rukia lays there she is dying, and she knows it...

She cannot move, her body feels broken, her eyes are bruised, she sees Byakuya his eyes are full of anger…. She sees Ichigo his eyes full of despair and terror…

She sees Jarior walking slowly to her taunting the two men she loves.

She tries look up to her Ne Sana, but she can't move… she can't move…. Her eyes will not stay open, she tries hard she can't... there is darkness…. But she hears something….

Something being softly spoken…. Something leading her away on a journey away from the battle... '_To know one's true power, one must be faced with death'

* * *

_

_**The Awakening~ Reader's Pov **_

Rukia awakens in a world, unlike she has ever known, it is white nothing but white … no sand no other color but white... She looks around and then falls to her knees saying his name… 'Ichigo … I have failed'

A voice …. She hears a voice say, 'so quick to give up… It is our wedding day and we have made a promise…' unafraid she looks up into the face of the voice, she now grins as she says, 'Yes…we have made a promise, and we have every intention on keeping that promise'

Meanwhile…

Jarior full of arrogance approaches Rukia's body, taunting everyone saying, 'I see the trophy that I will take for myself'

Miski quietly continues to chant... _'To know one's true power, one must be faced with death' _

Then as if on cue, Hisa, Cheri, and Yuzu now stand and walk over to the wall of the Coliseum, while Yuri, Yoruichi, and Karin continues to stand next to Miski all six women glaring at Rukia's body, all six women quietly chant, _'Only through death will you find your true strength'_

As Jarior, walks closer to Rukia, Ichigo's Mask appears on his face, Isshin and Urahara are both trying to restrain him saying, 'Keep calm, and believe in her strength'

As the two men hold him down, he makes an agonizing scream that is felt throughout the Coliseum … He screams her name … 'R...U...K...I...A'

Hearing Ichigo scream her name, Rukia quickly turns her eyes towards the direction of the screams

Jarior looks up, at him laughing … as he approaches Rukia's unmoving body reaching down… reaching down…Miski seeing what he is reaching for, calmly says, 'I would not do that if I were you '

Jarior laughs at her as he says, 'Today, I will collect all of your necklaces… Dai has promised your power will be mine'

He looks down at Rukia as he touches her necklaces saying, 'Starting with this one'

Ichigo's Reisatu is rising to dangerous levels as weaker Shinigami watching start to pass out, he once again screams his wife's name….

Karin and the others continue to Chant, _'Only through death you will you find your true strength'_

Miski, her face still covered glances over to Jarior softly saying, 'so be it … You will die a terrorizing death.'

Jarior arrogantly laughs as he picks Rukia's body up from the ground by her beautiful necklace….

Karin and the others still chanting,_ 'Only through death you will you find your true strength'_ now stop and look to Rukia and call out….. 'Conejos awaken'

Suddenly Rukia's eyes open, her Reisatu shoots through the roof, she grabs his hand as he holds her necklace …

She tilts her head as she looks at him with curious eyes; he looks at her saying, 'You are not dead yet… well maybe I will have a challenge after all'

As he speaks to her she looks to his hand, tightening her grip on it as she pulls it away from her necklace…

Ichigo seeing his wife calls to her, she responses by turning to him smiling … her eyes soften and start to change...They start to fate to white showing her need to be with him….

Suddenly Jarior breaks free from her grasp and kicks her into the Coliseum wall hard, saying, 'You will now die Shinigami and I will take your necklace from you then kill your husband'

The impact of Rukia's body hitting the wall causes the whole Coliseum to rock …..Ichigo runs to the wall, he is looking over at the spot were she hit, but she is not there…

As the dust clears, Rukia, her voice is different it is as if she has merged with someone else, says, 'We will not die today… No not today … Today is our wedding day… and you are standing in the way of a promise … a promise we must keep… We will end this now'

Everyone hearing her voice all look up and they see her in the air… they see her as she says … _'B.a.n.k.a.i'_

Rukia's Reisatu raises as mist coming from nowhere, surrounds her …. Just as sudden as the mist surrounds her it is gone… now she stands dressed in all white, her black hair is longer, with strands of white surrounding her face … her violet eyes are now gold with violet pupils, on her face is a black mask with three white stripes running vertical from under her eyes to her chin.

Ichigo looks up at his wife, with a grin says, 'Rukia...' he hears his Hollow laugh saying, 'You see my king she truly is our queen'

Byakuya, full of anger looks to Ichigo and then to his younger sister; He knew their marriage was consummated therefore Rukia shares Ichigo's power, but he never thought his little sister would become a Vizard…

Dai with a sly grin looks down at Rukia saying, 'Well...Well this should be good'

He looks over to Miski, with pride saying, 'Tamiski, you have so many tricks up your little shelve; you trained her so she would transform into this …. Yes… you are truly a Shihoin Noble'

Byakuya hearing his words quickly glances up at his wife, his eyes now are furious.

Miski sensing her husband's feelings of anger towards her closes her hidden eyes, swallows hard, and takes a deep breath, yes she had trained Rukia to transform into a Vizard before she even married Ichigo, once the necklace was on her neck it only made the transformation easier, she knew Byakuya was not prepared to see it, that was one reason why she did not want Rukia there…not until she had prepared Byakuya.

Miski's heart skips a beat, she knows this is the true test of his love for her; too see his beloved sister in her Vizard form fighting for her and his child.

As she opens her eyes, Miski takes another deep breath pushing thoughts of him out of her mind, she now must focus on the deadly fight that is about to take place in front of her, praying it will go quickly before ... again she shakes thoughts from her mind.. She now watches the battle before her...

* * *

_**Battle of the Vizard and the **__**Arrancar**__** ~ Reader's Pov **_

Without warning Rukia attacks, her moves are quick, each strike deadlier then the last.

She cuts into Jarior, he pulls back and looks at his hand, he is now missing three fingers, he looks at she grinning saying, 'Yes a true challenge'

She attacks him again, as she does he tries to grab at her necklace… saying, 'your power….I must have your power'

With each attempt, she blocks his hand, and pushes his body into the wall saying, 'you will never again touch, that which is more precious that life itself'

Suddenly he calls forth a release saying, 'Raishuu Tsuchi'; as he speaks the words dirt and rock, flies with great speed towards Rukia …

As the earth hits, her tiny voice is heard saying, 'Purtekushon Aisu'

Everyone watches in awe, as large amounts of earth fall to the ground, leaving in its place a large sphere of ice spinning, it starts to crack opening sending large shards of ice blades towards Jarior, Byakuya watches in amazement, the attack like his own release of Senbonzakura's Shikai, he now has a look of pride as he watches his sister maneuvering the ice blade attack.

Miski, also watches Rukia smirking, thinking to herself, 'That girl is more like Byakuya; than I ever could imagine'

As the shards impale Jarior, he says, 'Shi-rudo tsuchi' bringing forth, a shield of dirt...

Jarior is becoming frustrated, he cannot get close to hurt her and his attacks have no affect on her … again he is impaled with ice blades.

He suddenly stands with his Zanputkou in each hand, he calls forth his released form… saying, 'Kaibustsu Tsuchi'

As Jarior speaks he transforms into a creature with armor of stone, he now attacks Rukia with full force she evades his attacks, until she is hit hard and falls…

She stands, shaken, trying to focus on keeping her Vizard form…

She is growing tired, she hears a familiar voice say, 'now my queen... we will show this fool our true power and we will make him pay for intervening on our wedding day and our wedding night'

Rukia, stands touching her necklace, whispers in response, 'Yes... We will make him pay'

Miski, seeing Rukia touch her necklace once again grabs the wall in front of her, her eye grow large as she hears Rukia loudly say the words she truly did not hope to hear her say, 'Tensu Zangetsu come to me'

Miski knows she will not be able to control the power, for a long period of time, and now prays it will end quickly.

Ichigo suddenly feels Zangetsu leave him, he stands watching her, looking deep into her eyes, he sees him there …. His hollow grinning back him, Ichigo nods with approval saying, 'you know what to do…. do it... do it Now!!"

Rukia stands there holding both Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki, her mask had changed one half is now white with three red strips running right eye, her eyes have also changed they are white, they show her need to be with her husband…but what is noticeable different is her power..Her power is great…

She turns toward Jarior... her voice is terrorizing, Ichigo's hollow has merged with Rukia and her hollow, together they say, 'you are standing in the way… standing in the way … today is my wedding day…. My wedding night… for that you will now die.'

They all stand watching they know she has joined with Ichigo's hollow and she has been take over by her needs, this has now turned dangerous, for everyone.

Jarior stands in his release form laughing at her saying, 'bring on… you cannot hurt me'

Her speed is unbelievable as she attacks him, he was telling the truth as much as she struck him, it was like he could not be hurt… they were getting frustrated, until Rukia pulled back, she spoke to the hollows that now possess her body saying, _'We must calm down, he has a weakness, we must find it'_

She now slowly encircles him, striking and blocking his counters attacks… looking for it …looking for his weakness… she knows it is there, she keeps telling the hollows to be patient.

Suddenly she sees it; as she takes notice the hollows also see it…

The ground …. He has not left the ground, she attacks full speed, and her speed is so great he did not see it coming until the force of her impact had him in mid air.

She is attacking never allowing him to touch the ground, to touch the earth… her attacks are now close, she is not giving him any room to move… keeping him in the air, as she battles she is thankful that she had been trained by her Ne Sana in the ways of the Onmitsukidō guards.

She is cutting into his rock armor; he is still strong as he tries desperately to touch the ground.

In a final act of desperation Jarior pushes away saying, 'Raishuu Tsuchi' again large rocks attack Rukia

At the same time Rukia seeing her chance she uses both Zanptukuos in a combined attack… pointing Sode no Shirayuki at Jarior she says, 'Tsugi no mai, Hakuren' he is quickly encased in ice, she quickly follows pointing Tensu Zangetsu saying 'Getsuga Tenshō' sending a powerful cero into Jarior, he screams helplessly as the cero hits him, destroying him… leaving nothing left..

But, as Rukia fires is she hit hard by Jarior earth attack, her mask cracks and pulls from her face as she falls hard into the ground …..

Rukia has won her battle but she lays hurt on the battle field.

Seeing this again Byakuya is beside himself with anger, as he again glances up at Miski.

* * *

_**Reader's ~ Pov**_

Asa and Daiki watching as Jarior falls in defeat and Rukia lays unconscious, seeing an opportunity look at each other and attack.

Asa flashsteps into action, she raises her Zanputkou and swings down towards Rukia's neck, only to be blocked by Karin.

Daiki flashsteps toward Karin, and is stopped by Yoruichi, her Shunko charge hitting him hard sending him across the coliseum

As Karin, pushes Asa back, Ichigo quickly flashsteps over and gently picks up his now sleeping wife in his arms, he looks to his sister and then to Yoruichi, nods and vanishes back to the stands with Rukia, motioning to Inoune to quickly heal her wounds..

Sotaicho is once again shocked, by yet another backhanded attack, He steps forward looking over at Dai saying, 'Once again, you have attempted to cheat in this battle'

Dai looks down at Asa then to Daiki, nonchalantly saying, 'What can I do, she is a hot head, and he wants blood…. But it seems they are evenly matched'

He looks over to Sotaicho then to Miski, saying, 'Let them fight, and they can use whatever weapon they choose'

Miski taking Yuri's hand, they both look over to Yoruichi, who grins at up them, as they nod at her with approval.

They now look to Karin, who is also looking up to them grinning for approval, they nod, their voices are merged as they say, 'So be it….Traveous, do what you must do to, then return to stand with your husband.'

Dai grins as he says, 'It will not matter, what you tell her because I know my fighters will be Victorious!!'

Dai looks to Asa and Daiki saying 'KILL them!!'

Hearing their words Karin looks to Hitsugaya, who nods to her with approval, saying, 'Finish it'

Karin now looks over at Asa, and as she does her eyes quickly flash from ebony to gold back to ebony….

Yoruichi looks to Daiki, who is now standing before her, she too grins as her eyes slowly turn blood red…

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Ringtones:**_

_**None… No texting allowed on the battle field…**_

_**Songs:**_

_**None we are in the middle of battling…**_

_**Sorry this update took so long, I have been feeling ill and yeah **__**I know it was just one battle, but hey it's Rukia...**_

_**I hope to update very soon**_

_**Please review and leave me know if you enjoyed it  
**_

_**Le Rukia**_


	29. Chapter 28

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**This is the Sequel to Hello again … entitled Nothing can come between us…**_

_**The story is based in Byakuya and Tamiski's relationship; there are HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, and other pairings **_

_**Please enjoy and provide reviews or comments…**_

_**I now give you Chapter 28**_

_**Of **_

_**Nothing can come between us…

* * *

**_

_**Reader's ~ Pov**_

As Karin, pushes Asa away from Rukia, Ichigo quickly flashsteps over and gently picks up his now sleeping wife in his arms, he looks to his sister and then to Yoruichi, nods and vanishes back to the stands with Rukia, and motions to Inoune to quickly heal her wounds..

Sotaicho is once again shocked, by yet another backhanded attack, He steps forward looking over at Dai saying, 'Once again, you have attempted to cheat in this battle'

Dai looks down at Asa then to Daiki, nonchalantly saying, 'What can I do, she is a hot head, and he wants blood…. But it seems they are evenly matched'

He looks over to Sotaicho then to Miski, saying, 'Let them fight, and they can use whatever weapon they choose'

Miski taking Yuri's hand, they both look over to Yoruichi, who grins at up them, as they nod at her with approval.

They now look to Karin, who is also looking up to them grinning for approval, they nod, their voices are merged as they say, 'So be it…. Travesuras, do what you must do to, and then return to stand with your husband.'

Dai grins as he says, 'It will not matter, what you tell her because I know my fighters will be Victorious!!'

Dai looks to Asa and Daiki saying 'KILL them!!'

Hearing their words Karin looks to Hitsugaya, who nods to her with approval, saying, 'Finish it… All that I have is yours'

Karin now looks over at Asa, and as she does her eyes quickly flash from ebony to gold back to ebony….

Yoruichi looks to Daiki, who is now standing before her, she too grins as her eyes slowly turn blood red…

* * *

_**Shihoin Sama ~ Reader's Pov**_

Asa seeing the change in Karin's eyes, now looks at Karin intensely; she moves backwards trying to get a better advantage…

She is nervous as she says, 'You are no match for me'

She grins as she pulls a cape from around her shoulders as she says, 'I too wear a special necklace'

As she says the words she reveals a beautiful necklace … A necklace that was not there early during the wedding of Ichigo and Rukia.

Everyone looks at Asa with shock, as Dai looks down on her with a false sense of pride saying, 'Yes …she wears my necklace... Yes she is my wife'

Asa looks up to her husband and as she does her eyes turn to white… her Reisatu raises to indicate they have consummated their bond and therefore her strength is great…

Karin has said nothing as she stands watching her prey.

Asa attacks Karin they engage in hand to hand exchange, feeling each other out for fear and weaknesses

Karin calmly evades her every move saying, 'you think because you wear his necklace you will not be defeated'

Karin blocks Asa's punch and counters with a quick bank hand slap to her face, sending her to the ground;

Karin calmly watches Asa, as she quickly gets up and counters by slapping her in the face, Karin does not react as Asa hits her cheek, she just watches Asa as her cheek slowly turns red.

Karin now takes her Onmitsukidō stance, she brings her arms defensively up in front of her face, she digs her front foot into the ground as she pivots her hips and back foot and waves to Asa, taunting her to attack saying, 'come Shihoin Sama, let us see if your bond with your husband is as great as mine'

* * *

_**Reader's ~ Pov**_

As Karin taunts Asa, Yoruichi eyes Daiki closely;

As she watches Daiki, she hears a voice that she never once thought she would hear say, 'Not that you need me'

She glances over and sees Urahara put his green and white stripped hat over his eyes as he says with a smirk, 'but all that I have, has been and always will be yours for the calling'

she laughs shaking the anklet attached to her foot, her eyes now have turned completely blood red indicating she has gone into blood lust, she glances at him saying, 'you have waited so long to say those words, and I may just for the hell of it take you up on the offer'

Hearing what was said everyone to include Tamiski and Soi Fon, who shakes her head in anger screaming …"NO", now look upon him in shock, that he has finally got Yoruichi to wear jewelry indicating they are truly bound.

Eiko walks over to Soi Fon and calms her as they all turn and watch the battles taking place in front of them.

* * *

_**A sister/ mother takes revenge ~ Reader's Pov**_

Daiki hearing Yoruichi's words laughs saying, 'You can have all the help you want it will not matter because today …you will die'

Yoruichi goes on the offensive, she flash steps over and strikes Daiki down to the ground, saying, 'Talk is cheap…let's do this'

Daiki grabs his Zanputkou and swings at her, never taking her eyes off of him, she evades his attempts.

Her eyes become redder and her body trembles with anger as she looks at him, she walks around him stalking thinking …thinking about what Yoshiro told her months ago.. When he returned and spoke to her and Kisuke in private he told them about the attack on the Clan years ago... what had happened.

_**Flash back…**_

She was training Soi Fon in the outlands, and Kisuke was on a mission in the human world, they never …ever left Miski alone one of them was always with her ... but that day things just happened that Miski wanted to stay with Yuri and Yoshiro at the manor and play, thinking she was safe they left her there.

Yoshiro told them they were playing and suddenly there was an explosion; they came in to nursery killing the servants… he sent Yuri with Miki into the gardens to hide, he attacked and killed some of the evaders before being defeated by the one called Daiki.

Daiki was too big and powerful, he was almost killed by Daiki that day,

They told him they had come for the chosen one, but they had taken him instead.

Because Daiki did not successfully complete his mission he was severally punished by Dai, and because of this from that day on Yoshiro was constantly beaten by Daiki until his spirit was broken and he submitted to being Dai's Slave.

_**End Flash back… **_

Yoruichi stands there thinking over and over of what Yoshiro had told her, she is now in full rage; her reisatu is unbelievably high as she turns and faces Daiki saying, 'Years ago you lead an assault on MY home'

Everyone hearing her words watches her with caution as she approaches Daiki saying, 'You came into MY nursery…and killed MY Servants'

Her hair stands on end with her reisatu as she walks around him her voice is frightening.

Urahara watches her, his eyes now reflect the same amount of anger as he hears her say, 'You came looking to take MY CHILD from ME'

Everyone looks as she finally confirmed from her lips that Tamiski truly is her daughter, everyone's eyes become large as they witness as she brings her hands up and in her hands she holds Benihime as she continues to walk toward him saying, 'You took from me MY Brother and enslaved him…You took from MY parents their happiness'

Daiki attacks again with his Zanputkou this time calling forth his release of lighting, just as it is released she flashsteps away, therefore missing her completely.

She still approaches him saying, 'Now after so many years you came back, this time you hurt MY child…MY Daughter'

Hearing her words, Tamiski's eyes tear up as Byakuya's eyes become large, he had never seen it, but years ago he had heard from his grandfather that Yoruichi's power and her emotions were tied closely and from looking at her he could tell he was about to witness something he never seen before and was praying he would never see again.

Daiki looks arrogantly to Yoruichi, saying, 'Yeah what about it, I will break you like I broke your brother'

Her face is stern as she swings Benihime with an expertise showing it is not the first time she as handled the Zanputkou, Daiki is surprised as she cuts into him projecting his blood onto the ground.

She swings again this time cutting into his neck, as she cuts Urahara stands with a look of satisfaction on his face knowing she will take revenge, for them both.

Daiki touches his neck and then looks at her, his anger raises as he attacks her full force, running and screaming ,"YOU WILL DIE'

Dai watching Daiki running towards Yoruichi has a grin on his face as he shakes he head, he knew the fool is out matched, he planned it that way, Daiki was a fool and had disappointed him too many times and therefore would not be missed.

Dai watches as his granddaughter charged the Zanputkou in her hands with her reisatu, it glows as she swings it in her hands cutting and slicing Dai into pieces, while he screams in agony.

Up until then she showed no mercy as he now knell there, literally on his knees, because she had cut off his legs at his knees and his arms off at the elbows, looking up at her still with arrogance in his eyes, saying, 'It does not matter that you kill me, I am satisfied in knowing I still made your lives hell!!'

Yoruichi looks down at the man saying, 'yes, you did make our lives hell, but one thing your actions did do that will cause me now to spare what is left of your life'

She dematerializes Benihime, as she glances to Urahara, who nods with approval as Benihime once again in cane form rests in his hands; she then flashsteps to stand next to Tamiski, her voice is commanding as she rest her hands protectively on Tamiski's shoulders saying, 'You given back to me what was taken from me long ago, and for that I will let you live'

Yoruichi, reassuringly squeezes both Yuri and Miski's shoulders before flash stepping to stand with Urahara.

Tamiski and Yuri both take a deep breath then looks to Sotaicho's men saying in a commanding voice, 'Remove him from the field'

As the men appear on the field and approach Daiki to take him off the field, a voice is heard saying, 'HAIEN'

As they hear the word they all move out of the way as a blast of purple spiritual energy hits Daiki incinerating him on contact.

Everyone looks over to Dai as he says to Eiko, 'Once again your daughter disappoints me she was to kill that fool'

Hearing Dai's words Asa and Karin who were still fighting pull back, and looks up at Dai as he says, 'ASA, do not disappoint me, for if you do … you will die'

Asa's eyes are large, as she now looks to Karin, saying, 'I will not disappoint you husband, I will kill her!!!'

All eyes are now on Karin and Asa as they once again start their battle.

* * *

_**A battle of two wives ~ Reader's Pov**_

Karin hearing Dai, stands tall as she looks over to Asa saying, 'You are a fool, if you think he will stand by you in this battle'

Asa hearing Karin, says, 'You know nothing, he is my husband, he will empower me as I fight you'

Karin looks to Asa, saying, 'Do you really think he will sacrifice what power he has to help YOU when he must battle my Sensei'

Asa looks to Karin quickly her eyes, reflect fear as she hears Karin say, 'He is your husband, but he intends, if he defeats her to take my Sensei as his wife'

Karin carefully eyeing Asa continues by saying, 'So where does that leave you?'

Asa hearing Karin, Screams 'SHUT UP… and prepare to die'

Karin looks to Asa saying, 'You are no match for me'

Karin pulls her Zanputkou, and swings it with expertise around her swollen belly saying, 'You have foolishly challenged me to a battle which will end with one of us dead'

Karin looks at her hard saying, 'it is not I that will die here today'

Karin walks around Asa never taking her eyes off of her as she says, 'you have no idea of who I am and what I am capable of'

Karin flashsteps up to Asa, everyone stands in awe her speed is unbelievable as she now stands toe to toe with Asa, as she says, 'You will not defeat me, I am too powerful'

Asa swings a punch at Karin, she flashsteps away causing Asa to missed and fall foolishly to the ground.

Seeing this Dai, commands his wife to stop looking like an idiot and kill her.

Asa now stands with her Zanputkou in both of her hands, pointing at Karin calling forth her Bankai form **Toppyoushimonai Kaze [Crazy wind]**, as she releases her Bankai Karin is seen being lifted off the ground in a tornado like funnel of wind.

Seeing his pregnant wife lifted off the ground Hitsugaya quickly stands with concern and calls out her name.

As Karin swirls in the funnel of wind, she remains calm calling forth her Bankai Giragira, in its Dragon form.

The beautiful red Dragon rises up from the funnel of wind and fires at Asa, Her flames are hot, but they are not hitting Asa head on.

Giragira fires on Asa, her wind decreases allowing Karin to escape, everyone watching knows that Karin is playing with the girl and could at anytime kill her, Dai himself can see it as he stands watching Karin with a grin on his face quietly thinking, 'Maybe I will take this one too, and she would bore me strong sons'.

Giragira evades the wind tunnel and continues to fires at Asa, until suddenly Asa concentrates and pulls Giragira into a wind vortex, Giragira fights hard as her growls turn into yelps for assistance;

Karin feeling the pain from Giragira stumbles as she looks to Asa, saying, 'Let her go'

Asa looks to Karin saying, 'Never, I will destroy her; then I will destroy you'

Kari still trying to maintain control once again says, 'Let her go now or be prepared to truly feel what I am capable of !!!"

Again Asa ignores her, only to turn to Dai saying, 'look husband I am worthy of being your wife'

Dai, hearing her words says without looking at her, 'Finish it now Asa and return to stand by my side'

Asa turns toward to Karin, just in time to hear her say as she reaches to her necklace, 'So we will now see if your bond with your husband is as powerful as mine'

Karin raise both hands saying, 'Hyourinmaru, come forth and free Giragira'

As she says the words; Hitsugaya slightly stumbles as he feels Hyourinmaru quickly leave him to go and rescue his mate Giragira.

The ice dragon flies around the vortex, attacking it and Asa, she runs trying to evade the ice attack, while still holding onto Giragira, now she starts to collapse the vortex while still holding Giragira prisoner, causing the red dragon to cry out with pain.

Seeing this Karin looks to Asa saying, 'You must stop now or deal with the consequences'

Asa laughs saying, 'watch as you Zanputkou dies'

Karin shakes her head in disappointment as she looks to Hyourinmaru saying. 'Hyōten Hyakkasō!!!'

As she speaks the words, suddenly the sky darkens, and snow begins to fall from the sky and attaches itself to Asa.

Asa attempts to remove the snow with her wind ability, but the moment her sword touches the snow, ice flowers begin to bloom on her sword and her body.

Hitsugaya, looks to the battle field calmly saying that once all one hundred flowers have bloomed, she will die.

Asa now stands in desperation as the ice flowers continue to bloom on her body, Asa raises her hand to her necklace preparing to call forth her husband's power.

Seeing Asa reach for her necklace Dai, yells to her saying, 'STOP… I will not help you …You must prove yourself strong enough to stand by my side'

Everyone gasps as Asa looks to her husband with eyes full of disbelief, that he refused to help her battle, she stands there trying to remove the ice blooms from her body; Giragira has now freed herself from Asa's Vortex, and has warily returned to Karin.

Hyourinmaru cautiously flies protectively around Karin, as she sadly standing watching as Asa, now realizes, as her life force fades from her body that she was only used by Dai.

As she becomes consumed by the Ice blooms, Asa stands with her head high and eyes staring straight, indicating she is truly a noblewoman.

With Hyourinmaru still flying over her watching for any other attacks, Karin walks over to Asa and stands before the completed ice pillar which holds the shell of what is left of the woman, on Karin's face is a look of true sadness, as she looks up to Dai saying, 'You purposely wanted me to kill your wife… why'

Dai looks back at Karin, who is now joined by Hitsugaya on the field saying, 'She was not worthy of being my wife, she was full of ignorance and arrogance… and could not perform a simple task of battling for the honor to stand by me'

He rolls his eyes as he watches as Sotaichio's men now removes Asa in her ice pillar from the field saying, 'you … yourself wanted to kill her, I saw it your eyes so why are you now upset.'

Karin looks up to the man saying, 'Yes I wanted to kill her for the pain she caused my sensei and my sisters, but not this way… it was to be done with honor… not by your betrayal'

Dai, laughs as he looks over to Tamiski saying , 'whatever, but you need not worry about that ever happening again, because my new wife, I already know is strong enough to stand by me and to produce many children'

Byakuya hearing Dai's words as he speaks of his wife, glances over to Miski, and sees she stands there unmoved by his words.

* * *

_**Reader's ~ Pov**_

As Hitsugaya escorts his wife to the stands, all attention now turns to the cloaked individual which now takes to the field, and the other that now stands alone watching.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Ringtones:**_

_**None… No texting allowed on the battle field…**_

_**Songs:**_

_**None we are in the middle of battling…**_

_**The smells of baked pies baked are still in the air, LeRukia sits rubbing her tummy from all the sweets she has eaten…. :D**_

_**I hope you are enjoying the Thanksgiving Holiday….**_

_**I hope to update very soon**_

_**Please review.... leave me know if you liked the chapter… I did not know choreographing fights could be so hard…. So please let me know if I did it correctly.**_

_**Le Rukia**_


	30. Chapter 29

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**This is the Sequel to Hello again … entitled Nothing can come between us…**_

_**The story is based in Byakuya and Tamiski's relationship; there are HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, and other pairings **_

_**Please enjoy and provide reviews or comments…**_

_**I now give you Chapter 29**_

_**Of **_

_**Nothing can come between us…

* * *

**_

_**Reader's ~ Pov**_

As Hitsugaya escorts his wife to the stands, all attention now turns to the cloaked individual which now takes to the field, and the other that now stands alone watching.

Heido jumps down to the field; on his face is a grin as he looks to the hooded figure which stands before him.

Dai looks down to the field, his face is serious as he says, 'Heido you will not kill her only defeat and humiliate her'

He looks at Yuri with lustful eyes saying, 'she is very special…She will produce for me strong sons'

Yuri stands there quietly; her face is still hidden, while her head is held high, she ignores Dai as he says, 'Yuri Sama… show me …show me your true power'

As she turns to face Heido, he runs towards her swinging his fists, saying, 'I will not kill you, but I will make you suffer, just like I did Yoshiro'

* * *

_**Yuri ~ Reader's Pov**_

Heido swings his fists at Yuri, as he pulls his hand back, he now holds her cape.

He looks at the empty cape in his hands then looks up.

Everyone looks up; they all see her standing in the air looking down at him.

They are amazed by her speed, and the fact she stands there calmly looking down at him.

She no longer wears her normal Onmitsukido uniform; she now wears the garments of the Shihoin Royal family, signifying she is of the royal bloodline.

All the Shihoin nobles to include Soi Fon bow in respect as they first look upon her.

She stands serious.

Gone is the fun loving trickster, gone is the songstress whose soft voice would calm everyone.

She stands there, her head held high, her hair is slick back, revealing her beautiful face and hazel eyes looking down at him, still she has not spoken.

Sado looks at his woman, his eyes never leaving hers, he thinks to himself, _'She is beautiful, Byakuya Sama was right she does not want this…you can see it in her eyes she does not want to kill'_

Again Heido attacks; she easily evades his attacks to the point that her silence and calming attitude, makes him feel she is just mocking him.

He is becoming angry, as he again attempts to attack her.

Her eyes …her eyes reflect something that has very rarely been seen by anyone…her superiority in battle and her confidence in her skill.

Inoune looks to Seji asking, 'Shihoin Sama, why is Yuri Sama looking to Heido Sama in that manner?'

Seji never taking his eyes off of his daughter says, 'Inoune San, Yuri is my vice commander, not because she is my daughter, she is the vice commander because her skill is above reproach… she knows Heido Sama is no match for her skill'

Inoune still looking confused says, 'if that is so why will she not just knock him out and win the match?'

Hearing her question everyone looks to Seji, awaiting his answer…

It is then Sado sadly says, 'She must kill him…and she truly does not want too'

Everyone looks at Sado and then looks to Yuri;

They all look up at her and see the truth in Sado's words…

Heido again attacks Yuri, this time making contact with her hand;

She stops his attack in mainstream, a trick she learned from her Sensei Urahara.

With a twist of her wrist she pushes him away from her sending him into the Coliseum wall.

As he hits the wall, everyone hears screams coming from the back of the Coliseum.

Everyone turns towards the screams and are shocked what they see.

* * *

_**Reader's ~ Pov**_

Four of Heido's personal guards have entered into the Coliseum.

One guard leads the three others, while two are dragging someone with a sack over their head, a person who is heard screaming, 'I demand that you let me go'

The third guard is pulling up the rear, as they continue to the Coliseum floor'

Heido now stands confidently as he watches his men, drag the person towards him, towards the battle grounds.

Everyone is watching with curious eyes questioning what is going on, who it is under the sack…

Yuri, Miski, Yoruichi, Urahara, Eiko, Eino, HS, Seji, Isshin, and Byakuya, all know who it is that is being dragged to the battle grounds.

They all look over to Sotachio; with a look as to say do something.

Dai watching all that is going on looks down on the Coliseum grounds with amused eyes laughing.

* * *

_**Dark side of the Necklace ~ Reader's Pov**_

The battle halts as Heido's guards now stand on the Coliseum battle grounds;

They throw the person down on the ground hard.

As the person hits the ground a scream is heard, now they lay there crying out in pain, hearing the cries Akihiko and Akihiro now look at each other with shock looks on their faces.

Heido leisurely walks over to the person laying there and grabs the sack from their head.

It is his wife Akemi, Akemi the leader of the Kasumioji Clan, she has been beaten, and on her face are bruises and blood.

Seeing their Sister and Clan leader Akihiko, Akihiro, and the Kasumioji Clan nobles stand, with a look of outrage on their faces, and make their way down to the battle grounds.

Karin, Yuzu, Cheri, Hisa, Inoune, Tatsuki, and Matsumoto watch with the look of shock on their faces, as they await a command from Miski to attack.

Miski's body tenses as she looks upon her friend's beat form lying on the ground, she then hears Sotachio raise his hand saying in a demanding voice, 'what is the meaning of this'

Heido states it is his right as her husband to have her there; she was beaten because she refused to come, so she will now be held as his hostage.

Akemi looks up to her husband, saying, 'Why … Why are you doing this'

Heido reaches down to his wife laughing, he fingers the her necklace which lays around her neck, he lifts her from the ground with it saying, 'You know why you are here, Wife'

Akemi's eyes are large as she says, 'No I will not allow you too'

Heido pulls his hand up and slaps her across the face, causing her to fall back onto the ground saying, 'You will give me all your power'

Seeing their sister and their Clan leader being abused Akihiko Akihiro and the Kasumioji Nobles quickly shunpo over to her only to be stopped by the Zanputkous of Heido's guards.

They now stand encircling Heido's guards, Soi Fon seeing Akihiko quickly stands by his side with all intends of attacking.

Sotachio with a look of disgust, sadly states it is his right as her husband, that she attend, as he continues to speak he has shunpo down to Akemi saying, 'even thought he is her husband he has no right to physically abuse her' with those words he motions for Akihiro to come and see to his sister.

Yuri knowing full well the effects the necklace will have on Akemi as she battles her husband now stands conflicted.

Akemi is her friend, and she does not want to hurt her, and because Akemi and Heido are bound by the necklace, unless Akemi and Heido both break the link bounding them she will feel when he is in pain and from looking at Heido he will not break the link.

Akemi now looks in Yuri's eyes and reads her thoughts and screams, 'Yuri Sama you to do that you must to live… Please do not worry about me'

Akemi's face wretches with pain as she weakly says, 'the physical pain I feel now will never come close to the pain of betrayal that I have felt from that man'

Akemi now tries to stand only to fall into Akihiro's Arms; he protectively holds her as she looks up to Yuri saying, 'Yuri just get this Damn thing from around my neck before he kills you'

Miski looks to Akemi then to Yuri, their eyes meet as her voice cracks heavy with emotion as she softly says, 'Mora, once again an innocent is harmed, because of us'

Yuri looks over to Akemi, then she shunpo to observation balcony and now stands next to Miski.

She turns taking Miski's hand; their eyes slowly turn Blood red indicating that the two are communicating on the dream plane.

Miski looking at Yuri, quietly says _'Mora do not be afraid, I have looked into his heart he loves you and accepts you' _

Yuri looks to Miski saying_, 'Renegade, Heido is no match for me.'_

Miski looks to Yuri saying, _'We have yet to see his Zanputkou and Akemi she is powerful, he will pull all of her power even if it kills her, you have no choice… Sado and I will not lose you to this madman… please go and free Akemi, before it is too late'_

Yuri thinking about her cousin's words takes a deep breath as she stands nodding in agreement.

Meanwhile….

Inoune turns towards Seji saying, 'Shihoin Sama, what is going on?'

Eino whose eyes are red blood says, 'They are talking… Miski is telling Yuri she must fight, she must protect herself'

Sado looks to Eino saying, 'What has happened, he is no match for Yuri'

Eino's face is serious as she says, 'Akemi is the leader of her clan, she is not as powerful as Yuri, but she is very powerful, and Heido will use the necklace to pull Akemi's power to use it in order to defeat Yuri, he will do this even if it kills Akemi'

Akihiko overhearing this looks down at his twin brother as he holds their sister, then he looks up to Miski with tears in his eyes screaming 'PLEASE MISTRESS...PLEASE save my baby sister'

Byakuya and Yoshiro hearing Akihiko's pleads walk over to their one time friend and enemy and sit with him, in an effort to calm him down.

* * *

_**Reader's ~ Pov**_

As Yuri returns to the battle field, Miski looks down to Akihiko and Akihiro saying, 'Fear not … believe in Akemi, make her feel your love for her'

Eino assessing all that has taken place stands pulls out a needle from her garment and flashsteps over to Akemi.

Akihiro and Akihiko watch as Eino pierces Akemi's neck hitting her nerve, which causes her to pass out

Eino now calls to her daughter saying, 'now Mora, quickly'

Yuri now turns toward Heido tears now appear in her hazel eyes as she now brings forth her Zanputkou

As she faces him, Heido's eyes grow large with excitement for he now knows it is time to get serious

Dai now laughs harder saying, 'NOW this will be a battle'

* * *

_**The power of the Shihoin Onmitsukidō Guard Vice Commander ~ Reader's Pov**_

Heido stands before Yuri bringing forth his Zanputkou, saying, 'Little one, be careful you don't get yourself hurt too bad'

As he swings his Zanputkou showing his expertise, his body language has changed, he now stands with confidence showing he is very capable of hurting Yuri if he wanted.

He circles her as he continues to say, 'I will no longer play with you as I did before'

He stands there and concentrates, he glows as he pulls Akemi's power from her; even though she is unconscious she starts to scream in pain.

Hearing Akemi's screams Yuri starts to feel regret, and the tears start to roll down her face.

Sado looks at her then closes his eyes and concentrates on her, making her feel his love for her.

Yuri feeling his warmth looks over and smiles, as she does this Heido attacks hitting her causing her fall to the ground.

He stands over her laughing as he says, 'You think you can defeat me, I too am a Noble and powerful'

He now walks all the battle grounds shouting, 'You of the Shihoin Clan feel you are the greatest assassins, but I out witted you all, you are nothing ... look as your vice commander falls at my feet, because she stands crying for a friend!!!"

The Shihoin nobles look over to Seji, as he shakes his head at Heido, saying, 'You are an idiot, do you think my daughter is weak, because she has a heart… it is her heart and her love for others that gives her strength'

Heido laughs saying, 'Yeah right … love…love is nothing more than a vehicle for power' again he stands concentrating pulling more power from Akemi, and she again screams in pain.

Miski looking at Akemi and back to Yuri says_,_ 'Mora show them all what you have only shared with me and our mothers'

Yuri stands with a smirk brushing the dirt off and for the first time since she has taken the field she speaks saying, 'Yes Renegade it is time'

Yuri grins as her eyes start to fade to red blood; her reisatu rises tenfold, as she quietly summons her Bankai…

Karin, Hisa, and Cheri watch with amazement shouting, 'What the … Mora you too have been holding out'

Byakuya and the others standing watching in awe…Urahara can be heard saying, 'I had no idea that they could do that'

He looks to Yoruichi who silently stands there next to him grinning saying, 'Keeping secrets are we'

Sado watches his eyes are large with amazement and on his face is a smile of pride, she had told him about this stage when her Bankai and Blood ritual powers are combined.

When he asked to see it as they trained, she refused saying, _'I will only use it if I felt my life or another's life was in danger'_ and now it is Akemi's life that hangs in the balance.

Dai stands with excitement in his eyes and in his voice saying, 'YES…YES… that is what I wanted to see…You are worth all these years of waiting…You will taste good as I take you'

Yuri stands her eyes have changed they are now translucent, as her Zanputkou _**tokoyonokuni jin**_ sits in her hands.

She does not swing her Zanputkou, she just stands there watching as Heido also calls forth his Bankai and again pulling more power from Akemi.

He attack, his release is one of light, she is blinded and quickly flashsteps behind a fallen rock so her eyes can adjust.

He laughs saying, 'don't run Vice Commander'

She shakes off the effect of the light, and then steps back on the battle field, as she step out Heido again attacks with the light, she flashstep out of the way as she calls forth her release,_** 'tokoyonokuni jin**_ _**raitingu' **_

From the heavens comes forth lightening it hits him hard throwing him to the ground, as he hits the ground Akemi again screams in pain.

Yuri blocks the sounds of Akemi's screams and continues with her attack knowing the sooner her finishes; Akemi will be free of pain.

Heido recovers quickly and attacks Yuri head on, his skill with his Zanputkou is exception, as he swings he cuts into Yuri garments, but does not cut her body.

They battle each taking bruising from the other, again he attacks with the light, blinding her, this time before she could retreat he grabs her and slaps her into the ground.

With blood running from her lip Yuri looks to Miski, who nods with approval;

She quickly evades Heido attempt of a second attack.

Dai and everyone watches as Yuri takes her stance calling forth her last release... she hugs her Zanputkou _**tokoyonokuni jin **_to her body saying, _**'tokoyonokuni jin songu'**_ her Zanputkou is now merged intoher body.

Heido stands with a look of amusement as he says, 'Your release is Heavenly virtue songs'

He mocks her with laughter as he makes ready another attack, Yuri now has tears in her eyes as she looks at Heido.

Seeing this Heido again laughs saying, 'You are weak, not fit to stand next to Dai Sama'

Heido now turns and runs at Yuri with his Zanputkou swinging

Yuri holds her ground, sidestepping his attack she evades his blade.

As he passes she grabs his head singing two words, '_**songu zetsumei'**_

Her once beautiful voice had become her blade, as she spoke the works the sonic tones quickly cut into Heido's neck as he passed by her.

Akemi screamed as her necklace fell from her neck onto the ground, were Akihiko quickly ran and stomped into pieces, as Akihiro watched as his sister now calmly slept in his arms.

* * *

_**Reader's ~ Pov**_

Everyone was taken back as Heido's headless body lay on the battle field and Yuri with her eyes full of tears stood holding Heido's head in her hands.

Dai rejoiced with pleasure as he and everyone watched her as she threw the head unto the ground and start to slowly walk toward Sado.

Suddenly out of nowhere four arrows fly into the air piercing her back and she falls to the ground.

Miski seeing her cousin fall in front of her drops her cape, her body glows as it trembles with fury

It happened so quickly that everyone was in a state of shock.

Miski's eyes looking at Yuri's body lying on the field turn red with blood as her reisatu raised

Byakuya motions to go to his wife only to be stopped by Yoruichi, Urahara, and Isshin.

Urahara holds him down saying, 'don't move towards her or she will kill us all'

Sado ignoring Urahara screams 'YURI' as he runs over to her pulling the arrows from her body, picks her up in his arms and quickly carrying her to Inoune begging her to save her.

Miski now stands on the battle field staring at the spot where Yuri was attacked; she reaches down and picks up one of the bloody arrows in her hands.

Her reisatu rises even higher as blood stained tears roll down her face.

As she clinches her fists breaking the arrow in her hand dark clouds suddenly roll over the coliseum battle grounds.

She throws her head up towards the clouds as thunder is heard.

Screaming one word…

'_**BANKAI'**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Ringtones:**_

_**None… No texting allowed on the battle field…**_

_**Songs:**_

_**None we are in the middle of battling…**_

_**Today is our first day of snowfall for the season… it is beautiful… I am thankful for it because writing this was hard so please Don't hate me  
**_

_**PLEASE… PLEASE don't hate me …THAT WAS HARD!!!**_

_**Le Rukia**_

_**I am dedicating this chapter to my mentor and minister he passed away Thursday 12/3/09  
**_


	31. Chapter 30

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**This is the Sequel to Hello again … entitled Nothing can come between us…**_

_**The story is based in Byakuya and Tamiski's relationship; there are HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, and other pairings **_

_**Please enjoy and provide reviews or comments…**_

_**I now give you Chapter 30**_

_**Of **_

_**Nothing can come between us…

* * *

**_

_**Reader's ~ Pov**_

Dr. Tamiski Shino–Kuchiki (Miski) sits on a bench next to the beautiful Christmas tree in Rockefeller Plaza overlooking the ice ring; she had been sitting there for hours not speaking just staring watching the ice skaters dance on the ice.

At that movement a small foot can be seen moving across her large belly reminding her that she is in her last month of her pregnancy; she takes her hands and gently caresses her belly, calming her son's movements.

It had been a long difficult journey to get this place; she pulls her white mink cape around her body as a cool breeze passes over her.

This place during the holidays always calmed her.

All the years she lived in New York, she and Yuri would always come here, every year just the two of them, they would sit and watch as the skaters danced on the ice; just talking about nothing in particular, just sitting together.

This year was different …very different, this year she was 9 months pregnant and alone; tears silently roll down her cheeks as she sits thinking about Yuri, Yuri her confident, her mother, her sister, Yuri who has been with her all her life.

She continues to watch the skaters on the ice as she pulls her fur hood over her head now thinking about the battle that took place months ago that changed her life…

* * *

_**Yuri ~ Tamiski's Pov**_

It happened so quickly, that it left everyone in a state of shock.

Yuri had defeated Heido; she had tears in her as she walked off the field toward Sado.

I was so pleased to see her safe and walking to Sado

Then suddenly, four arrows came from nowhere and hit her in the back; she fell onto the field and laid there.

I dropped my cape, Ginrei and I shook trying to control our anger and reisatu; we became furious as we watched her lay there not moving.

Karin and Yuzu went into a state of sheer shock as their husbands quickly tried to keep them calm.

Hisa and Cheri each screamed while being held down by Ukitake and Shunsui.

Ichigo held Rukia's hand thankful that she is still unconscious.

Matsumoto and Yoshiro held on to each other, as tears entered into their eyes.

Eino and Eiko each screamed as Seji held onto the wall in order to keep from falling to the ground.

My husband looked as if he wanted to come to us, only to be stopped by my mother, father and Isshin.

I heard my father tell him, 'don't move towards her or she will kill us all'

He looked up at us, with eyes full of love and concern.

I heard Sotachio command his men to find the assassins who attacked Yuri.…

I watched as Sado screamed her name and run out to the battle field, remove the arrows from her back then pick her up and quickly take her to Inoune San.

Ginrei and I flash stepped down to the field; we were in a state shock, as we picked up the bloody arrow, crushing it in our hands smelling the reisatu of the assassins.

We felt nothing but loss and anger, and our anger was great … very great.

Never had I ever felt that level of anger before.

I had been through so much in my life, I lost my Ni Sama, I lost my Mother's love, I lost my husband, I lost my freedom, I lost my best friend Hisana but I always had Yuri.

Yuri the constant in my world, was now taken from me… taken from Ginrei

Ginrei and I lost control… we were going to unleashed our anger upon them all …starting with the one that put us in this predicament.

* * *

_**Reader's ~ Pov**_

Tamiski stood on the battle field, her reisatu rises even higher as blood stained tears roll down her face.

She threw her head up towards the clouds as thunder is heard.

Screaming one word… _**BANKAI**_

As the clouds cleared she stood on the battle field in her hands she held her Zanputkou_** utsukushii, **_her cherry blossom laced ponytail lifted with her reisatu as her eyes remained red blood in color, but her iris turned into golden slits.

Everyone watched in amazement as Miski stood staring at Yuri, her face full of anger as she then scanned for the assassins' reisatu, when she found it, without saying a word she looked to Insinuate, Insatiable, Travesuras and Preciosista as she lifted her hand and called forth a Kakushitsuijaku (Tracking Sparrows).

Suddenly as quick as lightening five chains left her hands; four went out of the Coliseum and into the distance, before their husbands and lovers could to react, all four women of the foundation vanished; while the remaining chain went up into observation balcony and wrapped around Dai's neck catching him off guard pulling him into the arena.

As she stood there she heard Dai call forth his _**BANKAI**_.

They stood there looking at each other, Dai looked into her eyes as he stood holding his Zanputkou; from the look in her eyes he knew she was not going to allow him to live.

He would have to kill or be killed.

Dai was now completely serious as he walked around her assessing her for weaknesses.

He was pleased yet, taken back when he could not find one, her strength was beyond all that he could imagine.

When he assessed her standing in the observation balcony watching the battles, he felt she could easily be defeated, but it was the attack on Yuri that changed her.

He glances over at Yuri, as Inoune tries desperately to save her life, then back to Miski.

she watches him as he looks at Yuri, her temper begins to rage as she swings her Zanputkou at him, he reacts by blocking her attack, but the force of her attack forces him into the coliseum wall.

As he pulls himself up, he says, 'you are well worth the wait little one, now we will decide who will rule'

* * *

_**The Shihoin Clan Leaders meet ~ Reader's Pov**_

Their swords make contact; metal on metal… sparks flying … they are in the air attacking at a high rate of speed.

Dai growing inpatient, sends a binding spell at her, as the chains approaches her; armor made of her reisatu encases her body deflecting the binding chains.

Byakuya's eyebrow rises as he watches his wife thinking, _**'That is something new'**_

Up until now he never knew the depth of her power, as he watches her he becomes even more amazed.

With Utsukushii now in both of her hands… She cuts into Dai's arm, draining his resitua…

He snarls with anger as he feels his reisatu drain.

She tries to cut him again only to be blocked by his Zanputkou.

As their Zanputkous clash he fires a resitua charge hitting Miski in the chest her armor holds but the impact of the blow causes her to fall toward the ground.

Miski stays calms as she calls forth the kido spell of Tsuriboshi, suddenly ropes are created from spiritual particles attach itself to the columns in the Coliseum, they join together creating a star –shaped cushion of spiritual energy which catches Miski before she hits the ground.

Dai seeing her fall into the cushion knows he has her trapped as he says, 'Byakurai' from his fingers several powerful lightning bolts are fired off toward Miski, as the bolts come towards her Miski deflects them with her Zanputkou…

Dai grins as he starts to fire more and more Byakurai in rapid succession, this making it difficult for her to move from the Tsuriboshi cushion, she is pinned down and becoming tired as she continues to deflect the attack.

Byakuya is watching her; he knows because of her pregnancy she is getting tired, he looks up at Dai and from the expression on his face, he too knows she is tiring.

Byakuya closes his eyes and concentrates on his son, he allows Ginrei to feel his power.

As Miski continues to block Dai's attacks, everyone looks with surprise at her swollen belly as it begins to glow, Yoruichi looks at her daughter then to Urahara, they both then look to Byakuya.

They watch as he communicates with his son; they see him stumble forward as his Zanputkou vanishes from his waist.

Suddenly she feels Ginrei move across her belly and as he moves Senbonzakura's pink blades appear over her, protecting her from the attack, she is momentary stunned at what she sees.

Byakuya looks up with pride for he knows it was Ginrei who has called forth and now wields his Zanputkou.

She quickly maneuvers towards some rubble in the coliseum, she leans against a large rock.

She is hurting, tired, and in need of catching her breath.

She breathes deeply as she rubs her swollen belly, thanking her son for protecting them both.

Dai stands in the air over her with a confident look in his eyes saying, 'Little One… don't hide, come out'

Dai smirks as he says, 'I know you sent them … your foundation… to hunt down those assassins'

Everyone notices his eyes are red like hers, even with the golden slits; signifying that he too can read resitua.

He laughs as he says, 'that raven haired one... she is a warrior'

Hearing him speak of his wife Hitsugaya looks up at him, staring hard.

He wanted to find Karin, but since he was not a part of Tamiski's guard he could not move from the coliseum when the battle between leaders started; he sent Matsumoto and Yoshiro to find Karin and the others … up until now he has been trying to stay calm and wait, but he is slowly losing it as he starts to moves toward Dai.

Hearing his words Miski's body tenses up as she looks over to Hitsugaya who is about to interfere only to have Isshin stop him; she knows Karin and the others still have not returned, she is now concerned.

Hitsugaya with Isshin by his side looks up as Dai says, 'Yes the Raven haired one is truly a queen, and she has killed that fool!!'

Just he says the words Karin and the others appears, with Matsumoto and Yoshiro at her side and in each of the foundation's hands is a head, which they each throw on the grounds of the coliseum'

Dai laughs as he says, 'Tamiski you have trained them well. I wish I could have them all to give me children, but I am only one man so I will take that raven haired one'

As he speaks he flashsteps in front of Karin, and before Hitsugaya could react he grabs her and flashsteps with her back to his balcony overlooking the battle grounds saying, 'Yes... she will give me strong sons'

Sotaicho flashsteps to Karin and takes her back to her husband saying, 'Dai Sama, you have yet to defeat Tamiski Sama… so you will refrain from approaching her guard'

Tamiski leans against the rocks, concentrating on staying focused as she rubs her belly whispering to Ginrei saying, 'We must finish this my son… I never wanted to kill … never wanted to take a life … but to protect everything I must reveal what I have kept hidden all these years'

It is then she hears Dai say, 'Yama …Yuri has been Killed, I will have another in her place …it is MY RIGHT'

Hearing the words that Yuri has been killed…Tamiski stands her head is lowered, her resitua rages even higher than before, as she whispers YURI …

* * *

_**Reader's ~ Pov**_

Urahara's heart drops as he looks into his daughter's eyes as she looks up.

Her eyes no longer are red as blood, there is no color at all; they are translucent with a cloudy haze to them.

He glances over to Eiko who looks back him as if she has seen a ghost

As they look at Tamiski they both remember the last time a Shihoin female had that look in her eyes … it was Yoruichi and the damage was great

Yoruichi keeping her eyes on Tamiski now slowly walks and protectively stands next to her mother and father, Urahara too moves to stand with Eiko and an unconscious HS while motioning everyone to be on guard.

No one makes a sound or any sudden moves as they all watch …

* * *

_**Hidden Powers Revealed ~ Reader's Pov**_

A mist appears out of nowhere and forms around her and starts to spread out across the Coliseum floor; her voice is hypnotic as she now speaks... 'You wish to rule, so you shall rule…but only in HELL'

Soi Fon watches in Awe, as Tamiski with Utsukushii in hand takes her Shunko stance

Dai seeing this remembering when Yoruichi had that same look in her eyes when he attacked her long ago, grins and says, 'A little one you are so like your mother'

He too with his Zanputkou in his hand takes his Shunko stance

They both start to charges their bodies with their resitua,

Dai and everyone watches with amazement, as she now grins as her body becomes encased with her resitua saying, 'I am not my mother'

Yoruichi looks to Urahara saying; 'I have never seen that before'

He looks back saying, 'either have I'

They both turn and watch their daughter

Dai go on the attack as he says, 'Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!'

As he speaks the incantation a red light suddenly engulfs Miski in an attempt to paralyze her.

Everyone looks in disbelief as she grins while raising her hand up and a bolt of lightning leaves her finger firing into the red light destroying it.

She looks at him, mockingly saying, 'try again…I am not my mother'

As she speaks the mist continues to surround her feet and unbeknownst to Dai it gradually starts to creep over towards him.

Dai looks into her translucent eyes, and then yells, 'you will bend your will to me…and be my wife'

Everyone looks at Tamiski with shock looks as she stares at Dai and laughs a terrorizing laugh, saying, 'Everyone wants me as their wife… none of you have no idea of what I am truly capable of…none of you have no idea of what I am'

Byakuya quietly watches his wife, all these years he knew she has been hiding her power, he now waits ready to see …to see what and who his wife is really is.

Dai points to Eiko and the others saying, 'Tamiski, show me … show ME what I made them create to face me'

Tamiski again laughs as she says, 'Yes …old man it is time to see what you have created'

As she says the words, he now stands surrounded by the mist.

Suddenly, she breathes deeply swinging Utsukushii into the mist hard saying 'Shimyaku Utsukushii'

As she says the words, Dai is captured in the mist, his spiritual particulars are seen leaving his body an entering into her Zanputkou then into her body.

Everyone looks in horror as she feds on him.

He screams with agony as his power is drained... he struggles trying to escape… the more he struggles the more her face shows she is gaining great pleasure from draining him as she continues to feed.

He puts himself together; in an attempt to free himself, he fires off a Hiryugekizkushintenraiho (Dragon – Striking Heaven-shaking Thunder Cannon) the gigantic electricity blast of spiritual energy hits her dead center, an enormous explosion is heard.

Dust and rumble is thrown around the coliseum hitting everyone watching.

Yoruichi, Urahara, and Yoshiro stand in shock while Byakuya is heard screaming , 'Miski'

He attempts to jump down to the battle grounds only to be stopped by Sotaicho's hand on his shoulders.

Sotaicho looks at him saying, 'stay calm Kuchiki Taicho'

As the dust settles Miski is still standing there her armor is now thicker than before showing that the spiritually particles that she consumed have transferred to her armor.

She still holds Dai in the mist; he is on his knees now barely alive.

With a satisfying look on her face, she slowly walks toward Dai dragging Utsukushii in the mist .

Dai now has a look of a withery old man, his Zanputkou lays on the ground covered by the mist

As she approaches Dai she says, 'Tell me old man… is it all that you imaged it would be'

Dai weakly grins up at her saying, 'Yes… little One … you are prefect'

He coughs as the mist continues to drain him; he looks at her saying, 'so are you going to kill me now!!'

Her armor is still intact as she now stands before him, saying, 'Old man for all that you have done, I will not kill you'

Everyone looks at her in disbelief, tears can be seen running down her face as she says looking over at Yuri, 'Yuri would not want me to'

Suddenly Dai screams as he swings his Zanputkou up from the mist towards her swollen belly saying, 'Then you and your bastard child will die'

Her reaction is swift as she sides steps him swinging Utsukushii cutting off his head.

His heads rolls on the battle ground disappearing into the mist and then like his head his body falls disappearing into the mist.. they turn into his spiritual partials and are consumed by Utsukushii.

Tamiski stands on the battle field looking down at the blood on her hands then over to Yuri…

* * *

_**Reader's ~ Pov **_

Present time…

A black limousine has pulled up alongside Rockefeller plaza.

Byakuya hangs up his blackberry as he now sits in a private car watching her;

His heart races as he observes how beautiful they are.

He now watches as she pulls her hood over her head.

* * *

_**Byakuya's ~ Pov **_

It took four months to find her, after she disappeared, I tried to sense her and Ginrei's reiatsu, they hid not only from me, but from everyone.

It was until twelve hours ago Ginrei reached for me, allowing me to track where they were.

I have no idea how long she had been sitting there on that bench watching the skaters.

All I know is I want my wife and son back, and tonight I will have them.

_**Flashback **_

I knew when I saw her face after she defeated Dai, the look in her eyes as she stood there on the battle grounds.

She was in shock.

I wanted to go to her, but she still held onto her armor around her and Ginrei, she would not let it down.

She walked over to Yuri.

Hitsugaya Sama and Her sister motioned to run to her only to hear her say, 'do not touch me for if you do… you will die'

She stood there looking at Yuri; her eyes never left her as she told Hisa and Cheri to stay and guard Karin, Yuzu, and Rukia.

I walked over to her and stood next to her, as she continued to stare down at Yuri.

I felt her and my son's pain; it was upon words, tears filled my eyes as I stood watching her; I knew from looking at her she was leaving.

She finally dropped her armor, and I took her in my arms and kissed her forehead, I told her I loved her…. I asked her to stay, saying we would work through this.

I felt my son telling me this was too much pain for them to handle, they had to go away, to be alone.

Even though Ginrei was hurting, he was trying to comfort my fears, telling me to let them go, let them come to terms with what had happened.

Her eyes never left Yuri as she said with her voice soft and full of sadness, 'Please take care of them, make sure they get to sanctuary and they do not follow'

With her tears still rolling down her face she looked up at me saying, 'protect them ….promise me you will do that Byakie'

I closed my eyes and agreed I knew she needed to be alone, it was her nature, but she also needed to know the others would be safe.

She told me she loved me as she kissed me …

Yoshiro who had been sitting with Yuri, suddenly looked up saying,'MIKI... what are you doing'

He was getting upset as he stood saying, 'MIKI...where are you going'

She glanced to her mother and father, and tried to smile…

Yoshiro reached for her, only to be stopped by both Yoruichi and Urahara

I looked at them both, I saw in their eyes, the pride they had for their daughter as they nodded giving her their approval.

She lightly kissed my lips, then stepped forward dropped her head and vanished

Her foundation screamed her name…

'_**RENEGADE'**_

As her NiSama Yoshiro screamed ....

_**'MIKI"  
**_

_**End Flashback**_

As I continued to watch her sitting there staring at the skaters, I sensed her sorrow, then I saw her pull her blackberry out and began to read a message.

* * *

_**Reader's ~ Pov**_

Byakuya's eyes grew large with concern as he sensed her reisatu rise;

He turned and signaled his companions saying, 'we should move before we lose track of her.'

they jumped out the car and ran over to her.

Tamiski's eyes grew large as she stood reading her message,

With her head tilted down in an effort to block the cold wind from her face, she turned and started to walk it was then she bumped into Byakuya.

She stood there staring up at him; her eyes soft and full of love.

She ran into his arms saying, 'Byakie... you came'

Byakuya pulled her protectively into his arms and held her close saying, 'of course I came, you are the center of my world… you are MY WIFE'

Byakuya starts to kiss her; only to be interrupted by a ringtone coming from her blackberry.

Hearing this ringtone caused her to look at her blackberry with a lost expression on her face, which turned to shock as she faced Byakuya's companions.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Ringtones:**_

_**Yes, two but it is a secret what songs they are...stay tuned for the next chapter  
**_

_**Songs:**_

_**None**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the long awaited update…. Please review**_

_**Le Rukia**_


	32. Chapter 31

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**This is the Sequel to Hello again … entitled Nothing can come between us…**_

_**The story is based in Byakuya and Tamiski's relationship; there are HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, and other pairings **_

_**Please enjoy and provide reviews or comments…**_

_**I now give you Chapter 31**_

_**Of **_

_**Nothing can come between us…

* * *

**_

_**Reader's ~ Pov**_

Karin Hitsugaya quietly paces in the Kurosaki clinic, she is discreetly rubbing her swollen belly; she has been in the first part of labor for over an hour.

She looks over at her twin who is lying comfortably in bed talking with Rukia and Inoune.

Yuzu's contractions are becoming closer and closer.

She cuts her eyes at the open door, and she sees her father who apparently has been standing there watching her closely; on his face is the biggest knowing smile.

He starts to jumps up and down with happiness saying, 'my lovely daughters … I am about to become a grandfather'

Rolling her eyes she reaches for her blackberry, slams the door shut and locking it while screaming, 'Oh God NO…not you… NO way in hell!!!'

* * *

_**Karin ~ Reader's Pov**_

Four hours ago…

Karin and Toushirou are walking in the ten division gardens, she has been home from sanctuary for a week.

Since arriving even though she tells him to go to his division; Hitsugaya has not left her side, when she tells him to leave; he just looks at her and quietly shakes his head.

Karin being Karin rolls her eyes and walks out of the room; leaving Hitsugaya to sit alone and confused as to why she wanted him to leave her.

He would sit and stare in the open doorway were she once stood thinking, 'she must know from the way she is carrying our child I know our son will be born soon.'

So today he has decided they would walk through the gardens and he would get to the bottom of what was bothering her.

There is a slight breeze, as Hitsugaya walks with his wife through the gardens.

They approach a bench overlooking the Koi pond and sit…

Hitsugaya turns to his wife pulls her close, looking deep into her eyes, then softly kisses her lips saying, 'Karin…I love you…you are everything to me'

His eyes are full of confusion as he now looks at her saying, 'I need to know…Karin do you love me'

She looks up at him with eyes full of sorrow saying, 'Shorty, I love you … I have always loved you'

He looks at her saying, 'what is it that I have done …why are you so distant… this is a time we should be together and happy'

She lays her head on his chest, with tears flowing down her face saying, 'it is not you…I … I need my sensei'

Hitsugaya looks at his wife with understanding eyes.

When Tamiski Sama disappeared her foundation took it bad…real bad…to include Rukia, Yuzu and Karin because of their pregnancies their hormones caused them to go into a depression.

It was not until a month later when Urahara visited sanctuary; that they all snapped out of it.

Hitsugaya, who was glad to see his wife's smiling face, never questioned what happened when Urahara visited, until now.

As he is about to ask his wife about Urahara's visit a ringtone sounds from her blackberry…

Ringtone:

'_**Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough ………Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'till the sun comes up …….Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better …..Oh, baby baby, we belong together'**_

_**Text **_

_**To all**_

_**My time has come**_

_**I am going to the Clinic**_

_**Preciosista**_

Karin stands, blinks and reads the text again, turns to her husband saying, 'It is Yuzu, her time has come I must go'

Hitsugaya picks up his wife and holds her tight saying, 'Calm yourself, we will go together'

Just as they reach the gate, another ringtone sounds…

Ringtone:

"_**There's a hero if you look inside your heart …You don't have to be afraid of what you are… There's an answer if you reach into your soul … and the sorrow that you know will melt away….And then a hero comes along …with the strength to carry on …and you cast your fears aside …and you know you can survive...yeah yeah …So, when you feel like hope is gone …look inside you and be strong …and you'll finally see the truth …that a hero lies in you"**_

Karin's eyes grow large with tears as she reads…

_**Text **_

_**To all**_

_**Travesuras and Conejos get to **__**Preciosista**_

_**Insatiable and Insinuate have a car meet me at the gate**_

_**I am on route**_

_**Renegade**_

* * *

_**Rukia ~ Reader's Pov**_

Twenty minutes ago…

Ichigo stands outside his father's clinic he looks over at his very pregnant wife; He sees her tense up slightly as a small foot moves across her belly.

He walks over to her asking, if she is alright. She looks up to him smiling saying, 'yes…yes…I am fine but we must hurry…I need to be with Yuzu.

He nods and lifts her up and walks into the clinic, taking her to see Yuzu.

Karin and Inoune are there with Yuzu.

He kisses his wife, hugs his sisters and Inoune then walks out of the room into the hallway.

He now leans against the wall watching the four of them laughing.

He starts to walk towards the front waiting area, as he walks he shakes his head, thinking about his wife.

_**Flashback**_

He did not know she was pregnant…but the foundation…they all knew and hid it from everyone, especially her Clan.

He found out while Inoune healed her wounds from her battle with Jarior.

He looked over her unconscious body to ensure she was alright and suffered no other wounds.

That is when he saw she had cloth wrapping around her waist.

He peeled the soft cloth from her body revealing her swollen belly.

From watching Hitsugaya and Byakuya he knew he had to control his resitua, before he hurt her and the child.

He sat there with tears in his eyes, in shock at what he saw…in shock at what he may have lost.

As he sat there staring, Isshin and Urahara walked up in front of him and stood grinning, saying nothing; but letting him know they also knew, and everything would be alright.

That was the real reason her Ne Sana did not want her to come to the battle, she was to tell him of the child during their honeymoon and then go to sanctuary with the others, but she was determined to protect her Ne Sana and Nephew… to protect her family.

Later when he asked why she did not tell him; she dropped her head saying with everything happening with the clans she felt it best that she wait.

He kissed her and told her he was the happiest man alive.

_**End flashback**_

Ichigo passes his father as he walks into the waiting room with Hitsugaya, Jinta and Ishida, he turns and looks when he hears the door slam in the back and his father run into the main house screaming his mother name.

He shrugs his shoulders thinking it is just his dad being silly.

* * *

_**Reunion ~ Reader's POV**_

Meanwhile, in New York

Tamiski stands in her husband's arms looking at his companions; blinking in disbelief and shock.

Byakuya watches her carefully as she pulls from his arms and stands there with tears running down her face staring.

Her voice is shaken with emotion as she whispers, 'Yuri'

Yuri stands next to Sado, staring at Tamiski shaking her head, she too has tears rolling down her face as she says, 'you know … you were very hard to find'

Yuri walks over to Tamiski with a grin pointing at Byakuya saying, 'I told him when Ginrei reached for him, you would be here'

Yuri takes Tamiski's hand and sits on the bench, the snow starts to fall on her face as she smiles looking around at the skaters and the tall Christmas tree saying, 'during this time of year this is our special place, where we would come and sit under the tree and make a wish'

Yuri looks into Tamiski's eyes with a knowing smirk saying, 'so tell me little cousin, has your wishes come true'

Just as Tamiski is about to reply, her and Yuri's eyes flash to the color of red blood.

Tamiski and Yuri both tilt their heads forward until they touch; Yuri moves her hands, resting them on Tamiski's swollen belly.

They both grin as Ginrei moves, under her hands; Sado and Byakuya stand watching as Tamiski and Yuri bond with his child.

As the bond between them is complete, Yuri stands glancing over at Byakuya shaking her head laughing saying, 'that boy is demanding …just like his father'

Still laughing she walks over to Sado; he pulls her protectively in his arms.

Tamiski looks up at her cousin laughing as she says, 'Whatever…Cousin'

She reaches up and takes Byakuya's hand, his eyes glow as he helps her to stand.

She holds him close and kisses him lightly on the lips, her eyes shine with happiness as she whispers, 'Thank you Byakie'

She stands for a moment in his arms as she once again looks upon the large tree, then she turns to the three saying, 'we have to go …quickly… Preciosista, needs us'

* * *

_**Reader's ~ Pov **_

Byakuya, Tamiski, Yuri and Sado have exited the gate and now sit a car with Hisa and Cheri…

A ringtones is heard coming from her blackberry

"_**I have Always believed …God Won't give me more than I can handle…But sometimes when it's so hard… and I'm Falling apart...I wonder if I can take this hurt… I'm going through but I know no matter what I do... They won't all be sunny days... Life's gonna bring down some rain … but after it's over, I'll be that much stronger for the pain… so even when I'm sad I know every day I have is still beautiful .. Still beautiful"**_

And then from Yuri, Hisa, and Cheri's blackberry

'_**Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough ………Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'till the sun comes up …….Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better …..Oh, baby baby, we belong together'**_

_**Text **_

_**To all **_

_**We are at the Clinic**_

_**Preciosista's contractions are coming quickly**_

_**Conejos as arrived, she too is in labor**_

_**Damn my water broke**_

_**Please hurry**_

_**Travesuras**_

Reading the text Yuri, Cheri, Hisa and Miski look at each other and grin, Miski turns to the driver saying 'we must hurry'

Yuri discreetly puts her hand out motioning Hisa and Cheri to pay up.

Cheri rolls her eyes while mumbling, 'Damn...how does she always know'

Byakuya reads the text on his wife's phone then sends a text himself, his voice is strained as he says, 'Miski, what is going on, why are they not at the 4th division?'

Miski just looks at her foundation, shrugs her shoulders and looks out the window saying nothing.

* * *

_**Prelude to Child Birth ~ Reader's Pov**_

Jinta who has been usually quiet stands and starts to walk toward the clinic examing rooms, he stumbles and rests his hands against the wall to steady himself.

Ichigo looks over to his brother in law saying. 'Jinta what is it … are you alright'

Jinta breathing deeply with a weak smile on his face says, 'she is getting close now I must go to her'

He stands straight then starts to walk towards the room, and again he stumbles and braces himself; now both Hitsugaya and Ichigo have run over to him they look at him with concern in their eyes; again he smiles weakly saying, 'my daughter is stubborn, she is going to make this hard on us both'

Ichigo looks at him saying, 'what do you mean?"

Before Jinta could speak, Isshin walks up and takes Jinta into his arms and assists him into the examing room.

Ichigo and Hitsugaya watch as Isshin sits Jinta in a chair next to Yuzu, it is then they observe as a contraction hits Yuzu, she and her husband hold on to each other in pain.

Just as Ichigo is about to ask his question again Isshin ushers him and Hitsugaya out of the room, and back to the waiting area.

Isshin now stands with a proud smile on his face, as he looks to the two young men in front of him. He looks to Ichigo saying, 'Jinta is fine, he is going through the pains of child birth, like the two of you will experience soon enough.

Understanding what Isshin has said Hitsugaya stands nodding with pride.

Ichigo pointing at Hitsugaya and then back to himself looks at his father saying, 'what do you mean like we are going to experience'

Hitsugaya looks to Ichigo then to Isshin saying, 'you did not tell him?'

Ichigo now with an alarmed look in his eyes looks to his father saying, 'What is going on, is my wife going to be alright'

Isshin laughs saying, 'Yes ...Yes ... she is fine'

Ichigo now looks at his dad saying 'what is it then'.

Isshin with a larger smile on his face says, 'because you married with the necklace the pains of childbirth is shared'

Ichigo looks at his father saying, 'WHAT!!!'

Isshin says again with pride, 'Yes my son, you will also feel what is it your wife feels as she gives birth'.

He slaps his stunned son on the back and laughs as he walks back down the hall and enters into the examing room.

Ishida who is been observing now has a shocked look on his face as he looks at his friend saying, 'Kurosaki you still have some time to prepare yourself…. it will be fine'

It is then that Ichigo and Hitsugaya hears a ringtone coming from their blackberry.

_**One Ringtone is heard:**_

'_**Gotta get-get, gotta get-get…..Gotta get-get, gotta g-g-g-get-get-get, get-get….. Boom boom boom, gotta get-get…. Boom boom boom, gotta get-get…. Boom boom boom, gotta get-get….. Boom boom boom, gotta get-get…. Boom boom boom, now…. Boom boom boom, now….. Boom boom pow…. Boom boom… Yo, I got that hit that beat the block… You can get that bass overload… I got that rock and roll… That future flow…. That digital spit… Next level visual shit…. I got that boom boom pow… How the beat bang, boom boom pow…. I like that boom boom pow…. Them chickens jackin' my style…. They try copy my swagger…..I'm on that next shit now…. I'm so 3008… You so 2000 and late… I got that boom, boom, boom…. That future boom, boom, boom….. Let me get it now'**_

Knowing it is Byakuya; Ichigo rolls his eyes as he picks up phone to read the message.

_**Text to all**_

_**Hitsugaya Sama, Hanakari Sama and Kurosaki Sama**_

_**Are in labor **_

_**At Kurosaki Clinic**_

_**I have my wife and we in route to the Clinic**_

_**WE will need to get them to the 4**__**th**__** Division**_

_**Kuchiki Taicho**_

Ichigo and Hitsugaya now reading the text stand in shock, and look down at the closed door…

They suddenly run down the hall and start pounding on the door, Shouting, 'We need to get you to the 4th division…NOW!!'

Karin breathes deeply saying, 'Shorty, I don't have time to talk to you now… we are busy!!!'

Suddenly Hisa, Cheri, Yuri and Tamiski rush into the clinic; they push both Hitsugaya and Ichigo out of the way and run into the examing room slamming and locking the door behind them…

Byakuya walks in, followed by Sado … he looks to the others saying, 'WHY are they still HERE?'

Ichigo and Hitsugaya roll their eyes and watch as Byakuya walks down the hall and knocks on the door saying, 'Miski we must get you all to the 4th division now'

Tamiski's voice is heard saying, 'Byakie, honey I am sorry I am very busy right now, come back later'

Ichigo and Hitsugaya look at Byakuya and all three men look back at the closed door each with a look of irritation in their eyes, which is then replaced with a look of concern as they hear Yuzu scream….

Followed by Miski giving directions… 'Jinta and Isshin hold her up… Inoune San and Mora, make ready the towels and blankets… Insatiable and Insinuate check on Travesuras and Conejos … Preciosista look at me … Now PUSH'

At that moment Hitsugaya and Ichigo stumble and fall against the wall…only to be caught by Ishida, and Sado.

Byakuya now realizing that they have no intention of leaving …sends a text.

_**Text to all**_

_**Hitsugaya Sama, Hanakari Sama and Kurosaki Sama**_

_**Are giving birth at Kurosaki Clinic**_

_**My wife will need help**_

_**Kuchiki Taicho**_

_**

* * *

Reader's ~ Pov**_

The man behind the curtain sits back in his chair reading Byakuya's text, up until now he has been monitoring the text messages between the foundation and Byakuya.

He shakes his head he is not surprised, this is his god daughter we are talking about, and she was never one to follow protocol.

He taps his fingers on his desk as rolls his eyes, saying, 'Renegade what are you up to now'

His eyes become large, as if something hits him hard, he picks up his blackberry and sends a message saying, 'DAMN, that girl'

He takes a deep breath because he knows Hitsugaya and Byakuya have no idea what those women are up too, and those women have no idea of the possible danger they are creating.

In the night three ringtones are heard….

_**Day-o, Day-ay-ay-o…..Daylight come and me wan' go home……Day, me say day, me say day, me say day….Me say day, me say day-ay-ay-o…..Daylight come and me wan' go home**_

_**Instrumental Drums: "Tear the roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off the mother, sucker ...Tear the roof off the sucker… Tear the roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off the mother, sucker ...Tear the roof off the sucker… Tear the roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off the mother, sucker ...Tear the roof off the sucker…"**_

'_**I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord………I've been waiting for this moment, all my life, oh lord……….Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord, oh lord'**_

_**Text to all**_

_**Just as we suspected **_

_**They are giving birth at Kurosaki Clinic**_

_**Go to them and assist **_

_**Protect them and the others from any Hollows attacks**_

_**The Man behind the curtain…**_

_**

* * *

A/N:**_

_**Ringtones:**_

_**We belong Together ~ Mariah Carey**_

_**Hero ~ Mariah Carey**_

_**Still Beautiful **_~ _**Jessica Simpson**_

_**Boom Boom Pow~ Black Eyed Peas… **_

_**Banana Boat Song (Day O) ~ Harry Belafonte**_

_**Into the Night ~ Phil Collins**_

_**Tear the roof off ~ Parliament**_

_**Songs:**_

_**None**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it …. Please review ..**_

_**The next chapter should be interesting and I think it is time to reveal a special someone**_

_**Happy Holidays ~ Merry Christmas 2009  
**_

_**Le Rukia**_


	33. Chapter 32

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**This is the Sequel to Hello again … entitled Nothing can come between us…**_

_**The story is based in Byakuya and Tamiski's relationship; there are HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, and other pairings **_

_**Please enjoy and provide reviews or comments…**_

_**I now give you Chapter 32**_

_**Of **_

_**Nothing can come between us…

* * *

**_

_**Man behind the curtain's ~ Pov**_

_**Text to all**_

_**Just as we suspected **_

_**They are giving birth at Kurosaki Clinic**_

_**Go to them and assist **_

_**Protect them and the others from any Hollows attacks**_

_**The Man behind the curtain…**_

The man behind the curtain has just sent out his text message for the others to go and assist the foundation members with the birth of their children.

He now stands, walks over to an open window and looks out, on his face is a grim expression, as he ponders the fact that with the exception of Rukia, Karin Sama, and Tamiski Sama much to their husbands' dismay never intended to stay solely in soul society; they wanted to continue to work and live part time in the real world.

Their positions as highly respected healers in the real world are known worldwide and the birth of their children has been on the paparazzi radar since the explosion of the Foundation's Eastern Offices in KaraKura Town.

So it makes sense to keep their cover in the real world they would give birth there; but there are rules …

He was not really concerned about Karin Sama, since she is still human and the laws of soul society do not govern over her, but Tamiski Sama, is another story she was born not just a Shinigami but a noble and she is carrying the heir to two of the most powerful Clans in Soul society.

He shakes his head as he thinks, Tamiski Sama the Shihoin Princess and wife to Byakuya Kuchiki is still governed under the laws of Soul Society, but more to the point under the laws of both clans the birth of the heir must be born in the presence the Clan and given the issue of the child she carries whether it is the Shihoin Heir or Kuchiki Heir is still yet to be determined that means in the presence of both clans; of which both clans have agreed the birth would take place at the 4th division.

Even though she is not in labor yet, she soon will be and knowing her, she will not want to leave her foundation therefore she will stay in the real world instead of coming to the 4th division; this will be an act of defiance that will not be easily dismissed by the Clans, something will have to be done.

He sighs… then calls in a messenger, after he dispatches the messenger into the night, he sits alone grinning as he turns on the DVD player and begins to watch a DVD that was made just for him.

* * *

_**Reader's~ Pov**_

Meanwhile back at the Clinic….

Rukia and Karin have each been moved to other examining rooms while Tamiski, Inoue, Yuri, Isshin and Jinta assist Yuzu as she gives birth,

Hisa dressed in her green surgical uniform walks into the waiting room she smiles as she looks upon Hitsugaya saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho your wife awaits you'

Hitsugaya looks up from the chair; his face is stern as he stands.

He breathes deeply as he starts to walk down the hallway toward Karin's room…

* * *

_**Hitsugaya's Pov ~ Child Birth**_

Two Hours later...

Hitsugaya sits watching over his wife as she rests comfortably.

He closes his eyes and breathes deeply, thinking about what had just happened two hours ago:

_**Flashback …..**_

As Hisa escorted me to Karin, we walked by Yuzu's Room, she was in the progress of giving birth.

I heard Tamiski Sama calmly telling her to push; I could tell she was in pain as I heard her grunt then I heard her push.

I had never witnessed child birth before let alone experienced it, so when I heard Yuzu scream, I momentarily felt panicked.

My face must have given away my thoughts because as I approached Karin's room, Hisa's face was full of concern as she stopped and asked me if I was alright.

I pulled my pride together, arrogantly saying, 'I am fine.'

I could have swore she smirked at me as she opened the door saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho I will leave you to bond with your wife and child'

She then handed me a buzzer saying, 'When the pains come, push this and I will come' with that she walked away.

I walked into the room, the lighting was dim, I heard soft calming music playing in the background; as I approached her bedside I saw my wife; I was shaken at what else I saw…

She had cables from monitors attached to her, I could see spikes on the monitors, but other than the lines and spikes it made no noise at all, so I turned my attention to Karin…. her eyes were closed but she was not asleep, she was breathing deeply.

I put my hand in hers and kissed her forehead saying, 'Are you alright'

Saying nothing, she looked at me, her eyes shined as she just breathed deeply.

With the exception of feeling a little off balanced a while I ago I felt fine, no pain, and because I did not feel any pain I looked to my wife saying, 'I think we should leave now and go to the 4th Division and have our Son'

As I think back on my words, I can really be stupid at times…

Karin's eyes shot open, as I started to help her to sit up… she looked at me, her voice was full of tension as she said, '**WHAT… **are you doing!!!"

I looked at her saying, 'Right now before the pain comes I need to get you to the 4th Division'

Just as I said the words, she pushed me away closed her eyes and fell back on the bed, I noticed again the monitor did not make any noise but it showed spikes, this time the spikes went higher; then stopped.

She laid there breathing deeply after a few minutes she opened her eyes and looked at me **HARD**.

I could tell she was choosing her words carefully, as she said, 'What do you mean before the pain comes'

I looked down at her saying, 'We are to share the experience of childbirth to include the pain; so I feel nothing I am assuming you feel nothing so we have time to take you to the 4th Division'

Her eyebrows rose as she looked at me, she remained quiet as she looked at the monitor, I looked at it and saw the spikes starting again; she then looked at me and smirked; the same smirk Hisa had when she told me to go inside…

_**End Flash back **_

Hitsugaya glances over at his wife, thinking 'I am the 10th Division Taicho, the child prodigy of the Gotei 13, I am smart, I am always prepared… but nothing …nothing prepared me for what happen next …as I think back I should have read up on Childbirth …. Also note to self …my wife: I love her but she can be really mean when pushed.'

* * *

_**Karin's Pov ~ Child Birth **_

Karin lies in bed resting thinking about her day….

I had been in labor all day, even as I sat in the gardens with my husband; I knew my sister was in labor, I just had to wait until she sent the text.

Since returning to soul society I had been afraid my sensei would not come as she promised.

My Sensei had left, after her battle, she thought Yuri was killed, and it did something to her.

I felt her sadness; it was the same type of sadness I would feel if Yuzu had died or even if she had been killed.

She left, to be alone to deal with it, to deal with the killing of the assassins that attacked Yuri, the killing of the Dai's guard, the killing of Asa, Jarior, Daiki, Heido, and Dai, but most of all the killing of Yuri.

We were all depressed as we waited to hear word of her at Sanctuary, after a month Urahara San come to Sanctuary and told us, he had gone to see our Sensei; we were shocked to know he knew where she was.

He held out his hand and showed us the anklet she once worn on her ankle; he grinned saying, 'I only had a few minutes before she vanished again'

He told us that she was healthy, she was healing from the hurt, and she gave her word she would return in time for the birth of our children, keeping her word she would deliver the babies herself.

From that moment on until returning I was happy, I returned home to my husband and became nervous, and then I went into labor and became afraid.

I saw her text I knew she was coming, when she walked into the room and took over with Yuzu's delivery I breathed easier and like the others I was fine until he walked into my room…

_**Flashback**_

Everything was working like clockwork, my contractions where getting closer so I asked Hisa to bring my husband to me.

Without telling him I had broken the link between us…I did not want Toushirou to have to feel the pain of child birth; I saw Jinta as he passed out from the pain, he hit the floor hard.

Yuzu had to stop pushing to make sure her husband as ok.

My husband walked into the room; I saw the way he looked at the cables, he was taken back almost afraid, I knew I made the right decision of not allowing him to feel the pain.

He stood there when my contraction hit, he looked at the monitor and saw the spikes showing the level of pain, I was in sheer agonizing pain, then out of nowhere he grabbed me and started to pull me up out of bed telling me we needed to go to the 4th Division.

I pushed him away, and concentrated on breathing through the pain; once the contraction ended my thoughts were 'I married an idiot….'

I glared at him as I formulated my words; I then asked him nicely what he meant before the pain comes

he told me, _'We are to share the experience of childbirth to include the pain; so I feel nothing I am assuming you feel nothing so we have time to take you to the 4__th__ Division'_

My thoughts again were, 'I married an idiot'

I looked over at the monitor that tracked my contractions, it was a big one coming, I looked up at my husband, the man I loved and smirked… then I linked to him, he wanted to feel childbirth well Hitsugaya Taicho you got your wish…

I will never forget his face as the contraction hit him, and the satisfaction I felt as he fell to the ground, in his hand was the buzzer Hisa left him; he broke it from pressing it so hard.

Hisa ran into the room, in time to catch him as he attempted to stand only to get hit with two other strong contractions and fall over … I continued to breathe through it once the contraction passed I asked him 'if he felt any pain now'

I again broke the link; I had to concentrate on giving birth, not on whether or not my husband could take the pain; anyway I wanted him conscious, and holding my hand.

Breathing hard with large eyes he looked at me warily saying nothing.

Hisa look at us and then started to tell Toushirou about the equipment in the room, she showed him how to read the monitor; it was then I heard my niece take her first cry….tears ran down my face, as I asked Hisa to go an check on Yuzu.

Hisa excused herself and ran out of the room to check on Yuzu; he looked at the monitor and saw the spikes and the pain in my face, he walked over to me, I grabbed his hand, breathed deeply and stared into his eyes…his soft eyes calmed me ….when the second contraction hit I screamed…

I looked up and saw my father standing next to my Sensei; true to her word she was standing there telling me to breath, I asked about the baby, she said 'Misaki is fine she is 7 pounds 13 oz'

She then said 'Hitsugaya Taicho and Isshin hold her up …Mora, Inoue San, Insinuate and Insatiable the towels and blankets'

She turned to me smiling saying, 'Travesuras … now I need you to concentrate and Push'

* * *

_**Reader's ~ Pov**_

Hitsugaya hears gurgling coming from the basket that is sitting beside him, he looks down. He grins as he picks up both of his children… twins a boy (Satoshi) and a girl (Mikio)

He hums softly as he holds them close…he looks up to see Karin who been quietly watching him smiling ….

Meanwhile…..

Ichigo stands pacing … in the waiting room; he is a proud uncle to Misaki, Satoshi, and Mikio, but his wife has been in labor for a long time, he is worried.

Cheri walks out she is in her green surgical uniform… she look to Ichigo saying , 'Kurosaki Taicho your wife awaits you '

Ichigo takes a deep breath and walks down the hall

* * *

_**Ichigo and Rukia – Child Birth~ Reader's Pov**_

Ichigo walks with Cheri toward Rukia's room, he is nervous, she has been in there for quite a long time.

He had not felt any pain since he hit the wall hours ago, every time he would walk back to check on her, Cheri and Hisa would shoo him away saying 'she is resting'.

Byakuya had inquired and they each said the same thing she was resting …

Now he walks in the room.

The lights are dimmed, and he hears Chappy music…. He sees the monitors attached to her and the spikes coming.

He quickly walks over to his wife, taking her hand telling her to breathe deeply.

Rukia's eyes become large as the contractions hit; her eyes are locked on his as she breathes through it; once the contraction settles; they both look around and see Tamiski standing with Urahara and Isshin and the serious expressions on their faces.

Ichigo reading their face asks, 'what is going?'

Rukia looks up to her husband saying, 'we had to wait and ensure all measures were in place before we could give birth'

Ichigo is confused now as he says, 'What are you talking about measures, is there something wrong?'

Urahara steps up and says, 'When Karin Sama gave birth we had a large outbreak of Hollow attacks'

Ichigo looking at the man warily is about to speak, until Urahara puts his hand up saying, 'They were drawn by her and the twin's spiritual energy'

He now looks around saying, 'because your spiritual powers are also strong, we had to wait until reinforcements arrived before allowing your child to be born'

Byakuya walks into the room saying, 'The 5th, 6th, and 10th Divisions have secured the perimeter'

He walks over to Rukia looks down at her worried face saying, 'do not worry, I will tell care of them you will be fine, your husband and Ne Sana are here with you'

She smiles at her brother and watches as he turns and walks to his wife, kisses her and walks out the door.

Ichigo holding his wife's hand looks down at her, he is torn he wants to go and dispatch the hollows with the others ensuring she will be safe, but he knows he needs to be there by her side.

Rukia looks in her husband's eyes and sees his conflict; she on the other hand wanted him to stay with her, it is then a contraction hits her and hits her hard, without thinking she links to her husband.

Still holding her hand Ichigo falls to the floor in pain, he looks to his wife with concern as he tries to pull himself up, only to fall into his father's arms as yet another contraction hits …

As the contractions passes, Rukia with tears are in her eyes looks to her husband apologizing saying, 'I am so Sorry Ichigo …I never meant for you to experience that'

Ichigo bends down and kisses her forehead, saying, 'No Problem, I am here and will not leave your side'

He then sits at her side and holds her hand as another contraction hits, he comforts her while he looks at her amazed at the strength she has in dealing with the contractions, he had been stabbed, impaled, and torn apart all of those things where painful, but never did he experience or ever want to experience again a pain such as child birth.

Rukia screams signaling everyone the time has come for her child to be born.

Tamiski tells Mora and Sado to go and stand guard with Preciosista, Jinta and Misaki; she then turns to Insatiable and Insinuate, telling them to go and assist Hitsugaya Taicho and stand guard over Travesuras, Satoshi and Mikio

Tamiski looks over to Ichigo, Isshin, Urahara and Inoue nods, she then steps over to Rukia and smiles saying, 'Conejos, are you ready' Even though she is experiencing a painful contraction Rukia answers with a smile, saying, 'Ne Sana, I am ready'

Tamiski kisses her forehead and then takes her position, looking up from the bottom of the table she says, 'Isshin, Ichigo hold her up' …she looks over to Urahara saying, 'Dad... the towels and blankets' then she looks to Inoue saying, 'Inoue San now the shield'

Inoue calls forth her Santen Kesshun, as the barrier forms around them all, Tamiski in a calm voice says, 'Conejos concentrate …now PUSH'

The birth of Rukia and Ichigo's son Kaien did not take long, as he took his first breathe, as with Satoshi and Mikio the howling of the hollows being cut down could be heard in the distance.

After handing Kaien to Isshin to be cleaned up; Tamiski rose and went and checked on Rukia; she smiled down her saying, 'you have done well little one and I thank you for my nephew'

Tamiski turned and started walking to go and check on the others, only to stumble and lean against the wall in pain, Rukia called out 'Ne Sana'

Urahara quickly grabbed his daughter, and laid her down on another examining table.

His eyes reflected concern as he picked up his blackberry and sent a message…

* * *

_**Reader's ~ Pov**_

Ten minutes ago …

The Man behind the curtain retrieves a text informing him of the successful births of Misaki Hanakari, Satoshi and Mikio Hitsugaya, and Kaien Kurosaki.

Leaving only one birth yet to come……

He breathes deeply as he thinks about Cherry Blossoms, and if he really understood the woman he has as a wife.

He thinks about the years of watching the man turn colder and colder so stoic… no sense of humor...boring to the point he made everyone nervous; it was felt by everyone that something needed to be done about the man, before he drove them all crazy.

It was not until Hitsugaya decided to marry Karin and what luck that Hitsugaya would propose marriage a way that would force Tamiski Sama to return.

He grins as he thinks back, it was the Black Cat that sent word where Tamiski would be that night, and through his influences in the Gotei 13; Cherry Blossoms was in the bar that night, so he could see his long lost wife.

The man behind the curtain continues watching the DVD, watching the video taken that night in the bar.

He freezes the video and looks at Cherry Blossom's face when he sees her after hundred years of separation; it was the look of love in his eyes, that had been missing since Hisana Sama died; that caused everyone to agree to implement Operation trap a Cat (OTaC).

The Man behind the curtain now grins hard thinking about his God Daughter; whenever he thinks about her, he is amazed that he is actually the girl's god father, given the relationship between he and her parents… her true parents.

He drops his head as he now wonders how their relationship will be now that she has completed the Sentou dzuki sendo… she will be able to ….He shakes his head pushing those memories out of his mind; he takes a deep breath he knows he will face her soon enough…

He suddenly looks up, he hears alarms going off, he turns off the DVD; he clearly hears the alarms sounding followed by an announcement…. and a soft knock on the door

_**Massive Hollow attack in KaraKura Town **_

_**Gillians, and Menos Grande have been sighted approaching the Clinic**_

_**Assistance is needed**_

The man behind the curtain takes a deep breath, stands, and walks to the door he is greeted by a warm smiling face saying, 'It has begun… we are needed'

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Ringtones:**_

_**None…. No time sorry … babies...babies**_

_**Songs:**_

_**None**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it …. Please review...**_

_**One of my readers has figured out who the man behind the curtain is… **_

_**In this chapter there are so many hints…Yes and we found how and why cherry blossoms found his wife...**_

_**Happy New Year…. Big kiss good bye to 2009 and Warm Hug hello to 2010**_

_**Le Rukia**_


	34. Chapter 33

**_A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does…….._**

**_This is the Sequel to Hello again … entitled Nothing can come between us…_**

**_The story is based in Byakuya and Tamiski's relationship; there are HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, and other pairings _**

**_Please enjoy and provide reviews or comments…_**

**_I now give you Chapter 33_**

**_Of _**

**_Nothing can come between us…_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Reader's ~ Pov_**

Alarms are sounding followed by an announcement…. and a soft knock on the door

**_Massive Hollow attack in KaraKura Town _**

**_Gillians and Menos Grande have been sighted approaching the Clinic_**

**_Assistance is needed_**

The man behind the curtain takes a deep breath, stands, and walks to the door he is greeted by a warm smiling face saying, 'It has begun… we are needed'

Meanwhile, in KaraKura Town …

The 6th division led by Byakuya is fighting hollows.

Suddenly Byakuya stumbles and starts to fall he is caught by Renji, as he screams 'Taicho'

Byakuya looks into his vice captain's eyes calmly saying, 'You must lead them, destroy all the hollows'

He stands saying, 'It is my wife's time, and I must go to her'

He looks deep into Renji's eyes saying, 'You MUST hold the hollows, do you understand'

Renji straightens up and nods saying, 'Hai Taicho'

Byakuya then vanishes…

* * *

**_The Clans Gather ~ Reader's Pov_**

Urahara after laying Tamiski down on the examining table sends a message to the Kuchiki and Shihoin Clan nobles...

**_Text to all_**

**_Tamiski Sama will not make it to the 4th Division_**

**_She has gone into labor and will deliver at the Kurosaki Clinic_**

**_You are to come and stand quiet as she delivers_**

**_To upset her will mean certain death by my hand_**

**_Her Father_**

Yoruichi has just defeated another hollow, she looks at her blackberry, and grins then she looks to Soi Fon who has been at her side fighting saying, 'Soi Fon, it is Tamiski Sama's time we must go'

Soi Fon looks over and nods saying, 'Hai Yoruichi Sama' then charges her Shunko and kills off the last of the hollows, then they both vanish.

The elders of the Kuchiki Clan have been waiting at the Kuchiki estate in Kura Town, the eldest elder has been receiving the text messages he has already reported the birth of Rukia Sama's son Kaien.

The others have been celebrating the birth of Kaien and have been waiting to hear word of the birth of the Heir; he reads the text from Urahara stands, then smirks and calls the car.

He walks out into the great room and tells the others that Tamiski's Sama's time has come and he alone will go.

The youngest elders look to the man saying, 'Why can we not all go'

The elder looks to him saying, 'You have already insulted Yoruichi Sama, I will not allow your mouth to upset her or our mistress, so you and the others will stay'

He walks out the door and gets into a car and drives off.

Yoshiro, Eino, Eiko, HS and Seji have just walked into the Kurosaki Clinic, as there blackberries sound telling them about Tamiski's condition.

Seeing the text Yoshiro runs into the back room looking for his sister.

He runs up to Hisa and Cheri who escort him to Tamiski's room where he finds Yuri standing next to Tamiski.

His eyes have a look of concern, as he looks at the cables attached to her body, he looks to the monitor and sees the calm lines and asks 'what is all of this, Miki are you alright'

Tamiski laughs and says, 'Yes, Ni Sama I am fine'

Just as she responds a contraction hits her, she lays back and breathes as Yuri explains what is happening.

Urahara walks in and checks on Tamiski, he tells both Yuri and Yoshiro to stay in the room and stand guard.

He closes the door and nods to Hisa and Cheri who are positioned outside her room.

He walks into the waiting room to find the Shihoin and Kuchiki clan members to include Byakuya, Soi Fon and Yoruichi who has just walked into the Clinic.

Just as everyone settles down the two of the young Kuchiki nobles run into the clinic saying, 'we are here to see the birth of the heir'

As the young noble speaks Urahara's reisatu raises…

* * *

**_A father speaks ~ Reader's Pov_**

He stands looking at them, he eyes are serious, he voice is stern as he says, 'My Daughter is in labor, you all will behave yourselves, you will not upset her, she will make her decision and her decision will be final'

Urahara starts to turn as he says, 'Her Mother and her husband, will come with me, the rest of you will sit and wait until you are called'

Just as the young nobles as about to speak Byakuya looks to them, his eyes threatening and dangerous…they back down and sit quietly.

As Urahara starts to walk in to the back, he says, 'today has taken its toll on her, she is tired and must rest before giving birth'

Byakuya looks at the man, saying, 'something has upset you, what is it'

Urahara stops walking and turns to them both saying, 'Tamiski strongly believes to bring a child into the world is very special, something that should be only shared between the mother and the father it should not be put on display'

His eyes are hard as he says, 'I gave her my word as her father, that I would not allow something so special to her to be made into a circus'

Byakuya looks to Yoruichi, then to Urahara, he swallows hard saying, 'The Clan laws are what they are she and you know that'

Urahara says nothing as he stands looking at both Byakuya and Yoruichi

Byakuya looks to Yoruichi as she says, 'Kisuke, you know her decision, don't you'

Urahara says nothing, he just turns and walks to her room, as they stand before her closed door Urahara turns to Byakuya and Yoruichi saying, 'I need to prepare the room for the birth, I will leave you with her, and you both must make sure she rests.

He nods to Cheri and Hisa and they open the door.

Byakuya walks in, he sees the monitors; he sees the spikes which indicate she is experiencing a contraction.

He stands by her.

She takes his hand and breathes through the pain.

His eyes soften as he observes her, just as Urahara had stated she is tired, also he sees she is nervous.

Urahara walks over to Tamiski checking the connections to the monitor his voice is soft as he says, 'Miski, I will return when you are ready'

She smiles saying, 'Thank you Dad'

Urahara walks out the room and down the hallway to Isshin's office, he is trying hard to control his emotions, he breathes deeply as he walks in to talk with his friend…

* * *

**_Talk between two friends ~ Reader's Pov _**

Isshin and Urahara sit having tea, Isshin notices he is usually quiet…

Isshin looks over to his longtime friend saying 'what is wrong old friend?'

Urahara sits looking into his tea cup saying, 'she is under a lot of pressure'

Isshin looks to his friend saying, 'she can handle it'

He sighs as continues saying, 'I know but it will not be easy'

Isshin stands and walks across the room and reaches his hand behind the book case and puts out an old book, he walks back to the table and carefully lays the book on the table saying, 'Let us find together a solution to this'

Urahara looks at the old book lying in front of him with contempt saying, 'That book has made my life a living hell'

Isshin now has the book open and is looking and flipping pages without looking up he says, 'Yes it has made your life a living hell'

He stops at a page saying, 'Well…well what do we have here'

With a grin on his face he looks up at his friend saying, 'I think the book may have just redeemed itself'

He turns the book towards his friend pointing to a passage.

Urahara starts to read the passage in the book he then sits back and pulls his stripped hat over his eyes saying 'Well maybe you are right old friend this book may have just redeemed itself'

Isshin stands and replaces the book behind the bookcase, he then sits with his friend and continues to enjoy his tea and wait.

* * *

**_Reader's ~ Pov_**

As the two friends continue to enjoy their tea, Byakuya sits with his wife, he watches as she breathes deeply when she is hit with another contraction.

As the contraction ends she looks into her husband's eyes, then turns to her mother, Yuri and Yoshiro and asks them to step out.

* * *

**_Byakuya and Tamiski ~ Reader's Pov_**

Tamiski starts to try and sit up only to feel Byakuya's hand gently push her back down.

She looks at him saying, 'Ok …out with it Byakie'

He looks at her his face is serious as he says, 'I am told you do not want the Clan to witness the birth of our child'

She looks at him saying, 'No, Byakie I do not'

He looks at her saying, 'Tamiski, you know the rules, the child you carry is the heir to the Clan, the birth must be witnessed'

She looks up to him her eyes are full of tears as she says, 'Byakie, everything has been done for the Clan, our engagement, our marriage, our separation, even my birth'

She looks up to him her cheeks now have tears rolling down as she says, 'our child's birth is a special time of bonding between us, it is not a performance put on for other's to see.'

Byakuya sits on the bed and gently pulls her to him saying, 'Miski, what is it that you want'

She is starting to get upset, as the tears roll quickly down her face she says, 'I need you to be here as my husband, not as the Clan leader standing there with the others arrogantly witnessing the birth of his heir.'

Byakuya is taken back by all this, he never really thought of her feelings about the how their son would be born.

The Clan Laws State: All Heirs are born in the presence of the Clan.

He pulls her to him and holds her close, stroking her hair calming her down; then as if fate would have it a large contraction hits her, she grabs his arm, stares into his gray eyes breathing deeply… he sees in her eyes the amount of pain she is in, as she whispers, 'Byakie ..Please'

As she breathes through the contraction a Hollow battle is heard raging in the distance….

* * *

**_Enlightenment ~ Reader's Pov_**

Tamiski's contractions have calmed down, and she now lies sleeping.

Byakuya calls Yuri and Yoshiro to come and to watch over her as he goes to check on Rukia and the others.

As he walks down the hall he notices the doors are partially open.

Byakuya stops and looks in, he sees Yuzu she is sitting up laughing at her husband, he has a bandage on his head and sits holding his daughter close making strange sounds.

Byakuya curiously arches his eyebrows as he notices how the child holds unto him.

He continues walking down the hall he comes to Karin's room he looks in, he sees Hitsugaya, he is sitting up in the bed a sleep, in his arms he protectively holds his sleeping wife and on his chest is his sleeping children; he sees one has silver hair like the father and the other has black hair like the mother, they too are holding onto him.

He turns and walks to Rukia's room, he softly knocks on the door; he is surprised to see her open the door.

She looks up to him whispering, 'Ni Sama, is my Ne Sana okay'

He looks down at her, amazed she just given birth and is up walking around, he says, 'She is fine, Rukia why are you not in bed'

She smiles saying, 'Ni Sama, I am fine I just had to get up and stretch'

She opens the door wider saying, 'Come in and see your nephew'

He walks into the room, and sees Ichigo sitting in a chair, he is asleep his shirt is open revealing his bare chest, laying on his chest is his sleeping son; his hair is the color of his father's.

Rukia looks to Byakuya, she sees the questions in his eyes, she whispers, 'Ni Sama, they are bonding'

Again Byakuya looks at her questioning, Rukia smiles as she says, 'Ne Sana has told us the most important time to truly bond with our children is as soon as they are born; especially for the father, he must hold his child to his heart so the child can learn his heart beat, so he knows his father's love and strength from the beginning'

She now giggles softly as she points to her son's tiny hands, they are gripped tight to his father's finger, he watches as she walks over to them, and playfully tries to pull them apart, as she gently pulls, he notices her son's grip becomes tighter as his face starts to scowl, making the boy look just like his father.

She stops pulling then kisses him, Byakuya then sees him relax and smile.

Rukia turns to Byakuya whispering, 'You see Ni Sama, Ne Sana was right, Ichigo and Kaien's bond is made, and it cannot be broken.'

Byakuya looks at her then to Ichigo and Kaien as she stands proudly saying, 'No matter what may come, he will always know his father'

* * *

**_Reader's ~ Pov_**

Byakuya stands quietly in the hallway watching as more clan nobles from both clans continue to enter the clinic.

He has counted a total of thirty, now he listens as they start to bicker amongst themselves, each side making claims to his son.

He looks down the hall to her room and then back to the waiting room; he turns and walks to her room.

* * *

**_The Clan Laws ~ Reader's Pov_**

As Tamiski lays in labor, the hollows attacks have stepped up in number.

Yoshiro has taken the Shihoin Onmitsukido gone out to assist.

Isshin stands looking out the window with Urahara saying, 'Kisuke, I have not seen this amount of Hollow attacks since Ichigo's birth, do you remember'

Urahara shakes his head saying, 'Yes my friend, I remember'

Isshin looks to his friend saying, 'Your Grandchild has strong spiritual powers like his parents'

There is a soft knock on the door, then a warm smile walks in saying, 'Urahara Sama and Kurosaki Sama, it is time'

The two men look at each other and walk out…

As they walk down the hall they are surprised to find Byakuya standing in the waiting room about to address the clan.

He looks to over to Yoruichi and then to the clans and speaks, his voice is stern and deadly.

'My wife is about to give birth, she has requested and I have agreed that you will not witness the birth of our child'

The Kuchiki nobles react first saying, 'Byakuya Sama it is the clan laws that the birth of the heir is witnessed by the clan'

He looks over to them, saying, 'I know the law, and it states the birth must be witnessed by the presence of the Clan and it is the Clan leader who decides who it is that will be in attendance'

He turns saying, 'Rukia will be the only one in attendance'

His clan nobles all pull back in disbelief that their leader would do such a thing.

He stands unmoved.

It is then the nobles of the Shihoin Clan that step up saying, 'We still have the right to stand witness to the birth'

Byakuya looks over him his voice is unchanged as he says, 'The law is the same, as the heir is still in question because my wife is still considered the leader of the Shihoin Clan and it is her wish to have Yuri stand by her side.'

They too stand in disbelief at what is being said to them, it then that Yoruichi steps up and looks around her face is like Byakuya's serious, her eyes are deadly.

Seeing her face and her eyes the Shihoin nobles pull back and stand quiet.

With that Byakuya turns and starts to walks away, only to stop his back facing the clan nobles saying, 'as her father stated hours ago, you all will stay here and behave yourselves, once my child is born I will send word.'

He then continues to walks down the hall, leaving Hisa and Cheri to stand guard at the waiting area.

Isshin looks to Urahara as they walk into the delivery room saying, 'It looks like your son in law has grown up'

Urahara looks over to his friend grinning saying, 'Humm maybe …maybe'

* * *

**_Tamiski gives birth ~ Reader's Pov_**

Yoshiro and the others are still fighting hollows; he calls to the clinic to see how much longer before the child is born, Yoruichi looks down the hall saying, 'Yoshiro it will not be too much longer, just hold them'

She turns to Soi Fon who nods and walks out the door.

Tamiski lies on the table, her husband and Isshin stand on each side, Rukia sits quietly in a chair holding towels, Yuri stands besides Rukia holding blankets, Inoue stands ready to produce the shield; while Urahara makes ready the covered bassinet with the Gigai.

Unohana walks up to her god daughter and gently brushes a strand of hair from her face saying, 'Miski are you ready'

Tamiski breathes deeply as a strong contraction hits she looks up at her husband, then to her god mother saying, 'yes'

Unohana nods and takes her position at the end of the table, just as Tamiski had done for the other births, she now gives the directions.

She softly says, 'Kuchiki Taicho and Kurosaki Sama hold her up'

She looks over to Rukia and Yuri who are standing ready with the towels and blankets, she looks to Urahara who nods, she then looks to Inoue saying, 'Inoue San if you would produce the shield'

Inoue steps up and calls forth her Santen Kesshun, as the barrier forms around them.

Tamiski is then hit with the strongest contraction she as ever felt, she grips Byakuya and Isshin's arms and screams.

Unohana is now at the end of the table her voice is calm she says, 'Miski I see the head, concentrate …now PUSH'

The Clan nobles stand quiet in the waiting room, they hear Tamiski's screams followed by the cry of an infant and the howl of a hollow being cut down.

* * *

**_The birth of a Clan heir ~ Reader's Pov_**

Tamiski opens her eyes; she is lying in bed resting, her body is a little sore as she rolls over her eyes become large as she looks upon her husband.

Byakuya sits asleep in a chair his hair hangs loose on his shoulders, his shirt is open revealing his bare chest on his chest he holds his daughters and his son, each child holds tight to their father's fingers.

She careful sits up in the bed; her eyes stay on her family she starts to smile and thinks back to when her children were born and the expression on husband's face, when the first child was born.

**_Flashback _**

All through Tamiski's pregnancy the question of _"what clan would have the child as its heir"_ hung over her head.

She and her father knew months ago when Inoue San healed her after she passed out in the baby store that she carried triplets.

With that was happening with Byakuya and Dai, Ginrei instinctively protected his sisters and hid their resitua from everyone to include his father.

So when his daughter was born first the look of shock was on Byakuya's face, he looked at her with disbelief as she was presented to him then carefully handed to Urahara who place the infant into its Gigai.

Tamiski eyes were large as she held her breath looking into her husband's eyes waiting for his approval.

Byakuya smiled as he nodded with approval to his wife saying, 'Our daughter Masuyo Shihoin–Kuchiki and heir to the Shihoin Clan'

Then she threw her head back and screamed again Unohana calmly says, 'Miski ...Concentrate and push.'

The second child born was Ginrei; his cry was strong as he was presented to his father then carefully handed to Urahara who placed the infant into its Gigai.

Once again Tamiski looked into her husband's eyes for approval

Once again Byakuya smiled as he nodded with approval to his wife saying, 'Our son Ginrei Kuchiki and heir to the Kuchiki Clan'

Byakuya kisses his wife's forehead as he looked into the bassinet at his children, he and everyone notices Masuyo lays quietly as Ginrei continues to cry as if waiting for something.

It is then that Byakuya and the others where surprised when Tamiski grabbed him and screams a piercing cry, as Unohana calmly says again, 'Miski …Concentrate I see the head, push'

The third child born was a girl; her cry was strong like her brother's as she was presented to his father then carefully handed to Urahara who placed the infant into its Gigai.

Once again Tamiski looked into her husband's eyes for approval

Byakuya looked to his wife saying 'Miski what would you like to name her'

Tamiski looked over to her daughter then to her husband saying, 'I would like her to be named Kimiko Kuchiki the Kuchiki Princess'

Byakuya face shows pride as he nods to his wife with approval.

Byakuya's eyes then rise as he notices Ginrei ceases to cry as Kimiko is placed into the bassinet with him and Masuyo.

Yuri also taking notice of this walks over to her cousin and kisses her cheek saying, 'I told you he is demanding like his father'

**_End Flashback_**

Tamiski continues to watch her husband, she smiles as she notices Masuyo, her coloring is creamy beige, her hair is black like her father's her tiny head lays directly over Byakuya's heart her grip is tight as she sleeps.

Tamiski then looks to her son, she smirks as she shakes her head, thinking 'Yuri was right Ginrei is just like his father, with the exception of his coloring he looks just like Byakuya even the way the boy tighten and arrogantly lifts his chin as he sleeps is just like his father.

He too has his tiny head laying on his chest; his grip looks to be the tightest of the three.

Finally there is Kimiko she is the smallest of the three and surprisingly she looks like her mother and Yoruichi with the only difference is her hair color is that of Urahara.

Tamiski notices what is surprising is that both Masuyo and Ginrei lay close to her, almost protectively, her tiny fist also holds on tight to her father.

Tamiski now looks at her husband and as she does she is met with a pair of gray eyes, looking back at her.

She grins as their eyes meet saying, 'be careful, it is those same looks that lead to the three children you now hold in your arms.'

Hearing her words Byakuya's eyes start to glow.

He carefully stands and walks over to her; she reaches up and takes her daughter Masuyo into her arms.

Once she has Masuyo she then takes Kimiko; therefore allowing him hold Ginrei while sitting beside her in the bed.

He looks over to her, his eyes still glowing as he reaches in and kisses her saying, 'I love you'

As they are bonding with their children, there is a knock on the door followed by the voice of one of the Shihoin Nobles saying, 'Tamiski Sama, we have come to take possession our Heir Masuyo'

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Ringtones:_**

**_None_**

**_Please review..._**

**_Happy New Year…. _**

**_Le Rukia_**


	35. Chapter 34

**_A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does…….._**

**_This is the Sequel to Hello again … entitled Nothing can come between us…_**

**_The story is based in Byakuya and Tamiski's relationship; there are HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, and other pairings _**

**_Thank you for reading_**

**_I now give you Chapter 34 the conclusion_**

**_Of _**

**_Nothing can come between us…_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_The Clan knocks at the Door_**

Byakuya and Tamiski are sitting on the bed in her room bonding with their children; they both are pleasantly amazed at the strength each child has as they hold tight to their fingers.

Byakuya looks up to his wife saying, 'we will need to discuss their training'

Tamiski looks to her husband smiling saying, 'Byakie they are only hours old, and you already wish to discuss their training'

His face has turned serious as he says, 'Miski in our arms we hold the future of both clans; we must have a plan to present to both Clan Elders'

Just as he finishes speaking there is a knock on the door followed by the voice of one of the Shihoin Nobles saying, 'Tamiski Sama, we have come to take possession our Heir Masuyo'

As if they understood what was said, all at once all three children to cry.

Unohana hearing the disturbance, is heard firmly saying, 'GO …you shall not disturb Kuchiki Sama, she has just given birth and needs her rest'

Tamiski hearing her children cry, now looks up to her husband her eyes are large with fear; Byakuya pulls his wife and children into his arms to calm them.

Her eyes are emotional as their eyes meet, he kisses her saying, 'You rest, and I will handle it'

He stands and puts his sleeping children into the bassinet, he then walks to the door ensuring it is lock, he then walks over and gets into bed; he gently pulls her to him holding her close.

His eyes are serious as he gently strokes Tamiski's head saying, 'we will not give up any of our children'

Her head is on his chest, she exhales softly as she nods then falls into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**_Seven months later…_**

Tamiski Kuchiki has just finished surgery; she is stripping off her green scrubs as her rushes through Kura Town Hospital.

Those who know her move quickly out of her way.

While those who do not know her look at her with amazement as she pitches with accuracy the scrub pants and shirt into the recycle bin, runs with her head nurse into the elevator where she quickly reads her patient's charts updates signs and returns it to the nurse.

The elevator doors open and she runs toward the front door.

Just as the automatic doors retract open her blackberry sounds she rolls her eyes as she reads the message…

**_Text to Renegade_**

**_You're late_**

**_Don't forget the gift _**

**_It is in my office_**

**_Travesuras_**

She sighs as she turns around and starts to run back into the hospital, only to be met by Travesuras' head nurse who stands smiling handing her a box.

She says thank you and runs out the door into a waiting car…

As she sits back, she exhales deeply she knows she is late, she hates being late, he hates it when she is late…

* * *

**_Byakuya's ~ Pov_**

Byakuya sits signing forms at the sixth division.

He discreetly looks up at the clock which hangs from the wall he quietly mumbles saying, 'She is running late'

He puts his pen down and looks out the window thinking…

Thinking about how his life has changed over the last year…

For years after Hisana's death I had become so cold and stoic, if it were not for Rukia and her unorthodox way of doing things, I would have been completely lost into the clan and my division.

He smirks to himself as he thinks it was Sotachio who pushed Shunsui, Ukitake, and him to go and celebrate with Hitsugaya on his getting married.

**_Flashback…._**

As we walked into the bar, we had just gotten the text Kurosaki send telling us that Hitsugaya had encountered issues with his bride.

We decided to sit in the back of the bar and observe

We stood there puzzled as we watch the interactions between Hitsugaya's wife, Karin Sama and three women we had not seen in years, it did not dawn on me until she stepped out of the shadows that she would be there.

I was in a state of shock that my lost wife stood dancing in front of me, it was not until I saw her leave with another man did I break down and run after her.

She had been missing for over one hundred years.

For years I had discreetly searched for her but could not find her, and now I had found her.

I stood there upset thinking she had found another to love.

After learning secrets surrounding her bridal necklace I was able to track her and confront her, after long emotional discussion, I finally convinced her of my love for her, we reconciled.

We returned home to her clan, where I stood at her side as she told them we would no longer be separated, we were married and would stay married.

She wanted me to see where she had lived and worked as a healer, so we left for New York.

During this time we were happy...truly happy.

Until she was attacked while traveling to meet her foundation, I was livid.

It was then I found out she carried my child when attacked, I wanted blood.

Byakuya closed his eyes and sighs deeply as he relives the time when he had to go before the clans and relinquish Tamiski only because he had allowed a fool to manipulate him during a time when he was confused about his feelings of being rejected.

He looks out the window as he thinks about the fact she stood by him and his clan even though it cost her dignity, through everything she has proven her love for him, and when it finally came time to him to prove his love for her, he without hesitation bowed on his knees before her and everyone confessing his love for her, and begging her not to leave him.

He now picks up a picture of his three children that his wife put on his desk, as he controls his emotions as he thinks of his children Masuyo, Ginrei and Kimiko.

He always wanted children and for a long time it seemed as if he would never have them, it was not until she returned to him, that he felt it would be possible.

When the Shihoin clan nobles threaten to take Masuyo from him and Tamiski, He made her rest while he dealt with issue.

He stood up to the Shihoin clan stating his family would stay together, he would not allow anything to pull them apart.

Soon after she came to him telling him she was moving her practice from New York to Kura Town Hospital stating she would not be away from her family.

When he looked her with questioning eyes she kissed him then reminded him, as he had pointed out to the Clan, it was important that the family not be split up, they must stay together.

**_End of Flashback…_**

For the last seven months Tamiski teaches her classes at NYU by way of the internet, works with her foundation at Kura Town Hospital during the day and returns home in the evening.

Byakuya leans back in his chair smirking, thinking …

All the way around he was happy, he had his wife sleeping next to him ever night, and he had his children what more could a man ask for.

* * *

**_Father and Son _**

Hearing a noise Byakuya snaps out of his daydream state, and quickly glancing over to find his son crawling posthaste into his office with his nanny is running top speed behind him.

She quickly bows apologizing as she picks him up.

Ginrei starts to scream and stretching his arms towards Byakuya.

Byakuya raising his eyebrow looks over at the boy; then raises his hand telling the nanny to leave him.

She puts Ginrei back on the floor, bows and backs out of the room.

He watches as Ginrei arrogantly raises his chin at his nanny then stands and toddles towards his father, he comes around his desk and grabs his Haori steadying himself so he is standing looking up at his father.

Ginrei's eyes are intense as he looks at Byakuya then at the bracelet, his father and mother had made for him, it is two tiny diamonds similar to his mother's necklace one diamond has turned the color pink indicating his father's presence, while the other remains a natural color

Byakuya picks his son up saying, 'Yes I know she is late'

He shakes his head as he notices as Ginrei sits on his lap wearing a scowl on his face reflecting his displeasure that his mother has not arrived.

**_"It's hard for me to stop my heart…love never knows….when the time is right….I don't want to hurt…anybody but…can't help loving you…I never felt like this before…I know this is passion…worth waiting for….let love take… take its course…that's the only thing…for us to do…We got time, oh baby,…there's no rush…gonna be a better…day for us…hang on…and I will wait for you….our love will always stay as good as new"_**

As the ringtone sounds, they both turn and look at his blackberry.

**_Byakie_**

**_I know I am late _**

**_I am sorry_**

**_It could not be helped_**

**_I am in the car and on my way_**

**_Love You_**

**_Miski_**

Byakuya, grins as he reads the text, then looks to his son, who also has replaced his scowl with a smile saying, 'come let's go prepare she will be here soon'

* * *

**_Reader's ~ Pov_**

Tamiski sits in her car she is really late it could not be helped, during surgery they had to make unexpected adjustments to her patient's new leg.

She lays her head back closing her eyes it really has been a long day, this is the first time she has been able to sit and relax.

* * *

**_Tamiski's ~ Pov_**

She takes a cleansing breathe and starts to relax, she glances out the window and starts to think about how her life has changed over the past year….

A year ago Karin became engaged to Toushirou Hitsugaya and Yuri, Hisa, Cheri and I returned to Japan to ensure he truly loved her, that night after so many years Byakuya entered back into my her life..

I was so afraid when I encountered him, after so many years of feeling his strong emotions of hate for me, he told me he wanted me to return home and stand with him as his wife.

It took all the faith that I had in him to put aside my insecurities about our relationship and return as his wife.

I became pregnant and just when I felt we would work everything out and be happy.

Our pass resurfaced to tear us apart, leaving me to once again battle my insecurities.

He relinquished me before the clans forcing me to return to my clan as an unmarried pregnant woman; only to have him twist the law and get me back as his wife.

It was revealed that my sister and Sensei were my true parents, while my great grandfather plotted to marry or kill me and Yuri.

Tamiski looks out the window, shaking her head quietly saying, 'My life has been unbelievable'

Her eyes start to tear up as she momentary thinks about the dark time, the time she thought Yuri had been killed, she closes her eyes shaking it off saying, 'Yuri is alive and happily married to Sado Kun'

She now thinks of Byakuya.

Her eyes are glowing as she thinks of how he bowed before her showing her and everyone telling her he loved her, how he fought for her during the Sentou dzuki sendo, how he never gave up on her when she needed time alone to heal from the Sentou dzuki sendo, how he came for her in New York with Yuri and Sado and brought her home, how he stood by her when she refused to allow the clan to witness the birth of their children and more importantly how he faced the clans and stood his ground making sure they did not take their children from them.

She stares out the window as she remembers …remembers when her clan came for her daughter.

**_Flashback…_**

They had come to take Masuyo from me, I looked into my husband's eyes I was afraid, I did not want to end up like my mother and father having a child and not able to raise it as your own.

He held me close telling me he would handle it, I looked into his eyes and saw I did not need to be afraid, I could trust him with everything because he loved me and our children; he would not allow anything to keep us apart.

During the days that followed as I rested with the children, He spoke with my father and Isshin about an old passage in the book of Clan Laws, the three of them went before the Clan nobles and my God Father Yamamoto and presented the training plan he had put together for our children and at that time he designated who the god parents would be.

As the nobles balked about Masuyo staying with us and being raised as both Kuchiki and Shihoin, he pointed that in the book of Clan Laws, it was always intended that two houses would join by marriage that the heirs born of that marriage would be educated in the ways of both houses therefore ensuring that peace would be maintained.

He also went on to state with Yuri as the children's god mother and Yoshiro as their god father this would ensure the Shihoin Clan influence will be instilled.

They had no other choice but to back down…**_'_**

**_End Flashback…_**

As the car puts up to the river bank she breathes deeply trying to calm the glow from her eyes.

Her new guard composed of four Shinigami selected by her husband from his division are standing there waiting to escort her home.

As the car pulls off the gate opens and she and her guards enter…

* * *

**_Welcome Home_**

Byakuya stands in front of the Kuchiki gate with Ginrei.

He looks down at his son as he stands waiting for his mother's arrival, he notices the look of pride the boy has as he hold on to his father's finger.

Byakuya's eyes reflect humor as he once again notices what Yuri had claimed long ago, 'how his son was demanding like his father.'

As the gate opens he sees Ginrei's little eyes light up with excitement.

Both Kuchiki men look up as the guards walk through the gate bowing saying, 'Good evening Taicho and good evening Ginrei Sama'.

As the guards walk away, she steps through the gate and stands before him, her eyes glow as she looks at him standing there.

She looks down and smiles brightly as she sees her son standing there with her husband on his face is a grin as he glances at the gems in his bracelet which now reflects pink and blue stones.

She turns her head and looks around then she tilts her head as her bewildered eyes look to Byakuya.

He looks at her saying, 'They are still with their grandparents… training'

She shakes her head as she thinks of Yoruichi and Urahara was grandparents.

She looks down to her son and again tilts her head her eyes questioning, she is taken back with surprise as he quickly shunpo into her arms.

She laughs as she stands him up so he can take her and Byakuya's fingers and began to walk home saying, 'I see my prince you are the fast learner'

Ginrei laughs as Tamiski looks to Byakuya jokingly whispering, 'he gets that from me'

Byakuya cuts his eyes at them both as they walk into the Manor.

* * *

**_God Daughter confronts her God Father_**

Several hours later…

Tamiski sits at Sotaicho's desk; she swivels around in his chair as her childhood memories run through her mind.

She remembers as a child running through the halls and playing in this room.

Yamamoto walks into his office to find his god daughter sitting at his desk quietly waiting for him.

He chuckles as he walks up to his desk saying, 'Renegade, I see you have long last mastered your stealth techniques'

Her eyes sparkle with mischief as she says, 'Godfather, My mother always said if I could get pass you I would have accomplished my goals of being the best at hiding my resitua.'

She stands from his chair, walks up to him and kisses him on the cheek saying, 'godfather your words say you are surprised but your body language tells me, you sensed my presence long before you entered the room'

Yamamoto walks and sits in his chair saying, 'As always Renegade nothing escapes you'

She sits opposite him, she looks into his eyes saying, 'Godfather, I have come to thank you'

He looks at her, she raises her hand as she says, 'Yes thank you, I know it was you .... The Man Behind the Curtain...who was behind my reconciliation with Byakuya'

He lowers his head as he says, 'it was also I who kept knowledge of the Sentou dzuki sendo from you and the others.'

Tamiski looks at him, her eyes are sincere as she says, 'Yes, but it is because I did not know I was able to live my life free of that burden…again I thank you'

He looks back at her his eyes still reflect sorrow as he says, 'Renegade, I have felt I did not do all that I could to keep you safe from hurt'

Her eyes become large as she says, 'but it was you god father, who allowed me to stay close to my parents as I grew up, it was you who turned an eye when I escaped into the real world after being exiled therefore allowing me to find my true worth'

She smiles as she says, 'Even while I was in hiding healing it was you who tracked my resitua daily and told my husband of my well being which allow him to remain calm until my return, it was you who stood with my husband when he went before the clan stating our children would stay and be raised by us'

Yamamoto sits quietly looking at her

She grins as she stands and walks over to Yamamoto hugs him saying, 'God father I know it was your love for me that you did all of these things.'

He pats her arm saying, 'Thank you Tamiski'

She looks to him saying, 'Okay, I know you hate visiting but you promised to come to dinner, so let's go, my husband and children are waiting'

He sighs as he saying, 'Okay'

As he walks into the manor the light go on and everyone shouts 'Surprise'

He turns and looks at Tamiski who is now standing next to Byakuya smiling saying, 'Happy Birthday'

* * *

**_Nothing can come between us_**

Everyone to include all the division Taichos, vice captains and representatives of the noble houses have gathered in the Kuchiki Manor great hall, Byakuya looks through the glass door into the adjacent room at his children playing with Kaien, Misaki, Satoshi, and Kimiko.

He looks around he sees his wife's foundation happily talking amongst themselves, Inoue and Yuri who had just arrived with her husband Sado, who now stands talking with Ichigo, Ishida, Renji and Hitsugaya.

He sees Soi Fon who is standing with Akihiro as he talks to Akihiko and his new wife Chie.

His eyes rise as he see Shunsui and Ukitake standing with Cheri and Hisa, thinking those two are still fighting their feelings they will eventually give in to marriage.

Yoruichi and Urahara are missing; they both felt the time spent in soul society while participating in the Sentou dzuki sendo was enough; they wanted to stay home for some time alone.

Byakuya scans the room, he is looking for her; his eyes have a slight glow to them as he finds her standing with her god father telling him to let his hair down and enjoy his birthday party.

He sees Sotachio roll his eyes and laugh saying, 'Renegade'

She looks up and sees him looking at her; her eyes now have a slight glow to them as she walks to him quietly taking her place at his side.

After several hours, everyone has enjoyed themselves and has left for the evening leaving the foundation and their men dancing in the grand ballroom

Byakuya looks around as the music starts to play,

He sees Rukia dancing with Ichigo, Karin and Hitsugaya, Yuzu and Jinta, Yuri and Sado, Hisa and Ukitake, and Cheri and Shunsui

Tamiski looks to him quietly saying, 'Husband dance with me'

He pulls her into his arms and they start to dance.

She whispers into his ear saying, 'listen to the words of this song for it truly describes how I have always felt about us'

He holds her close as he listens….

**_'I always hope that you remember …..We'll never really learn the meaning of it all…..What we have is strong and tender….So hold on'_**

**_'In the middle of the madness….When the time is running out …and you're left alone…. All I want is you to know that… It's strong still…Can't pull us apart'_**

He looks into her eyes, it is the same look of unconditional love he saw years ago when they first wed, he pulls her closer to him as he listens to the words as the music continues to play

**_Nothing… can come….Between us….Nothing can pull us apart …. Nothing… can come….Between us….Nothing can pull us apart… Can come between us…_**

Tamiski seductively smiles at her husband, as he pulls even closer and continues to dance

Tamiski glances over to see Yuri dancing with her husband Sado.

Yuri winks at Tamiski then whispers into Sado ear.

He arches his eyes as he glances over to Tamiski and Byakuya who are dancing on the floor, then nods to his wife and they walk out of the room.

**_'I always hope that you remember ….What we have is strong and tender…In the middle of the madness…Hold on….'_**

Karin looks over to Tamiski and grins as she dances with Hitsugaya, her eyes glow as she whispers she loves him in his ear.

Their eyes meet as she tells him, how happy she is since returning home with their family.

He takes in her scent as he pulls her close, saying, 'I think it is time to go home'

Her eyes are locked on him as she bites her lower lip with anticipation on how their evening will end.

**_'So it truly is a good thing….And I always wanted you to know…..There is always this and this is everlasting...Hold on…'_**

Rukia also looks over to Tamiski and grins as she dances with Ichigo, her eyes seductively look into her husband's eyes as they dance; as if reading her minds he puts her close gently kisses her forehead whispering 'it is time to go….'

Yuzu looks over to Tamiski and then to Jinta, she smiles as she hear him say, 'Yes dear I agree with your sensei, it is time to make our exit'

**_'It's about faith…It's about trust… yeah… yeah'  
_**Hisa looks over to Tamiski and grins, as she kisses Ukitake's ear as she whispers saying,**_ '_**Jūshirō, I think we should make our exit'.

He looks into her eyes saying, 'Hisa my dear you have read my mind'

Shunsui Dances with Cheri, he eyes are locked her as he observes the communication between the women, he pulls Cheri close to him and nods to Tamiski as he continues to dance.

**_'It's about faith….It's about trust…'_**

Byakuya pulls his wife closer to him, softly whispering, 'when are they leaving'

She laughs softly as she discreetly kisses his ear whispering, 'soon my love soon'

Byakuya looks around the room taking notice of the couples dancing…

**_'Nothing can come….Nothing can come….Nothing can come between us'_**

Utkiake and Shunsui each discreetly nod as they quietly exit with Cheri and Hisa

**_'Nothing can come…Nothing can come….Nothing can come between us'_**

He looks over to see Rukia smiling as her husband waltz with her into the nursery retrieving Kaien.

He continues to dance as he watches as Ichigo kisses his wife as she stands hold their son.

Ichigo looks ups and he and Byakuya's eyes meet, he nods then escorts his family out the manor.

Byakuya then glances over to see Hitsugaya discreetly kiss his wife on the neck, then with a grin on his face leads her into the nursery to retrieve Satoshi and Kimiko, he too then nods to Byakuya and quietly leaves.**_  
'Can come ….Nothing Can Come…can tear…. Nothing Can Come … Can pull…nothing can come… us apart…Nothing can come between us_**

He looks up and sees Jinta and Yuzu quietly retrieve Masaki, Jinta turns and nods to Byakuya walks out.

**_'Can come ….Nothing Can Come…can tear…. Nothing Can Come … Can pull…nothing can come… us apart…Nothing can come between us_**

He and Tamiski are now alone in the ballroom, he starts looking around for Yuri.

He knows she is still here somewhere and she is truly the mischievous one.

Just as he turns he sees her whispering into the children's ear as she leads them from the nursery into the ballroom.

Thinking nothing of it he shakes his head as he continues to dance with his wife.

Just as Byakuya reaches into kiss his wife Masuyo, Ginrei, and Kimiko shunpo full speed to their parents suddenly knocking them to the ground.

**_'Can come ….Nothing Can Come…can tear…. Nothing Can Come … Can pull…nothing can come… us apart…Nothing can come between us_**

**_'Can come ….Nothing Can Come…can tear…. Nothing Can Come …Can pull…nothing can come… us apart…Nothing can come between us_**

Byakuya and Tamiski now find themselves on the ground stunned with their giggling children jumping on them.

Byakuya Kuchiki, his wife Tamiski and their three children now sit on the floor on the grand Ballroom in the Kuchiki Manor laughing, he reaches over to his wife taking her by the chin kissing her saying, 'you are right nothing can come between us'

As they break from the kiss they both look up just as Yuri blows a kiss and walks out with Sado laughing saying, 'Good Night Cousin'

The End

**

* * *

**

**_A/N:_**

**_Ringtones:_**

**_Tide and Time ~ Basia_**

**_Songs:_**

**_Nothing can come between us ~ Sade_**

**_Thank you so much for taking the journey…_**

**_Please review..._**

**_Le Rukia_**


End file.
